Journey On
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: Strangers sharing the beginnings of a journey. Can a chance encounter really be the beginnings of a journey? Can two strangers pass through the darkness & journey on w/darkness of the Dawn to guide them? Will it bring them together once the journey ends?
1. Chapter 1

**Journey On**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: Two ships passing. Strangers sharing the beginnings of a journey. Can a chance encounter _really_ be the beginnings of a journey? Can two strangers pass through the darkness and journey on with the darkness of the Dawn to guide them? Will it bring them together once the journey ends? **

**A/N: Lyrics belong to one of my favorite obsessions: Ragtime the Musical. Act I. Scene Three. Characters: Father (on his way to Antarctica), Tateh (going to America), and Mother (at home in New Rochelle). The ending of the song, which are the lyrics at the beginning, gives me chills everytime I hear it. **

_We're two ships passing  
At a distance,  
Through the darkness,  
One going from...  
One coming to...  
...America.  
Strangers sharing  
The beginnings  
Of a journey  
In the Darkness  
Of the dawn-  
Journey on!_

He wasn't planning on going to the ball that the governor was holding. As far as he was concerned, he was only there for show, to make his parents look good. He'd just as soon skip it. And that's what he planned. Checking quickly to make sure no one was watching, he slipped out the door of the ballroom, and rushed down the hall. Hearing voices, he ducked into a nearby room, not checking that anyone might be inhabiting it.

Catching his breath, he turned, and stumbled.

"Hey!"

He looked up. It was dark, and so he went to the table and lit a candle.

Once the candle lit, he turned towards the direction of the voice. No one was there, and it appeared that he was in a library. Bookshelves lined the walls, a fireplace sat opposite him, a sofa and a chaise were placed just so in the room, along with a desk and several nightstands. The whole room was done in beautiful, deep emerald. For a moment, he felt like he'd walked into a room in the Emerald Palace.

"Put the light out."

He turned again, searching for the voice. No one. Turning to the window, he finally caught sight of something that looked like a wood nymph trying to blend into the emerald tapestries. She was a very beautiful wood nymph; her skin was the color of a fresh cut emerald- an unusual color for a wood nymph- but it was pretty. She had long, thick, black hair that went to her waist, and deep, deep brown eyes.

"Please. Put the light out. Please."

Ignoring her plea, he stepped closer, and she backed up, pressing herself against the tapestry. She ended up sitting on the windowseat, clutching the curtain in desperation. On closer inspection, he noticed that she wasn't a wood nymph at all, but a young girl with emerald skin, black hair, and brown- no, now that he got a good look at her eyes- _aquamarine_ eyes. She was dressed in a white strapless gown, with white, elbow- length gloves. Her long black hair was obviously falling out of the elaborate hairstyle it'd been forced into; one stubborn curl was hanging in front of her ear, sticking to her cheek.

"Who are you?" He asked softly.

"Um....E...Elphaba. Who are you?"

"Fiyero." They shook hands, and he set the candlestick on the desk.

"So, what are you doing here?" She asked, making room for him on the windowseat. He joined her.

"My parents dragged me to this. They think that they can arrange a marriage between the Governor's daughter and me. I don't want it."

"Oh." Elphaba looked down at her hands, crestfallen. "I....I don't want to be here either. I just...want to go upstairs and read. I don't belong down there." She said, wringing her hands.

"Why not?"

"I....that ball's for girls who are beautiful. I'm not beautiful." She said, ashamed. He gently lifted her chin.

"You're very beautiful." She gave him a small smile.

"Thank you. Well, do you want to go for a walk?" He nodded, and they left the library, blowing out the candle. They wandered the halls, talking and laughing, getting to know one another, until someone came upon them.

"There you are, Miss Elphaba! Come on. You're father wants you in that ballroom now!" Elphaba looked up, horrified to see her mother's Nanny hurrying towards her.

"But....I don't....."

"Don't say it! You are needed down there now." Nanny said, grabbing the girl's arm and tugging her along. Fiyero followed. They hurried to the double doors leading to the ballroom, and Nanny stopped, turning to the girl. "Now, be a good girl and go down there."

Elphaba looked back at Fiyero. She looked to be no more than Fiyero's age- fourteen. Thinking quickly, she reached out, grabbing his hand and latching on until Nanny grabbed her arm and pulled her away, turning her and shoving her towards the doors, that were slowly opening.

"But Nanny!"

"Now, Miss Elphaba!"

The girl looked back at Fiyero.

"Fiyero-" She started, as she was pushed through the doors. Nanny looked back at him.

"Well, get going you!" Nanny snapped; Fiyero did as told. He didn't want to be at this stupid debutante ball anyway; didn't want to meet the stupid debutante debuting into society; didn't want to be anywhere but the library with Elphaba.

If he'd stuck around long enough and watched, he would have seen that the 'stupid debutante debuting into society' was his wood nymph, Elphaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: I had this chapter written and was going to update it this morning before my vocal lesson. However, if you haven't read the Alert on my profile or the A/N in chapter 4 of _I_ _Stand_, here's what happened:**

**I was heading to my vocal lesson today. Well, the traffic at 4:30 is horrible, and I stopped short at a light, but didn't hit the truck stopped in front of me. This pickup behind me stopped with enough space between our two vehicles, and suddenly, this little silver honda civic rams into the truck _behind_ me. She hit the _truck _hard enough that it rammed into the _trunk_ of my little green Saturn, and the force of the truck hitting me, threw _me _into the trunk of the pickup in front of me, and that (the force of the three vehicles hitting together) threw the pickup in _front _of me into this little subaru that was stopped- for some _unknown_ reason- in the middle of the street. **

**My car was sandwiched- SANDWICHED- between TWO pickups. I have _no_ trunk, and the front of my Saturn is _totaled_. The honda's front is destroyed and the windshield is shattered, the hood of the pickup behind me was_ literally_ in my trunk, and the back fender of the pickup in front of me was dented; the subaru was the only car to escape with minor to no scratches.**

**Luckily, the airbags in my car didn't go off, otherwise- the police officer on the scene- said that if they had, with the force of the car being thrown into the pickup, the airbags could have really hurt me because I'm so small, but since they didn't, I only escaped with slight pain in my chest, side and back of head caused by stress and the force of being thrown forward. Speaking of the cop, he was on the corner, and so he saw the WHOLE accident happen, and was right on the scene. He said that it all took place in a matter of five minutes. **

**So I am currently without transportation. ****I'm okay...slight pain in chest, side and back of head, teeth and mouth are sore, and badly badly shaken. So my updates will take a while. I'll update the chapters already written, but I won't write anything new for the next few days while I adjust to the accident. Thank Oz for car insurance.**

**Thanks to lizziemagic and James Birdsong for reviewing 1.**

She looked back.

Fiyero was no where around. Nanny must have removed him after shoving her through the doors. Now, she looked around, seeing everyone in the ballroom waiting for her. Slowly, she took a breath, and moved to the front of the stairs, before moving down them. Slowly, one foot in front of another. One, two, three. One, two, three. Deep breath.

She looked around, hoping to spot Fiyero. No sign. Her heart dropped, and she concentrated on the escort waiting for her at the foot of the stairs. Finally, she reached out, taking his hand as he led her onto the dance floor. The music started, and they did a short waltz for the guests, before the other debutantes. She was nervous; Elphaba, as the Governor's daughter, was one of the elite of Munchkin society, and so she and the other daughters of fine Munchkin society were forced to go through this ridiculous ritual.

Fiyero slipped back into the ballroom. After having fled from that cantankerous old Nanny, he slipped down through the servants' quarters and back into the ballroom.

"There you are!" He looked up, seeing his mother, fury in her eyes.

"Mother, how--"

"Come here." She grabbed his arm, and pulled him to the front of the throng of guests. "See her? That is your intended." Fiyero followed his mother's gesture, trying to make out his intended bride. However, the girl was currently out of view.

"I don't see her." He said. By then, the music stopped, and the guests joined in the dancing. Sighing, his mother pulled him through the crowd towards a stern looking man.

"Ah, Governor Thropp."

"Your Majesty. How are you enjoying the ball?" The Governor asked, bowing.

"It's wonderful. Your daughter is beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Now, I wanted to discuss with you about Fiyero's betrothal to--"

"How dare you!" Everyone turned, to see the Governor's daughter reach up and slap her escort.

"Excuse me for a moment." Frex hurried to the pair. "What is going on here?" He asked, joining the pair.

"Nothing, sir." The youth said.

"Nothing. Nothing? He groped me!" Elphaba cried, pointing at him.

"I did not!"

"Yes you did! Father, please!" Elphaba begged, turning to her father.

_Groped as in actually groped or groped as in thought about it?_ Frex thought. Finally, he shook his head, and turned to the youth.

"I think it would be best if you left, Cerkan." Frex said, and the young man excused himself. Once he was gone, Frex took Elphaba's arm and pulled her back to the Queen. "There is someone here I want you to meet, Elphaba."

"Who?" She asked, tryying to break free.

"Your betrothed."

"My_ what?"_ Elphaba screeched, trying frantically to break away.

"You heard me."

"And you didn't bother to tell me?" She cried. He turned to her.

"You know very well that I've been arranging this. You just need to accept it."

"Well, who are you forcing me to marry? Who are you shoving me onto because you don't want to deal with me anymore?" She demanded.

"The Crown Prince of the Vinkus." Finally, they made it back to Fiyero and his mother. "Your Majesty, this is my daughter, Elphaba." They looked at her. Elphaba glanced at the adults, chanced a look at Fiyero, and widened her eyes, before pulling away and racing back up the stairs. They heard the double doors slam. Frex turned back to the Queen, taking her hand. "Shall we discuss the betrothal?" The queen nodded, and the two left Fiyero alone.

Slowly, Fiyero looked back at the stairs leading to the double doors.

Elphaba, his wood nymph, was the Governor's daughter?

Elphaba was his betrothed?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to lizziemagic and MissWickedWitch for reviewing 2.**

She gathered her skirt, and rushed through the halls, passing servants as she went. She knew Nanny would be looking for her. Instead of going to her room like she normally would have, she raced off to the west wing of the mansion. Finally coming to the head of the stairs, she hurried down a corridor, and pushed open an old oak door, disappearing inside and closing it behind her with a click.

Once inside, she turned, finding herself in a room filled with extravagant furniture and clothing, everything covered in dust. White sheets covered some of the furniture, and cobwebs formed in the upper ceiling corners. She moved slowly through the room, her skirt trailing dust along the floor. Hesitantly, she moved to the oak vanity, where a brush, comb, and hand mirror set in silver lay on the vanity table, along with makeup and hair acessories. Taking a deep breath, she reached out, picking up the hand mirror. Her reflection stared back at her.

After a moment, she set it down, before picking up a tortishell hair comb with diamonds set into it. She held it up to her head, looking into the vanity mirror. For a moment, she saw someone else reflected in the mirror; instantly, she set it down. Turning, she walked on, going to a dresser, where perfume bottles sat. She picked up a small bottle, and pushed it down, spraying some into the air. Her eyes closed; the air smelled like rosewood and lilies. After setting the bottle down, she turned to the clothes press.

Going to it, she took a deep breath. As she pulled the door open, she took in the scent of mothballs and dust. Once the door was fully ajar, she reached out, running her gloved fingers along the clothes hanging inside. Blouses and dresses, vests and coats. Her fingers grazed a dress, and she pulled the fabric towards her; the dark green was faded and worn, small holes had appeared due to the moths. The black lace along the hem was eaten away. She pulled away, going towards the bed. The colors were faded, and she moved on.

Finally, she moved to the writing desk near the window. Paper and ink sat on the desk, envelopes and wax, stamps and matches sat with them, along with one small, ivory dove. Quickly, she reached out, picking the dove up, and looking at it. Then, she lifted the purse hanging around her wrist, and pulled out another, small, ivory dove. She looked at it, before gently, clicking their beaks together in a kiss.

Suddenly, footsteps sounded outside the door, and she froze. They seemed to move on, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Too soon.

The door handle turned, and stopped for a moment, the sound of keys being put into the hole and the turning, activating the tumblers, therefore unlocking the door, left the girl shocked into silence. It was pushed open, and a man entered. His eyes landed on the young girl, and he moved towards her.

"There you are! What are you doing in here? You were told not to come in here! How dare you disobey your father!" He grabbed her arm, yanking her away from the desk and towards the door. The force knocked her against the desk, causing the second dove to tumble from her hand and hit the floor. The fall had broken the beak, and she gasped, reaching out to grab it, before being yanked away.

The man dragged her downstairs, back towards the ballroom.

"You were given _specific orders_ not to go up there!"

"I didn't know!" She cried.

"You knew very well! What were you doing up there?"

_"Nothing!"_

"Nothing indeed!"

"I told you! I was doing nothing!" She cried as he pulled her into the ballroom. Her long black hair had completely fallen out of its do, except for two stubborn strands. They stood on the edge of the ballroom, in view of the guests. One guest in particular watched the exchange.

"Now, you are not to return there! Under your father's orders! Do you understand? Do you?" The man asked, shaking her roughly.

"I told you, I wasn't doing anything!" She said.

"If you go up there again, I'll box your ears! Understand?" He asked, shaking her one more time.

"Yes." She whispered, as he pulled away.

"Good." He excused himself, leaving the young girl by herself. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and looked down at the ivory dove still clutched in her hand. It was alone, its mate broken and alone on the floor of the room in the west wing. Gently, she brushed a finger over the dove's ivory carved eyes, and looked up.

Fiyero had seen the whole exchange, and now, didn't know whether to go to her or not. She looked up and their eyes locked. Tears swam in her aquamarine eyes, and she sniffled, before gathering her skirt, turning, and fleeing.

All Fiyero could do, was watch her go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: This has and _will_ have elements of the old Victorian novels: _The Secret Garden, Jane Erye, Pride and Prejudice, Emma, A Little Princess, Little Women, Anne of Green Gables_...see if you can guess which elements I've used from which novels (Note: already used one element in the last couple chapters.)**

**Thanks to James Birdsong and lizziemagic for reviewing 3.**

She ran, not caring that her white satin slippers were becoming ruined.

Tears blinded her as she rushed through the house, among the halls and out through the kitchens, as cooks and servants alike stopped to ask what the matter was. Her feet carried her through the kitchen gardens, out to an old stone wall covered in hanging ivy. Blindly, she reached out, thrusting her gloved hands among the vines and running them along the wall, only stopping when they came to a wooden door. Quickly, she dug back into her purse, finding an old, rusting, silver, skeleton key. She pulled it out, and searched until she found the door knob, before sticking the key into the key hole and turning. Pushing the door open, she slipped behind the ivy, and hurried inside, unaware that Fiyero had followed, and seen her slip behind the wall of green.

He raced after her, managing to get to the wall just as Elphaba removed the key and slammed the door. He hit the wall- and the ivy that covered it- with a THUD before collapsing on his back on the ground. Confused he looked up; one moment his wood nymph was there, the next she was gone, disappearing behind the ivy and into whatever was behind that wall. Catching his breath, he tried to think of a way to get into that.....that place.

Every idea he came up with ended badly. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Unaware that she'd just stopped her betrothed from joining her, Elphaba hurried down the stone steps, entering a beautiful, labarinth of liles, roses, and every flower imaginable. She wandered among the fox gloves and crocuses, passed by the little pond, nodding slightly to the statues of Aelphaba and Glinda, before coming to a whithered old tree and stopping. Her breath caught.

Hanging from two thick, braided ropes, was a wooden swing. Her breath catching, she moved towards it, finally reaching out to touch one of the braided ropes. Suddenly she pulled away, the movement causing it to sway from the slight movement. After a moment, she got closer, lifted her skirt slightly, and sat down, taking hold of one of the ropes. Slowly, she pushed herself back and forth, before allowing her slippered feet to trail the ground. Her eyes watched the dove still clutched in her hand, and she ran her finger along the beak.

_"Mama!"_

_The woman looked up, seeing the four-year-old make her way towards her. She smiled, kneeling down and holding her arms out to her daughter. _

_"My little Elphaba. Come to me, baby." Slowly, the girl did, the hem of her dress getting caught among the flowers. _

_"Mama..." Giggling softly, her mother got up, going to her and untangling her child, before lifting her into her arms. _

_"Shall we go back inside and play with Nessie?" Instead, the child reached out for the swing. "Swing? All right, let's swing." _

_And she moved to the swing, sitting on it, her daughter on her lap with her. Gently, they swayed back and forth, the girl leaning into her mother's embrace. _

_"I love you, Fabala." She whispered, running her fingers through her daughter's black hair. They swayed for several moments, until her mother got up, taking Elphaba with her, and leaving the garden. _

_"Mama swing again!" _

_"Tomorrow, my little girl. Tomorrow." _

The memory faded, and Elphaba wiped tears off her cheeks.

Fiyero sighed. He'd studied every part of the wall, and had come up with no answer. Somehow, Elphaba had slipped in, undetected, and had either left the same way, or was still in there. He turned, deciding to give up, when the sight of someone in the kitchen garden- illuminated by the light from the kitchen- caught his eye.

"You! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Fiyero fled, the man chasing after him. He got as far as he could, before the man grabbed him by the collar.

"Hey! Let go!"

"Just what do you think you're doing out here? You have no right to wander the Govenor's private property!"

"I wasn't wandering--"

But the man wouldn't hear of it; he dragged Fiyero back into the house, just as Elphaba slipped back behind the ivory, closing and locking the door behind her.

"I swear, I wasn't--"

Fiyero's voice faded as they disappeared back into the mansion. Elphaba's breath caught.

Once she got back inside, she'd confront Fiyero.

Yes, that was what she'd do.

She'd tell him she'd seen the whole thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Any idea what element was used in Chapter 3? The forbidden room and the ivory dove. **

**The story it's based off of? Francis Hodgens Burnett's _The Secret Garden_. **

**Items/things it's based off of? Mary's mother's ivory elephant, its twin, and her late aunt's room.**

**Question for you all: What elements were used in 4, which book are they based off of, and who wrote said book. **

**Those with correct answers will get their own fourteen-year-old debutante Elphaba and fourteen-year-old prince Fiyero to cuddle and read the story to. **

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 4.**

Fiyero soon found himself back in the ballroom. He sighed. Elphaba was probably still in the...whatever that was. Bored, he took a seat in one of the chairs at the table he, his parents, the Govenor, and his daughters were sitting at.

"You're the King's son, aren't you?"

Slowly, he turned, to see a girl with shoulder-length brown hair and pearl skin sitting across from him. For a moment, he thought she looked familiar, and then his eyes flicked to her arms.

Or lack there of.

"Yes. I don't have any arms. And yes, I was born this way."

"Oh. I'm sorry." The girl lowered her head.

"It doesn't bother me. My sister is even more....disfigured than I am. Except she's the one this ball is being thrown for. I don't know why. Something about debuting. If you ask me, some one as _hideous_ as Elphaba shouldn't be allowed into polite society."

Fiyero's eyes widened.

"_You're_ Elphaba's sister?" The girl stuck her nose in the air.

"Yes. But as far as I'm concerned, I don't have a sister, and this ball is being thrown for me. Elphaba is nothing but trash anyway. Doesn't even show up to her own debutante ball." Fiyero's eyes narrowed.

"You have a sister, this ball is for her debut into society, and Elphaba is _not_ trash. The only one that's trash is you. And she's not hideous. The one that's hideous is you. And as for her not showing up at her own ball--" He started, standing. The girl looked at him. It was then that he slowly turned around, seeing Elphaba behind him, the dove in her hands. "E...Elphaba."

She took a deep breath.

"Hello Master Fiyero." Then she caught sight of the girl at the table. "Hello Nessie."

Nessie nodded to her sister.

"Fabala."

Fiyero looked quickly from girl to girl, everything clicking into place.

"You're sisters."

"Yes. So kind of you to figure it out, Master Fiyero." Her eyes slid quickly over her sister. "Now, would you can to dance?" He met her eyes, before looking back at Nessie.

"I'd love to, Elphaba." He replied, taking her hand, and leading her out onto the dance floor. Quickly, Elphaba slipped the dove into her purse, before taking his hand. The music started, and the dance began.

"So, that was your sister." He said. She nodded.

"Yes. That was Nessie."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Nessie?" She nodded.

"Nessarose. Father's little Nessarose. She's two years younger than me."

"Oh. Was she--"

"Yes. She was born armless. She's been Father's little pet, and the thorn in my side since she was born." Elphaba muttered darkly.

"I can tell, and I only met her five minutes ago." He said, glancing at the table. His parents and Elphaba's father had joined Nessarose, and seemed to be discussing something. "I hate them."

She followed his gaze, watching the adults talk.

"Your parents can't be as bad as my father."

He snorted.

"I doubt it. My parents are pretty bad. They think they can tell me what to do, what to say, how to act, what to study, who to marry....." He stopped, glancing at Elphaba, realizing his mistake. "Sorry."

She shrugged.

"I'm not any happier about it than you are." She replied, as they spun further into the dance floor, both still watching their parents. "Father's always too busy to tell me how to behave, so he has Nanny do it for him. My mother's old nanny." She clarified, catching the odd look he was giving her out of the corner of her eye. "Believe me, she's worse. She's constantly comparing me to my mother. I hate her. And I hate my father. And I hate Nessarose." She watched them for a moment longer, before turning back to Fiyero. "Well, let's forget them for now. What do you say?" She lifted her chin, meeting his hazel eyes.

"Lets." He agreed, spinning her around the dance floor. Once the dance ended, they got something to drink, and sat in a corner, watching the guests and talking.

"That one with the white blonde hair is Haiketa. She came to school one day dressed in the most hideous pink dress. Looked like a creampuff. During lunch, she went to get up to use the restroom, and one of her many frills got caught on the bench, and ripped the whole skirt off."

The two laughed as Elphaba told him about her classmates. He told her about the Vinkus, what it was like to be the only child of the Vinkun royals, and she told him about what it was like to be the daughter of the govenor. They talked about what they really wanted to do in life, what they liked and what they hated. Soon, Elphaba spotted the man that had pulled her from the room, and she got up, searching for a way out.

"Elphaba?" Slowly, Fiyero got up as well, taking her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"I have to get out of here."

"Why?" He followed her gaze, seeing the man that had dragged him into the kitchen.

"That man," She said, nodding to him. He nodded. "He's my uncle. My Aunt Sophelia's husband."

"But....I thought your Aunt Sophelia was insane." Fiyero had been told enough of the history of the Govenor of Munchkinland's family, that he knew every member of the family without having to meet them. Oh the perks of learning about the family of the girl you're going to marry.

"She was. And so is he."

"What do you mean?" Elphaba never rmoved her gaze, but allowed Fiyero to lead her out to the balcony. They stood in the shadows, watching the man from afar. When they were safely hidden, Elphaba sagged against the balcony railing.

"My Aunt Sophelia was a disgrace to the family. At eighteen-as the story goes- my grandparents married her off to Fenvu Marsei, a banker."

"An arranged marriage." She nodded.

"Quite _common_ in my family." She said, meeting his gaze. She meant their marriage as well. Or, impending marriage. "Neither had a say, and Fenvu felt that he was being- cheated- out of a life because of my aunt. And.....so....so he killed her."

"What?" She looked up at him.

"Well, that's the story. They....they found Aunt Sophelia in bed, a....a vial of.... cyanide in her hand. They think he poisoned her, and planted the evidence."

"Did they do anything to him?" She shook her head, staring at her slippers.

"No. Couldn't prove murder. But....he....he's always....been in love with....my mother." She choked out, looking up at him again. "And... and they think....that he....had either and affair with her or....or...."

"Assaulted her?" He filled in. She nodded; by now, she'd moved away, still in the shadows, leaning against the railing, her back to him.

"And....and they think...or the story goes....that...." She closed her eyes, tears slipping down her cheeks. "that she had a child......with him...." Quickly, she reached up, wiping a tear away. He went to her, taking her shoulders.

"I....I'm sorry, Fae."

She either didn't hear his whisper, or chose to ignore it.

"Now.....now, he....he wants....to get rid of Father, Nessa and I....so he can have the governorship.....and....and marriage just won't do it.....he's....out for blood...." She dissolved into tears, leaning into him, her arms going around his neck. Her fingers worked the ivory dove out of her purse, and she brought it to her lips, kissing it. He noticed, and gently took her hand, she pulled her hand away, so he just held her.

"Shh. It's okay Fae. It's okay, nymph. It's okay. Hush dove, hush."

Fiyero watched the man wander among the guests, glad they were in the shadows.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Yes, the garden and the swing in chapter 4 are from Francis Hodgens Burnett's _The Secret Garden_. And lizziemagic will recieve her own virtual fourteen-year-old Elphie and Yero**

**A/N: No elements in this chapter.**

**Thanks to lizziemagic and kiltedwonder for reviewing 5.**

Once he was gone, he led her back into the ballroom. They danced for a while, until approached by their parents.

"Ah, Fiyero, I see you've met your intended." His father said, smiling at the two. The boy nodded.

"Well, we have something to discuss with you." They led the teenagers from the dance floor, into a small aclove.

"What did you want to discuss?" Elphaba asked.

"Your marriage."

"Oh." Frex sighed.

"Originally, we were going to have you marry at eighteen, but, due to certain....circumstances...." Elphaba saw her father's eyes shift to Fenvu, who chatted with several guests. "We've decided that your marriage will take place tomorrow."

"What? You can't be serious." Fiyero replied.

"We are. We think it's best you marry now, so that you can become aquainted with each other." His mother replied. "Understood?" They nodded. After explaining exactly what the ceremony was going to be like, they left, allowing the two to let it sink in. Once they were gone, Elphaba turned to Fiyero.

"I know why they're rushing the wedding. My uncle." Fiyero nodded silently, reaching out and squeezing her shoulder. Instead of speaking, he led her out to the balcony, where they hid among the shadows, talking softly. So immersed in the conversation were they, that they didn't notice the ball end. When they finally returned to the ballroom, everyone was bidding good night. It was then that Nanny showed up.

"Well, Miss Elphaba. It's time for you to get to bed. As I understand it, your wedding it tomorrow. So come on. Get to bed." For once, Elphaba did as Nanny told her. She nodded, heading up the stairs, Fiyero by her side.

"You don't have to follow me."

"I know. But I don't trust him." She looked back, seeing her uncle.

"Thank you." Once they reached her room, Elphaba turned to him. "Well, I...I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded.

"I guess."

"Well, goodnight, Fiyero." He nodded, turning to go. Then, he turned back.

"Um, Elphaba?"

She stopped, turning back to him.

"Yes?"

He leaned close, pressing his lips to her cheek.

"Goodnight, Dove."

She watched him, shocked, as he disappeared down the hall, before slipping into her room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Elphaba and Fiyero's "wedding"- the actual ceremony will take place back in the Vinkus. **

**A/N: Guess the elements in this chapter (there were no elements in six), the book, and author that wrote the book. **

The next morning dawned bright and early. Slowly, Elphaba awoke, before climbing out of bed. Slowly, she went to the window.

Her wedding day.

She sighed. She hated being the pawn in this politcal game. The only reason they'd pushed the wedding to today was because of her uncle. If they waited until Elphaba turned eighteen, then Fenvu would have five years to try to rid himself of his oldest niece. Better safe than sorry. She looked up at a knock on the door.

"Come in."

A girl about sixteen entered, dressed in a maid's costume.

"You're Miss Elphaba, correct? Master Fiyero's bride?" Elphaba nodded.

"I'm Sarima. I'll be helping you get ready today." She went to Elphaba's closet, and pulled it open, before rummaging around briefly. Then, she pulled a pretty white summer frock out. "This is what you'll be wearing today." Elphaba remained silent. "The queen wanted me to help you, Miss. I'm her servant."

"Oh." Elphaba let her dress her, listening as the girl chatted away.

"You know, when we heard that Master Fiyero's bride was from Munchkinland, I thought you'd be one of those tiny Munchkins. I wasn't expecting someone of your skin color. I knew right away, after hearing about your skin, that you couldn't be a native Munchkinlander." Sarima said, finishing the hooks on Elphaba's dress. The girl pulled away, offended due to the comment about her skin.

Slowly, she turned to the girl.

"What did you say? You _thought what about my skin?_" The smile vanished from Sarima's face.

"I..."

"Get out! You idiot! Get out! You don't know the first thing about me!"

She threw a fit. It was the first fit she'd thrown since she was a toddler, and she caused a ruckus loud enough that the whole household came running. When they got into the room, they saw Sarima trying to calm Elphaba down.

"Miss please, I didn't mean it!"

"GET OUT!"

Sarima did as told, fleeing. Nanny soon stepped in, telling everyone else to shoo. Once gone, she turned to Elphaba, who was wiping tears off her cheeks. She had Elphaba sit down at her vanity, and quickly did her hair, scolding her the entire time.

"....your mother never did anything like that." Elphaba was never so relieved, as when her father came and got her, leading her down to the wedding. It was a quiet affair, just the two families and the minister. Both Elphaba and Fiyero did as told; it felt more like an elopement, than an actual wedding. The actual ceremony would take place back in the Vinkus. So this was for show.

"I do."

"I do."

He kissed her cheek, and she blushed.

Soon, Elphaba found herself in a carriage heading to the Vinkus with her husband. Her things had been packed, and would be sent later. As they pulled out of Colwen Grounds, Elphaba had never felt so relieved to be leaving.

"I'm sorry." She turned, looking at him.

"For what?"

He met her eyes.

"For this."

"Why?"

"Well, for one, the real wedding is going to be in the Vinkus, not long after we get back. Everything is all ready for us. And two, you don't have a say in this." She reached down, taking his hand.

"Niether do you." He nodded.

"Niether do I."

She sighed, leaning back, her head resting on his shoulder. Gently, he kissed her hair.

"Niether do I."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: The elements in chapter 7: Elphaba's fit concerning the maid. **

**Based off of? Mary's fit concerning Martha in _The Secret Garden_. **

**Written by? Francis Hodgens Burnett.**

**Congrats to FabalaTiggular for guessing right, and she will recieve her own virtual fourteen-year-old Elphie and Yero to cuddle!**

**A/N: Elphaba arrives in the Vinkus, and their actual wedding ceremony. (Skips several weeks ahead)**

**A/N: Italian is the Vinkun tongue that Fiyero speaks in this. _Don't you?_ About the Vinkun tongue. _Yes, Vinkun, yes. Her language, I don't understand, she speaks with a strange_ _tongue._ Is Nor's reply, also in Vinkun. _Thank you for helping her get ready._ Is the translation of Elphaba's request. _She's welcome._ Is Nor's reply. **

**Question for you all: What elements were used in this chapter (8), which book are they based off of, and who wrote said book.**

**Questions!**

**Question: After they get married... is Elphaba going to go back to Munchkinland or stay in the Vinkus?**

**Answer: Elphaba will stay in the Vinkus, but she will go back to Munchkinland later on....**

**Question: And what about her uncle?**

**Answer: He will remain in Munchkinland, however, he will play a much bigger role later on in the story....**

**Thanks to FabalaTiggular for reviewing 7.**

Finally, the carriage they were riding in pulled up to a huge, stone castle. Old and strong, it stood like a sentry before her. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

Kiamo Ko.

Looking out the window, Elphaba took in what would be her home for the rest of her life. So surprised by the castle was she, that she didn't notice Fiyero get out, and only looked up, when he cleared his throat, his hand held out for her to take. Quickly, she moved towards him, taking his hand and allowing him to help her down. Once she was back on the ground, she turned back to looking at the castle.

"What are you doing?" She turned towards him.

"It's just...overwhelming." He nodded.

"I know the feeling. Try being born and raised here." And he followed his parents; Elphaba hurrying to catch up.

"Wait! What do you mean you 'born and raised here'? You were born here?" He stopped at the gate, turning to her.

"Yes. Just like you were born and raised in Colwen Grounds." Then, he turned, continuing on. She licked her lips, before following.

"But....but I wasn't born in Colwen Grounds!" He stopped, turning back to her. "I was born in Nest Hardings." He raised an eyebrow. "It's a small town outside of Colwen Grounds--"

"I know what Nest Hardings is." He replied. "What I don't know is why you're telling me this." She sighed, going to him.

"You said that you were born and raised here. At Kimao Ko."

"Kiamo Ko." He corrected gently. She nodded.

"Right. Kioma Ko."

"Ki_amo_ Ko." She groaned quietly. Fiyero's heart fluttered softly. It was actually a very pretty sound, her soft groan. For a moment, he wondered if she would make that same sound when they made love-- No! Focus on the conversation, not the sound that was escaping her throat! Bad Fiyero, bad!

"Right. Kiaamo Ko." She said quickly. He rolled his eyes. Apparently, he'd have to teach her Vinkun pronounciation later. "Anyway, what I was saying, is that you said that I was born at Colwen Grounds. I wasn't. I wasn't born at Colwen Grounds. I was born in Nest Hardings." He sighed in frustration, rolling his eyes and throwing his hands in the air.

"Whatever! Who cares!" And he turned, heading up the steps as she rushed after him.

"I care! I wasn't born in Colwen Grounds! I was born in Nest Hardings because if I'd been born in Colwen Grounds my uncle would have found out! He was living with us at the time, it was right around the time of my aunt's death. They didn't want my mother or I in danger! He was already going off the deep end as it was, and my birth at Colwen Grounds would have been the straw that broke the camel's back! Please Yero! I'm begging you to understand! _Please_!"

He stopped in the foyer, sighing. Slowly, he turned to her.

"All right. I understand." She visably relaxed.

"Thank you." He nodded. Then, he continued on, Elphaba following, before he stopped, turning to her. Silent, he held out a hand, and he smiled as she joined him, reaching out and taking his hand. He squeezed her hand, and then led her to the parlor, where the rest of the household was.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Fiyero's bride, Elphaba. Now, we all need to make her feel as comfortable as possible here, seeing, as of today, this is her home." Elphaba looked around nervously as the queen continued to talk. Slowly, Elphaba leaned towards Fiyero.

"Help me out, Yero." He met her eyes.

"Of course. After the ceremony."

"Why after--"

"Now, shall we get ready for the ceremony?" She dismissed the household, and then turned to the teens. "Now, it's time for you two to get ready for the ceremony. Fiyero." The boy nodded, releasing Elphaba's hand from his. "And Elphaba, Nor will help you get ready." Slowly, Elphaba turned, to see a girl no older than herself, waiting for her. Quickly, Elphaba looked back for Fiyero, who had disappeared upstairs to change. The queen escorted Elphaba to the room she would be changing in, and left her and Nor together.

"Miss?" Slowly, Elphaba turned, to see Nor holding out the crisp, new, white dress she was supposed to wear. The girl set the dress down gently, and went to Elphaba, reaching around her.

"What are you doing?" She pulled away. Slowly, Nor turned, pointing to the buttons on her dress, meaning she had to help Elphaba undress. Slowly, Elphaba nodded, and turned, letting her unbutton her dress. They worked in silence, neither understanding the other's language. Once she was dressed and her hair done, Elphaba turned to Nor. "Thank you." Nor furrowed her brow. "Th-ank yo-u." She tried slowly.

"She doesn't understand Munchkin." Elphaba turned, seeing Fiyero leaning against the open doorway. "Most of our servants- and the Vinkus- don't. They understand the native tongue, it's our native language." He straightened, coming into the room, going to Nor. _"Giusto?"_ Nor nodded.

"_Si_, Vinkun, _si_. _La lingua, non capisco, lei parlare con a stranierp lingua._" Fiyero nodded slowly.

"What did she say?" He glanced back at her.

"She said that she doesn't understand you at all. That you speak with a strange tongue." Elphaba let this sink in, finding offense. Instead of calling the girl on it, she grabbed Fiyero's arm, tuggling gently on his sleeve. He turned back to her.

"Tell her," She sighed. "Tell her I said....thank you."

_"Grazie per porzione suo prepararsi."_ Nor nodded, looking at Elphaba.

_"Lei e gradito." _Elphaba looked from Nor to Fiyero and back.

"She said that you're welcome."

"Oh." Elphaba nodded, understanding. Then, Nor curtsied, and left, leaving the two alone. "How did you--?"

"I speak Vinkun fluently." He replied, meeting her eyes.

"But you also--"

"Speak Munchkin fluently?" She nodded. "As a member of the royal family, I had to learn the languages of the other countries of Oz. Munchkin specifically." He went to her, gently brushing a stray curl from her forhead.

"You have a lot to teach me then." She whispered. The butterflies erupted again, and he nodded, feeling his own butterflies flutter. Slowly, they leaned together, slowly closing the gap between them--

"Elphaba, are you read--oh Fiyero! Come to escort your bride?" The two broke apart, to see the queen in the doorway. Both looked away, embarrassed. Nodding, they followed Fiyero's parents out to the courtyard, where the shaman waited. Elphaba stopped, nervous. Gently, Fiyero took her hand, squeezing. They made their way to the shaman, and the ceremony began....

Everything seemed to be a blur. The next thing Elphaba knew, she was watching the shaman unroll a thick cloth, which, turned out, was some sort of case, revealing a set of needles and ink. He selected a couple needles, and a pot of ink.

"What's that for?" She asked. Fiyero looked at her.

"Your tattoos."

"Oh." Suddenly, his words registered. "Wait! Tattoos? For _what_?"

"It's tradition." Her eyes closed, and she took a deep breath, squeezing Fiyero's hand. When she opened them, the shaman gestured for her to lie down on her back. She looked at Fiyero and her in-laws, before doing so. The dress she wore was pushed up, and her lower torso covered with a white cloth. Her stomach, her navel, was exposed and the shaman gently placed one of the needles on the soft flesh of her stomach, before gently tapping it with what looked like a small hammer.

She closed her eyes, crying out at the first sting of the bone needle. She squeezed Fiyero's hand, a comfort more than anything. It hurt to much to speak, so instead, she locked eyes with Fiyero. This continued, on and on, until the last diamonds on her front and side were added. Then, the shaman gestured for Elphaba to switch to her stomach. She did, shakily, and Fiyero sat next to her, allowing her to bury her head in his lap. He held one of her hands in his own, as the other ran through her raven hair. She wimpered in pain as the fresh, clean needles tapped gently into her skin. She took a shaky breath, a soft wimper escaping her throat.

"Shh. Hush Dove. You're doing wonderfully. It's almost over. He's almost done." He whispered softly to her, calming her nerves. When the last tattoo was added, and the shaman gently wiped the excess ink and blood off her back, Fiyero helped her sit up. Tears dried on her cheeks, and Fiyero gently pressed his forehead to hers. "You did it. There. Are you okay?" He asked tenderly, reaching up to wipe a tear off her cheek. She nodded.

"It hurt."

"I know." He pulled her into his arms. "I know."

Gently, he kissed the top of her head.

"I know."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. **

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: This chapter pushes it to between a high T and a high M.**

**A/N: I know they're only fourteen, but for Oz's sake, they're husband and wife, for crying out loud! So deal or stop reading!**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 6 and 8. **

The reception was a quiet affair, that both preferred. They sat together during dinner, squeezing hands every so often. Halfway through the reception, Fiyero's mother separated the pair, leading Elphaba back to what would be her and Fiyero's room.

She stood with her back to the queen, taking calming breaths to slow her racing heart.

"Elphaba, you do know what's going to happen tonight, don't you?" Elphaba looked up into her mother-in-law's hazel eyes. Silent, she nodded. "I wish you two could wait, however, that's not the case. I don't know what your customs are in Munchkinland, but here, the bride and groom aren't allowed to wait. If you two only weren't so young..."

"I understand." Elphaba choked out. She nodded.

"Fiyero understands the situation, you both do. Take your time. We don't check the sheets here like they do in Munchkinland." Elphaba nodded, noting silently the queen's knowledge of her daughter-in-law's home customs. She squeezed her shoulder, before leaving. Once alone, Elphaba wandered around the room. Several candles had been lit, and the covers of the bed turned down. Perfumes floated in the air, and a fire crackled in the fireplace. Slowly, Elphaba perched on the edge of the bed, waiting.

She didn't have to wait long.

A soft knock sounded on their bedroom door.

"Come in."

Slowly, it opened, and Fiyero silently slipped in, closing and locking the door behind him. He stayed where he was, watching her. Elphaba waited for him to come to her, and when he didn't she spoke up.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Yero. I don't bite."

Slowly, he joined her, sitting next to her.

"I....I know. I'm just...I'm sorry. We....we shouldn't be doing this." Her head snapped up.

"Why not?" She demanded, her voice firm. She searched his eyes. "We're legally married, aren't we? Husband and wife. And this...is what husbands and wives do, don't they?" He nodded, agreeing. "Then why shouldn't we? We're married. Why shouldn't we do....this?"

He sighed.

"I just....don't want to make you do something you don't want to do or will regret."

She listened, before reaching out and taking his hand. Then, she leaned over, capturing his lips in a hesitant first kiss. Slowly, she broke the kiss, looking into his hazel eyes. Her voice soft, she whispered,

"I won't regret this, because it'll be with you. And who said I didn't want to do this?" Then, she recaptured his lips, deepening the kiss, her free hand reaching up to tangle in his hair. He soon caught the spark ignited in her heart, and followed her lead, gently moving her further back on the bed. They lay in bed, kissing, their hands roaming gently over cloth. Finally, he pulled away, looking into her eyes, whispering,

"Are you sure you want to do this? Because we don't have to. We can wait." She shook her head, reaching up to trace his jawline.

"I want to. And we have to. Yero, we can't wait. You know it, I know it. And they don't check the sheets like they do in Munchkinland." She sat up, taking his hand, before laying back down as he climbed on top of her. Gently, he kissed her. "I want this, Yero. Please, my beautiful husband. Please." He met her eyes.

She nodded, as they slowly undressed each other. Once they were stripped of clothes, they continued to kiss, their hands slowly roaming over each other. Soon, Elphaba broke the kiss, looking into his eyes. She cradled his head in her hands, her forehead pressed against his, their noses rubbing. Teasing each other with kisses, they stayed silent for several moments, before Elphaba, her voice thick with the sound of seduction, whispered,

"I'm ready, Yero. Please. I'm ready." He nodded gently, kissing her tenderly.

"Are you sure?" She nodded again, faster this time. He kissed her once again, and slowly, gently, entered her. She gasped, hissing in pain as he broke her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I can stop if--"

"No. Please, Yero, keep... keep going." He did as she ordered, going slow so as not to harm her anymore than he had. Her legs gripped his sides, and his hands tangled in her long, raven hair. A soft groan escaped her throat, and his heart fluttered. When they reached their peak, collapsing in each others' arms, Elphaba held his eyes, gently pushing on his chest.

"I'm sorry, Dove."

"It's not that, Yero. I just...." She sat up, letting the blanket fall from her breasts. Taking a deep breath, she slowly climbed out of bed. "I want you to look at me." He joined her, doing as asked.

Her breasts were small, her waist tiny, the perfect hourglass. He let his eyes roam over this girl- this woman- that was now his wife in name, heart, body _and_ soul. Her skin was beautiful, and in the light of the fire, glowed like a fresh cut emerald. She waited for his approval, as her eyes also roamed over her husband. Both came to the same conclusion.

Beautiful.

In a shaky whisper, she asked,

"Well?"

Instead of speaking, he went to her, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her. Quickly, her arms went around his neck, as his went from her face to her waist. Gently, he cupped her bottom, and she jumped into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. They returned to the bed, letting their passion overtake them as their hearts began to beat as one. Her legs tightened around his waist, as he kissed her deeper.

"Again Yero. Again." She begged, gasping as he did as told, entering her gently, and then faster at her urging. She dug her nails into his back, and arched her back, her legs tightening around his waist as he drove deeper, filling her. Both cried out in pleasure, their voices mingling in a symphony of love. Over the course of the night, they reached their peak- a peak niether knew they had.

When they finally collapsed in each others' arms, spent, Fiyero asked,

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Concern laced his voice. She met his eyes, gently reaching up to trace his jawline.

"You did." He turned from her.

"I'm sorry, Fae. I'm so sorry. I knew we shouldn't have done this tonight." She caught his chin, turning him back to her.

"Don't apologize, Yero. And even if we'd put it off, we'd have done it sometime, and it would be the same. It would hurt. But it was a good hurt. A very good hurt. Yes, it hurt at first when you broke me, but....but that's normal. And afterwards....Yero, it's a pleasant hurt. A wonderfully, beautifully, pleasant hurt. It's a good kind of hurt, Yero. A good kind."

Tenderly, she reached up, tracing her fingers over his features, her eyes meeting his. She gave him a small smile, which he returned, before capturing her lips in his. Their arms went around each other, and they began again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Elements used in chapter 8- Elphaba's amazement at Kiamo Ko. **

**Based on? Jane's feeling of amazement upon seeing Thornfield.**

**What book and by who? _Jane Eyre_ and Charlotte Bronte.**

**A/N: Elements in 9? There were none.**

She awoke slowly, the next morning, her aquamarine eyes opening and landing on her husband's hazel eyes.

Her husband.

The words were foreign in her mind. Suddenly, his voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Fae? Are you okay?" She nodded.

"I'm..." She started, stretching, her movements cat-like. She arched her back, her small breasts straining slightly against the sheet. When she finally lay back among the pillows, she found him looking at her. Tenderly, she reached up, cupping his cheek. "...complete." He smiled at her, kissing her palm. "You?"

He thought a moment.

"The same. Absolutely, truly, complete." A smile graced her lips, and she leaned up, kissing him. They spent the majority of the early morning fighting for control of the kiss and giving in to their pleasure. It was only when a knock sounded on the door, that they broke apart, turning, still wrapped in each others' arms.

"C....Come in." Fiyero sat up, Elphaba joining him, the blankets pulled tight around them. His parents entered.

"Just wanted to see if you were up." His mother said. She and her husband surveyed the two teens, who shifted nervously under the scrutiny. "Well, I suggest you get dressed, breakfast will be ready soon." She urged her husband out the door, before turning back to her daughter-in-law. "Oh, Elphaba, there are some new dresses hanging in the closet for you. A wedding gift from your father." Elphaba nodded her thanks, before the door closed. Once they were gone, the two turned to each other.

"Well." Elphaba nodded, her long raven hair tumbling over her shoulder.

"Well." They met eyes, laughing nervously. "So...."

"So?" She looked around quickly, before returning her eyes to his face.

"So...we're.....officially husband and wife now." Her smile caused him to break into a grin.

"I guess we are." They sat in silence again, before Fiyero reached out, gently rubbing her back. Then, he turned from rubbing to tickling. It emitted a laugh from his wife, and she pulled away. He continued, even as she moved to get away.

"Yero stop!" Her laugh continued as he tackled her back onto the bed, holding himself over her. She looked up at him, giggling softly. Slowly, he leaned down, capturing her lips in his. She pulled him down to her, her hands roaming his back, as he slid his hand over her thigh, pulling her to him. "Mmm...Yero." She let out a giggle as he teased her with a kiss. So wrapped in the kiss were they, that they didn't hear the door open, or the young maid that had helped Elphaba get ready the day before, come in, on orders from the queen to help the princess dress. They broke apart when they heard her gasp, however.

Instantly, Fiyero released his wife, feeling like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar by his mother. Elphaba pulled the sheet to her chest, sitting up.

"Nor. I'm sorry, we...we didn't hear you come in. Are you all right?" Instead of turning to Fiyero for translation, she fled. Slowly, the two looked at each other. Not five minutes later, Fiyero's parents entered again, seeing their children scurry for cover under the blanket.

"I'm sorry, you two. We should have warned Nor." They nodded, accepting the queen's apology. "Now, I suggest you get ready for breakfast, and save your little foreplay for after we all go to bed. Breakfast is getting cold, and we would prefer not to wait for you two all day."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Their whispered agreement out in the open, the queen and king left, closing and locking the door behind them. The two looked back at each other, embarrassed. She leaned forward, capturing his lips in a kiss.

"I guess we need to get dressed." He nodded, not allowing himself to get caught up in her kiss. Gently, he pulled away, but not before planting a loving kiss on her lips.

"I'm going to go take a cold shower." She watched him climb out of bed and once the door closed, sagged against the head. She slowly, gently, moved her hand down past her navel, feeling the still slightly sore diamonds. She removed the sheet, looking down at the tattooed markings. They were all slightly red and puffy, not as bad as they'd been the day before. It was as she was admiring the markings across her stomach, that Fiyero finished his shower and entered their room. She looked up when he spoke. "How's your skin? Still sore?" She nodded, not reaching for the sheet.

He dried his hair, before joining her on the bed. Gently, he removed her hand, examining the diamonds. Tenderly, he ran his fingers over the markings; she hissed.

"They'll be okay. Rub a bit of oil on them and the swelling will go down, and before you know it, they'll look like they've been there your entire life." He told her, removing himself from the bed and going to the closet. She caught sight of the diamonds on his chest. Slowly, she climbed out of bed, following. They fidgetted for a while, trying to get to the closet, and brushing skin. Blushing, Fiyero let his wife retrieve her things, seeing as he was all ready dressed. He picked up his shoes and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling them on as his wife changed in front of him.

"Um....Yero?" He looked up, to see his wife in front of him, a corset on, the stays undone. "Would you--"

"Sure." He finished pulling his shoes on, and stood, quickly lacing the stays of her corset and tieing them. She turned, looking up at him.

"Thank you." Then, she looked down at the garment. It cinched in her waist, and pushed her bust up. "I never understood why these things were created. They're nothing but a hassle."

"Fashion, my darling." He replied, kissing her gently.

"Well I'm not one for fashion. It took Nanny three hours to get me into that gown for my debutante ball." He chuckled, and she soon joined in.

"Yes, well, I must say that I agree. You are far to gorgeous to be outshined by anything you wear." He kissed her again, rubbing his nose against hers, before pulling away. She moaned in appreciation, and Fiyero found himself mentally scolding his heart for skipping a beat. She leaned forward, nibbling gently on his neck, causing his eyes to roll back and a moan to escape his throat. After a moment, he pulled away, gently but firmly pushing her from him. "Elphaba, I really don't want to have to take another shower this morning. Okay? Now I suggest you finish getting dressed so we can head down to breakfast." He kissed her forehead, as she pouted, but did as told.

"For a fourteen-year-old, you sure can be bossy." She told him.

He rolled his eyes, before turning to the window.

"And for a fourteen-year-old, you sure can be seductive." He replied. She stuck her tongue out, before disappearing into the bathroom. Having brushed his teeth and hair in the bathroom, he spent his time watching the horizon.

"Fiyero?" His head turned at his wife's voice. She stood in the bathroom doorway, dressed in a pretty, ankle-length, grey-black dress. It hugged her waist, and went to her wrists. She had black, button up boots on, and her long black hair was pulled back in curls. "Well?"

"Beautiful." She giggled, blushing.

"Really?" He nodded, going to her.

"You look beautiful." He kissed her tenderly, before pulling away and taking her hand. "Come on, my parents are probably waiting for us."

They hurried out of the room, unlocking the room so the maids could come in and clean. He led her down the hall, stairs, and into the dining room. Laughing reached their ears, and the king and queen looked up, seeing their son and daughter-in-law enter the dining room. The two stopped laughing, as the king and queen stood.

"Mother, Father." He nodded to his parents as Elphaba curtsied.

"Fiyero, Elphaba. Please, sit." The two nodded, joining them at the table. He pulled her chair out for her, and as she sat, leaned up, stealing a gentle kiss. Fiyero blushed, and sat down. Soon, they settled into a steady, quiet rhythm of forks and knives.

"So, have you two gotten to know each other?" Elphaba looked up, at the king's voice. She nodded.

"Yes. We....got to know each other very well." She shared a look with her husband.

"That's good. I trust last night went well." Fiyero choked on his coffee. After a moment, he nodded.

"Yes, it went well." The two teens met gazes; gazes the king and queen still shared. The four ate in silence, until the king and queen excused themselves to get ready for the day, leaving Fiyero and Elphaba at the table. By then, the two were only sipping their coffee.

"So." She looked around, taking in the splendor. "What do you do during the day?" He met her gaze.

"Not much. I've had tutors most of my life--"

"So did I."

"Other than school, I...well...I read and I write and I draw. I also love to ride."

"Ride?" He nodded, taking one last sip before setting his cup down and getting up. He held a hand out to her. "Horseback riding." She took his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet. "Oh, tell cook that breakfast was delicious." Elphaba nodded to a maid. "Yes do, it was wonderful." He quickly translated the princess's request, and allowed the maid to go. Once she was gone, he turned back to her. "That's the first thing we'd better do."

"What?"

"Teach you the native tongue. Come on." He led her out through the kitchen, past the kitchen garden and to a stable. Elphaba stopped, seeing an ivy covered wall.

"Yero?" He turned.

"Yes?"

"What's that?" Her gaze never left the wall.

"I'm not sure. It looks to be like a garden, but everytime I've asked, everyone closes off. Mother says it's a kitchen garden, but I'm not sure." He continued on, Elphaba reluctantly following.

Could her family and Fiyero's family share the same thing? A garden hidden behind ivy covered walls?

However, her thoughts were soon pulled from the walls when they got to the stable. He led her into the stable, and towards a stall. Inside, resided a beautiful white horse.

"This is Starburst."

"Starburst?" She whispered, reaching up to pat the horse's nose. It whinnied, and she pulled back. Fiyero chuckled, and gently squeezed her shoulders. He moved past her, and let the horse out of its stall, fitted it with a saddle, and bit, and gestured for her to join him. She did, nervous. She jumped when his hands touched her waist, and she looked over her shoulder at him, as he lifted her onto the saddle before joining her.

"Ready?" She nodded. "Hold on, Dove." He got the horse to walk, before goading him into a trot. Once they made it to the meadow, however, he urged the horse into a gallop. Elphaba grabbed the horse's neck, as her husband's arms wrapped around her waist. She looked back at him.

"It's like flying!" He nodded, kissing her hair.

"I know love, I know!"

Soon, Fiyero urged the horse into a trot, and he held the reigns to Elphaba. She looked back to him.

"What do you--"

"Hold the reigns; tug lightly to get him to slow, and hard to get him to speed up. Go on. Try it." She did as told, tugging lightly; the horse slowed to a walk. She tugged again, harder, and he took off at a run.

"Yero! How do we get him to stop?"

"Tug the reigns!" She did, and he went back to a trot. Finally, the couple decided to return to the stable. After two hours of riding lessons, Fiyero decided to teach his wife the Vinkun language, as the horse walked back to the stables.

"Kiamo Ko."

"Kiaemo Ko."

They decided to start with the words that had gotten them started the day before: the castle's name. Kiamo Ko.

"I don't see why I have to be able to pronounce the name correctly. You know fluent Munchkin, can't we just talk that way?" He sighed.

"I wish, but a member of the royal family has to know the languages of all the countries of Oz, because you'll never know when you'll be stuck in a strange city, and the only communication you have is language."

"The only place I've ever been is Munchkinland- and it was monitored, even at that. Nest Hardings, that's it. Oh, and the Vinkus. When would I ever need to be in another city, let alone country?"

"I'm planning on going to Shiz when I turn eighteen." She turned to look at him.

"Shiz University?" He nodded.

"You have that option also, when you turn eighteen."

"Of course I want to go!"

"Then you have to learn the languages. Because Shiz is going to have people from every country. Gillikin, the Glikkus, The Emerald City, Munchkinland, Quadling Country, The Vinkus. My other languages are pretty poor, but I can teach you what I know. Now, Kiamo Ko."

"Kiaaaeemoo Ko." He shook his head.

"Look at me." She turned around, looking at his eyes. "Ki-a-moh koh. Kiamo Ko." He said it slowly so she got it.

"Ki-a-moh Koh. Kiamo Ko." She repeated, slowly, so she got it. He broke into a grin.

"You got it!"

"I did?" She asked. He nodded. She let out a squeal, throwing her arms around his neck. He kissed her lovingly, pride swelling in his chest at the excitement in his wife's eyes. It was only two words, but it was a start. And she was trying so hard to learn his language. When he broke the kiss, he held her face in his hands, meeting her eyes.

"I'm so proud of you." She giggled, throwing her arms around him again.

Twenty minutes later, Mulhama chanced a look out the window, seeing a white horse returning to the stable. Even from this distance, she recognized her son and his wife. The two seeemed to be discussing something. A small smile gracing her lips, she returned to her work. As Mulhama returned to her seat, Fiyero brought the horse into the stable. He helped his wife down, and gave the reigns to a stableboy, before taking her arm. They headed to the kitchen, working on pronounciation. Both ignored the cooks and servants as they passed through the kitchen, so caught up in the lessons.

"_Saluto_. 'Hello.'"

"_S...sal..uuto_."

He shook his head gently.

"_Saluto_."

"_Sal-u-to. Saluto. Saluto._ 'Hello.'" He nodded, pulling her into his arms.

"Now you're getting it!" Gently, he kissed her. Soon, they left, and, once out of earshot, the kitchen staff laughed at the young royals' lessons.

"_Posso?_ 'May I?'"

"_P....osso. Posso_. 'May I?'" He nodded, scooping her into his arms and spinning her around.

"You're getting it, my love!"

"Would you be quiet!" The king poked his head out of the library door. When he realized who it was, he apologized, and let them come in.

"_Saluto, madre_." Elphaba whispered, curtsying quickly. Mulhama nodded, impressed.

"_Saluto_, Elphaba." The girl blushed. The four settled down, talking, as tea was brought. "Fiyero, was that you I saw horseback riding earlier this afternoon?" He nodded.

"I took Elphaba out for a ride." The two shared a small smile. They talked for another two hours, until dinner was announced. Once dinner was over, they retired to bed.

As Fiyero closed and locked the door behind them, Elphaba settled herself on the bed. Done, he went to her, slipping the key onto the nightstand. He joined her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and kissing her neck. She let out a soft moan leaning back in his embrace. Her head tilted back, and she reached up, tangling her fingers in his hair. Her heart began to race, and she felt a tightening in her lower torso. Slowly, she turned in his arms, meeting his eyes. His hands roamed her body, reaching back to undo the hooks. Soon, they lay back among the blankets, nude, their bodies beginning to become one.

What happened the night before put both Elphaba and Fiyero on a new level of emotions. Emotions that revolved around each other. It was so new, and so exciting. As they became one, Fiyero whispered,

"_Ti amo,_ Dove._ Ti amo_." She met his eyes, confused.

"What's that mean?"

"I love you." A smile broke out on her face, and she cradled his face in her hands, as she kissed him deeply.

"_Ti amo_, Yero. _Ti amo_."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: what elements were in chapter 10? Fiyero and Elphaba kissing in the kitchen. **

**Based on? Meg and John kissing in the kitchen. **

**Book and author? _Little Women_ by Louisa May Alcott**

**Elements in chapter 11? **

**Thanks to kiltedwonder for reviewing 10.**

Their days passed quietly, with horseback riding, classes, language lessons, conversations with the king and queen. And their nights passed wildly, as they became accustomed to each other's body; discovering new ways to bring each other to the breaking point. Fiyero always asked her if she was all right, and in the morning, after waking in each other's arms, if she was okay. Elphaba always gave him the same answer: She was fine. Wonderfully fine. They spent mornings in bed, wrapped in each others' arms, sharing gentle kisses. Afternoons studying or horseback riding, reading or learning. Evenings with the king and queen in gentle conversation, before retiring for the night, when they then became one again.

Four months passed uneventfully. So it was one afternoon as the two were in the library, Fiyero on the sofa working on his studies, Elphaba searching the bookshelves for a book she'd found earlier before lunch, that the carriage clattered to the castle.

"Found it." She reached up, her fingers barely grazing the shelf. Fiyero looked up, seeing his wife's struggle. Removing his reading glasses and setting them on the papers he was working on, he got up, going to her.

"Here you go." He got it down easily for her. She met his eyes, a small smile on her face.

"Thank you." He nodded, kissing her, before returning to his work.

"What is it anyway?" She thought a moment, before going to the sofa and removing his work, planting herself in his lap instead.

"_Glinda Kerse_ by Eminge Mersan." He nodded.

"Really?"

"Yes." Sighing, he settled back, as she opened it and began to read. Unbeknownst to them, the king and queen were greeting the visitors. They led them to the library, where the prince and princess were.

"Yes, well, Sir, will you and your daughter be staying long?" The two looked up when the door opened, and in walked Fiyero's parents and....Elphaba's father and sister. Quickly, Elphaba closed her book, and slipped off her husband's lap, as Fiyero got to his feet.

"Father? Nessarose?" The two visitors looked at Elphaba, before recognition dawned.

"Elphaba, how are you?"

"Well, Father." She replied, allowing him to hug her. She recieved the hug stiffly, startled that her father and sister were visiting after four months. "And you?"

"We're well, Fabala. And....your marriage?" He asked, nodding to Fiyero, who instantly wrapped an arm around her waist and took her hand, pulling her to him.

"We're doing well, Sir. Thank you." Frex nodded, and the group fell silent. Soon, the adults settled down for tea, talking softly, as Elphaba and Fiyero walked with Nessarose to her room. Once outside her room, Fiyero excused himself.

"All right, love. I'll see you at dinner." She whispered, capturing his lips in hers. He cupped her cheek, whispered 'I love you', and left. Nessarose watched the exchange silently, and only responded after she and Elphaba had gone into her room. It was as Elphaba was unpacking her sister's things, that the question came from her lips. "Nessarose, where's Nanny? Didn't she come with you?"

"No. Father was hoping I would be helped here, after all, Nanny is far to old to make the journey." Elphaba nodded softly.

"I know--" She stopped, looking at her sister. "Wait. What do you mean you would be helped here?"

"Father....was hoping you'd....help me." Nessarose whispered. The fourteen-year-old's eyes rolled quickly.

"No. No. I will _not_ play servant to you, Nessarose. I have maids to do that. And they will play maid to you for the majority of your stay." It was then that Nessarose spoke the seven words that nearly shattered Elphaba's crystal ball.

"I want you to come home, Fabala." Elphaba looked up. Her sister was serious. Even at twelve, Nessarose could be a bitch. After a moment, she whispered,

"No Nessie. I won't."

"But--"

"I have a husband here. I'm happy. I'm not leaving." Oddly, Nessarose moved towards her sister; the shoes she wore seemed to give her a strange support.

"You can't possibly say that you love that....that _savage_!?" She cried. It was at that exact moment that Fiyero returned to the room, stopping at the closed door at the raised voices. He stayed silent, listening. Elphaba's blood boiled, at her husband being threatened. Slowly, she turned to her sister, fire in her eyes.

"My husband is _not_ a savage!" She whispered through clenched teeth. "He's kind and gentle and loving. And he makes me feel things _you_ will never experience, because _what man in his right mind would want you?"_

Nessarose started, confused.

"Things? What things?"

"Things only a woman is allowed to feel; not an....an _immature child like you._ Yes, that's right, Nessie. I'm a woman." Elphaba said, stepping up to her sister.

"You're fourteen!"

"So what? I love Yero, and he loves me. He shows me every night and every day. He takes me to heights I never I could reach. He makes sweet, sweet love to me every night. And he kisses me and holds me and talks with me every day. I've never felt so.....complete in my life. And _you and Father are not going to take it from me!_"

"You're coming home, Fabala!"

It was then that Fiyero heard the slap of his wife's hand making contact with her sister's cheek. Slowly, he opened the door.

"How dare you try to take that away from me!"

"Elphaba?" Both turned, to see Fiyero in the doorway. Fiyero, saw the tears coursing down his wife's cheeks. Quickly, he hurried to her. "Honey, come on. Let's go for a walk."

Glaring at Nessarose, he led his wife from the room.

"Hush Elphaba. Hush Dove. It's okay. It's okay."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Elements in 11? _Glinda Kerse_ by Eminge Mersan**

**Based on, what book, and written by? _Jane Eyre_ by Charlotte Bronte**

**Elements in Chapter 12?**

**Thanks to kiltedwonder for reviewing 11.**

When the couple got out to the stables, Fiyero gently sat Elphaba down on a bale of hay, before sitting next to her. Gently, he reached over, resting his fingers under her chin and turning her head. Tears swam in her aquamarine eyes, and her lower lip quivered.

"Oh Dove."

At her husband's soft whisper, she broke down, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. She nuzzled her nose into his neck, her shoulders shaking. Slowly, Fiyero wrapped her in his arms, before gently pressing his nose into her hair. He held her for at least an hour, until her sobs subsided. Once she was quiet, he pulled away, looking into her eyes. What he saw was sadness, alienation, self-hatred. His mouth opened, but nothing came out. Instead of speaking, he grabbed her hand, got up, pulled her to her feet, and then pulled her to Starburst's stall. Letting go, he entered the stall, led the horse up, saddled him, and then helped his wife up before climbing up behind her. Gently, he urged the horse into a gentle trot, and the two headed off towards the woods surrounding the castle.

His hands rested gently on her waist, and he pressed his lips to the back of her head. Sighing, she leaned heavily into him, allowing him to wrap her in his arms. She covered his hands with hers, sniffling. Tenderly, he rested his chin gently on top of her head, before he pulled away. Gently, he tugged the reigns, causing the horse to stop. Slowly, he pushed his wife forward, and got down, before helping her down. He took the reigns, and led the horse to a spot, letting it graze as he led her to a tree with ample shade.

They sat together, leaning against the trunk, Elphaba in his arms, wedged between his legs, her back pressed against his chest. He tightened his arms around her, kissing her hair.

"Do you want to talk about it, Dove?" She turned to look at him.

"Just love me, Yero. Please." He nodded, kissing her. Soon, they lay among the pine needles, their cloaks spread beneath them, their bodies moving as one. When they finally lay still, wrapped in each other's arms, Fiyero nuzzled his nose into his bride's neck, his arms wrapping tightly around her. She giggled softly, and Fiyero caught sight of the first smile to grace his wife's face since her father and sister's arrival. Gently, he nudged his nose against hers, his lips catching hers in brief kisses. Delicately, he nibbled on her bottom lip, freeing a soft moan from her beauitful mouth. "Mmm...Yero...." She buried her face in his chest, her emerald skin contrasting beautifully with his tan skin.

She needed it. She needed to feel him completing her, to be reminded of why her life here was so important. It wasn't just the fact that she was safe from her uncle, or away from Munchkinland, it was also that she was in the Vinkus with a family that had accepted her for her, married to a man who loved her for her; who loved her so much and reminded her of why she was so happy here.

Gently, she pulled away, looking into his eyes. Tenderly, she reached up, cupping his cheek. The cool breeze whistling gently through the trees caused gooseflesh to rise on their bare, exposed skin, and they pulled the cloaks around them tighter, snuggling together, their body heat conserved under the wool as they lay in each other's arms.

"Yero?"

He looked down at her.

"Yes, Dove?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

She met his eyes.

"For loving me." He cupped her cheek.

"Always, Dove. Always."

Tenderly, he kissed her.

When they finally returned to the castle, it was time for supper....


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 12? Elphie thanking Yero for loving her and the white horse**

**Based on? Anne and Gilbert and Dickon's white horse**

**Book(s) and author(s)? the later volumes in the _Anne of Green Gables_ series and _The Secret Garden_, by Lucy Maude Montgomery and Francis Hodgens Burnett- respectively. Kudos to kiltedwonder and lizziemagic for guessing right and winning!**

**A/N: Elements in chapter 13?**

**Questions!!! :)**

**Question: fiyero isn't going to let frex and nessarose drag her back to munchkinland against her will..rite? **

**Answer: the answer is in this chapter**

**Question: if she agrees to go he is gonna go with her..rite?**

**Answer: the answer is in this chapter**

**Thanks to kiltedwonder, StuckInSouthstairs, and lizziemagic for reviewing 12.**

The young couple managed to slip through the servants' quarters, upstairs, and into their room. Quickly, quietly, they changed. As Fiyero adjusted the collar on his jacket, he went to his wife. Leaning down, he gently kissed her bare shoulder. She looked over her shoulder at him as she pulled her dress on, before gathering her hair and allowing him to hook the back of her dress. Once done, she let her hair fall, and slipped into her shoes, before taking the hand Fiyero offered and allowing him to lead her downstairs.

Finally, they reached the bottom of the stairs. He turned to her, gently brushing a strand of hair off her cheek.

"You all right?" She nodded.

"Yeah. I'm okay." She took a deep breath, squeezing his hand. Then, he led her to the dining room. Once they reached the dining room, they saw everyone stand. Once they were seated, and dinner was served. It was then that Nessarose brought up the subject she and Elphaba had argued about hours earlier.

"Father, don't you think it would benefit both the Vinkus and Munchkinland if Elphaba returned home?"

Elphaba slowly looked up, catching the spark in her sister's eye. A moment passed before Frex answered.

"Yes, I guess it would benefit both countries if Elphaba returned with us." Her head snapped to the side, and she dropped her steak knife.

"What?!"

Seeing his daughter-in-law's distress, King Suqari spoke up in her defense.

"Now Frexspar, don't you think that it would be more beneficial for Elphaba to remain in the Vinkus? She is the Crown Princess after all."

Elphaba glanced at her sister, a smirk on her face; Nessarose narrowed her eyes. Nessarose always got her way. Always.

This, meant _war_.

"I assume...yes, you're correct...."

"Father. Elphaba will need to learn how to govern. Shouldn't she learn in a country she's familiar with? Such as--"

"The Vinkus." Elphaba cut in, catching on to her sister's game.

"No. Munchkinland."

"Nessarose does bring up a good point. She knows Munchkinland very well-" Frex started, as Elphaba interrupted.

"But I know the Vinkus better. After all, as father said, I am the Crown Princess."

"Yet you don't know the Vinkus at all!"

"I know the Vinkus better than I know Munchkinland! I love the Vinkus! It's my home!"

"It isn't your home, Elphaba! Munchkinland is your home!"

"No, it's not. My life is here!"

"Here? Among dirt and wind? Among savages? Among people the Unnamed God forgot? Well, I guess you would fit right in, seeing as you're the freak of the family." Elphaba threw down her napkin, and stood. Then, she marched around the table, right up to Nessarose, and slapped her hard.

"I'm sorry father, but I've lost my appetite. Excuse me." And she stalked off without waiting for a reply. Not that Suqari could have said anything, he was seething himself. He set his glass down.

"We need to talk in the library. All of us."

Dinner was officially over. Soon, they all adjorned in the library. Elphaba had holed up in the library, curled up on her favorite windowseat, a book in her lap, her head resting against the window. Silent, Fiyero slipped over to her, sitting behind her. He pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on her shoulder. Everyone else joined them, Suqari going to his son and daughter-in-law.

"Fiyero, Elphaba, would you excuse us?" The two nodded, getting off the windowseat and leaving. Once the door closed behind them, Suqari turned back to Frexspar. "Now, why did you decide to come here?"

Frex pulled himself to his full height.

"To ask my daughter to return and take over as govenor. She's of no use to you here..."

Elphaba gasped. She and Fiyero stood behind the closed door, listening intently. She looked at her husband, and he took her hand, squeezing gently. They listened for several moments, until the door opened. Quickly, the couple dashed down the hall, into their room, slamming the door closed. Finally, the door opened, and Suqari came into the hall. He marched to his son and daughter-in-law's door, knocked, and waited for them to open the door.

"We need to talk."

The servants watched as the king marched into the room, and closed the door. His daughter-in-law was at the window, watching the pounding rain. What had once been a beautiful day, now turned nasty. "Elphaba?" She turned, looking at him. He held out a hand. "Come here."

She did, going to him; taking the hand he offered.

"Elphaba, your father and I had a long discussion. He wants you to return to Munchkinland to take the role of govenor. Now, as far as I'm concerned, that place is absolute madness and I don't want you exposed. You're much safer out here. But it's your decision. It's whatever you decide."

"I don't want to go back. I love the Vinkus, and you and mother, and...my husband. Please Father. Please don't make me go back! Please!"

He pulled her into a hug.

"I won't. I promise."

Then, he led them out into the hall, where Frex, Nessarose, and the rest of the household waited.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry Frexspar, but....Elphaba won't be going back with you. Now, I want you and your daughter to pack your things. You will be on the next caravan back to civilization. Elphaba is staying here."

"What?" Nessarose turned to her sister. "Elphaba you can't be serious! You have to come home!"

Elphaba held her head high, fire burning in her eyes as she looked at her sister.

"I am home."

"I am home."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chpater 14.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving!**

**A/N: Did you hear? _Ragtime_ is back on Broadway, baby!**

**Elements in 13? Elphaba begging her father-in-law to let her stay.**

**Based on? Mary begging her uncle to let her stay at Misselthwaite**

**Book and author? _The Secret Garden_ by Frances Hodgens Burnett**

**Elements in 14?**

**Questions: Are you planning a jump forward in time?**

**Answer: I'm gonna basically chronical the early years of their marriage- from 14 to about 19, and the hurdles they encounter along the way. However, I'm gonna skip to the beginning of their second year of marriage in this chapter. **

**Thanks to lizziemagic and Girlscout1987 for reviewing 13.**

The new year came, and with it, Fiyero and Elphaba's second year of marriage. The two still spent time horseback riding, reading, or talking. Now, however, they also went out to the village, and Fiyero showed her around-pointing out the various shops and stores. So it was on one of these trips, that Elphaba came across a porcelian doll, dressed in an emerald dress with black lace and black curls, an emerald colored bow in her hair. She had blue eyes- that caught Elphaba's attention. Gently, she reached out, picking the doll up.

"Do you like her?" She looked over her shoulder at her husband.

"She's beautiful."

"Like you." A blush crept into her cheeks. "How about we get her?"

"Yero, I couldn't."

"Nonsense." They bought the doll, and continued on.

"Thank you." He smiled at her, and took her hand.

Soon, they came to a small bookstore; Elphaba dragged him into it, and they spent the next two hours wandering among the dusty shelves. When they finally returned home, the couple slipped upstairs to their room. Elphaba perched on the bed, the doll on her lap. Fiyero joined her, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"What are you going to name her?"

The young princess thought a moment, before looking bac at the doll.

"Sara."

"Sarah?" Elphaba nodded. After a moment, Fiyero took the doll out of his wife's hands, and looked at her. "I know where we can put her."

"Really? Where?" She watched him get up, and go to the desk near the window. Gently, he sat the doll on the desk, against the back of the desk.

"There." Elphaba climbed to her feet, and joined him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Perfect." They shared gentle kiss, before leaving, going to the library. As they sat in the library, together on the sofa, Elphaba found herself losing interet in the book. She took it out of her husband's hands, closed it, set it on the table, before snuggling in his arms.

"What was that?" She shrugged.

"Yero, tell me a story."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. Next few will be longer. **

**Elements in Chapter 14? The doll, and the name Elphaba gives it.**

**Based on? Sara Crewe and her doll **

**Book and author? _A Little Princess_ by Francis Hodgens Burnett**

**Elements in 15?**

**Thanks to kiltedwonder and lizziemagic for reviewing 14.**

"A story?"

She nodded into his chest.

"Okay. What type of story?"

"Just a story. Please Yero." She begged, looking up at him. He couldn't resist the look in her beautiful, aquamarine eyes.

"All right. Let's see...." He ran through the stories he knew, before deciding on one he was certain she'd love. "Once upon a time, there lived in a gorgeous princess with enchanting emerald skin and aquamarine eyes. She lived in a mystical, faraway land."

"What was the land called, Yero?" She asked, looking up at him.

"The Vinkus."

A small smile came over her face.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Yes."

"What was her name?"

"Nardia."

"Nardia? It's pretty."

"Yes it is. Can I finish?"

"Yes, go on."

"Thank you." He kissed the top of her head. "Now, Nardia had lived in the Vinkus all her life. She had been married to Prince Kartren when she was a child, and had lived in the Vinkus for the last few years. When she returned to the castle, she and Kartren went for a horseback ride in the woods together. It was as they were walking along the stream, that Nardia noticed a beautiful diamond necklace resting on a rock in the middle of the poole. Removing her shawl, Nardia slipped into the water, and swam to get it. But just as she reached for it--"

"Ah, there you two are!" The young couple turned, to see Fiyero's parents in the doorway. Quickly, the young couple sat up, embarassed. "Dinner's ready."

Later that night, as Elphaba and Fiyero lay in bed, she gently, tenderly, began to run her fingers over his features.

"Memorizing me, Dove?" She met his hazel eyes, before leaning up and kissing him. Her whisper was soft.

"No. I already know you by heart."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chaptr 16.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 1****5? the opening of Fiyero's story.**

**Based on? the beginning of Sara Crew's fairytale.**

Three days later, Elphaba wandered down to the main parlor, where her in-laws were talking quietly. Once Elphaba slipped into the room, they stopped, turning to her.

"Elphaba, what can we do for you?" Suqari asked, removing his reading glasses.

Slowly, the young princess walked towards her in-laws, nervously ringing her dress.

"Um...I....I heard you were going to let Yero go to Shiz when he turned eighteen. I....I was wondering.....if....if I could go too." Suqari looked at his wife, stunned that his daughter would be asking a question like this.

"Of course, dear. Why wouldn't you?"

"Well, um....I....I thought.....that....that you...you wouldn't let me go because I'm....fe...male...."

"Is that what you thought? Elphaba, come here." She did, sitting next to him. "We aren't Munchkinland. Munchkinland is far too backward-refusing to industrialize, ruling with a govenor that might as well be king...Elphaba, Munchkinland doesn't know how to advance. They're stuck in the past, and they always will be. And as uncivilized as people think we are, we're the more industrialized country of the two- of almost all the countries of Oz. Of course you can go to Shiz. Neither mother or I would deny you a greater education."

A smile broke out on their daughter-in-law's face, and she hugged both as she got up.

"Thank you! Oh thank you Father! Thank you Mother! I have to go tell Yero!" Her in-laws watched as she disappeared through the heavy doors. The young princess flew through the door, only to collide with her husband, who was headed to the library after going down to the kitchen, a cup of tea in his hands. "Yero!" They stumbled, Yero landing on his back, her on top of him, the cup spilled and laying several feet away. "Yero!"

"Yeah Dove?"

"Guess what?" He sighed.

"What?"

"Your parents said I could go to Shiz!" She screeched. "Isn't that great!?"

"It is love, but, could you get off me?" Instead of answering, she captured his lips in hers. Slowly, his arms went around her waist. Neither noticed their parents open the door and peek out at the young couple. Once the door closed with a soft click, Suqari turned to his wife.

"They're so in love. Do you remember when we were their age, Chelseqa?" She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I have a feeling we chose a very good match for Fiyero." She whispered, before kissing him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: I forgot to add an element in 15 to the list in 16. The other element is when Elphaba is tracing Fiyero's features and she tells him that she already knows him by heart. **

**Based on? Sara telling her father that she already knows his features by heart right before he goes off to war. **

**Book and Author? _A Little Princess_ by Frances Hodgons Burnett**

**A/N: Elements in 16? there were none.**

**Elements in 17?**

**Thanks to Girlscout1987 for reviewing 16 and to lizziemagic for reviewing 15 and 16.**

Elphaba didn't waste any time on her entrance essay to Shiz. As soon as she and Fiyero retired to bed that night after dinner, she started writing.

"Yero? What do you think?" She asked, turning in her chair to look at her husband, who sat in the armchair in front of the fire, reading.

"What do I think about what, Fae?" He asked, removing his reading glasses and looking up.

"My essay." She replied, setting her pen down and clearing her throat. "The Struggles of the Disappearing Class: Animals in Ozian Society. " She glanced up at him; Fiyero had closed his book and removed his glasses, listening silently.

"Well, go on." Her face fell.

"That's all I have." His eyebrows raised in amusement.

"That's all you have?"

"Yes, but...I'll have a great essay done in no time, just watch." She cried, turning back around, dipping her pen in the ink, and preparing to write. Only.....nothing happened. She'd hit a road block. Getting up silently, Fiyero went to her, taking the pen from her hand. Then, he pulled her to her feet, and led her back to the armchair, pulling her onto his lap.

"Let it go, Dove. We have five years before entrance essays will matter."

"But-"

"Just relax." Tenderly, he kissed her, pulling her close.

"Yero?"

"Hmm?"

"You've been to the Emerald City before. What's it like? Is it really made out of emeralds like everyone says? Does the Wizard really live in an giant emerald palace? Have you ever seen him?"

He chuckled softly.

"I've never been to the city, but father has-on business. I've only been to Munchkinland. But...he said that there's green as far as the eye can see. And that the emerald palace is gigantic. He didn't meet with the Wizard, he met with his advisors, but that everything was decked out in emerald."

"The Wizard must be a very important man if he has to have advisors see people." Then, Elphaba pulled away, looking into her husband's hazel eyes. "But....Father's just as important as the Wizard and he sees all the people personally. Are things run here differently in the Vinkus? Because Father's the king of all the tribes and he still sees them himself. He doesn't hide behind advisors...like they do in Munchkinland."

"They are different. Munchkinland is still in the past-"

"That's what Father said today."

He nodded, yawning.

"Tired?"

Another nod. Then, he removed her from his lap, and got up.

"Come on Dove, let's get some sleep."

As they lay in bed that night, Elphaba found herself tracing the diamonds on her husband's bare chest. Still fast asleep, Fiyero pulled her closer, burying his face in her long raven hair. Tenderly, she kissed his chin, before finally letting sleep take over.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Elements in 17? Elphaba's fascination with the Emerald City**

**Based on? Collin's fascination with India**

**Book and author? _The Secret Garden_ by Frances Hodgons Burnett**

**Elements in 18?**

September rolled around quickly. Fiyero turned fifteen in May, and now, it was Elphaba's turn. The whole household worked hard to make the Crown Princess's birthday something she would love. So as Fiyero kept Elphaba preoccupied with some much deserved foreplay, the rest of the household decorated the kitchen.

"Mmm, Yero." He kissed her gently, before getting up and getting dressed. "Yero?"

"Get dressed Dove, there's something downstairs for you." She did as told, climbing out of bed and pulling on a black silk dress with emerald trim. As she pulled her hair back into a tight braid with an emerald ribbon woven in, Fiyero wrapped a necklace around her neck.

"Oh Yero!"

Once it was clasped around her neck, he pulled away.

"Happy Birthday, Dove."

The necklace was a beautiful black chain with an emerald heart. She turned, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Thank you!"

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, Yero! Thank you!" She kissed him again, before looking into his eyes.

"Father picked it up for me three months ago when he was in the City. I hope you like it."

"Yero! I love it. Thank you! Thank you!"She kissed him again, before letting him pull her downstairs.

"Come on, there's something waiting for you downstairs."

They raced downstairs, stopping in the parlor, when Fiyero covered her eyes with her hands.

"Yero! I can't see!"

"That's the point Dove!" He guided her into the dining room. Once they stood in the doorway, Fiyero removed his hands and she opened her eyes.

"Surpise!"

The whole household was gathered in the dining room. The table was decked out in emerald and black- Elphaba's favorite colors, and covered in all the princess's favorite foods.

"Happy birthday, darling."

"Th...thank you."

Fiyero chuckled softly.

"I haven't seen her speechless in 24 hours." He told them.

"Yero!" She gently smacked his arm, before wrapping him in her arms and kissing him. "Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome."

"Well, shall we eat?" They did, the family sitting down as the servants filled their plates. Once done, the servants took the remainder of the food back to the kitchen, where they were under strict orders from the Crown Princess to enjoy it as well. Once breakfast was done, Cook brought out a beautiful birthday cake, fifteen candles glowing among its frosting.

"Go on, princess. You only get a birthday once a year." Elphaba looked around at the people that had become her family with her marriage, gave them all a loving smile, and closed her eyes, blowing the candles out in one go. As the cake was cut and passed out, Suqari asked,

"What did you wish for, Elphaba?"

"I can't say, otherwise it won't come true, Father. You know that." He chuckled at his daughter-in-law's logic.

"You're absolutely right."

Once the cake was eaten and the gifts opened, Surqari presented his daughter with something he was certain she would be absolutely thrilled about. Slowly, she opened the small, flat box, revealing a pair of round, green glasses and a pair of tickets to Wizomania.

"Thank you, Father, but I....glasses and tickets to Wizomania...I..." She looked up at him, confused.

"Fiyero told mother and I about how you wanted to go to the Emerald City. So I booked a trip for you and Yero next week."

"Me and Yero? But what about--" It dawned on her, and she looked at her husband and then her father-in-law. "Oh Father! Thank you!" Quickly, she got up, giving him and and her mother-in-law each a hug, before returning to her husband and perching on his lap. "Really? But...why just..."

"Well, you're both fifteen now, and we figured that you two deserved some time together. And we trust you."

Later that night, as they climbed into bed, Elphaba wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him.

"Happy Birthday, Dove."

"Thank you, Yero."

"So, did you enjoy your day?" She nodded, laying next to him, resting her head on his chest.

"It was the best birthday ever."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: There are going to be about....three/four more chapters during their second year of marriage and then I'm going to go onto thier third year of marriage, and a lot happens when they turn sixteen....**

**A/N: Elements in 18? the birthday party. **

**Based on? Sara's birthday party.**

**Book and author? A Little Princess by Frances Hodgens Burnett**

**Elements in 19?**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 17 and 18, and kiltedwonder for reviewing 18. **

A week later, Fiyero and Elphaba were wandering around the Emerald City, the glasses on and excitment in their eyes.

"Oh Yero! It's gigantic! Isn't it?" She spun around, trying to take everything in at once, until she got dizzy, lost her footing, and stumbled.

"Careful, Dove." He caught her, wrapping her in his arms and kissing her. They continued on, occasionally stopping to wander through little shops every once in a while. By the time they finally made it back to the hotel room, they had an hour to get ready before the show started. "Dove, are you ready?"

"Yeah." Fiyero looked up from figuring out their seats, to see Elphaba standing in a beautiful, black halter dress. Her hair was done in curls, and she nervously stepped towards him- in black peeptoe heels.

"Wow...Dove...wow...."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good. Trust me, Dove, it's good. You look...beautiful." The fifteen-year-old blushed. Gently, he took her hand, and led her from the hotel room. They caught a taxi, and once they finally got to the theater, joining the rest of the patrons. As the lights went down and the show started, Elphaba's hand found her husband's and she squeezed, before lacing her fingers through his.....

"It was wonderful, thank you, Yero!" The two rushed into their hotel room three hours later. After the show, they'd stopped at a little restaurant and had a nice dinner. Now, Elphaba shook the snow from her hair, and wrapped her arms around his neck. A light snow was falling outside, as a fire blazed in the fireplace.

"So, what do we do now?" A smile flitted across her features, and she pulled him to the bed.

"I know..."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Okay, here's how it's going to work...because 16 is the year that all the major stuff happens, this chapter basically is going to start on 15 and end on the beginning of 16, because the bulk of this story is going to be Elphie and Yero facing the trials as they get older, and the major trial that comes along happens when they're 16, so this is how that's going to work. Complain all you want that I didn't give 15 a long enough run, but in the end, it's still going to be my story. **

**A/N; Their trip was the week after Elphaba's birthday, and I've skipped ahead to December....so this starts on the last day of Lurlinemas....**

**A/N: ****Elements in 19? There were none**

**Elements in 20?**

They got back from the City at the end of the week, and told the entire household what the trip was like. As the family gathered around dinner, Elphaba and Fiyero, both with stars in their eyes, told about the buildings, the shops, the crowded streets. Elphaba recounted the entire performance of Wizomania, while Fiyero told of the museums. Suqari listened to his children, as they excitedly recounted their trip. As he watched them both, sipping their wine and eating, sharing a tender kiss in between, he knew that he was watching innocence at its peak.

Both of them. They both saw only the good in the world, not the evil. Sighing, Suqari returned to his plate, wishing and praying to Lurline that his children's innocence would last.

However, it was not to be.....

The new year dawned bright and early, and bringing with it, new challenges and old adventures. Seven months passed; Yero turned sixteen, much to his wife's dismay. She got over it however, and enjoyed time with her husband. So it was one July afternoon, when the two came in from horseback riding, that Elphaba found the letter waiting for her in the parlor.

Slowly, she picked it up, opening it. Silent, her eyes scanned it quickly, before she looked up at her husband.

"It's from....my uncle. He... he wants me to come down to Munchkinland this September. Says...he has something for me that he wants to give me on my birthday."

Gently, Fiyero took it from his wife and read it.

"Let's go tell Father."

They found Suqari and Chelseqa in the study, and showed them both the letter. After reading it, Suqari said,

"It's your decision, Elphaba. If you want to go down in two months, you can." She nodded, taking the letter back.

"I think I will."

As the two headed back to their room, Fiyero muttered,

"I have a bad feeling about this."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 20? the letter Elphaba recieves**

**Based on? the letter Lord Craven recieves**

**Book and author? _The Secret Garden_ by Frances Hodgens Burnett**

**Elements in 21?**

**Question: R they going to have kids when their 16?**

**Answer: That's a hurdle, yes, but NOT the right hurdle....**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 19.**

September came quickly. The day after Elphaba's sixteenth birthday, she and Yero set out for Munchkinland. The trip was long, and Elphaba's stomach erupted in butterflies at the prospect of seeing her old home again. Once they finally made it to Nest Hardings, Elphaba's nerves just jumped higher.

"Are you sure you want to go to Colwen Grounds? Becuase we can turn back if you don't want to." Elphaba leaned back in the carriage, and turned, taking Fiyero's hand. She'd asked him to come, not wanting to go alone, and he'd relented.

"I know. And...I want to. There....are a couple things I want to take back with me. My mother's things. Please, Yero, try to understand...."

He silenced her with a finger on her lips.

"I do." He whisepred softly. A smile formed on her lips, and she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him. Suddenly, the carriage stopped, and the driver opened the door.

"Well, here we are Your Majesties." Fiyero helpled his wife down from the carriage, and turned to look at the mansion. It was sprawling, huge, much like Tara from _Gone with the Wind_, yet it seemed to possess the air of _Rebecca_'s Pemberly. Fiyero didn't like it. There was something evil about the old mansion.

Having dated back to the 1660s, Colwen Grounds had been one of the old plantations, growing indigo and cotton. The Thropp family's lineage went back to the days of the Civil war, when, Munchkinland being largly dependent on farming and slavery, had broken from all of Oz, along with Quadling Country and parts of the Glikkus. However, the war ended in a western victory, and Munchkinland was forced to free their slaves. The old family cemetery was further back on the land, Elphaba's mother was buried out there.

For decades, rumors had flown through Oz about the Thropp family. All of Oz knew how backward Munchkinland was. The Govenor King, was Frex's title among the people, and now, even the Munchkins were getting sick of the man. Fiyero shivered, trying to block the chill racing up his spine.

"Are you okay?" He met his bride's eyes.

"I'm fine." She nodded, and kissed his cheek.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" She shook her head, taking his hands in hers.

"I'll only be a minute. I promise." She kissed him gently, and pulled away. She looked back, before hurrying up the steps and into the mansion. Fiyero sighed, running a hand through his hair. He had a bad feeling about this.

She stepped into the front parlor, finding it dead silent.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

Neither servant nor family member greeted her. Sighing, she began to wander through the house, taking in things she hadn't seen in two years. The tapestries, the portraits. The furniture.

Slowly, her feet took her to the west wing, into the room her mother had once occupied. Upon entering, her eyes traveled downward, and she found the little ivory dove- the one that had been injured two years earlier- still on the floor. Going to it, she slowly knelt down, picking it up. Then, she wandered around the room. Her eyes landed on several photographs, one of which she recognized as being her and her mother, and she took them, placing them in her purse to take back with her to the Vinkus.

She went about the room, picking up little trinkets that had belonged to her mother, and placing them in her purse. A pack of letters tied with a blue ribbon- letters her father had written her mother- an emerald studded comb, and a black cameo brooch as well. Finally, she reached out, grabbing the door and pulling it open.

As Elphaba wandered about her mother's room, no one noticed the lit candle placed at the tapestries in the library. It wasn't until cries of fire sounded that anyone knew what was going on. By the time Elphaba pulled open the door to her mother's room, the whole mansion was ablaze.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Elements in 21? the dove and her mother's room**

**Based on? the ivory elephant and Mary's aunt's room**

**Book and author? _The Secret Garden_ by Frances Hodgens Burnett**

**Elements in 22?**

Elphaba looked up. Smoke filled the hall, and she paniced, but relaxed when she saw someone come towards her. Until she realized who it was. Fenvu.

"There you are! Do you like my surprise? I planned it especially fo you!" He laughed insanely before swinging the knife he held, and chasing after her as she raced down the hall.  
"You need to die. Just marrying you off still leaves you as a threat to _my birthright!_ If you take the govenorship, I have _nothing_!" She stumbled, landing on the floor.

"No, please!" She moved to the right as he swung for her again. As she climbed to her feet, he caught her stomach, and she cried out in pain. Quickly, she raced down the halls as the tapestries burst into flames, looking back to see him in pursuit. As she turned back, something caught her eye.

The windows. If she could just get to one, she could push it open and escape. As she reached for the glass however.....

It sounded like a cannon exploding, or a rifle being fired. One loud bang, followed by shards of broken glass. The force was so strong, it threw her on her back, and it took her a moment to catch her breath. Slowly, she crawled away- or attempted to- her skirt was caught under a the heavy gilded frame of a portrait that had once hung next to the window, holding her down. As smoke slowly began to fill her lungs, she clutched the purse holding her mother's possessions to her chest, along with the ivory dove, closed her eyes, and begged Kumbrica to take her swiftly. She pictured Yero's hazel eyes, his sweet smile, the beautiful diamonds on her husband's chest.

"I....love you, Yero."

It looked like Fenvu would get his wish...

Fiyero looked up. He saw servants rushing from the mansion, heard screams and cries for water. Saw the blaze race from room to room. He wasn't thinking clearly as he rushed towards it, but Avaric, his childhood friend who had come along as a guard, held him back, as the roof caved in.

_"Elphaba!"_


	23. Chapter 23

**CHapter 23.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 22? the fire**

**Based on? the earthquake **

**Book and author? _The Secret Garden_ by Frances Hodgons Burnett**

**Elements in 23?**

No one knew how the fire started. Some said that a candle had accidently caught fire to a loose curtain. Others thought it was deliberate.

One thing was for certain.

All members of the Thropp family perished.

Or so thought.

Once the fire was put out, they began to shift through the ashes. They found the Govenor, his daughter, Nessarose, as well as the Nanny in the remains of the library. Several servants were found in the kitchen or rooms upstairs, where they'd been working. They found Fenvu, lieing on the floor leading to the grand staircase.

And they found Elphaba. Under a portrait of her great-grandfather.

Alive. Barely breathing. But _alive_.

"We've got one here!"

Others rushed towards the officer, gathering around the portrait.

"Help me lift this off her." They did so, before turning back to the girl.

"Is she alive?"

"Barely."

"We need to get her to a hospital quickly, we're losing her." They rushed out of the charred mansion, Elphaba cradled in one of the men's arms. It was then that Fiyero looked up. He rushed towards the officer carrying his wife.

"Elphaba! Is she all right?" Quickly, without waiting for an answer, he took her into his arms, cradling her against his chest. Slowly, he melted to his knees.

"Dove! Don't leave me, Dove. I need you. I love you." Tears coursed down his cheeks as he pressed his lips to her forehead. As his hand took hers, he felt something beneath her fingers. He gently unfurled her fingers, taking her hand, as the dove dropped with a soft clink onto the ground. Slowly, he reached down, picking it up.

Elphaba's ivory dove.

Except....the beak was broken.

Quickly, he opened her purse, and, after rummaging past the other trinkets, pulled out the other dove. His eyes went back and forth between the two. Not replica doves; _twins_. Twin ivory doves.

Sisters.

Suddenly, it all made sense. One was Elphaba's, the other her mother's. Gently, he held the doves in his hand, as he rocked her back and forth. He didn't notice the hospital carriage join them. He only noticed her.

"My sweet Dove. Please. _Please_, come back. "


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: You all know me! I wouldn't kill Elphie off unless I was in a really angsty mood, or if I so find it fit to kill her off in one of my stories (The Vanishing Hitchhiker/Jawbreaker/My Immortal). No, I have something _else_ in story for Elphie...... *evil cackle*...that you will find out in this chapter....*cackles evily again***

**A/N: Elements in 23? only Elphaba surviving**

**Based on? only Mary surviving the earthquake/cholera**

**Book and author? _The Secret Garden_ by Frances Hodgons Burnett**

**Elements in 24?**

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes, was a ceiling. Soon, the ceiling was replaced with a face.

Or, what _looked_ like a face. It was....hard to tell.

Everything was extremely fuzzy- almost blank.

"Dove?"

"Yero." Tears came to his eyes at the sound of her voice, and he leaned down, kissing her gently. Eyes closed, he let himself accept the fact that she was alive and near him.

"I thought I'd lost you." Slowly, she reached up, feeling his cheeks. He took her hand, bringing her palm to his lips. Carefully, she sat up, leaning back against the pillows. Everything hurt. Especially her head.

"But you did--" It was then that she realized _why_ everything was fuzzy.

She couldn't see.

She was blind. Suddenly, tears came to her eyes.

"Y...Yero?"

"What is it, Dove?" He asked softly.

"Why...can't I see?"

He sighed, returning to the chair next to their bed. He didn't want to join her for fear he'd scare her.

"You....during the fire.....when the windows burst....you were caught....behind them.... the shards...." She nodded, stopping him, understanding.

"Will I...ever be able to see again?"

"I don't know, Dove. The doctor thinks.....with time, we'll see how your eyes do, and then....he said...in another year or two.....surgery...." She nodded, reaching up to cover his lips with her fingers, stopping him. He kissed her fingertips, and she turned away, suddenly ashamed.

"Go." Her whisper was so soft, he thought she hadn't spoken.

"Dove--"

_"Go."_ Louder now, and he stopped.

"Dove please--" She roughly pulled her hand away, keeping her face from him. He leaned over, intent on planting a gentle kiss on her cheek, when she shoved him away.

_"I SAID GO!"_ She screamed, pushing hard against his chest.

"Dove--"

_"GET OUT!"_ He watched her hands tangle in her hair, watched her break down. He reached out again, to cup her cheek, and she shoved him harder. _"JUST GET OUT!"_

Defeated, he gave in.

"All right. I'll go." Slowly, he got up, and leaned close; she felt his breath on her cheek. "Elphaba I--" Her temper flared at her orders being disobeyed, and she reached up, slapping him. Shock registered on his face, and he cupped his cheek. A defeated sigh escaped his lips, and he pulled away, going to the door. "I love you, Dove."

She heard the click of the door behind him, before breaking down.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 24? there were none**

**Elements in 25?**

That first dinner after the fire and Elphaba's diagnosis was a quiet affair....

"Fiyero? Where's Elphaba?" Her son sighed.

"She doesn't want to come down. She's too upset."

"She needs to eat. Go get her."

Silently, he rose, going to fetch is wife.

.....Or, at least until Fiyero dragged her down to dinner.

He knocked silently, before entering. Nor had just finished helping Elphaba dress, and went to Fiyero.

"Sir--"

"Leave us." He whispered. She did as told, closing the door with a soft click, that caused Elphaba to turn.

"Nor?" He stayed silent, waiting for the right time to announce his presence. Except, it _was_ Elphaba in the room with him. "Go away."

"Dove--"

"Please Yero. If you love me, you'll respect my wishes. Now _go_." He sighed, going to her.

"First off, how _in Oz_ did you know it was me? And second, I love you, but I'm not going anywhere. Not until you agree to come down to dinner." Elphaba scowled.

"First off," She started, reaching out to feel him, her fingers barely brushing his cheek. "your scent."

"My scent?" She nodded.

"I know your scent even without my eyesight. And second, I'm not going. I'm not hungry."

He groaned.

"Elphaba--"

_"No."_

Gritting his teeth, he took her wrist, and led her to the door.

_"Let go!"_

The king, queen, and rest of the household heard the arguement before they saw it. Fiyero marched down the stairs, pulling Elphaba with him, who was doing everything in her power to stay put.

_"I'm not going!"_

_"Yes you are!"_

_"Let go!"_

_"No way am I releasing you! If I do, then you'll lock yourself in our bedroom until the next ice age!" _

_"Fiyero, I demand you release me this moment! Or I swear I'll....I'll chew my own arm off!"_

_"And while I'm sorry about that, you're still not getting out of it!"_ Finally, he managed to drag her down the stairs, through the parlor, and into the dining room; Elphaba was digging her feet in as long as possible. Finally, he got her to the table, pulled out her chair, and plunked her into it. "Sit." Slowly, uncertain, she rose to leave, when he grabbed her shoulders and plunked her down again. _"Stay!"_ Pissed, she crossed her arms, and turned from him. "There, now, shall we continue?"

His parents and the servants stared at the teenagers in stunned silence. They never argued; they bickered, but it was always in fun, loving, teasing. It was gentle. Something couples did. But never argue. The servants had never heard Fiyero raise his voice to anyone; least of all Elphaba. But none of them knew the worry and strain he felt about his wife. None of them saw the burden he carried, and they never would. And, he hoped, neither would she.

"Elphaba, please."

"I'm not hungry."

"You need--"

"I don't!" Gently, he took her arm. "Let go of me!" She wrenched away, not realized that she was on the edge of her chair, and fell, landing on her rump on the floor.

"Fiyero, take Elphaba back to your room. I'll have Cook send something up for you both." Fiyero nodded, and got up, helping his wife to her feet.

"I can do it myself. I'm not a child!"

"Dove, we're going to head back upstairs, okay? Cook's going to bring something up for both of us. Now come on."

The two hurried away, as much a struggle going back upstairs as coming down. The king and queen watched them leave.

"What should we do, Suqari?"

"Help her the best we can, Chelseqa, and hope she comes to terms with her accident."

"Should we--"

"No. She's our daughter-in-law, Fiyero's bride, and he loves her. We all do. This... this is just going to be a roadblock in their journey, and ours."

She nodded, tears sliding down her cheeks.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Elements in 25? there were none**

**Elements in 26?**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 21, 22, 23, 24, and 25, Girlscout1987 for reviewing 1, and Wicked'elphaba-fiyero for reviewing 25.**

The door to their bedroom slammed against the far wall.

"Dove--"

_"Let go!"_ She struggled against him, fighting.

"All right. Fine." He released her as she'd asked, and closed the door, hearing her land on the floor at his feet. "Oh I'm sorry, did you mean now? Or later?" He asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice as he turned, seeing her sitting on the floor.

"Shut up Fiyero." She snapped, slowly climbing to her feet and turning, only to bump into the bedpost. Reaching out, she grabbed the post, and slowly, moved until she felt the soft comforter of their bed. Gently, she sat down, only to loose her footing and slip, realizing that she'd been on the edge and now sat on the ground. Her husband watched the spectacle, fighting back laughter.

"Here Dove, let me help." She heard the mirth in his voice as he came to her, held out his hand.

"I'm fine. I don't need you're help." She replied, reaching up, feeling for the bedpost. Only, instead of the bedpost, she grabbed the blankets, and pulled, trying to stand, only to become buried under the blankets of their marriage bed. Muffled, she could hear her husband's laughter, and soon, felt the warmth of the fire in the fireplace as he pulled the blanket off her.

"Yes, you do." He said, helping her to her feet. Tenderly, he guided her to an armchair, sat her down, and remade their bed. Just as he was finishing up, a knock sounded, and he went to the door, pulling it open, to reveal Candle, the Cook, holding a tray.

"Hello Fiyero."

"Hi Candle."

Fiyero and Candle had a special relationship. She'd been at Kiamo Ko since she was a child, taken prisoner during a conquest, under his grandfather's reign. She'd risen from scullery maid to Cook of the household by the time she was thirty, and had watched Fiyero grow up. She'd always had something special ready and waiting for the young prince when he was a boy, after horseback riding, or a snowball fight. She thought of him as her son, and in a way, he was. Candle had never had children, and so she regarded Fiyero partially as hers. And his parents let her. When the young princess, the Govenor's daughter, had arrived as his intended bride, Candle had felt as a mother would feel- she was losing her little boy.

But, after she saw how happy Elphaba made him, she silently forgave the girl, and did everything in her power to make the young princess welcome in her new home. Silently, secretly, Candle had taken Elphaba under her wing, showing her the ways of the kitchen and regaling her with stories of Fiyero's childhood. She always saved something for the young princess- whether it be a cookie or a cup of cocoa- to let the girl know that she was wanted here. Now, Candle glanced towards the armchair, seeing the girl that had brought Fiyero so much joy.

Fiyero caught her gaze.

"She's sulking." Candle nodded knowingly.

"Well, I brought you both something to eat. And there's some broth here as well for her. It'll help her build up her strength, she must be exhausted. Now, Fiyero, I want you to make sure she eats all that I have here for her; and you too. Including that broth. Just because I'm the cook, doesn't mean my orders go unheeded. You both put what I make into your stomachs, and I know what's best for you both as far as food is concerned, and when I come back, I want to see this tray empty of all food. You understand?" She asked, setting the tray on the end table next to Elphaba's chair. The young princess either didn't know that Candle was in the room, or didn't acknowledge her. Once the tray was on the table, Candle turned to Elphaba.

The girl was turned towards the flames, arms crossed over her chest, tears drying on her cheeks. Gently, Candle reached out to wipe a tear away, only to have Elphaba flinch and turn away. A sigh escaped the cook's lips, and she turned back to Fiyero. As she left, she stopped, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You need to take care of her, Fiyero. She's lost and hurt, but the one thing she isn't, is alone. She has us, and more importantly, she has you. You're going to have to step up now and take care of her. I know she's been able to do that the last couple of years, but now, Fiyero, it's your turn. You're not just her husband, you're her partner, and you can't just stand by and let her drown, you need to be there for her."

"I know, and I--"

"I mean it Fiyero. I'm not your mother, but I'm damn near as close to you as your mother is, and I don't want to see that pretty young bride of yours lose her path, and that's what's going to happen if you don't help her. You need to become her _eyes_, Fiyero. She can't see any longer, so you have to see for her."

He nodded.

"I will, Candle. I promise."

She smiled at him, and patted his cheek, before leaving. Once the door was closed behind her, Fiyero went to his wife.

"Fae? Candle was here."

"I know." She said after a moment. "I smelled her."

"You mean what she brought?"

"_No_, I _mean_ I _smelled _her. Candle smells like fresh baked bread." Fiyero chuckled softly at his wife's insistance. Then, he pulled the other armchair up next to hers.

"Yes, well, Candle told me she wants you to eat everything she brought--"

"I know what she wants, Fiyero. I'm _blind_, not deaf." He sighed, nodded.

"I know. I know."

Once everything was finished, Fiyero picked up the bowl of broth and dipped the spoon into it. Once the spoon was full, he brought it to his wife's lips. Gently, he whispered,

"Drink up all this good broth, my love. Candle's orders."

Elphaba let him feed her, and once the bowl was empty, Fiyero placed it back on the tray. He then moved his armchair back to where it was, and stoked the fire, when he noticed Elphaba sound asleep in her chair. Silent, he went to their bed, pulled down the covers, and then returned to her chair. Tenderly, he scooped his wife up, and laid her on the bed, undressed her, put her in her nightgown, and then tucked her under the covers before climbing into bed next to her. Gently, he held her in his arms, stroking her hair.

"I'll take care of you, Fae. I promise, Dove. I promise."

Later, when Candle came back to pick up the tray, she found the young prince in bed with his wife. On closer inspection, she discovered the young princess was cradled in Fiyero's arms, both contentedly asleep. Setting the tray on the nightstand, Candle pulled and tucked the blankets around the young couple, before picking up the tray and leaving, closing the door with a soft click behind her.

As she continued down the hall to the kitchen, she noticed that everything was eaten- especially the bowl of broth. A smile graced her lips, and she glanced back at the closed bedroom door.

"Good boy, Fiyero."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 26? Fiyero feeding Elphaba the broth**

**Based on? Jo feeding Beth the broth the night she dies**

**Book and author? _Little Women_ by Louisa May Alcott**

**Elements in 27?**

Several weeks passed. In those weeks, things seemed to fluctuate. Just like Elphaba's moods.

In her frustration to live with her condition, she seemed to revert back to childhood.

Fits. Tantrums.

If things didn't go her way, or if someone failed to do as she requested, she lashed out. Kicking, screaming, utter destruction. Most of the servants ddin't understand. But the royal family did. Candle did. She was crippled, dependent on others, when she had _once_ be so independent; dependent only on herself. Now, she was forced to rely on others- for _everything_.

So it was one afternoon- not long after the accident- that Elphaba flew into one of her fits, with her husband as the poor punching bag.

It had started out simple.

A game of chess.

Elphaba knew the game and board so well she didn't need to see to play. Halfway through, her temper got the better of her and she lashed out, knocking the pieces to the floor.

"Dove, don't do that."

_"Don't tell me what to do, Yero. I'm not a child."_

His temper rose.

_"You're acting like one!"_ He snapped back.

_"I am not!"_

_"Listen to yourself! Miss Ozma!_ Sitting up there on your throne, and expecting everyone to bow down to you because you're so much better than everyone else! Well guess what? News flash sweetheart! You're. Not. You're no better than anyone else in this household just because you're injured."

"Injured?_ Injured!_ I'm _blind_, Fiyero! _Blind!_ _I may never get my sight back_!" He got up, going to her, until he was face to face with her, their lips a mere few inches apart.

"And I'm supposed to sympathize with you? _I can see_."

That hurt.

And so, in retaliation, she struck him. He reared back. Disgusted, he stalked to the other side of the library, and settled in the opposite armchair in front of the fire.

"If that's the way you want to be, Miss Ozma, then fine. We won't talk. I won't even look at you. I'll clench my teeth and stare at the floor. It's certainly more interesting than you are. I don't know why I married you in the first place. Oh that's right. An arranged marriage. If I'd known I'd be getting a Kumbric witch for a wife, I would have backed out and let you hang like the sorceress you are!"

She tried hard to ignore him, but his words cut.

"You should have died in that fire. At least I'd be free of you then. And your uncle would have gotten what he wanted: The whole family gone. But of course, you had to survive. Just so you could mke my life a living hell."

Weeks of understanding, of taking care of her had finally boiled to the surface, and he lashed out at her. Both knew that this was going to happen, and both knew that this arguement was only a matter of time. Now was the time.

"I hate you."

It was the first coherent, complete sentence she'd said in the five minutes they'd sat there.

He chuckled softly. "I hate you too, so it's no surprise."

After several moments, Fiyero got up.

I'll leave you alone, Ozma." He said sarcastically, dramatically bowing before leaving. She heard the door click. Once he was gone, she reached up, wiping the tears that coated her emerald cheeks.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 27? the arguement between Fiyero and Elphaba**

**Based on? the arguement between Mary and Collin**

**Book and author? _The Secret Garden_ by Frances Hodgons Burnett**

**Thanks to kiltedwonder for reviewing 26.**

Candle looked up, to see Fiyero leaning against the island in the kitchen. The look on his face caused Candle to stop chopping the vegetables she was working on for dinner.

"What's wrong?"

He looked up, not saying anything.

"Fiyero. What's wrong? Where's Elphaba?"

"Who cares?" He replied. Candle set the knife down, and leaned against the counter.

"Fiyero. What happened?" When he didn't respond, she poured him a cup of coffee, and set it in front of him. The prince ignored the cup, and grabbed a carrot, breaking it into several small pieces on the island counter. "Did you and Elphaba get into a fight?"

He nodded.

"Did you start it?"

A shake of the head.

"Did Elphaba?"

Another nod.

"Over what?"

Silence, then,

"Chess."

Candle didn't say anything.

"I don't know what to do. I've tried to helping her. I've done everything I could think of to make her life easier, to help her, and she just....loses her temper..."

"Fiyero, have you ever tried talking to her? Just holding her and listening to her talk? Letting her cry? Fiyero, she's your wife. She's lost and she needs your help to find her way. She loves you Fiyero, she just needs your help. She doesn't know how to show it right now because she's confused and hurt. And you need to help her."

Candle poured another cup, added sugar and milk, and set it in front of Fiyero.

"Now, go take that to her, and just sit and talk with her."

Fiyero nodded, picking up the cup and leaving.

Twenty minutes later, Fiyero slipped into the library. Elphaba was turned towards the fire.

"Dove?" She didn't say anything. Sighing, he went to her, set his cup on the end table, and wrapped her hands around the warm mug. "Fae, I'm sorry."

She didn't say anything. After several moments, she whispered,

"I'm sorry too."

They spent the rest of the afternoon, talking and listening to each other.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back. Just checked the call back list for _Spelling Bee_ and I didn't get a call back....but it's okay, because I _knew_ I wouldn't get a callback....so no biggie. It doesn't matter, it's just an audition. Anyway, thanks for the support. And, if you're wondering what song I performed, well, it was _No Good Deed_ from _Wicked_...but the accompianist played it almost like a love ballad- for a moment I thought he was playing _As Long As You're Mine-_and I was so nervous that I cracked on the first 'Fiyero' but I hit the last note on the second 'Fiyero' perfectly. **

**And as usual, they called back the same people they always call back....so I knew I wouldn't have a chance because I'm not one of those people. But hey,_ it's just an audition,_ _right?_ _No big deal....right?_ If I seem out of it, sorry, I'm on a new allergy medicine that I started taking yesterday, so that could have had something to do with my audition- I was out of it half the time- and as to why I'm not making any sense now. Hehe....**

**Sorry for rambling like this....my life just sucks right now....which is the reason _why_ I'm going to start therapy- the day before my 20th birthday! _Isn't that great? _I hate my life.... I guess.....when you get right down to it....I'm not _meant_ to be an actress....which means....I guess....that I'm not _meant_ to be on Broadway.... maybe I'd better switch majors and instead of getting a musical theater degree, get a teaching degree.....yuck....I hate teaching.... but if I'm not meant to be on Broadway....and I guess this proves that I'm not _meant _to be on Broadway, what choice do I have? I mean, I've already failed my audition, so, I can't go up, I can only go down....**

**Sorry guys, I'm not really in a very good mood, this new allergy medication is messing with my head....I'm not making any sense....I just....don't really feel like I can _defy gravity_ right now....or _dance through life_.... I know one thing's certain: I'm definately NOT that girl.....**

**Anyway...I didn't come here to unload my problems on you, and I did it anyway....I'm really sorry you guys. Just...bypass the A/N and go straight to the story. The _last_ thing I need to do is unload my personal failures on complete strangers.... Sorry. _Sorry_. Just forget it. Forget _everything_ I just said, except for the chapter. Okay. I hope you enjoy.....**

**Elements in 28? There were none**

**Elements in 29? **

**Question: does that mean Elphie's going to die?**

**Answer: no, she's not going to die**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for rev****iewing 26, 27, and 28, and to kiltedwonder and Wicked'elphaba-fiyero for reviewing 28.**

"Yero?" He looked up from his book.

Six weeks had passed since their arguement, and in those six weeks, Fiyero and Elphaba had reached an understanding. She let him help her, and he was more understanding to her plight. Though they still snapped at each other occasionally, they hadn't had a major arguement since that day. The rest of the household was actually happy to see them back to their old bickering.

"Fae? What's wrong?" Slowly, she reached out, feeling his hands gently take her wrists, and slowly, she sat next to him.

"Nothing. I just....I missed you." He smiled, closing his book and removing his reading glasses, before setting them on the table. Gently, his fingers grazed her back, and she moved closer, leaning back into his embrace. She lay in his arms, her head on his chest. "I love you, Yero."

"I love you, Dove."

They stayed like that for several minutes, just enjoying the silence and each other's presence. After several moments, Fiyero got up, and helped Elphaba to her feet. He led her out of the library, and down into the kitchens.

"Yero, where are we going?"

"Right here."

Slowly, Elphaba turned, full circle, before stopping.

"We're in the kitchen." He chuckled softly.

"I know."

"_Why_ are we in the kitchen?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

Instead of answering, he took her hand, and led her back behind the island, where a pile of cookie dough sat. Positioning her in front of the dough, he got behind her. The others in the kitchen watched, silent. Slowly, Fiyero slid his hands down his wife's arms, before covering her hands with his. Gently, he moved her hands, mechanically. Gently, he helped her knead the dough, before helping her roll it flat. The servants watched, curious but also stunned to see their prince and princess working in the kitchen. All but Candle, who watched silently, knowing what Fiyero was doing.

He was making her smile.

It was evident on her face as they rolled and cut the cookies out. Though she couldn't see, he saw for her, guiding her hands and whispering softly to her. Once they'd laid the cookies out on the sheets, Fiyero pulled away from her and slipped them into the oven. Elphaba had turned to face him, and she smiled as he returned to her side.

"What now?"

"Now, we wait." He whispered, tapping her nose. Flour resting on the tip of her nose, and he chuckled.

"Not funny Yero!" She cried, wrinkling her nose, in an attempt to remove the flour. She gave up, and instead, grabbed a handful of flour and blew it into his face.

"So you want to play huh?"

The servants ducked and ran for cover as their young master and mistress proceeded to cover each other in flour. It was only when the king and queen came down- curious about the noise coming from the kitchen- that they stopped.

"What is going on here?" Suqari snapped, as his children turned. Both were covered, head to toe in flour. It coated Elphaba's long raven hair like snow, and Fiyero looked as if he were wearing an actor's face paint. One look at his children, and he softened, eventually breaking into a laugh.

"Why's he laughing?" Elphaba whispered. Fiyero shrugged, before getting a good look at his wife, and joining in. "It's not funny, Yero!" She cried, shoving him. He chuckled and pulled her into his arms.

"You're right, darling. It's not. You just look ridiculous. But in a very cute way."

"I bet you do too." She replied. He smirked, before reaching up and gently brushing flour off her cheek with his thumb, which, only succeeded in smearing more flour on her cheek.

"I think you look absolutely beautiful." He whispered, leaning down to kiss her.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Kudos to StuckInSouthstairs for guessing right for 22-24, which was the fire and Elphaba losing her sight. It was based on the fire and Mr. Rochester losing his sight in _Jane Eyre_ by Charlotte Bronte.**

**A/N: I wanted Elphaba and Fiyero to have a more....real marriage. They have all the ups and downs that a real marriage would, including when they argue. **

**Elements in 29? there were none**

**Elements in 30?**

**Thanks to StuckInSouthstairs, lizziemagic and kiltedwonder for reviewing 29.**

Several weeks passed. Over those few weeks, Fiyero had decided to put all his frustration in writing. So it was one afternoon when Candle was teaching Elphaba a new recipe, that Fiyero took his journal out to the meadow and began writing.

He sat for hours, writing down everything, ever frustration, every slight of temper, every evil thought he'd ever silently directed towards his wife, every hateful comment he'd ever thought about anyone....and soon, he wrote about his low self worth.....how he didn't deserve Elphaba...how if he'd never agreed to this arraingment, she'd be free...able to do what she wanted....be with who she really loved.....in all honesty, he never saw himself as being worthy of someone as beautiful and loving as Elphaba, and he wrote it all down in his journal....from his childhood and how he had to do try his hardest to get his father to notice him....how, when he was growing up, his father rarely acknowledged that he had a son....how meeting Elphaba that night had made him feel, and how, at first, he didn't think he could love her, and how he had, how he'd been horrible since Elphaba's accident, how he betrayed her and how he wished he could turn back time....

He wrote for hours, letting everything out, until his hand started to hurt and his eyesight began to blur. He kept writing, even as the sun began to set. He missed dinner, so focused on his writing was he. It was only when his father showed up, that he stopped writing.

"Fiyero? Fiyero!"

The young prince looked up.

"What are you doing out here?" Sighing, he gathered his things and got up, joining Suqari.

"I..."

"You missed dinner. We're worried about you. And so is Elphaba. The whole household is worried about you. What's gotten into you? You've been distant and moody. Fiyero, is there something going on between you and Elphaba? Did you get into an arguement?"

Fiyero stopped when they got to the stables, and leaned against the stable.

"Fiyero, what is it?"

"We....got into an arguement not long after she lost her sight. I....I got mad and took it out on her. I didn't hit her, I just.... said some pretty-okay,_ extremely_- hurtful things to her. And then I...apologized after, and she...accepted it.....and she_ shouldn't have_. Not after the way I.... _treated_ her....I...I treated her like it was her fault she got hurt, when....when it was _mine_.... I should have gone in there with her, I should have gotten her out....it's my fault she's hurt, Dad. If I had, everything would be okay.....and she...." He sighed. "I don't deserve her. She's too good for me...we all know that. We all know that she deserves a....king. An emperor. She doesn't deserve me, and I...I just want...I just want to set her free."

"Fiyero....do you love her?"

"Yes. But....she's not mine, Dad! She _never was mine_! I don't deserve her, and I never have! Please Dad, I know this is all my fault, but....we can make it right for Elphaba. The thing we need to do is dissolve this marriage."

"Fiyero--"

"Because she deserves to be with some else. Someone who loves her and is never going to stop. Someone who's....who's always going to be there for her and never lose his temper with her..... someone who's _not_ me."

"Fiyero--"

But he didn't get to finish, because his son had continued on, before disappearing into the castle. Sighing, Suqari followed. He continued, heading to the stairs, and going up to the hall. As he passed by the library, he stopped, seeing his son sitting on the floor, against the wall, next to their bedroom door, his journal in his hands.

"What are you doing?" Fiyero's hazel eyes opened, and he turned to his father.

"I don't know what to say to her. I can't bear to break her heart anymore."

"Fiyero, what did you say to her that day?" His son sighed.

"I.....told her she was acting like a child, and then I.... I told her that just because she was crippled she was acting like Ozma on the throne. I told her I wasn't going to sympathize with her because I could see."

"And how did she react?"

"She slapped me. Which I deserved. But...she should have beaten me to death for what I said next."

"And what was that?"

Fiyero looked down at his journal, not meeting his father's eyes.

"I...told her that if I'd known I was getting a Kumbric witch for a wife, I would have backed out of this marriage and let her hang like the sorceress she was." When he looked up, he had tears swimming in his hazel eyes. "And then I told her that...that she should have died in that fire....that I'd have been free of her...and that....that the only reason she survived was so she could make my life a living hell.....if I'd known how much I was going to hurt her by saying that, I would have kept my mouth shut but...."

"But you were angry and you weren't thinking." Suqari finished. "You have a habit of doing that when you're angry. Candle told me that you two had a nice little chat after you left the library." His son nodded. "She said that you need to help her. And she's right. Fiyero, you can't leave Elphaba to fend for herself. She _needs_ you. She loves you, and you love her. I know you do. I see it in your eyes when you look at her. I hear it in your voice when you tell her something. I saw it that day in the kitchen, when your mother and I came down to find you both covered in flour. You love her, you make her laugh, make her smile. You give her something she doesn't have now because of her sight."

"What?" His son asked, tears of guilt and regret sliding down his cheeks.

"Independence. You give her the independence to do what she wants. With your help, she can do everything she'd done before the fire."

"I can't. Not after the things I said to her, how I treated her." Suqari watched his son curl back into himself, ending the conversation. He knew Fiyero well.

He knew that his son had a conscience, and that the guilt he felt over anything would eat him alive, and that he'd let it. He'd go until it overflowed, and then explode. Which is what had happened that afternoon. But he also knew that his son felt deeply, and that seeing the ones he loved in pain hurt more than anything. He knew that Fiyero would take on the world's pain if it meant those he loved wouldn't be hurt. He also knew his son loved deeply and passionately.

Especially Elphaba. No matter what he said, Fiyero loved her deeply and passionately. It was evident in the way he held her, the way he kissed her; they had obviously found that their passion for one another, their love, ran deep on their wedding night. They had fallen in love, and once you fell in- no matter how hard you tried- you could _never_ fall out. The love was evident in his son's voice when he talked about her, it shone in his eyes, was heard in his laugh, noticed in the way he pulled her into his arms, held her, kissed her.

Suqari saw his son as he was now, vulnerable, confused, desparate to turn back time and make things right, yet stuck in the present, unable to do anything, but set the woman he loved free. It was a hard decision to make, at sixteen. He sighed, knowing that Fiyero would set her free, no matter how much he loved her or how it shattered his heart. He'd set her free to save her. Even if it meant destroying himself.

Slowly, he knelt in front of his son.

"Fiyero. Look at me."

His son met his eyes, and he reached out, wiping a tear off his cheek.

"You love her?" He nodded. "I know you lost your temper, and I know you said things that hurt, and I know you regret them deeply. Fiyero, you're not a monster, like you're making yourself out to be."

"Yes I am. I'm a monster and a failure and I don't deserve someone as.....wonderful and....loving as Elphaba. I don't. And so I'm going to set her free. If you love something, you have to set it free, right?"

Suqari sighed.

"Fiyero, you--"

"I'm setting her free, Dad. I'm going to let her go, because it's the right thing to do." Fiyero interrupted, climbing to his feet as his father joined him.

"For you or her?"

"For both of us. She can find someone who will love her unconditionally, and never lose his temper with her, and I'll...." He sighed. "I'll live with the knowledge that I did the right thing." He turned to head for the stairs, when his father grabbed his arm.

"Fiyero! Will you listen yourself? You are not a monster. All right? You're _human, Fiyero_. _Human. _And humans make mistakes, and they say things they shouldn't. They hurt the ones they love, even if they don't mean too, and they feel. They have guilt and hatred and anger and love. You're human. And you have every right to feel this way. You're human, Fiyero. _Human_. All right?_ You're human_!"

"I don't feel human, Dad! I feel like a monster! Like.....some sort of alien species that needs to be destroyed! All right? I'm not human, but she is!" He snapped, pointing at their closed bedroom door. "She's human, and she deserves....she deserves a prince. A prince. Not a beast, Dad. All right? She's....a beautiful princess, and she deserves to have a prince who will love her until the end of time. Not....not a monster who will only kill her in the end." He slumped against the wall, tears in his eyes.

Suqari sighed.

"I don't deserve her, Dad."

"You always did love the_ Beauty and the Beast_ legend. How the beautiful princess learns to love the beast in the end, and her love transforms him back into the prince he was before the curse." Fiyero nodded.

"Except this _isn't the legend_, Dad! There's no happy ending waiting when the story ends! The princess can't break the curse, because there_ is no_ curse! I've always been the beast, and no beautiful princess or undying love is going to change that. I don't have- don't _deserve_- a happy ending, but she does. And she'll get it once I'm out of the picture."

"Fiyero, you are not a monster. You are loving and caring and protective. You would kill to protect Elphaba. And it is natural to lose your temper when you're angry. You...bottle everything up, keep everything inside, and then you explode. And I know you don't mean to, but you say things your normally wouldn't. Because you're human. I don't know how else to get that into your head! You're human, and humans are allowed to feel. They're allowed to hurt and lose their tempers and....Fiyero....I know you would never hurt Elphaba intentionally or purposefully, but sometimes....sometimes you do hurt with what you say and how you act. You're a lot better now than when you were a child. You're allowed to hurt and get angry and speak your mind, Fiyero. Because you're human. Just like I am. Just like your mother. Just like Elphaba. You're human. And humans are just that....human."

"I'm not human, Dad. I never was, and I never will be."

It was then that their bedroom door opened, and Elphaba entered the hall.

"Is....everything all right? I heard arguing."

Fiyero closed his eyes, sighing.

"Everything's fine, Elphaba. I was just trying to get it through Fiyero's skull that he's human and he's allowed to feel, and love."

Slowly, Elphaba turned in her husband's direction.

"Wh....what do you _mean_ 'human'?" She asked.

"Fiyero-"

"I'm the beast, and you're the princess." His son whispered. "And no undying love is going to break this curse. Because there is no curse."

"Father, he's not making any sense!" She reached out, placing her hand on her husband's forehead. He turned from her, ashamed. "I-"

"I'm making perfect sense, Elphaba."

"No you aren't! You're sick, and I'm worried about you!" She replied, tears in her eyes. She grabbed his shirt, before gently cupping his cheek in her hand. He gently pulled away from her, taking her hands and kissing them.

"I'm not sick."

"Then you're insane! Or.....something! Because you're not making sense!"

"I'm not insane. I'm perfectly rational. And I'm making perfect sense. You deserve a prince. Not a beast." He let go of her hands, and turned, disappearing down the stairs.

_"Fiyero!"_

Suqari gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't understand. What's wrong with him?"

"He thinks he doesn't deserve you."

_"What?"_ Gently, Suqari led his daughter-in-law to the library, sitting her down on the sofa before joining her. "I don't understand. He's not making sense." Suqari sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Fiyero....wants to dissolve the marriage."

_"What? Why?"_

"Because he wants to set you free. He doesn't want to keep you when you could be happy with someone else."

"But..._I am happy. With him. And I don't want to dissolve our marriage. I love him."_

"And he loves you. But...he's confused and hurt, and guilty for what he said. With Fiyero....he bottles everything up, and then it explodes, and he can't stop himself from speaking his mind. He doesn't mean--"

"I know he doesn't mean it. I know he has a temper, and I know he's stubborn. But...he would never- _never_- hit me."

"I know Elphaba. You're both stubborn, and I think that's why you but heads so often. But....he loves you. With all his heart and soul."

"I know. I know he does. Because when we make love..." She reached up, wiping a couple tears off her cheeks. "when we make love, he's gentle and caring, and loving....he goes slow and makes sure that I'm all right. He's tender, and....and when he enters me, he always apologizes. Always. It's...like he's afraid that he's going to cause me pain when....when he.... when he enters me. He makes sure that I'm going to be okay, and if I say no, he backs off. On our wedding night, I told him that it hurt slightly, and he....he apologized and said that we shouldn't have....and...I told him that....that it was a good pain. A very good kind of pain. And....he...I think he's afraid to touch me for fear that he's going to break me or hurt me. He treats me like....like porcelian....like a glass heart that he can look at, but won't touch for fear that he'll damage me. He's....the love of my life. I can't imagine my life with any other man. He knows exactly what to do to bring me to that peak, and....he's so gentle and loving that at times it doesn't feel real."

Suqari gently took his daughter's hand.

"He loves you. But Fiyero....he feels deeply--"

"I know. He apologized continuously the night after my accident. Said it was his fault. And it wasn't. It was an accident. An _accident_."

He nodded.

"I know. I know. But Fiyero...the thing about my son is that he feels. Deeply. And...he...he feels as though he doesn't deserve you. That's what he meant by the _Beauty and the Beast_ legend. He sees himself as the beast and you as the princess, and that....that there isn't a curse because he's not human."

"But he is! He's human, and...." She covered her mouth with her hand, before turning to him. "What's he going to do?_ If he was talking suicide, he can't! I love him too much to let him go! And I don't care if he wants to dissolve our marriage so that I'll be free! I don't want it dissolved, because I'm free when I'm with him! I'm happy when I'm with him! He is my freedom!"_ She broke down, and Suqari held her, rubbing her back.

After several moments, he took her back to the bedroom, and helped her into bed.

"Everything will be all right, Elphaba. I promise." He whispered, kissing her forehead. "Good night."

"Good night."

Once he was gone, Elphaba cried herself to sleep.

A couple hours later, Fiyero slipped into their room. Elphaba was sound asleep, and he sighed. Quietly, he lay next to her, spooning against her, wrapping her in his arms and squeezing gently.

_"Fiyero...."_ Her whisper caught him off guard, and he pulled away. Then, he set his journal on the nightstand, and got up, watching her. After a moment, he brushed her hair over her shoulder.

"I love you."

Softly, he kissed her cheek, tears sliding down his cheeks and landing on hers.

"And I'm _so sorry_."

Then, he slipped out of the bedroom, and hurried out of the castle, going to the stables.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Elements in 30? there were none**

**Elements in 31?**

He slipped into the stables, saddled up a horse, and rode off into the woods, letting the feel of the wind in his face and the ground flying below him comfort him.

_You're doing the right thing. She deserves better than you._

"I'm sorry Dove. I'm so sorry. I never meant to cause you this much pain. I'm sorry." He whispered, tears in his eyes. He pushed the horse harder, urging him on, faster and faster, until the surroundings began to blur around him.

He never meant to. Never meant to hurt her. Never meant to cause her pain.

Never.

It was his fault she was blind.

His.

Not hers.

_His._

He had to let her go. Had to set her free. Even if it broke his heart in the process.

He urged the horse to go faster. They flew through the woods, past trees and brookes, bushes. He was so focused on letting her go, that he didn't notice the tree root ahead. The next thing he knew, the horse was spooked, rearing up on its hind legs, and throwing him. His head struck a rock, and everything went black...

She couldn't sleep. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

_"I love you and I'm so sorry."_

Left, right, left, right. The door, the window, and back. Toss, turn, toss, turn.

The sound of a horse's whinny caused her to wake, and she sat up, listening. Nothing. Her breathing heavy, she reached out.

"F....Fiyero? Fiyero?"

No reply.

Her long, slender fingers grasped nothing but air. Quickly, she crawled to her husband's side of the bed, and reached for the nightstand. Instead of his reading glasses, she grabbed a book.

Fiyero's journal.

Pulling it into her lap, she opened it, her fingers sliding over the soft, cool pages. His scent engulfed her, and tears started sliding down her cheeks. Her stomach was in knots, and she cradled the book to her chest.

"Fiyero....." Her whisper was soft, and she buried her nose in the journal, breathing him in. _"Fiyero!"_

The king jerked awake. Something was wrong. Slowly, Chelseqa awoke and sat up.

"Suqari, what's wrong?"

"Shh. Do you hear that?"

They listened for several moments, before climbing out of bed and pulling their robes on. Then, they hurried out of the room. All the servants were up and in the hall. The king ignored them, and hurried towards the sound. Quickly, he pushed open the door to his son and daughter's room, to see Elphaba sitting up in bed, cradling Fiyero's journal to her chest, sobbing.

"Elphaba! _Elphaba!_" He rushed to her, Chelseqa close behind, as the servants gathered around. _"Elphaba's what's wrong?"_

It took them several moments to get the young woman to calm down, but finally, they did. Once she was calm, Suqari slowly took his son's journal from her.

_"NO!"_ She cried out, snatching it back and holding it protectively against her chest.

"Elphaba, where's Fiyero?"

_"I....I don't know! But something's wrong! I know it is! He's hurt! And I..." _She dissolved into tears again, and Chelseqa gathered the girl to her chest, rocking her gently. Suqari listened, before turning towards the servants.

"Check the whole castle. And the stables! Now!" They did as told, and he turned back to his daughter.

_"Fiyero! FIYERO!"_ Sobs wracked the young princess's body, she refused to relinquish the journal. After an hour or so, one of the servants returned to the room.

"Well?"

"He's no where in or around the house. But one of the horses in the stable is missing."

Elphaba sobbed harder, and Chelseqa gently stroked her daughter-in-law's hair.

"Gather the others, we'll search the woods. Fiyero has a tendancy to flee to the woods when he feels like life's gotten to out of control. He's done that since he was a child."

"Yes Your Highness."

Once he was gone, Suqari turned back to the girls.

"I'll be back. Hopefully not too long." Chelseqa nodded, as he left.

"Shh. Hush Elphaba. Hush. It'll be okay. It'll be okay." She sighed, praying silently that her son hadn't done anything rash....

They searched the woods for hours, finding nothing. Just as they turned to head back to the castle, a grey horse came racing towards them.

"What the--"

"That's the horse missing from the stables!" One of the servants cried. Not noticing anything but the horse, Suqari took off after it. Not long after, Suqari called for the others. They joined him, to see the king holding his son in his arms.

"Go alert the queen! Now!" Once one of the servants had disappeared, Suqari turned back to his son. He was bleeding profusely....

The queen looked up, to see a servant in the doorway.

"Well?"

"We found him."

"Is he all right?"

"He's hurt. Bleeding...a head wound..."

"What?" Elphaba pulled away from her mother-in-law, scooting to the end of the bed. "He's hurt! He can't be!"

"He is Princess--"

"No. No!"

"Y--"

"GO GET MY HUSBAND!" The servant fled, as the young princess lost her temper, grabbed the nearest thing she could find- a water glass- and threw it. The glass shattered when it came in contact with the wall. "I WANT MY HUSBAND!" Slowly, the princess dissolved into sobs, sinking to the floor, her husband's journal in her lap. Quickly, the queen got off the bed, and went to the girl, sitting next to her and wrapping her in her arms. "I WANT MY HUSBAND! I CAN'T LOSE HIM!" She sobbed harder, clinging to Chelseqa, as the queen rocked her gently back and forth.

Soon, she heard the sounds of feet in the hall. Quickly, she climbed to her feet, pulling Elphaba to hers as well, and going into the hall, the young girl in her arms.

"Where is he? WHERE'S MY SON?" She cried. Suqari hurried to them.

"He's in one of the extra bedrooms. He was thrown from his horse, his head struck a rock, and he's....he's bleeding."

"NO!" Elphaba sobbed harder, and Chelseqa pulled her closer.

"What if-" Suqari sighed.

"Pray that we don't, Chelseqa. Pray that we don't."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 31? Elphaba hearing Fiyero's whisper and instantly knowing there's something wrong**

**Based on? Jane hearing Rochester's cries for her, and knowing something's wrong**

**Book and author? _Jane Eyre_ by Charlotte Bronte**

**Elements in 32?**

"I can't lose him. I can't. He's...." Sobs wracked her body, and she curled up on her husband's side of the bed, the journal in her arms.

"Suqari, she's not just talking about the accident, is she?" Sighing, he pulled his wife out into the hall.

"Remember the fight they got into not long after the fire?" She nodded. "Well, Fiyero's been stewing about it ever since and he....he sees himself as a monster. Like....the beast from the legend. He....thinks that Elphaba deserves better than him, that...love can't break the curse, because there is no curse. He's the beast, the monster, and no princess could ever love the beast."

Chelseqa sighed.

"I knew we shouldn't have told him that legend when he was a child. Why would he think that?"

"Because of their fight. He...said some extremely hurtful things to Elphaba, he....betrayed her and....he doesn't feel worthy of loving her. So, he...wants to dissolve their marriage so he can set her free."

"Free?"

"To be with someone else. Someone who will love her unconditionally and never lose his temper with her."

"He doesn't, normally. He just....bottles everything up inside until he explodes. And he loves her with all his heart."

"I know. I know."

They returned to the room. Elphaba's cries had stopped, and she sobbed silently, repeating his name every once in a while.

"This will kill her." Chelseqa whispered. Suqari sighed, it was going to be a long night.....

He slipped into the room a couple hours later. The doctor had stopped the bleeding, and checked over him one last time.

"He's not--"

"No. He'll be okay, but...he's slipped into a coma. Alert me if anything happens." The king nodded, and the doctor left. After several moments, the door opened, and he turned. Chelseqa stood in the doorway.

"She's wants to see him. And so do I."

He nodded, and the two women slipped inside.

"Where is he?" Gently, Chelseqa guided her daughter-in-law towards the bed. Elphaba settled on the edge of the bed, reaching out to caress her husband's cheek. "Yero."

"He's....comatose. The doctor said that...that he should be fine, but that he could be like this for a couple days."

Tears slipped down her cheeks, and she leaned over, pressing her nose against his.

"I love you."

Chelseqa wiped tears off her cheeks, and buried her face in her husband's chest. Suqari sighed.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Elements in 32? there were none**

**Elements in 33?**

Four days passed, and Fiyero's condition hadn't changed. Over the course of the four days, Elphaba had read Fiyero's journal- or, well, had someone read it to her. She had just finished it, and now, slipped into the room, the journal hugged to her chest. Silent, she went to him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How could you think of yourself as a monster? You lose your temper, you bottle everything inside! You're human, my love. Human."

Gently, she leaned towards him, stroking his cheek.

"I _don't want_ a king. I don't want to be free _without_ you. _You_ are my freedom. You. And no one else. I'm free when I'm with you."

She lay next to him, curling close and burrowing into him, breathing in his scent.

_"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID? YOU FOOL! YOU STUPID BEAUTIFUL FOOL! HOW COULD YOU THINK I DESERVE BETTER? I DESERVE YOU! YOU! ONLY YOU! YOU STUBBORN....BEAUTIFUL DISASTER! I LOVE YOU AND I WON'T DISSOLVE OUR MARRIAGE, BECAUSE.....BECAUSE WE ARE MEANT TO BE....YOU AND I. FOREVER."_ She cried, holding his hand to her cheek._ "I've loved you ever since we first met in the library back in Colwen Grounds. And I never stopped. We had a fight....and that's normal for couples."_ Gently, she kissed his hand, before pressing her cheek against it. Her fingers laced through his, and she let out a sob.

"Our marriage is indissolvable. I won't let you. I love you and you love me. It would kill us both to dissolve this." She rested her head on his chest. "You betrayed me, and for that, I'll never forgive you. But you're also human, just like I am. And we make mistakes. And thinking that....that dissolving our marriage and setting me free is the right choice- is a mistake. A huge mistake. And humans make mistakes. But this is _not_ a mistake. Our marriage isn't. And neither is our love. I love you and I _know_ you love me. If you didn't, you wouldn't have done what you did four nights ago."

She choked out a sob.

"I love you, Yero."

When he didn't respond, she sat up.

_"I can't lose him. He's all I have left. Please. Whatever...."_ She wiped her nose in an unlady like fashion, and kissed his hand again. _"Whatever my faults....I don't deserve this."_ She choked out a sob.

_"Please. Please. Don't take him from me! You can't! I won't let you! I won't...."_ She dissolved into tears, curling up next to him, her head on his chest. _"I....l...love you....Yero!" _

She raised her head, leaning over and planting a gentle kiss on his lips. She let out a sob, burying her face in his neck. She didn't notice her in-laws watching from the doorway....

A couple hours later, Suqari and Chelseqa came back to the room. Elphaba hadn't moved. They could hear her whispering softly to him. Sighing, Suqari entered the room, and gently removed Elphaba.

_"NO! NO! LET GO! I NEED TO BE WITH HIM! NO!"_

"Elphaba. Elphaba! There's nothing they can do." He whispered.

"NO!" She wrenched away, and returned to his side. "You can't take him from me! I won't let you!" She turned back to her husband. "You're human, my love. _Human._ If you weren't, you wouldn't have left your journal, you wouldn't have told me everything...you wouldn't have wanted to set me free. But I am free. When I'm with you.... _Oh God! Whatever my faults... whatever I did....I don't deserve this! I don't deserve to lose him! I can't! He's all I have left! Please! He's human! Only human! Don't take him from me. If you take him.....I swear, I'll follow. I love him, and he loves me. Doing...doing this....proves it. His journal....the woods....he thinks he's the beast and I'm the princess and that there is no curse. He's wrong! There is a curse. We're human. That's the curse. Humanity." _

Suqari moved to stop her, but Chelseqa grabbed his arm, and silently, the two left, allowing their daughter-in-law to be with her husband.

"I love you. That day, those _weren't_ your true colors. I _know_ they weren't. I've _seen _your true colors: when we make love, when we lay in bed talking, when we go horseback riding, when we spend time in the kitchens baking. _Those_ are your true colors. And I love them. But I love you more." She gently, brushed a strand of hair off his forehead. "I love you, my human. My beautiful human."

Gently, tenderly, she leaned down, kissing him gently, before resting her head on his chest and breaking into sobs.

_"FIYERO!"_

After several moments, Suqari came in and gently removed Elphaba. Once she was in the hall, she collapsed to the floor, burying her face in her hands. The doctor was called, but this time, Elphaba refused to listen. Until he said something that caused her head to snap up.

"He's awake!"

Shakily, she climbed to her feet.

_"What?" _

She rushed into the room, hurrying towards the bed.

"Yero?" Slowly, he turned, seeing Elphaba.

"Elphaba." She broke down, curling up next to him. "I'm sorry. _I'm so sorry._ I never should have--"

"Hush my love. Hush. It doesn't matter anymore."

_"Yes it does-"_

_"No it doesn't!" _She cried, cradling his head in her hands. "What matters is _now_. _Us_. We can't dissolve this marriage because we're supposed to go on forever. You and I." Gently, she kissed him.

"We--"

She silenced him with a kiss and two harsh, commanding words, spoken in a way that showed what a wonderful queen she would make someday.

_"Fiyeraba. Forever."_


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 33? Elphaba forgiving Fiyero as he's apologizing**

**Based on? Jane forgiving and admitting that she loves Rochester**

**Based on? _Jane Eyre_ by Charlotte Bronte**

**Elements in 34?**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 30, 31, 32, and 33, and Girlscout1987 for reviewing 33.**

Four days after Fiyero awoke, Elphaba found her husband in the library, sitting by the window. He'd been sullen lately, avoiding her at all costs, for fear of saying something or hurting her in some way. He spent most of his time walking through the meadow, or in the library, writing. He only went near Elphaba when he had too, and twice, he'd stayed up late writing, and ended up falling asleep in the library, pen in his hand.

Everyone in the household noticed. Instead of talking and laughing during dinner, he was silent, keeping to himself. He didn't come down to the kitchens to visit with Candle, and avoided his parents. They gave him space, knowing that the guilt over Elphaba was killing him inside, and he needed time to think, time to clear his head. And that usually meant letting him be by himself. They all respected his space. Well, all except Elphaba.

On the fourth day, she made her way to the library, and silently slipped inside. He didn't acknowledge her, and quietly, she went to him.

"Yero?"

He didn't notice her. She sighed, sitting next to him. Then, she reached out, covering his hand with hers. He looked down at their hands, before pulling away from her slowly.

"Yero- talk to me! I want to help you!"

"I'm fine, Elphaba." He whispered.

"No you're not. You have me." She replied, reaching up and taking his chin. Then, she turned him to face her, even though she couldn't see. "You will _always_ have me." He pulled away, getting up. "Yero!"

"I'm...I'm sorry Elphaba." Tears glistened in his eyes, and he took a shaky breath. _"I'm so sorry!"_ He broke down, giving in, letting every emotion, every hurt, every pain he'd felt since Elphaba's accident take over. She heard his sobs, and got up, rushing to him, and wrapping him in her arms. Slowly, they crumpled to the floor, Elphaba cradling her husband in her arms, letting him break down. _"I'm so sorry Elphaba! I'm...sorry...."_

"Shh. Hush Yero, my love. Hush. It's okay. It's okay. I promise. It's okay." She whispered, stroking his hair and kissing his temple. "I love you, Yero. You and only you. Forever. You and I. Fiyeraba. _Us. Forever. I mean that_." He buried his face in her chest, hearing her heart. They stayed that way for several moments, Elphaba cradling her husband in her arms, allowing him to break down. "Shh. Hush my love. It's okay."

Neither noticed Suqari and Chelseqa peek into the library. As they slipped away, he took her hand.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 34? there were none**

**Elements in 35?**

Dinner was a quiet affair. And once dinner was over, the family talked quietly in the library, before retiring to bed around nine. Elphaba got up, going to the door, before turning back.

"Yero?" He was sitting at the desk, twirling the pen over and over between his fingers. Then, he dipped it in the inkwell, and began writing. She sighed, before going towards him. Silent, she rested her hands on his shoulders. "Yero? Come to bed." Her soft whisper caused him pause. After a moment, he returned the pen to the inkwell and continued writing.

"I can't."

She sighed.

"Yero, put the pen down, and come to bed. _Please_." The command in her voice made him stop.

"I'll be up there in a moment."

After a moment, she reached down, grabbing the paper and ripping it to pieces.

"Elphaba!"

"Yero, I want you to come to bed. I'm sick....of....of falling asleep without your arms around me! I'm tired of waking in the middle of the night and finding that_ you're not there! _I want you to come to bed, and hold me. Hold me and whisper that you love me....._I want to fall asleep in your arms tonight, Yero! And I won't take no for an answer!"_

He sighed, and got up.

"All right."

"And what are you writing anyway? What's so important that you have to stay up at all hours of the night? What, are you writing to your lover?" She demanded.

"I don't have a lover, Elphaba."

"Well what is it then?"

"It's...a book. About....us, and...our relationship. And what we're going through and how we're getting through it. It's just.... something to help me vent." He replied, wrapping his arms around himself. Elphaba softened at the tone.

"Yero..." Gently, she reached up, cupping his cheek. "I....I'm sorry. If I'd known...."

"You didn't know for a reason. I want to finish it, and then give it to you so you can read it once your eyesight returns. It's my apology for everything I've done to you." Tears coated his cheeks. She threw her arms around him, holding him to her.

"Oh Yero.... I don't need it. Your journal was all I need." He shook his head. "Yes. All I need is your journal- and _you_."

He pulled away, sniffling. Elphaba sighed internally. He was still upset about how he'd treated her- she knew it. Silently, she took his hand, lacing their fingers, before leading him out of the library and to their room, closing their bedroom door with a soft click. Once they were behind their closed bedroom door, she turned to him.

"Yero?" Her husband was leaning against the window sill, staring at the floor. She sighed. Time to come clean, since they were confessing. Slowly, she walked over to him, leaning against the sill. "I....I have nothing left, Yero." She whispered, facing the floor as well. "No.....birthright. No family. Nothing." Gently, he reached out, taking her hand and sewing his fingers between hers.

"That's not true, Dove." He whispered, "You have me." He turned his eyes to her face, and she turned towards him. Briefly, she took a deep breath, licking her lips, before wrapping her arms around his neck; he held her close. "You have me."

She let out a sob, her shoulders shaking. He rubbed her back, holding her close.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Yero." She sobbed, tears coursing down her cheeks as she pulled away. Gently, he reached up, wiping the tears away. In a husky whisper, he replied,

"Let me love you, Dove. Please. Let me love you." She nodded absent-mindedly, and let him kiss her. Reluctantly, she accepted the kiss, before pulling away. It wasn't because he'd take advantage of her, not that at all. Yero was always gentle when they made love, he always made sure she was all right before entering her, before kissing her. He told her his hopes and dreams as they made love; it was their time to share their utmost fears and joys. It was _their_ time to become one. No, he would never hurt her deliberately. He was gentle, caring, tender. He went slow, taking his time to fill her; to touch her, to explore, to discover her. He took the time to become a part of her, to take her slowly and lovingly. Their lovemaking was precious, fragile, cherished. "Dove? What's wrong?" Hurt shone in his eyes, hurt she couldn't see, hurt not from being regected, but from the fear that he'd hurt her in some way. She choked out a soft sob; it was the first time since their arguement that he'd called her Dove. Oz, how she'd missed hearing that nickname come from his soft lips.

"Do you really want to make love to a cripple?" She whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"You're not a cripple, darling." He whispered softly.

"Yes I am."

"No you're not. You're just....just suffering from a temporary ailment." She turned towards him.

"Don't lie to me, Yero." Slowly, she got up, making to go to the fireplace. He grabbed her arm, causing her to turn back.

"It's not lying, Dove. It's.....looking at things another way." She pulled away, going to the fireplace. Clumsily, she lowered herself to the floor, landing on her rump in front of the fireplace. Her knees moved to her chest, and she rested her chin on her folded arms. Slowly, he joined her. "Dove--"

"Don't Yero. I know what you're trying to do, and it won't work." He moved towards her, reaching out and taking her hand.

"You do, do you?" She could hear the taunting in his voice. The next thing she felt, was his mouth on her hand. Slowly, he moved from her hand up her arm, until his lips got to her neck. She pulled away.

"What's the point of us making love if I can't see you? If I can't look into your eyes? There _is_ no point." He sighed, pressing his forehead against her shoulder.

"Dove, making love isn't just about seeing. It's also about feeling. A lot of it is about feeling. Feeling each other, feeling the other person complete you. Feeling whole, feeling what it's like to be one with the person you love. Feeling....feeling the other bring you to the point where....where you feel nothing but....absolute....complete....healing."

She raised her eyebrows at his choice of words. "Healing? Yero, sex won't heal my eyes."

He sighed.

"I....I know. I'm sorry. I....I picked the wrong word. What....what I mean---and it's not sex. It's--"

"Sex is sex, Yero. It's the act of two people coming together by entrance of one into the other. It doesn't matter what you call it, it's all the same. A man will enter a woman the same way a child will leave the womb; one just brings pleasure while the other brings pain. And once you think about it, the one brings pain as well as pleasure, with the breaking of the hyem, which, once broken, gives access to the vaginal area--"

"I get it, Fae. I'm not stupid. I know how it works. I've made love to you before, remember?" He replied, watching her, trying to get her to turn her head. She didn't, although she could feel his eyes on her.

"I know."

"What I'm trying to say, Dove, is...." He sighed. "I...I don't know what I'm trying to say. Forget it." He sat next to her, staring into the fire. After several moments, her soft whisper reached his ears.

"Yero? Are you upset that you aren't getting laid?" It startled him, to say the least.

"_What?_ Where in _Kumbrica's name_ did you get _that idea_?" He asked, turning to her. Her head was resting on her arms, and she rocked gently back and forth. Silent, she shrugged.

"You just seem angry with me. I'll do it if you want me too." He sighed, frustrated that she was taking his mood for something else instead of what it _really_ was.

"I'm.....I'm _not_ angry with you. About anything. And _certainly_ not about that." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I...I'm frustrated that...that you don't understand what I'm trying to tell you." He moved closer to her, reaching out to rub her back. She rolled her shoulders in an attempt to get him to stop, and when he didn't take the hint, just let him. It felt good.

"I understand what you're trying to tell me." She replied, her voice monotone. "I understand perfectly."

"Oh do you?" She nodded against her knees. "Then what do you understand?"

"I understand that your angry that you have a cripple for a wife."

"You're _not_ a--"

"I understand that we both got screwed by this arrangement, and that no matter what we do, we can't get out of it."

"Now you listen here,_ neither_ of us got--"

"And I understand that I will never be good enough for you. That I'll never be what you deserve, that I'll never be what you wanted because you never wanted me in the first place and now that you're stuck with me, you'll never get the life you deserve, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for forcing you into this marriage, I'm sorry for being someone you have to babysit, I'm sorry I've ruined your life." She dissolved into heartwrenching sobs, and Fiyero, tears in his eyes, gathered his sobbing princess in his arms.

"Now you listen to me, Dove, and you listen good." He said, the inflection in his tone the command he used when he was overseeing the household while his parents were in meeting, when things didn't go according to plan; the tone of a king. "It is _not_ your fault- don't argue with me, Dove, because you know you're going to lose- I do _not_ like to hear that talk, and you _know_ it. I am _not_ angry at you, you are _not _a cripple, neither one of us got screwed by this arrangement, in fact, I think we both got the better end of the deal. Now I don't know about you, but I for one, _don't_ want to get out of this marriage. Not anymore. We have too much history between us, too much joy, too much love to end it. I love you with my whole heart and soul, Fae, and I know that you love me with just as much if not more."

"I don't like you thinking that you're not good enough for me. You are good enough- if not _better_- for me. You are, were, and always will be what I wanted, always. You didn't force me into this marriage, neither of us had a say, but we went into this with our eyes, minds, and hearts open. You are _not_ someone I have to babysit, you did _not_ ruin my life, and you are everything, anything, and nothing I deserve. If one of us doesn't deserve the other, it's you who doesn't deserve me. You don't deserve to have a....a _screwup_ for a husband, you deserve better. _Much better_. And I'm sorry that I can't be your knight in shining armor. _I'm sorry, Fae_."

Slowly, her hand reached up, feeling the tears on his cheeks. Her head lifted, and she sniffled.

"I don't want a knight."

He looked down at her.

"What?"

"I don't want a knight in shining armor." She repeated, her fingers slowly moving up to wipe the tears from his eyes. "I want a prince. A beautiful prince, with diamond tattoos and hazel eyes. And a smile that lights up a room. I want a prince with...with his own unique scent. A scent I love. And...and strong arms that wrap around me at night when we're in bed and pull me to him. I....I want a prince whose...whose hands are rough and strong from work, whose....whose fingers know every curve of my body, whose....whose lips are soft and pink and taste like coffee....I want a prince whose body knows mine inside and out, knows....every area of my body, every crevice and hill....who.....who knows exactly what to do to bring me ultimate pleasure.....I could never be happy with a knight, Yero. _Never._ But I'm happy with you. _You_, Yero. And you are_ not_ a screwup. My beautiful husband, you're nothing but absolutely perfect."

He shook his head; she felt the movement beneath her fingertips.

"I failed to protect you, Fae. We went back to Colwen Grounds, and....I let you wander the mansion alone while I waited outside....I....I left you inside as it burned....I didn't protect you....it's because of me that you lost your sight. If only I'd....." He broke down, the tears coursing around her fingers freely now.

This- _this_- was the Yero she knew. The gentle, sensetive, caring man, the one who wore his heart on his sleeve, where freely, it could break. The one who, when they were alone in their room together, or even out in the open, let his feelings show. This man, this brave, strong, independent young man, who....wore the gold ring on his finger with pride, who....wasn't afraid to defend her against people who had a problem with her being different, who....loved with his whole heart and soul....this man who could make her smile, could get her to laugh, to talk, when she was upset or scared, _this_ was the man she had fallen in love with. This was the boy she had met three years earlier in the library of Colwen Grounds on the night of her debutante ball. This was the man she had given her heart, her body, her soul too. _This _was the man she loved.

"If only I'd gone in with you....if only I'd gotten you out in time....if only I'd protected you...." His sobs broke her heart, and she gathered him in her arms, their roles now reversed; now, she was the one to calm him, while he took the blame for something that wasn't his fault.

"Yero my hero....it's _not_ your fault. No one knew the manison would burn down. _No one._ Least of all you. You are _many_ things, my beautiful husband, but a failure and a screwup you are _not_. You are everything to me. You're my world, my heart, my soul. My _life_. You're the only thing worth fighting for, now that I can't see. You're my husband, and one day, you will be the father of my children. I'll create babies with you- babies with beautiful auburn hair and hazel eyes, goofy grins and hearts of gold. You'll be my king, and I will gladly, honestly, _wisely_ rule by your side as your queen. You're everything to me. Everything. You're.....perfection. Absolute perfection."

Gently, she tangled her fingers in his hair as she held him against her chest.

"You're....the books to my library, the cologne to my perfume, fire to my water. You're....the sweet scent of wild, tender, loving, _passionate _sex. You're....uniquely you. A scent I can't name, and wouldn't want to, no matter how long I thought or how hard I tried. You're....adventure, insanity, familiarity, unknowness. You're....you're the one person I can be around and drop my guard for. You're...." She stopped, trying hard to think of something. "You're the passion to my temper. Temper is the cousin of passion, after all." He burrowed closer.

"You've got that wrong, Dove. You're the passion to my temper." She chuckled softly, tangling her fingers deeper into her husband's hair. A soft, moan escaped his lips, and she smiled.

"Does it really matter which is which? The point being, my beautiful husband, is that I am _nothing_ without you. For all my faults, for all my problems and fears, _you_ are the reason I keep living._ You_ are the reason I feel butterflies in my stomach everytime you're near. _You_ are the reason I feel whole." He looked up at her, gently reaching up to cup her cheek. Though she couldn't see, she felt his gaze on her, and slowly, closed her eyes, leaning forward to capture his soft pink lips in hers. Her hands tangled in his hair, and she leaned into him, as his arms captured her small waist. He pulled her closer, and they fought to gain control of the kiss, of each others' bodies. The kiss and struggle soon caused a break, and she pulled away, detangling her hands to cup his face. Her eyes closed as she pressed her forehead to his. In a shaky whisper, she said,

"I can't see. I can't see you. I can't see your beautiful face, your beautiful body. I can't see any of you, and I so desparetely want to. I want to see the love in your eyes, the smile on your face as you bring me absolute pleasure. I want to, and I _can't_. I can't see any part of you, none of you, and _I hate it_. I hate not being able to see your smile, your eyes, your face. I hate not seeing your clothes. I'll hate not seeing your body as we undress....For the last four years, I've seen your body, all of you....every night.....every time we make love, I've seen you leaning over me, standing in front of me, seen you lean down to kiss me, and now I can't, and _it kills me_....." She disolved into sobs again, holding his face firmly in her hands. "_Yero_.... I want to see you.....I want to see you standing nude before me....like you see me....I long to see you....I'm dieing to see you....and _I can't_...."

Gently, he reached up, wiping her tears, before taking her hands, and trailing them down his chest.

"I know you can't see me, Dove, but you can feel. Do you feel that? Do you feel me beneath your fingers? Do you feel my skin, my clothing? My chest, my shoulders? Do you feel me? You feel my body beneath your fingers, my skin, my hair. You feel me, I know you do. Dove please, _please_, content yourself with feeling me. I know you're frusterated, and I know you're hurt and scared and confused. I feel all those things, and I can see; I can only imagine how it must be for you. Please Dove, content yourself with the feel of my body under your fingers, under your hands, against your body- for now. For this time- however long it may be. Please. I will still make love to you the way I always have...gentle and loving and slow.....and I want to feel your hands wandering over my skin, over my body. Please Dove, let your hands be your eyes for tonight. Please." He took a deep breath, bringing her hands to his heart. "I'm not asking for much, Dove; just...just for you to let me make love to you the way we have, the way we always have and always will.... to...try what I'm asking.... and perhaps you'll find a strong sense of....of something this way....Dove, I'm _begging_ you.... let me--"

She stopped him, her fingers gracing his lips. Slowly, she leaned forward, pressing her lips gently against his, as her slender green fingers moved to the buttons of his shirt. As she moved to undo the first button, he pulled away, getting up.

"Yero--" He didn't reply, instead, went to the door, closing it completely and locking it, before removing the key and placing it on the mantel. Then, he returned to her, joining her on the floor in front of the fire. His lips found hers again, and he kissed her, whispering,

"I think it's best if we're not distrubed, don't you?" She nodded, a smile- the old smile she had worn so often before the fire- gracing her lovely features again. Her lips met his, and again, they fought for control, as her fingers worked the buttons on his shirt. His hands found the hooks on the back of her dress, and undid them, both articles of clothing sliding to the floor. He in his pants, and her in her corset and undergarments; both took care to make this loving, this exploration slow, gentle, forever. He kissed her once, before breaking the kiss, and taking her hands in his. "Remember what I asked, Fae? Let your hands be your eyes tonight, and every night until your sight returns. Please." He brought her hands to his chest, resting them gently over his heart. Slowly, he released her, and closed his eyes as her long, slender fingers trailed over his chest....down his stomach...towards the button on his pants....

She kissed him, her fingers quickly and expertly popping the button on his pants and reaching for the zipper. His own hands gently held her shoulders, as he kissed her deeply, before moving down her sides, and over her hips. They moved around her waist, up to the stays of her corset. As she removed his pants, his fingers worked nimbly on her corset stays. Slowly, his lips moved to her neck, and then to her collarbones. Finally, they moved to her small breasts, emphasized by the corset she wore. They traveled back to her neck as the last of the stays were loosened, and tenderly, lovingly, he removed the garment. Soon, he was in nothing but his boxers; she in her pantaloons and stockings. However, they too, soon fell- discarded- to the floor along with his boxers. It was as the last article of cloth fell, that she broke the kiss, pressing her forehead to his.

Their eyes were closed, hers because she could not see, no matter how much she longed to; his, to feel her plight, to understand what it was like to only feel, not to see.

"What is it, my love? What's the matter?" His voice was hoarse, a whisper.

"Nothing. I just....I've forgotten what it's like to feel you under my fingers." Her hands traced the diamonds on his chest, his finding the diamonds gracefully curving over her stomach in a swirl that continued onto her back. Each member of royalty had their own pattern of diamonds tattooed on their skin. Fiyero's was a cluster on his chest, Elphaba's a swirl across her stomach and lower back, like a belt. He chuckled softly.

"Do you like what you feel?" She nodded, capturing his lips in hers. Soon, however, she pulled away, and gently, pushed him away from her. He stood, helping her to her feet, before gazing at the beautiful woman before him. She truly was gorgeous, even with her sight gone. Her stomach was taut and smooth, her breasts small, but round. Her waist was tiny, a perfect hourglass.

Elphaba, unfortunately, couldn't say the same, for she couldn't see the man in front of her. However, she could feel. And slowly, ever so slowly, she ran her fingers over his skin, before tangling them in his hair and kissing him. Their lips crashed, as they slowly returned to the floor. Tenderly, he pulled her too him, before laying her gently among the garments on the floor.

"Yero..."

"Hmm?" He murmured, his lips gently trailing kisses on her neck.

"Blankets." He pulled away reluctantly, getting up and taking a few from their bed as well as a couple pillows. After spreading them out on the floor, he gently leaned her back until her head rested against the soft goosefeather pillow. He wrapped the blanket around them both, and continued to kiss her, as her hands followed his plea, trailing his skin. They rediscovered every crevice, every hill and valley, every cave his body owned, and as her legs hugged his waist and he entered her, they gripped his back, nails digging into his skin.

"I'm not hurting you, am I? I'm sorry if I am." He whispered, as he filled her slowly, tenderly, completely. She hissed lightly in pain, as the lower part of her body tightened in pleasure. "Fae, I'll stop if you want. I don't want....the last thing I want to do is hurt you. You've already been hurt enough. I won't add the pain I cause you to that list." His voice was nothing but concern, fear that he was harming her in some way. And in some way, he was. It had been so long since they'd made love, that she'd forgotten the discomfort that first came with his entry. But in another way, he wasn't. It was a harm she loved, cherished, adored, because it meant they were coming together as one. He made to stop, to remove himself from her and the pain he'd caused her, but she stopped him.

"Don't. Please. I... yes, Yero, you're hurting me," Hurt reflected in his hazel eyes, hurt she couldn't see, but could sense. "but it's a good hurt, my love. It's a hurt that I don't want to stop. A hurt I haven't felt in days....it's a pleasant hurt, Yero my hero. A hurt that only comes with you and I becoming one, a hurt that....that means we're whole...we're complete. It's a hurt I love to feel, because...." She cried out briefly, and dug her nails in deeper. "because it's you and me....fire and water, cologne and perfume, insanity, adventure, familiarity, temper....and passion. It's us....both of us and each of us...it means we're a perfect fit."

He smiled gently, before leaning down and kissing her.

"Please, Yero, continue." He nodded, rubbing his nose against hers as he followed her order. She arched her back slowly, fitting her body agianst his.

"I love you."

"I love you, Yero." As she tangled her fingers in his hair, she whispered in his ear, "What are you thinking, my hero? What are you dreaming?" He kissed her before replying.

"Children. Beautiful children. With your eyes and hair, your beauty. I want to father your children some day, I want to....to rest my hand on your growing belly and feel our child kick and move inside you. I want to make you a mother."

A smile graced her lips, and she cried out in surprise and love as he filled her.

"I want that too, someday." He chuckled softly, kissing her. Blindly, as the fire died down and they reached their peak, they became one, finding the passion and love they had found days before Elphaba's accident, and bringing it to new heights.

Though her eyes no longer worked, her nasal passages worked fine, and she reluctantly breathed in the scent of her husband- the musky smell of books, the sharpness of his cologne, the warm scent of the fire he'd stoke in the fireplace in their room at night. And the unique scent that was only Yero. A scent she couldn't name, but loved all the same. Her heart sped up, and for a moment, she felt as though everything were normal. She closed her eyes, letting herself be enveloped in his smell. But when her eyes opened, she realized that nothing was normal.

She was blind.

He gently kissed the skin of her stomach, trailing kisses across the diamonds wrapping around her navel. She took a deep breath, calming her racing heart. Here they were, wrapped in each others' arms, their bodies colliding in love and passion, as Yero made love to his wife. He was making love to his princess, his wife, his love.

_No._ Her head told her. _He's not making love to his wife._

He was making love to a blind woman. A _blind_ woman.

She choked out a sob, as his lips returned to her neck, and she pulled away.

"Don't!"

"Dove? What's wrong?" She turned from him, groping for the blanket to cover herself. "Elphaba, what is it?" She pulled away, refusing to face him. Slowly, he moved so that he lay next to her, and tenderly, he reached out to cup her cheek.

"How can you do this and _not be repulsed by me?_" She cried, sitting up, her legs moving to her chest.

"Dove--"

_"Don't call me that!"_

He sighed, and joined her.

"Dove- and don't tell me what to call you, I'll call you whatever I want, and I _want_ to call you Dove, because you are; you're my Dove, my _beautiful, wild Dove_- listen to me. I'm not repulsed by you. I never could be. _Never_. You're my wife. My lover, my partner, my soulmate. And yes, you're blind for now, but you are still- _still_- the same beautiful, independent, loving girl I met back at Colwen Grounds. You're my one true love." She shook her head, the confidence she'd possessed as they'd made love gone. Gently, he took her hands, bringing them to his chest. "Feel that? Feel my heart? It beats for you. You and only you." He brought her too him. "I love you."

Through her tears she whispered,

"I love you, too."

Tenderly, he kissed her, gently guiding her back to the pillows beneath them. They lay, wrapped in each others' arms, their legs mingling, as they shared soft kiss after kiss. He filled her again, gently, slowly, and she moaned softly in pleasure. Soon, they lay among the blankets, spent, Elphaba on his chest, her ear over his heart, his heartbeat sounding in her ear. She snuggled closer, content.

This was the Fiyero she knew. The man who could bring her to absolute, complete, wonderful pleasure. The man who was gentle and loving, who entered her slowly, gently, tenderly, who took his time filling her, so that they could last forever. This was the man that held her in his arms every night, that kissed her passionately, that could caress her body to absolute readiness, as he whispered his hopes and dreams to her; who listened, who focused on her voice when she talked about her fears, her dreams. This was the man that spent the afterglow of their exploits running his fingers in her hair, trailing his hands over her body, who spent the time after they made love to drink in the beautiful woman laying on his chest or in his arms.

He always held her close, always made sure she was all right. And tonight had been no different. They'd made love, eyes closed; both just feeling the other under their fingertips. In their passion, they'd cried out in escasty, in absolute pleasure as they melted into one. Now, he held her close, as the fire died down. She shivered, and gently, he removed her from his chest, and got up, covering her with the blankets.

"Yero..." She reached out for him, and he took her hand, kissing her knuckles. "Don't go..."

"I'm just going to build up the fire a bit, it's freezing in here. And then we can move back to the bed and get warm." He whispered, kissing her palm. He built up the fire, before returning to her side. "What do you say we move back to the bed and get warm?"

"No... stay here. We can get warm here." She whispered, as he slipped under the covers with her.

"Dove, it's freezing. The bed would be much warmer--"

"No." She moved towards him, before straddling his waist. "Stay here. We can get warm here."

"I know. But wouldn't you prefer the bed?" She shook her head.

"No. We made up here. We became one again here. We rediscovered ourselves here. Not there. Here. We made love here. I want to make love here."

"Again?" He asked, a hint of teasing in his voice. She nodded.

"Again." Their lips met, and he sat up, so that she was in his lap, her legs wrapping around his waist. Slowly, they switched places, Fiyero gently moving until Elphaba was beneath him, her legs tight around his waist. He kissed her neck, and she arched her back as he ran his hand down her side, gently, slowly, caressing the soft meat of her buttock as he gently moved into her, causing a moan of pleasure to escape her lips. Their eyes remained closed, feeling instead of seeing. She dug her nails into his back, slowly moving her hands down his back, until they gently returned the favor. Soon, they collapsed in each other's arms, Fiyero's head resting on her chest, as she buried her fingers in his hair.

"From now on..... I want to make love in front of the fire." She whispered. He chuckled softly, gently kissing her breast.

"Any particular reason, Dove?"

"No. I just want to... thank you. For bringing me to news heights." She whispered.

"I'm sorry, Fae. For everything. For these last few months. I--"

"Shh." She whispered, softly, running her fingers through his hair. "Shh....that doesn't matter, my love. Humanity is the curse, not you, Yero. Humanity. Never forget that. And never forget that I love you. My beautiful human. I love you, Yero."

He snuggled closer to her, the sound of her heart beating in his ear.

"I love you too, Dove."

Finally, they let themselves fall asleep in each others' arms, the mistakes and pain of the past forgotten, the present waiting with new surprises and adventures just around the corner.

For this moment, time stood still.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 35? there were none**

**Elements in 36?**

Fiyero awoke slowly the next morning. He found himself staring at the ceiling. Sometime during the night, somehow, they'd switched places; Elphaba now lay contentedly asleep on her husband's chest. Slolwy, he turned his hazel eyes to the beautiful woman curled up on his chest, her raven hair pillowed under his chin. He sighed.

They'd forgiven each other last night. Secrets had come out, tears had been shed by both parties, and apologizes repeated back and forth. And somehow, in the course of the night, they'd told each other their fears and dreams; confessing things they wouldn't normally talk about. They'd discovered a new peak, rediscovered each other's bodies over the course of the night. A contented sigh escaped his lips, and he gently rubbed her back. She'd forgiven him, and she shouldn't have.

_"Humanity is the curse, not you, Yero. Humanity. Never forget that. And never forget that I love you. My beautiful human. I love you, Yero."_

Humanity. The curse was humanity. Gently, he squeezed, hugging her gently, before tenderly moving her off of him. He lay her among the pillows and blankets, before getting up and getting dressed. Silent, he tucked the blankets around her, and kissed her cheek, before unlocking the bedroom door and heading down to the kitchen.

Candle looked up, seeing Fiyero in front of her on the other side of the island.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Fiyero. How are things between you and Elphaba."

"Better. We...." He bit his lip. "we made up last night."

"Really? Well that's wonderful." He nodded. "Now, what do you want?"

"I was wondering if I could take breakfast back to our room for Elphaba." She nodded.

"Of course." He watched, silent, as Candle quickly filled a tray with food, and a couple cups of coffee. "There you go, now, I want you to--"

"I know. I'll make sure." She gave him a motherly smile.

"Good boy." He thanked her, and left. She watched him go, before returning to fixing breakfast.

He slipped back into their room, the tray in his hands, to see Elphaba sitting up, curled in front of the embers. She turned, feeling his presence near.

"Yero?"

"I went down to the kitchen and asked Candle if I could bring breakfast back for you." He said, joining her among the blankets.

"You didn't have to."

"I know. But I wanted to." She hugged the blankets to her chest, and he watched her silently, before speaking. "I'm sorry Fae. For everything--"

"Yero, don't. It's done and over with, and we made up. We forgave and now we need to forget."

"Fae-"

"No Yero. I said forget. It's done and over with, so forget it." Then, she leaned close. "Now, let me go get dressed and we can eat." Quickly, she kissed him, before getting up. As she changed- with his help every once in a while- he listened to her soft hum. She was so....happy.....content....now that they had made up. Soon, she returned to his side, and he looked up, seeing the smile on her face. "I love you, Yero." She said, taking his hand.

"I love you too, Dove." He replied, kissing her gently. Then, they settled down to breakfast. As they ate, they talked about everything and nothing, returning to their old selves, their old love. As Fiyero sipped his coffee, he watched his wife finish her porridge. "Woah, Dove, slow down. What are you trying to do? Inhale it? You'll choke."

Elphaba shrugged.

"Tastes good today."

He chuckled softly, watching his wife.

"What?" Slowly, he set his cup down.

"You missed your mouth." Gently, he got the bit of porridge off her skin, before kissing her softly.

"Thank you."

"Welcome." Tenderly, he kissed her. Her arms went around his neck, and his wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. When they broke apart, they spent their time sharing small kisses. "You taste like porridge." He pointed out gently.

"You taste like coffee." She replied. He chuckled, before kissing her again. Their laughter brought Suqari and Chelseqa to the door of their room, and silently, they pushed it open, seeing their children sitting among the pile of blankets in front of the fire, the remenants of breakfast on a tray between them, cups of coffee in their hands, as they shared gentle kisses. Finally, they entered the room.

"Well, it looks like you two are up." Fiyero turned, seeing his parents. Elphaba tilted her head in the direction of the voice.

"Morning Mom. Dad."

"Morning Fiyero. Elphaba." Chelseqa replied. "I hope you slept well." Fiyero glanced at his wife, bouquets of rose rushing to both their cheeks as they sipped their coffee. "Well, we just wanted to see if you two were up."

And with that, they excused themselves, closing the door behind them. As they headed down t o breakfast, Suqari took her hand.

"Do you think they're okay?" She asked.

"I think they're fine."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37. **

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 36? Elphaba's comment about the porridge**

**Based on? Mary's comment about the porridge**

**Book and author? _The Secret Garden_ by Frances Hodgens Burnett**

**Elements in 37?**

Their happiness didn't last long. A couple weeks later, she lost her temper.

Again.

Screams coming from their bedroom brought Fiyero from the study down the hall. A maid stopped him in the hallway.

"Your Highness. I wouldn't. She's out of control! No one can control her. We've tried everything. She won't stop-she won't listen to anyone! Sir, please!"

_"Have you tried?"_ He demanded, hurrying down the hall, the servants and family members following.

"Fiyero, she's uncontrollable. She won't listen, won't cooperate." He turned, meeting his mother's eyes.

"Have you _tried _cooperating with her?"

"N.... No." He took a deep breath, keeping his temper in check. That afternoon with the chess game and everything that took place after was still strong in his mind.

_"Well maybe you should have tried! She's not cooperating because no one except me is willing to work with her!"_

"But--" He stopped her in the hall, blocking their bedroom door.

"_She's my wife, Mother!_ You forced us both into an arranged marriage! Her family is dead, she has no one else except us. Me. _I'm her husband._ And over these last couple of years, I've grown to love her, and she's grown to love me. She's seen me through every struggle I faced since our marriage, and now it's my turn. She's been hurt, Mother. And now I need to take care of her. I need to see her through this, I need to be strong for her. Because it's what a marriage is about. Now leave." They stayed, shocked. _"I SAID LEAVE!"_

Quickly, they scurried away, his mother slowly following. Once gone, Fiyero slipped into the bedroom, to find Elphaba- in a fit of frustrated, emotional, pent up rage- ripping the blankets from their bed, pulling the clothes from the closets, knocking the perfume and other toiletries off the dresser top. She beat against the windows, screaming.

"Elphaba?"

Finally, she collapsed among the scattered clothes and blankets of their marriage bed. Silent, he sat next to her.

"Elphaba." She didn't acknowledge him. "Dove, please."

She didn't say anything for several minutes. Then,

"I hate this! I'm sick of this! I can't take not seeing anymore! I can't!" Gently, he pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back.

"Shh. Hush Dove. Hush. It's okay."

Her temper flared. Angry, she pulled away, shoving him, before she began to hit him. She didn't care if she caused him pain, she just hit him. Again and again. Screaming obcinities, hitting, anything she could to make him feel as awful as she did.

_"You son of a bitch! I hate you! You jackass! I...hate...you..."_ Finally, she dissolved into sobs, collapsing into his arms. He held her, stroking her hair, silent, letting her sob. When she seemed to calm down, he asked,

"What brought this on, Dove?"

She didn't anwer for several minutes, before,

"It's raining."

"I know it is." He replied, confused by her simple statement.

"I want to see the rain." He nodded, now understanding.

"I see. So the rain brought this on?" She nodded into his chest. "Oh Dove. Oh my sweet Dove." Gently, he rocked her back and forth, before getting up, and pulling her to her feet. "Come on."

"Where are we going, Yero?" She asked as he led her out of their room. He took her through the castle, before leading her out to the stables. "The stables? Why are we at the stables?"

"Because, there's someone I want you to meet." And he took her hand, leading her into the stables. He took her to one in particular- it held a beautiful black stallion with a light brown diamond on its forehead. Then, he took her hand, and guided her towards the horse, running her hand down his muzzle. A small smile appeared on her face.

"What does he look like, Yero?"

"He's black, with a light brown diamond on his forehead."

"Oh Yero. He must be beautiful. What's his name?" She asked, reaching out by herself to pat the animal's nose.

"Dawn."

"Dawn." She whispered it softly. "He's beautiful."

"Would you like to ride him?"

"Can I?"

"Of course."

Then, he led the horse out of the stable, and saddled him up.

Elphaba backed away, allowing him to prepare the horse.

"Come here Dove." Slowly, she did, taking the hand he held out. He led her to the saddle, and gently placed his hands on her waist. "I'm going to lift you onto the saddle. Don't struggle, darling." He whispered. She nodded. Then, he gently lifted her onto the saddle, making sure she was secure before climbing up behind her. "Ready?" She nodded. He gently guided the horse into a trot. Soon, they flew through the meadow, the rain pelting their bodies. "Are you all right, love?"

"Yes!"

They rode for several hours, before returning to the stables. As the two returned to the house, Elphaba stopped, tilting her head back and spreading her arms, her eyes closed.

"I want to see the rain so badly. Just like I want to see you." She whispered. He smiled softly at her. Soon, they hurried into the house, and upstairs. Both were soaked, and Fiyero slipped into the bathroom, grabbed a couple towels, and came back, handing her one. They dried their hair in silence, until Fiyero wrapped his towel around her shoulders and pulled her to him. "Yero!"

Gently, he kissed her.

"I love you."

A smile graced her features.

"Do you regret marrying me? Even after the fire?" She asked. Gently, he cupped her cheek. After all that had gone on between them, he knew that his answer was true, and always would be.

"No. Never. I love you. Before the fire, after the fire. I will always love you. Understand me? I love you. I will _never_ stop loving you." She moved closer, stealing a gentle, tender kiss.

"Good. Because, even with all that's gone on between us, I don't regret it either. And I never will."

Her arms went around his neck, and she kissed him deeper.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: This is the last chapter set when they're sixteen. The next one will be set after they're seventeen.**

**Elements in 37? Fiyero ordering the rest of the household to leave while he takes care of Elphaba, and her tantrum**

**Based on? Collin's tantrum and Mary taking control of the situation**

**Book and author? _The Secret Garden_ by Frances Hodgens Burnett**

**Elements in 38?**

Lurlinemas rolled around. The castle was decked out in gold, green, and silver. The family settled down to dinner, and spent it talking and laughing, as the servants did the same. Afterwards, they all opened gifts, before retiring to bed. The door closed softly behind them, and Fiyero looked up, to see Elphaba sitting on the bed, a package in her hands. He joined her on the bed.

"Are you all right, Dove?"

"I'm fine, Yero." Then, she held out the package. "Happy Lurlinemas." Slowly, he took it.

"Dove, I--"

"I hope you like it." He sighed, and slowly unwrapped it, knowing it would make her happy. What he saw, startled him.

It was a drawing. No, not a drawing.

A charcoal sketch.

A portrait.

Of her and Fiyero.

They were curled up in each other's arms, in the blankets on the floor, he instantly recognized it as the night they'd forgiven each other, the night they'd made love in front of the fire. Both looked so peaceful.

Tears came to his eyes.

"Fae, how--"

"I drew it. From memory. I hope you like it." She replied, turning her face from the dresser towards him. He set it down gently on the bed next to him, before pulling her into his arms.

"I love it, thank you, Dove." He whispered, kissing her. She tasted the salt of his tears, and pulled away.

"Yero, you're crying. What's wrong? Tell me."

"Nothing Dove. Nothing's wrong. I'm just...touched."

She smiled at him, reaching up to wipe the tears from his cheeks, before kissing him. Suddenly, he pulled her away.

"I didn't get you anything for Lurlinemas, Dove. Nothing seemed....fit for the perfection in my life." He whispered, ashamed. Gently, Elphaba cupped his cheek. Her eyes dead, she could do nothing but feel; and she felt touched.

"Perfection?" He nodded, brushing his nose against hers.

"I searched. For days, looked at everything, but....nothing seemed to...fit you. Nothing seemed perfect for my princess. You're.... wild perfection, Dove, and nothing...no earthly possession seems good enough for you. I'm sorry."

She blinked, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"I don't need anything, Yero." She kissed him gently. "Except you. Yero, make love to me, please."

He pulled back, shocked. She took his hand, bringing it to her heart. "I don't need anything, Yero. Just you. And your heart."

"You had my heart _and _soul from the beginning." He whispered, kissing her.

They moved the drawing out of the way, and slowly, she moved back on the bed, pulling him with her.

"All I need for Lurlinemas is you, Yero. You and your heart."

"You have me. Now and forever. I _promise_."

Slowly, he did as she requested, giving her not only himself, but his heart as well.

It was the best Lurlinemas gift she'd ever recieved.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: This chapter starts when they're both 17**

**Elements in 38? there were none**

**Elements in 39?**

The books rained to the library floor, followed shortly by the ink well and pens. The wax and stamps were the last to go.

A year had passed. Both Elphaba and Fiyero had turned 17. Fiyero had finished his admissions essay and sent it off to Shiz; Elphaba had yet to start hers- or, well, dictate. Fiyero was going to write it for her. Elphaba knew Braille, but the essays had to be strictly pen and ink.

"Princess?" She turned towards the voice, before reaching out and grabbing the maid's hand.

"Go get Yero."

"But--" She shoved the girl hard, causing her to land on her rump.

_"GO GET MY HUSBAND! NOW!"_ The poor maid fled, doing as told. Elphaba heard the library door slam behind her, and she turned, letting out a screech as she ripped at her own hair, before attacking the rest of the library. Ten minutes later, footsteps sounded, and Fiyero entered. He took in the spilled ink and wax, the books littering the floor, the teacups shattered on the table.

"Dove?" Slowly, he stepped into the war zone. "Dove?"

Sobbing reached his ears, and he turned, finding his wife sitting on the ground amid books and pillows, paper and ink. He hurried to her, kneeling in front of her and taking her hands.

"Dove. Dove, listen to me." She turned her head, reaching up to touch his cheek. Gently, he kissed her palm. "Dove, what happened?"

"I....I...just...Shiz..."

"What? Sweetheart, you're not making any sense." Slowly, he helped her to her feet, and led her to the sofa. "Now, what's wrong, Dove?"

"I'd better just give up on Shiz." She choked out, before breaking into sobs. He gathered her to his chest, rubbing her back.

"You don't have to give up on Shiz, sweetheart."

"Yes I do! I can't see! You need to be able to see to go to school! And I can't!" She burrowed closer. He sighed.

"Sweetheart, they have a disabled part of campus. And if you don't want to stay there, well, you can stay with me. I'm sure once we explain the situation, they'll be able to figure something out. Besides, we have another year before we go to Shiz anyway. So you have a whole year to stress over it. Okay?"

"Not funny Yero!" She cried, hitting him, a smile gracing her features briefly.

"But it made you smile." He kissed the top of her head, as she waited for a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thank you."


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: My fortieth chapter!**

**A/N: I'm only going to do about....three, maybe four chapters during their fourth year of marriage- mainly because when they turn 18, another major milestone comes into play.**

**Elements in 39? there were none**

**Elements in 40?**

"Did it come yet?"

Fiyero looked up, seeing his wife standing on the landing of the stairs. He quickly sifted through the mail, shaking his head.

"Not yet, Dove." He saw her shoulders slump.

"Well, when is it going to get here?"

"Probably not until next year love." He said, going to her.

"I can't wait until next year! I want to know now!" She whined. He sighed, a smile gently playing on his lips at his wife's childishness. He chuckled softly, before wrapping an arm around her waist.

"So do I, Dove. So do I." Then, he led her to the library. After knocking, Fiyero poked his head in. "Got the mail."

Chelseqa looked up from her book, before getting up and taking it from her son.

"Thank you, Yero."

He nodded, gently guiding Elphaba into the library before closing the door behind him. When he looked up, he found his wife perched on the windowseat, head turned towards his parents, his mother writing out what looked to be a letter to his aunt, and his father reading.

"It didn't come. Either of them." Elphaba muttered.

"Your letters from Shiz?" Chelseqa asked.

Elphaba nodded.

"They won't come until next year, Elphaba." She replied, softly.

"That's what I told her." Fiyero said, taking one of the armchairs near the fireplace.

"I know that! But I want my letter now!" Elphaba cried.

"Hush Dove. There's no use stewing about it now. There's nothing we can do about it." Fiyero said, getting up and going to her. She tilted her head back, and he leaned down, planting a quick kiss on her lips before going to one of the bookcases.

"I know." She sighed, closing her eyes. "Yero?"

"Yes, Dove?" He asked, searching for something.

"You taste like coffee, you know that?" He stopped, caught off guard.

"I...I wasn't aware." He muttered softly, before returning to his search. A smile came to his wife's lips.

"Well you do." She sighed, content. "And your skin feels like silk. And when you enter me it's like....it's like I hear fireworks..."

Fiyero, at this point, had found the book he was looking for, and held it open in his hands, reading through something. He stopped, however at his wife's voice, and slowly, raised his head. Then, he turned, closing the book with a snap and turning to her. His parents were laughing softly, at the embarassment and horror on their son's face. Quickly, he removed his reading glasses, and hurried to Elphaba.

"Fae--"

"It's...I've never felt pleasure that...that...wonderful before..."

"Elphaba!"

"What?" She turned to him, innocence in her features. He tilted his head towards his parents, softly clearing his throat. She sighed. "Yero?"

"Yes, Fae?" Instead of answering, she reached out for him, and he set his book down, wrapping her in his arms.

"Make love to me."

"What?" His parents laughed at the look on their son's face.

"Make love to me."

He glanced back at his parents, before scooping her in his arms.

"All right."

"Now?"

Silent, he excused them both and went to the door, pulling it open.

"How about when we get back to our room? All right?"

"Okay."

Once the door closed behind them, Suqari and Chelseqa burst into laughter.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: I filled in the A/N from last chapter. I had to dash, and so published it without checking the A/N. But now it's filled in.**

**Elements in 40? there were none**

**Elements in 41?**

**Question: Did she (Elphaba) forget his (Fiyero's) parents were in the room?**

**Answer: yeah. They returned to what they were doing, and were basically quiet, so Elphaba thought that they'd left the library, and it was just her and Fiyero.**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 34, 37, 38, 39, and 40, and also to kiltedwonder for reviewing 40.**

June rolled around.

One afternoon, Elphaba slipped into the library, and went to the desk.

"Yero? Honey, put your pen down. Stop working on your book for now. Come go riding with me." She whispered. He looked up.

"I'll be there in a moment, love."

She sighed, before taking the pen from him and placing herself in his lap.

"Yero, come riding with me. Please." He thought for a moment.

"All right." She climbed off his lap, and helped him to his feet. Then, she pulled him to their bedroom. Several minutes later, the couple walked to the stables, hands linked. Both were dressed for riding, Elphaba looked exceptionally beautiful in her riding habit, with her long black hair swept up.

He helped her into the saddle, and made to climb up behind her, when a servant hurried up to him. He turned back to Elphaba.

"Fae, I have to take care of something."

"What?"

"One of the ambassadors wants an immediate answer, and since my parents aren't here--"

"I know love. Go on. I'll wait here for you, my king."

He chuckled softly, and met her in the middle as she leaned down, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss.

"Go on without me. I'll catch up. I'll be right back, my queen." She heard him disappear, before turning back to the horse. Gently, she guided him out of the stable, before urging him into a trot. Soon, he galloped through the meadow, and Elphaba leaned forward, her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes, feeling the air around her.

_Horseback riding._ _Riding along the trails with her mother. _

_"Faster Mama!"_

_"No faster, sweetheart."_

_Something happened. But what? A...a snake. The horse had been spooked by a snake. _

_They'd been thrown. Mama had pulled Elphaba to her as they fell, striking her head on a rock. Her body covered Elphaba's as the horse reared again. _

_"Mama!" _

_The last thing she saw, was the horse rearing and bringing its hooves down- fire in its eyes. _

_"Mama!"_

She pushed the horse faster. Harder.

They disappeared into the woods, passing trees and ducking under branches. They made it pretty far before the horse reared back. Elphaba listened, trying to calm Dawn down.

"Shh, Dawn. Hu--"

A hiss.

A snake.

Dawn threw her. She landed on the ground, and slowly, rose to her elbows, turning her head in time to hear the horse's whinny, and feel it come down....

_"Yero!"_


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 41? Fiyero knowing something was wrong with Elphaba, and rushing to her**

**Based on? Jane hearing Rochester calling for her, and going to him**

**Book and author? _Jane Eyre_ by Charlotte Bronte**

He finished the letter, dispatching it before leaving the library.

"Fiyero! I thought you were out riding with Elphaba?" He looked up, seeing his childhood friend- his best friend- Avaric, catch up to him.

"I am. I had to...get a letter to Ambassador Huqet-"

"From the City?" Yero nodded.

"Yeah. Since my parents are visiting the Scrow, drawing up a peace treaty--"

"You had to step in."

"Yeah."

"Well, where's Elphaba?"

"I told her to go on ahead, and that I'd catch...up...." He stopped.

"Fiyero? What is it? What's wrong?"

_Yero!_

"Oh Oz! Elphaba!"

"Wait, where are you going?" Quickly, Avaric raced to catch up with his friend. _"Is this one of those married things again? Are your psyhic powers kicking in again?"_ He asked, finally catching up with his friend in the stables. "Fiyero! Slow down!"

He didn't listen. Quickly, he rushed to one of the stable hands.

"Where is she?"

"Your Majesty?"

"The princess, where is she?" He ordered.

"She went out for a ride, sir."

Angry, Fiyero grabbed the front of the younger boy's jacket, and yanked him up until they were nose to nose.

"What do you mean she went out for a ride?"

"You...you said she could....you'd....catch up...."

"Which way!"

"To the meadow..."

Instantly, Fiyero released the boy, and raced to one of the stalls. Avaric followed, but before he could climb into the saddle of his horse, Fiyero was already racing out to the meadow.

"I hate it when he does this." He muttered, following his friend. When he finally joined his friend, Fiyero was looking towards the woods.

"She's not here." Avaric whispered.

"I know."

"She's not here."

_"You think I don't know that?"_

"Well, the only other place she could be would be the--" Instantly, Fiyero took off towards the cluster of trees. "--woods." Sighing, he followed.

"Dove? Dove!"

Once Avaric seemed to catch up to his friend, Fiyero was off again. He groaned.

"That's it! Next time we do this, I'm going to keep you on a leash!" Fiyero ignored him. They continued on for several minutes, until Fiyero spotted the horse. He rushed towards the stallion, grabbing the reigns and calming him down.

"Shh. Shh Dawn shh." Once the horse was calm, Fiyero returned to his search. "Dove? Dove!"

"Fiyero-" He turned at Avaric's voice, to see the young man staring at something behind the horse. He turned back around, catching sight of his wife on the ground at the horse's feet. Quickly, he released the horse, and got down, rushing to her side. He sank to his knees, silently examining her.

"Avaric, go alert servants. NOW!" Once Avaric was gone, Fiyero turned back to his bride, gently cradling her in his arms. It was then that he noticed the blood on the side of her head. "Oh god, Dove. Speak to me, please, Dove!" He gripped her hand, bringing it to his lips. "I love you. You can't leave me. I...I know I haven't been the best husband, but...I love you. With all my heart and soul, I love you. I've given myself to you, my whole self, my heart, my soul, every fiber of my being belongs to you. Only you. Please Dove. I can't lose you. _I can't_."

Finally, Avaric and the others returned, but Fiyero didn't notice.

"Open those beautiful green eyes for me, Dove." He whispered, tears sliding down his cheeks. _"Please."_

After several moments, she moaned softly.

"Dove?"

Slowly, ever so slowly, her eyes opened, and slowly, she felt his presence near.

"Yero?"

"Oh Dove!" He gathered her to his chest, burying his face in her hair. "Thank you! Oh Oz, thank you!" Tenderly, he pulled away, looking into her face, before kissing her gently. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Soon, they returned to the castle. She sat sidesaddle in front of him, resting gently against his chest. Avaric brought Dawn behind him. As they entered the castle, Fiyero carried her in his arms; he refused to let her go. They called the doctor, who said that she was fine, she just needed to be kept awake because she had a slight concussion. After his parents came home, they told them about Elphaba's accident, and assured them that Fiyero had taken care of it. Dinner was a silent affair, and soon, they all retired early.

That night, as Fiyero stoked the fire, he heard the bathroom door close softly.

"Yero." He stood, turning to her. She moved towards him, dressed in only her undergarments. Reaching out, she took his hands, bringing them to her breasts, before moving them lower, and wrapping his arms around her waist. "The doctor said to keep me awake, didn't he?" He nodded, silent.

"He did."

"Well, I think I know exactly how we can accomplish that, don't you?" She whispered, leaning up to kiss him. Her lips captured his, as her hands slowly descended to the button on his pants. They'd spread the blankets from their bed on the floor in front of the fireplace, and now, Elphaba pulled him down to the makeshift bed with her. As they undressed, she slowly took control of the situation....

As they lay wrapped in each other's arms later on, he whispered,

"I almost lost you."

"I know. Never again. I promise. Never again." Then, she brought his head to her chest, tangling her fingers in his hair and scratching his head as he lay with his head on her chest, breathing in her scent. It was a scent he loved. It was his wife's scent. Her beautiful scent.

Gently, he kissed her breasts, before raising his head and capturing her lips with his. She gently pulled away.

"Yero?"

"Yes, Dove?"

"My eyes aren't green. They're aquamarine."


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: I'm going to skip to 18, because that's when the other major hurdle begins.**

**Elements in 42? Fiyero knowing something was wrong with Elphaba (sorry, I was planning on making 42/43 one long chapter, then decided against it)**

**Based on? Jane knowing something was wrong with Rochester**

**Book and author? _Jane Eyre_ by Charlotte Bronte**

**Elements in 43?**

The new year brought some much awaited news.

Two acceptance letters from Shiz.

As soon as Elphaba got ahold of her letter, she ripped it open.

"Fae. Fae- Dove! Calm down! You're going to rip it to shreds!" Gently, he took the letter from his wife's hands, and unfolded it, reading it silently.

"What's it say? Yero, what's it say?" She cried, grabbing onto his arm and bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet like an anxious child. "Yero!"

"You got in. You got in Dove!" She let out a squeal, throwing her arms around his neck. He caught her, losing his balance in the process, and tumbling to the ground. The thump brought the king and queen as well as the rest of the household to the library.

"Fiyero? What's-- Fiyero?"

"Down here."

Every head looked down at the floor, where Fiyero lay, with his wife in his arms. Elphaba was currently in the process of kissing every inch of her husband's skin. At their questioning looks, he explained.

"She got in."

His father chuckled.

"That's wonderful. Now, Fiyero, did you?"

The young prince sighed.

"I..." He stopped, as Elphaba kissed him, before moving to his eyelids. "Got..." She returned to his lips, kissing him deeper, before kissing his nose, chin...cheeks. "...in." He finished. Elphaba stopped herself from capturing his lips again.

"You did?" He nodded, his nose brushing gently against hers.

"Yes. I got in."

She let out a squeal that seemed to reach operetta status, which caused Fiyero to cringe.

"Ow! I think I just felt my eardrums burst." He muttered, before being silenced by another kiss. The others laughed, before finally helping them up.

"This is wonderful. We need to celebrate, my darlings!" Chelseqa said.

Neither of her children replied.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 43? there were none**

**Elements in 44?**

At the beginning of August, Fiyero and Elphaba bid the household goodbye, and headed to Shiz. After several days of travel, they finally made it to the tiny campus town. As they settled back in the carriage that had picked them up at the train station, Elphaba took her husband's hand.

"What are you thinking, my princess?" He whispered, turning to face her. She thought a moment.

"Do you think we'll be okay, Yero?"

"I think we'll be just fine, Dove." He replied, capturing his wife's lips in his own. They spent the remained of the time kissing, and it wasn't until the carriage stopped, that they pulled apart. "We're here."

"We are?" Elphaba asked excitedly. He nodded, gently capturing her lips with his. Then, he pulled away and got out of the carriage, before holding out a hand. She moved to the door, and reached out, taking his hand. Then, gently, she gathered her skirt, and stepped down. "What does it look like, Yero?" She asked softly, as he closed the door behind her. She linked her arm through his, and he gently led her to the open iron gates.

"It's huge. Brick buildings with ivy climbing up them, it looks like there's a canal and a small park, and it borders on a forest....I think." He said. She smiled softly.

"It sounds lovely." He squeezed her hand, before leading her to the Head's office. They slipped into the building, and went to the secretary's desk.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Yes. We're here to see Madame Morrible. We're--"

"Oh, you must be the new students." Elphaba nodded. "Go right on in, she's expecting you." They thanked her, and did as told, but not before the secretary asked, "You wouldn't happen to--"

"Yes. I'm blind." Elphaba interrupted, answering the question.

Madame Morrible looked up, seeing a young couple enter her office. They appeared to be quite a pair, and almost beautiful together- if it wasn't for the girl's skin.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Madame Morrible? I'm Fiyero and this--"

"Ah, you must be the young couple from the Vinkus, correct?" He nodded. "Please, have a seat." She watched, as the young woman reached out, running her hand over the back and arm of the chair before taking a seat. Once all three were seated, she asked, "Now, I think it'd be best if we got down to business. Your classes are set so we don't need to worry about that, but as for living arrangements, well," She stopped, uncertain how to ask.

"Yes, I'm blind. And no, I wasn't born blind. I lost my sight in an accident, three years ago." Elphaba replied, answering the unanswered question. Morrible nodded.

"Yes, well, perhaps, Your Majesty, your wife would be happier in the disabled part of campus? She would take the same classes she's signed up for, they would just be geared more towards her...disability." Fiyero's face darkened. He knew where she was going with this, and he didn't like it.

"Thank you for the offer, Madame, but Elphaba will be fine with me."

"Fine with you?"

"Yes. R--"

"Rooming together, Madame." Elphaba stated. Silence.

"Well, I'm afraid that...students of the opposite sex aren't allowed to live together." She replied.

"They aren't? Is Shiz so backward that it still rooms members of the same sex together? You'd think, that... this being an institution of education...well, that it would allow its students to room with members of the other sex, wouldn't you?" Elphaba asked, her face turned towards Madame Morrible, in an way that seemed to make the young princess look more like a possessed fortune teller than a student.

"Elphaba." Fiyero whispered softly, warningly, his eyes darting quickly towards the head before returning to his wife.

"I'm sorry, Madame. My husband's constantly reminding me that my opinions are what get me in trouble in the first place."

"That's quite all right, Miss Elphaba. Now, as I understand, you're both to have your own rooms. Do you really think that wise, for you wife, Master Fiyero?"

"I assure you, Madame, I'm quite capable of taking care of myself. The only problem I may have is dressing and undressing. Other than that, I can do what any normal person is able to do." Elphaba answered. _And that includes loving and being loved in return, you old...bat._

"Very well then."

They finished up the meeting, and Madame Morrible handed them both their keys.

"Master Fiyero, your room is on the third floor, room 2003, of Briscoe Hall, across the canal. And Miss Elphaba, you're in room 1995 on the third floor of Crage Hall. This building."

"Thank you Madame." She nodded, and watched them leave, Elphaba gently slipping her hand around her husband's arm. She shivered. The girl was strange, and she didn't like it.

Once outside, the two walked along, getting used to campus. It was a Saturday, and the rest of the school was quiet; most students were out on the town or inside, studying. After going to Fiyero's room and unpacking, they came over the foot bridge, and went back to Crage Hall. It was as they came slipped into Elphaba's dorm, that she spoke up, before closing and locking the door behind her.

"Yero?"

He went to her, worried. She leaned against the door, twirling her cane slowly between her emerald fingers. Her head tilted up, awaiting his kiss. He obliged, kissing her gently, before asking,

"Yes Dove?"

"I didn't like her."

He chuckled softly.

"I didn't either."

She moved away from the door, going to the bed and slowly, lowering herself onto it. He joined her, taking her hand.

"She smells like fish."

He was taken aback.

_"Really?"_ He asked, eyes wide. She nodded. "I hadn't noticed."

"_Trust me_, be glad you didn't."


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Glinda doesn't become roomates with Elphaba until later on....**

**A/N: Also, in this, Glinda is a childhood nickname, so that's why she goes by...well....Glinda...**

**Elements in 44? there were none**

**Elements in 45?**

**Question: what is it with her and accidents?**

**Answer: well, the fire wasn't her fault....wrong place at the wrong time, and as for the horse, well, the memory is of her and the last day she spent with her mother- and so that just pushed her to push the horse harder, so part of it was due to the memory, and part of it was due to the horse being spooked- she didn't know it would throw her. **

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 41, 42, 43, and 44.**

Sunday passed by quickly, with Elphaba and Fiyero settling in silently. So it was Monday morning, during History, that the whole class got to meet the new students- but, not in the customary, they're-already-in-the-classroom-waiting-to-be-introduced way.

Fifteen minutes into class, the History classroom door opened, and every head turned, seeing a young woman enter on a man's arm. The woman was dressed in a crisp, black skirt, white blouse, and black jacket, her long raven hair pulled up in a twist, a black hat on her head, seeming to hold her twist in place. She had beautiful, delicate, yet sharp features, long slender fingers, a trim, perfect hourglass figure, and....

...green skin; which didn't help the shock of seeing two new students, in fact, it just seemed to make it worse. Dr. Dillamond reached up, pushing his spectacles back up the bridge of his nose.

"Ah, Your Majesties, please, join us."

As they stepped forward, the other students saw the end of a cane shoot across the floor. Glinda looked up from her conversation, her eyes landing on the young pair. The girl was very beautiful- the odd skin color making her more so- and the young man at her side was exceptionally handsome. All in all, they made quite the pair. She also caught sight of the cane, confused. But as the couple entered the room, she moved her eyes from the cane, up, staring into the young woman's face. What she saw, confused her, until the girl got closer.

Her eyes. That's what it was. _That's_ what was wrong.

Her eyes.

They were dead. The looked, from Glinda's vantage point, to be almost....glazed over.

Suddenly, it all made sense.

The cane. Her husband's comforting hand on her back. The way she stopped to get a sense of everything around her.

The Crown Princess was blind.

Slowly, as the rest of the class watched, he helped his wife to her desk, however, she slowly pulled away, running her hand along the smooth oak of the desktop before slowly taking a seat.

"I'm sorry for our disturbance, Dr. Please, continue." Fiyero said, sitting next to his wife. He gently took her hand, squeezing briefly before letting go. But instead, Dr. Dillamond removed his glasses, and leaned against his desk.

"Actually, Your Majesty, if you don't think me_ too_ forward, perhaps you would ragale us with tales of where you both are from. The Vinkus, correct?"

Fiyero chuckled softly, he loved playing headgames with people. The fact that it was a professor and a classroom full of fellow students only made it more...enjoyable.

"_Actually,_ Dr.," He started, glancing at his wife. "I'm from the Vinkus. My wife, however.... is the only surviving daughter of the late Govenor of Munchkinland."

A buzz broke out in the room. _She_ was the late Govenor's daughter? But... all members of the family had perished....except...for the oldest child. Or so they said. She'd..._supposedly_- rumor had it- been married off to a prince at fourteen. Some sort of peace strategy or some sort. Were the rumors true? Had the oldest child _survived_? And if so, was this woman... this girl... this.... _princess_.... really her?

_"Fiyero!"_ She gently hit him, her whisper loud and clear in the suddenly quiet room. Laughter echoed softly, at the little display, and the princess blushed.

"Really? Well, I'm very sorry for misinterpreting. If you don't mind my asking, but... how is it that you two came to meet?"

Slowly, the princess spoke up, raising her head in the direction of the professor's voice. A smile graced her lovely features, and she propped her chin on her hands, her elbows resting on the desktop. She looked, for a moment, like a cheshire cat balanced on a tree limb, staring down at Alice. Except she wasn't staring. She couldn't see.

Which made her pretty little grin, all the creepier.

Several of the students sat still, waiting to see the young woman slowly disappear, until all that remained was her smile. But she didn't, remaining where she was. A soft giggle escaped her lips, and several of the students shivered, slightly frightened by the blind young woman's appearance. She enjoyed messing with people almost as much as her husband._ Especially_ foreigners.

"Our parents. It was.... an arranged marriage. When we were fourteen."

Another buzz soon began in the classroom. An _arranged marriage_? Nowadays, most-if not _all_- of Oz had outlawed arranged marriages. The only two that hadn't, were the Vinkus and parts of Munchkinland. It was rare to hear of an arranged marriage taking place in these times, and the students found the news shocking. Well, some....

"Really?" One student asked.

"Yes." Elphaba replied, turning towards the voice. The student in question shivered and backed away at the sight of the young woman's dead eyes.

"What's it like? An arranged marriage?" Another asked.

"It's not very different than a normal marriage. Well, the only difference is that you're basically betrothed to the one you're intended to from birth. Most arranged marriages don't last long. Personally, I think Elphaba and I were lucky." Fiyero replied, as Elphaba turned back to him, and took his hand.

"And--"

"Have you always--"

"Yes. I've always been green. And no, I wasn't born blind, I lost my sight three years ago." The princess stopped the questions mid-sentence. She answered with the air of someone who got asked that often. One girl, sitting next to Glinda, near the door, listened closely to her voice. She sounded familiar, but she couldn't think of where she'd heard her voice before.

Soon, class ended, with nothing much having gotten done, and everyone flooded out of the room, heading to the cafeteria, the buzz about the Vinkun royals on their tongues. Glinda and her group lagged behind, talking, and stopped, turning, to see Fiyero help his wife to her feet. They bade a quiet farewell to Dr. Dillamond, before leaving, and Glinda watched again, seeing the cane in Elphaba's hand once again skitter across the floor.

Once they were gone, the other girls finished their conversation and followed, one watching the pair- particularly the princess- closely.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 45? Elphaba's smile, and her demeanor**

**Based on? the Cheshire cat**

**Book and author? Lewis Carroll's _Alice in Wonderland_- yes, I drew on that too.**

**Elements in 46?**

Glinda entered the history classroom, chatting lightly with Milla, ShenShen and Phfanne, as they went to their seats. However, the conversation ended when their eyes landed on the young Vinkun royals.

"He's cute."

"It's a shame he was saddled with such a cripple for a wife." Phfanne remarked, loud enough for the young couple to hear. Milla bit her lip.

"I happen to think she's very beautiful, and they make a very beautiful couple." She finally said, glancing at the pair. Glinda stayed silent. Slowly, she took her seat, watching Elphaba. They seemed to be talking softly.

"All right class, let's get started." Soon, the class quieted down as Dr. Dillamond began his lecture. "Today, we're going to get into the Kumbrican treaty of 1689. Now, this treaty was set up between the two major tribes of the Vinkus- the Yunmata and the Arjiki--"

"Um, Dr.?"

He turned, seeing Elphaba's hand shoot into the air.

"Yes Mrs. Tiggular?"

"It's the Yunamata." He looked at her, confused.

"I'm aware of that, Mrs.--"

"You've forgotten the 'a'."

"No I..."

"Between the 'n' and 'm'. It's pronounced, Yun_a_mata."

He checked back over his work, noticing his mistake, and fixed it promptly.

"Yes, well, thank you, Mrs. Tiggular."

She nodded.

The other students watched, amazed, as the young princess quickly and expertly wrote down everything- in braille. She sighed, finished for now, resting her fingers, leaning back in her chair. Slowly, her hand reached out underneath her husband's desk, resting on his knee. Gently, she squeezed, and he jumped. Glancing at his wife, he caught the small smile on her lips, before returning to his notes.

"Now, for the last twenty years or so, the Arjiki and the Yunamata had been at war over a the slave trade that was a major impact on the Yunamata's way of life. The Yunamata had wanted to expand slavery into the other tribes, while the Arjiki wanted to abolish slavery in all of the Vinkus. War between the two tribes broke out, and for twenty years, they went back and forth, killing each other off. When the treaty was drawn up in 1689, it listed the abolition of slavery, as well as a new regard on trade between the tribes..."

Half of the students zoned out as he talked, and it was only when Elphaba opened her mouth again, that they paid attention.

"It was named the Treaty of Kumbrica Pass-or, as we in the Vinkus call it- Kumbrica's Treaty- because the leaders of the two tribes met in Kumbrica's Pass- as a safety precaution against the Scrow, who were also feuding with them- to sign it."

"That's correct. You certainly know your Vinkun history, Mrs. Tiggular. I'm impressed."

A smile bloomed on her face, and Fiyero chuckled softly. He leaned towards her, as Dr. Dillamond returned to the board, and whispered softly,

"That's my girl, Fae."

She blushed at her husband's praise. Glinda rolled her eyes; she was sick of this lovey-dovey stuff between the two, it was getting old. Dr. Dillamond was getting on her nerves as well, and she decided to say something.

"Dr. Dillamond, I don't understand why you can't just teach us History, instead of always harping on and on about the past!"

The whole class fell silent. Milla rolled her eyes, pressing her forehead against her knuckles. Elphaba turned her head towards the girl; it sounded like an annoying little eight-year-old was in the room. Silent, Elphaba reached behind her, taking her husband's hand.

"Yero? What's she look like?"

"Short. Chubby...but I'd say more on the..."

"Fat?" Elphaba supplied. He nodded.

"Yep. Blue eyes, I'd guess. Blondes always seem to have blue eyes, have you noticed? And...I wish you could see this, Fae- she's in a pink _concoction_. I don't know whether it's supposed to be a dress, or an inflatable cupcake."

Elphaba choked on her laugh. It was then that she realized what Glinda had said. Her temper flared, and she climbed to her feet.

"This is _History!_ History _is the past! Maybe if you cared more about your classes than what you looked like, you'd actually learn something. But I guess it must be difficult for that blissful, blonde, bubbleheaded brain of yours to comprehend the concept of learning."_

"Well at least I'm not a blind, green freak. I can _see_." Glinda snapped back. Elphaba's hands clenched into fists, and Fiyero grabbed her elbow.

_"And I'm supposed to sympathize with you? I can see."_

They were the same words Fiyero had spoken too her that day almost two years ago; the day of their argument. Tears started to form, and she blinked them away. Fiyero saw the look on her face, and gently, attempted to guide her back to their seat.

"Calm down, Fae."

When she didn't say anything, Glinda smiled, happy that she'd _supposedly_ gotten the last word.

"Looks like the artichoke is steamed!" She cried, causing the rest of the class to join in with nervous laughter.

_"Maybe some of us are different."_

Glinda's mouth fell open, unable to think of a good reply to Elphaba's comment. Slowly, she returned to her seat, as Fiyero glanced over his shoulder briefly, glaring at Glinda. Then, he returned to his wife, whispering softly to her. Just then, Dr. Dillamond dismissed the class, and the students left. As Elphaba and Fiyero passed by Glinda's desk, the blonde caught sight of the sneer on the princess's pretty face, and the prince glared at her, before taking his wife's arm and leading her out of the classroom. Milla shook her head at Glinda.

"What is with you? Haven't been a bitch often enough?" Glinda started, as Milla quickly followed Elphaba and Fiyero, nose in the air as she passed by Glinda.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 46? there were none**

**Elements in 47?**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 45 and 46.**

Two weeks later, Dr. Dillamond was found dead in his lab. The death shook the whole school. Fiyero spent the days after the funeral helping his wife deal with the loss. Elphaba had gotten particularly close to the Goat, and his death shook her hard. He too, knew what it was like to be different. Not long after Dr. Dillamond's death, Glinda's Ama Clutch took ill and died from a mysterious disease. Now, Glinda found herself in Madame Morrible's office, going over her rooming options. Seeing as she no longer had an Ama, Glinda's roommate had moved into the Pink Dormitory. That left Glinda with no place to go.

"Now, you have three options, Miss Glinda. You can move into the Pink Dormitory, move in with a girl who has no roommate or Ama, or be removed from Shiz."

She didn't want to room with fifteen other girls, and she didn't really want a roommate, but if she was removed from Shiz, her parents would kill her....

"I could room with another girl." _Maybe I could room with Milla._

"Very well, Miss Glinda." Madame Morrible said, pulling out the roster of girls that she was in charge of. She looked through the roster, checking the dorms. "The only girl that doesn't have an Ama or a roommate, is Miss Elphaba."

_The frog princess?_

"I....I could room with Miss Elphaba." Glinda whispered.

"Very well. Now, shall we go ask her?" Together, the two left the office, going to Elphaba's dorm. After a knock, they entered, seeing Fiyero and Elphaba sitting on her bed, a letter in Elphaba's hands.

"Go on Fae. Open it."

"But it's for you..."

"It's for both of us."

"But--"

"All right, how about we open it together?" She nodded, moving closer and allowing him to take her hands. After the letter was open, Elphaba handed it to Fiyero.

"What's it say?"

"Excuse me?" Fiyero and Elphaba turned; Madame Morrible stood in the doorway. "Master Fiyero, is there any particular reason why you are in Miss Elphaba's dorm?"

"Other than the reason being that he's my _husband_." Elphaba replied through clenched teeth.

"Fae, calm down." He took her hand, squeezing gently.

"I'm sorry. Is there any particular reason why you're here, Madame?" She asked sweetly, the cheshire smile she had worn that first day of class back on her face. Glinda cringed.

"Yes, there is." It was then that she pushed Glinda forward. "Miss Glinda is unfortunately now without a dorm, and she was wondering if she could room with you, Miss Elphaba."

The smile faded fast, and Elphaba pursed her lips.

"Go on."

She turned to Fiyero.

"What?" She whispered.

"Go on. This could be good for you."

"No. The only one I want to room with is you." She replied.

"But you can't. Not now anyway. Perhaps next year." After several moments of soft conversation, Elphaba turned back to Morrible.

"All right. She can...room with me." Elphaba choked out, at the feel of Fiyero gently tugging on her hair.

"Wonderful. I'll have Miss Glinda's things brought up right away, and leave you to get aquainted." With that, she left, leaving Glinda standing in the middle of the dorm. Noting the awkward silence, Fiyero got up, helping his wife to her feet.

"I'll go....start on the reply to this letter."

"You'll have to read it to me later." Elphaba said.

"I will." He went to the door, Elphaba following.

"Tell them I miss them. And that I love them."

He chuckled softly.

"I will, love." Then, he kissed her gently. "I love you."

"I love you too, Yero." Once he was gone, Elphaba closed the door, and turned to Glinda. The blonde squirmed slightly under the woman's intense presence. Then, she watched Elphaba pass her and go to the bed, sitting down again. "So, you're my new roommate?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes."

Elphaba reached up, removing the clip from her hai and letting it fall around her shoulders before speaking again.

"You're....the chubby little idiotic blonde in History, aren't you?"

"How....how did..."

"I may be blind, but my husband sees for me. He's become my eyes over the last three years."

"Oh....Hey! I am not an idiot, and I'm not chubby!" Elphaba rolled her eyes, giving Glinda the creeps. Seeing the glazed blue eyes roll creeped her out. Then, Elphaba got up, going to her desk, and removing her cloak, before pulling it on. She passed Glinda, stopping to lean down and whisper softly in her ear.

"I'm just saying. I'm not the one with the twenty-four inch waist."

Glinda's mouth dropped as Elphaba left, closing the door behind her.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 47? there were none**

**Elements in 48?**

Several days after Glinda officially moved into Elphaba's dorm, Glinda found herself sitting in the cafateria with ShenShen, Phfanne and Milla. They were gossiping, when Fiyero and Elphaba entered. They watched the young couple get lunch, before taking a seat at a table not far from them.

"I don't see how someone as gorgous as Fiyero can end up being married to the frog princess." ShenShen said.

"He certainly got screwed on that arranged marriage." Phfanne agreed. "Look at her. The skin alone is enough to make you cringe, but look at those eyes....yuck. Disgusting. She's just plain ugly."

Milla glanced over at the couple, before returning back to her lunch.

"Have you seen her waistline?" ShenShen asked. The others shook their heads, except for Glinda, who stopped, spoon midway to her mouth. "She's in my Ozian Literature class, she sits right next me. She has the_ tiniest_ waist I've ever seen. At least six inches. _At least_."

With a sigh, Glinda dropped the spoon, allowing the noodles to plop back into her bowl along with the spoon.

"Where does she keep it all?" Phfanne asked. ShenShen shrugged.

"She's probably been wearing corsets since she was a child." Phfanne muttered.

"Girls start wearing corsets at ten in various parts of Munchkinland. In Nest Hardings, they start around six- seven, so that the girls get used to them." It was the first thing Milla had said since they got lunch and sat down.

"How would you know?" ShenShen asked.

"I'm from Munchkinland. Nest Hardings. My father was the advisor to the Govenor." She replied, glancing back at the pair. "I started wearing corsets at the same age Elphaba started wearing corsets. Six."

The other two nodded.

"I wonder how she lost her eyesight." Glinda muttered, glancing from Milla's tiny waist to hers and back.

"I heard she took some kind of Vinkun potion and lost her eye sight." ShenShen said.

"That's not what I heard." Phfanne said, taking a bite of her salad. "I heard she got captured by the Scrow, and when they found out that she was the Arjiki crown princess, they gouged her eyes out in revenge."

Glinda swallowed, tasting the bile rising in her throat.

Milla snorted softly, before speaking, glancing back at Elphaba and Fiyero.

"It was a fire." The other three looked at her like she was nuts.

"How do you know?" ShenShen accused.

"I'm from Munchkinland. Nest Hardings. Like I said, my father was the advisor to the Govenor. And... I remember when the Govenor's Mansion burned down, three years ago. It brought everyone out to stop the blaze. The roof caved in. She was hurt."

"You sound like you know her." Glinda replied. Milla swallowed.

"I do. Or...I used to."

"How?" Milla never moved her gaze from Elphaba.

"I'm..her best friend...or... was her best friend. We...we grew up together. I spent every day at Colwen Grounds. We used to take turns pulling each other in this little wagon of Elphaba's through the kitchen gardens and skip rope in the halls together. We'd....slide down the banisters, rollerskated through the halls and rooms of Colwen Grounds until the whole household came to see what was making all the noise. The last time I....I saw her....it was....at our debut. We....debuted with the rest of the daughters of Munchkin elite. I was... before her, and once we were both in the ballroom, we tried to stick together, but we couldn't. Her...her father took her away- to meet this couple and their son....I didn't know it was Fiyero. That was the last time I saw her. When I came by a few days later, her sister said that she'd left, but wouldn't say where."

She glanced at the girls, before turning back to Elphaba.

"She's very beautiful. Raven hair, delicate features, and her eyes....aquamarine eyes."

"That skin makes her so ugly." Phfanne said.

"Her skin is what makes her beautiful." Milla said. She stiffened, when she saw Elphaba turn towards her.

Quickly, she turned away. Later, after lunch, she'd see if she could talk to Elphaba.

It would be so wonderful to have her best friend back.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 48? Milla mentions skipping rope and pulling each other in the wagon**

**Based on? Mary skipping rope, and her, Dickon, and Collin taking turns pulling each other in the wheelchair**

**Book and author? _The Secret Garden_ by Frances Hodgens Burnett**

**Elements in 49?**

**Question: Dr. Dillamond was murdered?**

**Answer: yes, or so the rumors say....**

**Question: is this going to follow the novel storyline?**

**Answer: It's a mix of both**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 47 and 48.**

Her footsteps sounded in the empty hall as she walked to her dorm. The cane darted across the floor in front of her, and she reached up, brushing a strand of hair away from her forehead. Suddenly, she stopped, turning. Someone stood behind her.

Someone she didn't know. Slowly, the person walked up to her.

"E....Elphaba?"

"Yes?"

No response.

Slowly, she continued on.

The voice tried again.

"E....Elphie?"

She stopped at the gentle whisper, the voice, the childhood nickname.

Only one person ever called her Elphie. One person she hadn't seen in five years. Slowly, she turned back around, walking towards the person. When she was a foot from the person, she reached out, touching the person's shoulder, before tangling her fingers in long, loose curls. Then, she reached up, feeling skin beneath her fingers, the bridge of a nose, lips, eyelids. As her hand trailed down to the person's collarbone- covered by the cloth of a blouse- her fingers brushed something that felt...oddly familiar.

Not so familiar that she knew what it was right away, but familiar enough that she had a vague idea of what it was....

A charm.

Slowly, she picked it up, her thumb running over the charm. It felt like....a...clover. Only _one person_ wore a clover around her neck. A person she hadn't seen since she was fourteen.

"Milla?" The girl nodded, as Elphaba's hand cupped her cheek, and soon, she wrapped the other woman in her arms.

"Oh Elphie! I missed you so much when you left!" The girls held on for dear life, overjoyed to be reunited.

"I missed you too Mil!" Elphaba said, using her childhood nickname for the girl. When they finally pulled apart, Milla got a good look at her friend's eyes.

"Oh Elphie....your eyes. Your beautiful aquamarine eyes...."

"Come on. I'll explain everything back in my dorm." She led the girl back to her dorm, unlocked it, and the two slipped inside. Once they were inside, Elphaba fixed them both cups of tea, they settled in the armchairs, and Elphaba told her the whole story. Glinda opened the door, only to hear voices coming from the living area.

"Really? Oh Elphie, that must have been horrible!"

"It was. I was.....quite undisciplined. I was....scared. But....but Yero's been there with me...every day....for the last three years.....well, we...we had several rough patches not long after I lost my sight....a major argument, and we both needed to work out some emotional issues...we got through them...and... I.... I don't know what I'd've done without him."

Slowly, she walked into the dorm, to see Elphaba and Milla sitting by the fire, talking softly together, like old friends.

Because...they were old friends. Childhood friends.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: My 50th chapter!**

**Elements in 49? there were none**

**Elements in 50?**

A month passed. In that time, Glinda had watched Elphaba and Milla rekindle their old childhood friendship, feeling envy churn in her stomach. She wanted a friendship like that. But she wasn't willing to make friends with the young royal that the students had cruelly nicknamed 'the frog princess'. The name didn't seem to upset Elphaba much, she mainly ignored it. In fact, Elphaba didn't even acknowledge the fact that she had a roommate. But Glinda did. She told everyone that listened that she wanted so much to take the young princess out of the picture so _she_ could be with Fiyero.

Fat chance.

So it was one evening, when Glinda's envy boiled over, and she lashed out at Elphaba.

"Do you always have to have everyone help you?"

Elphaba ignored her. The brush ran rhythmicly through her long black hair, as the young woman sat at her vanity.

"Did you hear me? What, did you lose your _hearing _too?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"I heard you. I just chose to ignore you."

Glinda gaped at her as Elphaba let out a tired sigh.

"What did I do this time? Wear one of your dresses without permission? Because I assure, I _didn't_. You'd think someone who has the latest 'fashions' would know exactly how to wear a corset with them. But I guess they don't make corsets big enough for your size. Besides, they'd all drown me, not to mention the fact that they're all hideous. I wouldn't be caught dead in one of those concoctions you call a_ dress_."

"Don't insult my fashion sense when yours is so....disgusting!"

Elphaba ignored her. Now, Glinda was just grasping for straws.

"Don't act like you're so helpless!" The brush stopped, mid-stroke. Slowly, she set it down on her vanity, and turned, training her glazed eyes on her roommate. Then, it happened.

She lost her temper.

Before Glinda knew what was happening, Elphaba was standing in front of her, and she felt the sting of palm hitting cheek.

"_Do you think I want to be like this?_ _Do you think I chose to be blind? I didn't! It was an accident! A horrible accident! Do you know what I haven't seen in three years? I haven't seen my husband's hazel eyes in three years! I haven't been able to see his body or his smile! I haven't seen the sky or the castle or the towns or houses! I haven't seen books, letters, clothes, photographs....I haven't seen anything in three years! Three FUCKING years! And I can take care of myself, I've learned the hard way how to take care of myself when my husband isn't around! So how dare you accuse me of being helpless!"_

Glinda lashed out in response, angry.

_"He doesn't deserve you! You're nothing but a frog! The frog princess!_ _I don't see how Fiyero can look at you and not be disgusted with what he got saddled with! You're sick, you're a disease, and you need to be destroyed! You don't deserve Fiyero! If anyone deserves Fiyero, it's me!"_

The next thing Glinda knew, she was on the floor, with Elphaba standing over her. Slowly, the young princess knelt next to her.

"Now you listen to me, and you listen good, you _fat cow_._ Fiyero is mine!_ I know it may be hard for that blissful, blonde, bubbleheaded brain of yours to comprehend, that someone like him could possibly love someone like me. But it's happened, it's real, and you can bitch and complain all you want, you can't change it! _He doesn't belong to you! He doesn't love and he never did and never will! He loves me!"_

Anger in her eyes, Glinda reared back and slapped her.

Elphaba started for a moment, before, covering her cheek with her hand. Then, she let out a laugh....more like a cackle.

"Feel better?"

"Yes. I do."

"Good." And the girl delivered another slap to her blonde roommate's face. "So do I!"

Next thing the girls knew, they were rolling around on the floor, scratching and biting, pulling hair and screaming. The fight ended when Elphaba delivered a good kick to Glinda's stomach, but not before Glinda slammed the young woman's head into a wall. She climbed to her feet, grabbed her cloak, and both sets of keys, and walked to the door. Slowly, Glinda climbed to her feet, and fled the room, rushing down to Milla's dorm. Elphaba rolled her eyes, as she left, locking the door.

Slowly, Elphaba lifted her skirt, reared back, and gave Glinda a good kick in the rump, sending the girl sprawling onto the floor.

"Fuck off, Upland." Then, she took Glinda's key, went to the open window, and tossed it outside, before turning back to the girl. "Have fun sleeping in the hall tonight, bitch."

Slowly, Glinda looked up at the green girl.

"At least I can _see_ the room I'm in and who I'm talking to."

Tears welled in Elphaba's eyes, and she turned, fleeing, the cloak swirling around her. Glinda watched her go before rushing off to Milla's. She hoped Milla would believe her, but since Milla was a childhood friend of Elphaba's she highly doubted it.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Kudos to lizziemagic for guessing the element right!**

**A/N: Elements in 50? the way Elphaba identifies people**

**Based on? the way Mary identifies people**

**Book and author? the later _Little House_ books by Laura Ingalls Wilder**

**Elements in 51?**

**Thanks to StuckInSouthstairs for reviewing 30, 32, 33, and 34, and to lizziemagic 49 as well as, wicked1fan, and Wicked'elphaba-fiyero for reviewing 50.**

She ran.

How_ dare_ Glinda. How dare she say that _she_ deserved Fiyero!

How _dare_ she throw the fact that she could see in Elphaba's face. What? Was she channeling Fiyero's line of thinking from that day three years earlier?

The bitch.

Blindly- _literally_- she ran through the woods, reaching out and grasping branches. She lost her footing, falling and landing among leaves. Slowly, she climbed to her feet, before reaching out and grasping the trunk of a nearby tree. Slowly, she slid down it, until she was sitting at the foot.

Her thoughts raced wildly through her head, and she dug her nails into her palms, her anger coursing through her veins. Suddenly, the smell of smoke met her nostrils, and she climbed to her feet, fleeing, as the branches of the tree she was sitting under burst into flames and came crashing to the ground. The sound of the tree hitting the forest floor, caused her already strained nerves to jump, and she fled, rushing to the one person she knew could help her calm her temper.

Her husband.

Pounding brought Fiyero from his History homework, and he jumped, causing the hot coffee in his cup to slosh out, over his hand, and onto his paper.

_"Shit!"_ As he grabbed a couple paper towels to clean up the mess, he heard the pounding again._ "Not now Crope! I'm working!"_ Over the last few days, he'd met a couple of guys that were in his Business class- Crope and Tibbett- and gotten to be pretty good friends with them. They ignored him. "I mean it Crope, I'm not in the mood for--"

"Yero! It's me!"

He stopped, mid-sentence, his head snapping up.

"Yero, _please_! I know you don't want to talk to me right now because you're busy with homework, but _please_, I need to talk to you! _Please_!"

He dropped the wet towels, and rushed to the door, pulling it open, revealing Elphaba standing on the other side, her hair hanging in wild strands around her shoulders, her dress damp, tears streaming down her face, her body shaking so violently, Fiyero was half afraid her brain stem would snap from the force.

"Y....Yero...."

Silent, he glanced quickly around the hall, making sure they were alone, before grabbing her wrist and pulling her into his dorm. Then, he closed the door behind her. If Madame Morrible caught them, both he and Elphaba would be out of Shiz faster than you could say Wizomania- which made perfect sense if you were _single_, but they were _married_, for the love of the Unnamed God!

"Dove? What's wrong?"

She sniffled, unable to say anything. Gently, he guided her to the bed, sat her down, and began to undress her. She jumped, letting out a screech as he reached behind her and unhooked her dress.

_"Yero! I didn't come here for sex!"_

"Shh. Hush. I know. I know, Dove. I'm going to draw you a hot bath, and clean you up, and then we can talk, all right? You're far to upset to talk now."

"But--"

"We'll talk when you're calmer."

He kissed her forehead, before getting up and going to the bathroom. She heard him turning the water on in the tub, and then, smelled his scent as he came back to her.

"All right, sweetheart." He helped her to her feet, and she managed to take a couple steps, before her knees gave out. Quickly, he caught her, scooping her into his arms and taking her into the bathroom. Once there, he set her down, and slowly, gently, removed her undergarments, working the stays of her corset loose gently. He removed it, followed by her camisole, pantaloons, garters, and stockings, before scooping her up and gently lowering her into the warm water. She didn't respond.

Once she was settled in the tub, he grabbed a cloth, dipped it into the water, rung it out, and gently, began to wipe the tears off her face.

"Yero?" Her childlike whisper stopped him, as he perched on the edge of the tub.

"What is it, Fae?"

Slowly, she turned her head to him, and reached up, taking his hand in hers, loosening the cloth and letting it fall into the tub. Then, she gently tugged on his hand.

"Please." He gently brushed his fingers across her cheek, before leaning over and kissing her forehead.

"Okay." She didn't say anything, just allowed herself to drink in the sound of her husband slowly undressing and joining her in the tub. She felt him hug her from behind, and slowly, turned her head.

"Yero--"

"Shh. Hush love. Hush for now." He whispered, grabbing the cloth and gently ringing it out before running it across her neck and shoulders, brushing her damp hair out of the way. Tenderly, his kissed her shoulder, breathing in her scent, a scent he loved dearly.

"Yero--"

"Let me take care of you. Two years ago, you took care of me when I broke down, even though I didn't deserve it. You did anyway. Now it's my turn. Let me take care of you, Fae. You're obviously upset about something. Let me take care of you. It's my turn." He whispered gently, as he continued to bathe her shoulders and neck in warm water. She sighed, her eyes closing instinctively, as her head tilted back.

"Yero..."

A smile graced his lips, and he grabbed the shampoo, poured a bit into his hands, and then ran his fingers through his wife's long raven hair, until it was a nice, frothy waterfall. Tenderly, he gathered her hair, and guided her to the faucet, before turning it on.

"Keep your eyes closed, love." He whispered. She did as ordered, allowing him to wash her hair. Once he'd rinsed her hair and washed and rinsed his, he pulled her back into his arms, and held her close. "I love you." He sighed, pressing his lips against her temple. "I love you, and yet...I don't deserve you."

Slowly, she turned, tilting her face towards his, as her hand reached up, feeling his cheek.

"When are you going to let this go, Yero?" He looked into her face, sighing.

"I--"

"Deserve me. Yero, you've done everything you possibly can to make my life easier--"

"Not those first few months after your accident." He interrupted.

"Yero, it was just a fight. We had a fight, all couples have fights. Let it go."

"Fae...it wasn't just a fight. I hurt you...more than I ever thought I could...and you....did nothing to defend yourself...you just...let me rip into you like that without a word of protest...and then...I....I avoided you which...only made everything I'd done to you before even _worse_...I...rejected you....and...and so everything I've done has done nothing but destroy you....I....I crushed your spirit, I broke your heart.....I...I told you that....that it would have been better if you'd died...and I shouldn't have...especially since...since you did nearly lose your life in that fire...I hurt you and I shouldn't have...I crossed a line that I shouldn't have...I should have kept my mouth shut....I thought....that I...that I wanted to back out of this marriage to protect you and...now I...now I realize that... that I was only doing it to protect myself... I lost my temper, and I had no right too...I shouldn't have...I should have told you about wanting to dissolve our marriage instead of having my father tell you, or leaving you out in the cold....I should have asked for your opinion....I....I don't blame you if you want me out of your life forever-"

He stopped when she pressed her fingers against his lips.

"Yero. Yero. _Yero!_ Hush! Thank you." Gently, she removed her fingers, and cupped his face in her hands. "Now, you're getting yourself all worked up over something that happened _two years ago_. Yero...my beautiful brainless husband...hush. It's all right."

"No it isn't, Fae. It's not...it never was...this marriage was a bad idea from the start--"

"I don't think that." She interrupted. "And I know deep down that you don't either. This marriage was the best thing to ever happen to us." He shook his head.

"No it wasn't. It was a mistake- for you and for me- we...we never should have--"

"We didn't have a choice, Yero. But we worked through it. And we fell in love along the way, didn't we?" He nodded, silent. "I never regretted marrying you. Never. We...we've been through so many milestones...so many....rough patches that...that I can't imagine my life without you. And I know you feel the same."

Gently, she kissed him, as his arms went around her waist. Her forehead pressed against his, and she breathed in his scent, as the water cooled around them. Slowly, he grabbed the cloth out, and gently, tenderly, rang the water out over her skin, causing water to race down her neck and collarbones, over her small breasts and down her taut, smooth stomach. He repeated the process several times, until the water was cold. Then, he got out, pulling on a robe, before helping his wife out and wrapping her in an extra robe. As the water drained in the tub, he took her back into the living area, seating her gently on the sofa, before going back to the bathroom and grabbing a couple more towels and a brush. He dried her hair, as she grabbed the extra towel and dried his, before taking both towels and setting them on the table. Then, he turned her around, so that she sat with her back to him, and gently, he began to brush her hair.

For a while, it was nothing but the soft rhythm of the brush in her hair. Once he had finished, he set the brush on the table, and got up, kissing her head before going to the kitchen. Elphaba heard him pour a cup of tea, and soon, felt him take his place behind her.

"Here Dove." He whispered, gently placing the cup in her hands.

"Thank you."

They sat on the sofa, wrapped in each other's arms, the silence reigning around them. When the tea was drunk, he got her a shirt of his to wear. Instead of taking it however, Elphaba untied robe, and slowly, removed it, before going to her husband and repeating the process.

"Fae-"

"I want to stay with you tonight." She whispered. "Please."

He nodded gently.

"Of course." Tenderly, he kissed her, but soon pulled away. "But if Madame Mor-"

"She can kick us both out if she wants. I don't care. All I know is that I want....I want to stay with you. I want to sleep in your arms."

"It hasn't been the same, sleeping without you near." He whispered.

"Tonight it will be." She whispered, moving back to the bed and pulling him with her. Slowly, they became one...

Milla had exploded. She accused Glinda of attacking her best friend, and then shoved her out of the dorm and slammed the door. Sighing, Glinda returned to her dorm. The door was still locked, and Elphaba was nowhere to be found. Pissed, she stormed off.

First, she searched for her key, to no avail. The only thing to do now, was find her green-skinned roommate. She searched the entire campus, before deciding to check Briscoe Hall. Elphaba seemed pretty pissed that she wasn't allowed to live with her husband. So, Glinda decided to check there. Who knew, maybe she'd get lucky and walk in on Fiyero shirtless...they could have a little fling...he'd dump Elphaba and realize he wanted to be with her....

Finally, she made it to his dorm. Softly, Glinda knocked. The door opened slighty, and she poked her head in.

"Fiyero, I can't find El--"

Her eyes widened. Elphaba was wrapped in her husband's arms, as he made sweet, tender love to her. She lay with him on top of her, her legs gently hugging his waist, as his hands tangled in her hair. Thier lips met in soft, loving kisses, and Glinda noticed that Fiyero's eyes were closed. Softly, their loving, whispered words reached her ears.

"Are you all right, Dove?" She nodded slowly reaching up to brush her fingers over his closed eyes.

"Yes." Tenderly, her fingers- her eyes now- trailed down his cheek, passing over his lips. "I'm all right, Yero." They kissed again, and silence reigned, until they broke apart. "I'll always be all right with you. I love you."

"I love you, Dove."

Slowly, Glinda closed the door with a soft click, horrified at what she'd seen, and fled back to Crage- the image of the lovers wrapped around each other seared into her mind.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 51? the bath Fiyero gives Elphaba to calm her**

**Based on? the ice bath Collin recieves to soothe his sore legs**

**Book and author? _The Secret Garden_ by Frances Hodens Burnett**

**Elements in 52?**

**Question: why on earth would fiyero think it would be good for elphaba to room with glinda?**

**Answer: there's a method to my madness, don't worry, it will be explained....**

**Question: in what world would it be a good idea for her to share a room with a girl who hates her? how could that be good for her?**

**Answer: he was thinking that it would do her good to be with someone different... he was thinking along the lines of Elphaba's temper and since she hates Glinda so much, that maybe she could seek revenge on the 'cupcake' by rooming with her and making her blonde life a living hell... also to see if she could control her temper with someone like Glinda around...remember, Elphaba's only been around Fiyero and the rest of the household of Kiamo Ko, so he knows how to handle her temper; she's never been around other people since her marriage, and so she's basically like a child that's been kept in a plastic bubble most of her life- she doesn't really know how to socialize with others. **

**Question: and they can't share a room even though they're married?**

**Answer: that answer will come in this chapter and in later chapters....**

**Thanks to StuckInSouthstairs for reviewing 35, 37, 40, 42, 46, 47 and 50, and lizziemagic for reviewing 51.**

Elphaba awoke slowly the next morning, to the feel of fingers running through her hair. A heartbeat sounded in her ear, and she slowly lifted her head.

"Morning, Dove."

"Morning, Yero." She replied softly. Then, she leaned forward, stealing a gentle kiss before returning to her position on his chest. She sighed in contentment. "This is nice."

He nodded.

"I don't see why Madame Morrible won't allow us to live together. I mean, I can understand not allowing the _other _students to live together, but we..._we're married_ for Oz's sake! We've been living together for years! We've shared a bed since our wedding night...what does she think we're going to do that's _so bad_?"

"This?" He said, shifting her so that she lay beside him. Then, he lay on his side, facing her.

"But....this...isn't bad. It's...it's wonderful and beautiful and passionate and filling and....healing." She replied.

"Healing? Fae, sex won't heal your eyes." He said, speaking what she'd spoken two years earlier. She glared at him.

"I know that. And it's _not sex_, it's--"

"Sex is sex, Fae. It's the act of two people coming together by entrance of one into the other. It doesn't matter what you call it, it's all the same. A man will enter a woman the same way a child will leave the womb; one just brings pleasure while the other brings pain. And once you think about it, the one brings pain as well as pleasure, with the breaking of the hyem, which, once broken, gives access to the vaginal area--"

"--once broken, gives access to the vaginal area--" She joined in, rolling her eyes. "I know Yero! But...but this is..." She flopped onto her back, covering her face with her hands as she let out a muffled screech. "I don't know how to explain it! It's...it's....making love with you is....making love _to_ you is.... having you make love to me is...." She trailed off, covering her face with her hands again and screeching in frustration. He chuckled softly.

"I know what you mean, Dove. It's....completion."

She removed her hands from her face and turned to him.

"Yes! Absolute completion! Oh Yero! You're a genius!" She cried, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him; the simple action caused him to topple onto his back.

"All right....I don't see how but....I'll go with it...." He replied, sheepishly. She giggled, kissing him again. They broke apart again, and gently, Elphaba ran her fingers over his features, before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. His arms tightened around her waist, and they switched places. When they broke the kiss, she whispered,

"Make love to me, my prince." He kissed her softly.

"With pleasure, my princess."

Neither saw the storm coming their way.

Madame Morrible marched down the third floor hallway of Briscoe. She stopped at Dorm 1995, and grabbed the door handle.

Locked.

Sometime, during the night, Fiyero had locked the door.

So, she grabbed the key ring from her pocket, found the key, and slid it into the lock. Once it was unlocked, she grabbed the knob and turned, throwing the door open. The sound of the door slamming against the opposite wall caused the young couple to break apart. They turned, Madame Morrible stood in the doorway, students standing in the hallway, watching.

"What is going on in here?"

Fiyero and Elphaba sat up, pulling the blankets tight around them.

"Yero, who-"

"Madame, wh...what brings you here?" He asked, nervous.

"I could ask the same of _your wife_, Master Tiggular." She replied, anger in her voice. Elphaba snuggled into him, the blanket tight against her chest.

"Yero-"

He glanced down at her.

"Hush." Then, he turned back to Madame Morrible. "We..." He sighed.

"I want the truth, Master Tiggular. Don't you dare spin me lies!"

_"Or you'll what?"_ Elphaba snapped.

"Fae, hush!" He whispered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to calm her. "All right, we....Fae...Elphaba showed up here last night upset about something. And...instead of having her go back to her dorm in that state, I let her stay here. Is that such a crime?"

"Yes. It is."

"How is it?" Elphaba demanded.

"Hush!"

"Yero!"

"Shh."

"Get dressed. Both of you. We'll talk after." She then closed the door, allowing the couple to hurriedly get dressed. Once they were, she came back inside, to see the couple sitting together on the bed, hands laced. She marched over, grabbed Elphaba's arm, and forced both her and Fiyero out of the dorm. She marched them both to her office, and would have had the conversation there privately, if Elphaba hadn't stopped in the middle of the Shiz green and refused to go another step.

"What did we do that was _so wrong_?" She demanded, arms crossed over her chest.

"By allowing her in here, you're setting a _bad _example for the other students. By sleeping in the same bed, you're inferring that it's all right to sleep together. And catching you both in the act of......of...."

_"Making love?_" Elphaba supplied.

"_fornication_ is giving the other students an excuse to do the same! It's disgusting and vulgar and is forbidden at this school!" Morrible cried.

"You make it sound so..._dirty_!" Elphaba snapped. "And it's _not!_ It's...beautiful and....and passionate and...and filling and...wonderful...and...and complete! It's pleasure! It's knowing that you and another person, someone you _love_ with your whole heart and soul, are coming together, two souls in one body. Even for a brief period of time, you're not two people, you're one person. _ONE PERSON!_ You're hearts beat the same, your breathing matches, and your souls connect in a way that...is beyond earthly limitations!"

Elphaba didn't notice or care that the whole school had come out at the commotion. Including Milla, Glinda, and her posse, who stood gathered near Crage Hall.

"What's happening?" Milla asked.

"The frog princess and her prince got caught sleeping together!" ShenShen cried. "Maybe they'll get kicked out of Shiz!"

Milla glared at her.

"What you two did is--"

"Is gorgeous and wonderful and meant to be cherished! It's something that married couples do to feel and live as one, if only for a few moments. And when you collapse in your love's arms, when you feel his arms around you, and hear his heart beating in your ear, it's heaven. Absolute heaven. When...when you feel him inside you..._filling you_ and making you whole....it's... it's more than just sex. _It's love._ _Pure and utter love._ It's something that people can't take away. The feeling of living in one body, the sense of...of fitting perfectly together. Of...of bringing about absolute....bliss."

Fiyero attempted to intervene, but Elphaba seemed to be handling the situation; Morrible was nearly transparent with embarassment. Of course she was handling it- her love, her heart, her soul had been threatened.

"It's vulgar and dirty, Miss Elphaba, and I'd think someone with your...disfigurements...would understand exactly what it means to be vulgar."

Elphaba was stunned.

"How dare you! If anyone- anyone- anyone is vulgar, it's you!"

"Yero, don't! I can take of myself!" She cried, grabbing his arm to calm him. "It's always the same, with civilized people- they think they're better than everyone else, when they're really just as uncivilized. They won't accept what's different."

"And what would you know about civilization, you...savage Winkies!" Madame Morrible snapped. The whole school seemed to gasp in shock.

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Yero, don't."_

"Winkies? Winkies? My people were cultivating land before yours were even around. Our roots run deeper in Oz than yours ever will. Just because we choose to live in tribes and villages, doesn't mean we aren't civilized. We aren't industrialized. We just choose to live a different life style to yours. There's nothing savage about us, you overgrown, bloated fish!"

_"Yero!"_

"You will both pack your things. I want you out of this school by this evening."

"With pleasure, Madame." Fiyero sneered, before stalking off. Elphaba glared at the head, sending shivers up Morrible's spine.

"Haven't you ever felt passion for another person? Haven't you ever had someone tell you that he loved you when you were in the grips of absolute estcasy? Haven't you ever been filled to the brink when he enters you, and.... and at first, you just feel his thickness, but then after you realize that it's his _soul_ entering your body? Do you know what it's like to....to break, and know that it's the man in your arms that's turning you into a woman?" She moved closer to Morrible, surprisingly calm now.

"Do you know how it feels when he first enters you, when he first guides his thickness into your body, when you first feel that pain, and then feel a tightening? Do you know what it's like to have him....kiss every inch of avaliable skin, to talk softly with him, to whisper your hopes and dreams and fears as he trails his hands down your body? Do you even know what it's like to cry out in passion, to hear his voice blend with yours as he takes you to heights you never thought possible....as he... as he goes deeper inside you, filling you until you...until it seems like....like the world is going to explode....the...the feeling of him being--_ physically_-- being inside you, of....of....wrapping your legs tight around his waist and digging your hands into his hair or back as he goes deeper, as you urge him to go faster....harder...slower....gentler....as you arch your back to fit against his chest, as you....as you finally- _finally- _reach orgasm, and...cry out in passion and collapse on the bed in each others' arms, slick with sweat and smelling sweetly of riled sex and love... as you finally come.... crashing back to earth, wrapped in each others' arms, with him still inside you...still...filling you....as you....whisper and kiss and tease each other with kisses or touches...."

She licked her lips, her heart racing.

"As....as you prepare to do it all over again and....and once done, you...you lay together, tangled in the blankets, curled in each others' arms, with....with a pleasant ache inside. As you... bask in the afterglow of what you've just done, of...of the pleasure you've created with the man you love....and then you fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat, and wake up the next morning still wrapped tight in his arms...._knowing_ that...that what you did the night before was...was absolute magic....knowing that....that for a few seconds...a few brief moments...you and the man you love borrowed the moonlight and....defied gravity....Oz, it's the most wonderful thing in the world to...to become one with the man you love! Haven't you ever felt that way? Hasn't your husband ever helped you defy gravity?"

It was such an innocent question, asked by such a young, naive, tragically beautiful princess.

Morrible glared at her.

"You live in a fantasy, Miss Elphaba, and it's about time you let go of your foolish, childhood notions and faced the real world! I suggest you grow up!"

The girl turned away.

"I'll go pack my things. Yero and I will be out of your hair by this evening." She said softly, turning to go. She passed by Glinda, and, feeling the girl's presence near, glared at her.

'I know it was you.'

Glinda swallowed.

The whole school had been enraptured, and when Elphaba entered the dorm, she seemed to take the notion of true love with her. Slowly, Glinda turned to the others.

"I saw them."

"What?" The other three looked shocked.

"Wait, saw who doing what?" Milla asked. Glinda looked at her.

"Saw Elphaba and Fiyero....making love."

"What?"

"Go tell her." Milla ordered. Sighing, Glinda raced to catch up with the princess. She found her in their dorm, packing.

"Um, Elphaba?"

Silence.

"Um...I...I saw....I saw you and Fiyero last night. Making love." Elphaba stopped.

_"What?"_ She turned.

"I...I saw...." Glinda explained everything in a rush.

_"That was a private moment between my husband and I! You had no right to interrupt, and certainly no right to blab about it to the entire school!"_ Elphaba screamed. _"And certainly not to Horrible Morrible!"_

"I...I'm sorry."

Elphaba slammed her suitcase shut, and then grabbed her cane. She brushed past Glinda, nose in the air. She stopped in the door however.

"Mark my words, Upland, _you'll get yours_."


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Two words: SNOW DAY!!!!**

**Two More Words: NO SCHOOL!!!!!!**

**Elements in 52? Elphaba asking Morrible if she'd ever been loved by her husband**

**Based on? Sara asking Miss Minchin if her father had ever called her a princess**

**Book and author? _A Little Princess_ by Frances Hodgens Burnett**

**Elements in 53?**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 52.**

Fiyero had written to his father as soon as he returned to his dorm, telling them both that he and Elphaba would be home in a matter of weeks, before dispatching it to their hotel suite in the Emerald City; his parents were in the City, going over negotiations with the Wizard's advisors about war and trade. Needless to say it didn't take long for him to get a reply back--

In the form of his parents showing up at Shiz.

So when he joined Elphaba in the green, he also was shocked to see his parents with her.

"Fiyero? What's this about you and Elphaba being removed from Shiz?" Suqari asked. His son sighed.

"Madame Morrible--she caught us....sleeping together...." He whispered, looking away, ashamed at having to admit that he was being kicked out of school for the simple act of sleeping with his wife.

"Well, I don't see what the problem is," Chelseqa replied. "you two sleep together at home."

"But Horrible Morrible said that....that we're 'setting a bad example for the other students by inferring that it's okay to sleep together, and the fact that she caught us in the act of making love is giving them an excuse to do the same.'" Elphaba replied, quoting the old fish word for word.

"What? That's preposterous! Of course it's all right for you to sleep in the same bed together. You're married!"

"We know!"

Her children replied in unison.

"But...Morrible doesn't see it that way. She...said that what we were doing was vulgar and dirty, and then went on to call us both savages." Fiyero said.

"Savages?"

"Yeah. _Winkie savages_." Gently, Elphaba rested her hand on her husband's arm to calm him.

_"That...bitch!"_ Both looked startled at the queen's outburst.

"Chelseqa, calm down."

She didn't listen, instead going off on a tangent that could be heard from Shiz to the other world.

"You obviously get your temper from her." Elphaba whispered. He chuckled.

"I guess I do."

_"Let me at that bitch! I'll show her what a real Winkie savage is!"_ Chelseqa snapped, storming off towards the Head's office.

"Mom? Where are you going?" Quickly, they race after her, Fiyero pulling Elphaba behind him.

_"Yero! Slow down! And where are we going, anyway?"_

"To catch my mother before she does anything too rash!"

They found her in the Head's office, ripping into Morrible. Suqari slipped into the office as well, leaving his children in the lobby.

"Yero?" She tugged on his arm, and he led her out into the hall.

"What is it, Fae?"

"I know who did it."

"Did what?"

"I know who turned us in."

"Who?"

"That fat cupcake, Glinda Upland."

"The blonde?" She nodded. He lost his temper.

"That bitch!"

"Yero! Calm down!" She took his face in her hands. "Now I know you're Chelseqa's son, you definately share her temper." She chuckled softly.

"I'm sorry, Fae. I just--"

"Shh. It's okay. You're allowed to lose your temper. I don't blame you. I'm angry with her too, my love." She wrapped him in her arms, holding him close.

"Elphaba? Fiyero?"

The young couple broke apart, to find Fiyero's parents waiting in the doorway.

"What happened?" Fiyero asked.

"We talked to Morrible, and she explained the situation, and we explained your version of the situation. You two can stay at Shiz, but you'll have to live in the dorms that you're already living in-"

"What? That's not fair!" Elphaba snapped.

"Let me finish, Elphaba." The girl quieted down. "Now, you're going to have to live in your separate dorms, _but_ you can spend the evenings together, as long as you don't encourage others to do the same. And she's sworn that she won't come after either of you." Suqari finished.

"We won't encourage others! We haven't! She---oh I could--"

"Fae, be grateful we're allowed what she's offering us." Fiyero said, pulling her into his arms.

"I know Yero, but..."

"I understand. It's not fair. But it's the best you have. And I agree with Fiyero- be grateful."

"We are...we just....we just want to be allowed to--"

"I know my darlings, I know." Chelseqa cut her son off, cupping his cheek before turning to Elphaba. "You just...want to sleep the way you have at home. It's perfectly understandable. I don't blame you for what you did. I understand. We'd...we'd do the same thing if we were you."

She hugged them both.

"Now, go unpack. You have classes tomorrow." The two thanked them, before doing as told. Elphaba helped Fiyero unpack, before dragging him back to her dorm. As they unpacked her things, he got a good look at her dorm.

"It....looks like....you've been thrown into a....frosting factory." He said, taking in all things pink on Glinda's side.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I hadn't noticed. Well, other than the several pairs of heels she leaves in the middle of the room. And the fluffy pillows that for some ungodly known reason seem to end up on my side of the room. Oh, and then there's the smell of vanilla."

"Vanilla?"

She nodded.

"Glinda's perfume. Trust me, when she first moved in, I felt like I was living inside a bowl of ice cream. Yuck." He laughed, removing the dress from her hands and taking her into his arms. Tenderly, he kissed her, moving until they were laying on her bed. He breathed in her scent, holding her close.

"It smells like you."

"What does?"

"Your bed."

She chuckled.

"Of course it does. I sleep in it." She replied.

"Not for long." A smile came to her lips as she traced his features.

"I can see you. Clear as day in my mind, but....it doesn't compare to seeing you with my eyes."

He took her hand, kissing her palm.

"I love you, Dove."

"I love you too, Yero."

She kissed him again.

"How much?"

"What?"

"Show me how much you love me, Yero. Please."

Gently, he cupped her face, obeying her request.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 53? there were none**

**Elements in 54?**

After two hours of shopping, Glinda entered her dorm. The lights were off, and as she reached to turn on the light, a voice stopped her.

"Hush Dove. Hush."

"I can't take this, Yero. Please. _Please_ can't we return to the Vinkus?"

The blonde listened, slipping into the shadows.

"I wish we could, Dove. You know I want to return as much as you do. You know I hate being here as much as you, but we have no choice. We can't. Not when Morrible's allowed us to stay. We're both getting a chance at a higher education, and my parents would be horrified if we threw that chance away, especially after we both worked so hard to get into Shiz."

"My surgery--"

"Will be in July, after school gets out, like Dad said."

"I don't want to wait until July, Yero! I want it done now! I want to see you again. I want to look into your eyes as we make love. Feeling is all and well, but it doesn't compare to your eyes."

Glinda blushed, realizing that she'd walked in on a private conversation. Slowly, she turned to go, only to knock into her dresser. The conversation stopped, and both looked up. Someone turned the nightstand light on. After Glinda's eyes adjusted to the light, she saw Elphaba and Fiyero in bed together, wrapped in the blankets.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the snitch." Elphaba sneered, wrinkling her nose at the scent of vanilla.

"I thought you were kicked out of Shiz." Glinda stammered.

"We were. But my husband's parents can be pretty...persuasive." Elphaba said, as Fiyero rested his head on her chest, her long, slender fingers running through his tangled hair.

_She looks like that....mythical Vinkun queen, Cartria, the one in the painting in the library, draped in silk and jewels, with her lover, Arze, in her arms. What's the name of the painting?_

"What are you staring at? Haven't you ever seen a couple in bed before?" Elphaba snapped.

_Oh yeah, The Discovery of Cartria's Affair with Arze._

"N....nothing." She whispered, turning away, her cheeks bright red.

_Well, there go your chances with Fiyero. Like he'd ever fall for someone like you, anyway. Why would he when he's so obviously in love with Elphaba?_

She glanced back at them, catching sight of the two sharing a gentle kiss. Too embarassed, she left, planning on clearing her head with a late night walk.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 54? there were none**

**Elements in 55?**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 53 and 54.**

November rolled around. Elphaba and Milla had returned to their old childhood friendship, sitting together with Fiyero during class, spending time together on the weekends, or sitting together during lunch, always with their customary Prince in tow. So it was one afternoon, as the two women were sitting in the cafeteria with Fiyero, talking softly as he read the paper, that Glinda approached the two.

Instantly, Elphaba's nose wrinkled at the smell of vanilla.

"What's wrong, Elphie?" Milla asked, noticing the look on her friend's face.

_"Vanilla."_ Was all the young princess said. Quickly, Milla turned, seeing Glinda behind her. Fiyero looked up from the article he was reading, eyes narrowed. Instantly, Elphaba reached out, grabbing Fiyero's hand and squeezing.

"Um....hi."

"What the hell do you want?" Fiyero asked. Gently, Elphaba squeezed his hand again.

"Hush Yero." She whispered.

"I....I wanted to apologize to Elphaba."

Elphaba's eyebrows rose.

"_You_ want to _apologize_?" She snorted. "I'll believe it when I...hear it." She said, correcting herself. Glinda swallowed.

"I....I'm sorry, Elphaba." The young princess rolled her eyes, and got up. They passed, heading for class, Glinda following. It wasn't until Elphaba and Glinda were in their dorm room later, that the two really got to talk. The young royal was sitting in front of the fireplace, reading.

Which was creepy enough in itself, considering that she couldn't _see_. Slowly, Glinda approached the princess, before kneeling in front of her.

"Elphaba?"

"What do you want?"

"I want to apologize."

"Yeah. Right."

"No. I mean it."

"Uhhuh."

Sighing, she reached out, taking the young princess's hands.

"I mean it. I'm sorry, Elphaba. I was jealous. I never should have said anything. I'm sorry."

Elphaba listened to the apology, hearing the tears in the girl's voice. She seemed really sincere. Finally, she nodded.

"I'm sorry too. Apology accepted."


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 55? there were none**

**Elements in 56?**

**Thanks to FabalaTiggular and lizziemagic for reviewing 55.**

The weekend rolled around, and with it, the buzz about a dance at the Ozdust.

"What's all this about a dance?" Elphaba asked as she, Glinda, Milla, and Fiyero headed to the cafeteria. Someone knocked into Elphaba, knocking her cane off balance, and sending her to the floor. Or, they would have.

"Careful love. I've got you." Fiyero said, grabbing her elbow and steadying her.

"Thank you, Yero." She replied, kissing him gently. Finally, they got to the cafeteria, bought lunch, and sat down to eat. As they started eating, ShenShen and Phfanne entered. They got lunch, and hurried to the young royals. "Heads up, cow manuer and sweat lodge at two a'clock." Elphaba muttered, as Milla looked behind her. She stifled a giggle.

"Is that really what they smell like?" She asked, turning back to her lunch. Elphaba finished her bite and nodded.

"You'd think Phfanne would take a shower every once in a while. And ShenShen...either she's helping the cooks fix dinner, or she's sleeping in the school barn with the cows." Elphaba replied. Glinda let out a laugh.

"Elphie!"

Before the princess could reply, said odors showed up.

"Glinda. I thought you were sitting with us? Why would you want to sit with the frog princess?" Phfanne asked. ShenShen winked at Fiyero.

"Hi Yero." She said, waving. He raised an eyebrow, slipping an arm around his wife's waist and taking her hand before bringing it to his lips.

"It's Fiyero. _Prince_ Fiyero." He replied.

"I'll call you whatever you want." She replied, setting her tray down and reaching over to run her fingers through Fiyero's hair. However, Elphaba's hand stopped her. ShenShen started, seeing Elphaba grab her wrist.

"Keep your filthy hands _off_ my husband." She growled. ShenShen leaned close to the princess, until their lips were inches apart.

"What are you going to do about it, _frog_?" She asked. Elphaba's eyes closed on instinct, and she wrinkled her slender green nose.

"First off, how about a mint? Ever hear of them? And second," She said, pulling away and waving her hand in front of her nose, as the other three laughed. "If you don't leave my husband and I alone, I'm gonna have to kick your ass."

ShenShen laughed.

"_You?_ You're a cripple! You can't do anything! You're a failure!" Elphaba's temper flared, and she lunged at ShenShen, when Fiyero grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her back.

"Fae! Calm down!"

"You bitch! You fucking bitch! I'll--" In the middle of her rant, he lifted her slightly off the ground and took her out of the cafeteria. Once they made it outside, he took her to the canal, and stopped under the cherry tree. "Let go! Yero! I could have-"

"Hush! Dove hush!" He turned her to face him, and took her head in his hands.

"But Yero!"

He silenced her with a kiss. When they broke apart, he whispered,

"Don't let them get to you, Dove. They don't matter. Only us. You and me. Fiyeraba. Remember? Fiyeraba forever." She nodded.

"You're right. Only us." As she kissed him again, he whispered,

"Fiyeraba forever, Dove. Fiyeraba forever."


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Sorry this update is so late....**

**Question: but since she (Elphaba) and Milla are old childhood friends (and now bffs) does that mean that they won't be as close as they usually are?**

**Answer: yep**

**Elements in 56? the dance**

**Based on? the dance at the beginning of the book**

**Book and author? _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen**

**Elements in 57?**

**Thanks to FabalaTiggular, StuckInSouthstairs, and lizziemagic for reviewing 56.**

Later that night, the whole school got ready for the dance at the Ozdust. Including Glinda, Elphaba, and Milla.

Elphaba, had changed quickly, and slipped off to find Fiyero, leaving Glinda to get ready herself. Soon, seven rolled around, and Glinda met Milla at the ballroom. They stood in a secluded corner of the ballroom, watching everyone. The ballroom was packed. Students danced and talked, they gathered together, chatting and laughing.

"Do you see them?" Milla shook her head.

"No. They aren't here."

After a while, the girls decided to enjoy themselves, and allowed themselves to be pulled into the dances going on in the dance floor. It was quite fun, and the girls momentarily forgot their friends. They were reminded however, when the music stopped, and the dancing stopped. Confused, they and their partners turned, see Elphaba and Fiyero enter.

The first thing that caught the eye, was the pair themselves. They were quite a striking pair.

The second thing they noticed, was the dress Elphaba wore. The young princess was dressed in a long, black gown with black lace, she had a pair of black slippers on and her hair was pulled back in a bun, loose curls clinging to her face and neck. A single sapphire pendant hung around her neck, making the whole outfit quite elegant and simple.

As they came into the ballroom, the other students began to curtsy or bow, a sign of respect to the royal couple. Finally, they made it to Glinda and Milla, who instantly dropped into rather elegant curtsies.

"Your Majesties."

Once they'd risen, the dancing continued, and the four slipped out of the dance floor, to a table to settle. Once they were seated, Milla couldn't contain herself.

"Oh Elphie! You look beautiful!" Milla was right. She did look beautiful. A blush crept into her old friend's cheeks.

"Thank you, Milla."

After several moments, Fiyero, itching to dance, turned to his wife.

"May I have this dance, Princess?" Fiyero asked, holding a hand out to Elphaba. She started.

"Can she dance with her eyes the way they are?" Milla asked. Glinda shrugged. After a moment, Elphaba nodded, and took his hand.

"I'd love to."

A smile appeared on his face, and he helped her to her feet. She grabbed her cane, before deciding against it, and handing it to Glinda, who took it without protest, so shocked was she. Finally, Milla found her voice, concerned for her old friend.

"Fiyero! Are you sure it's a good idea--"

They didn't hear her, and she and Glinda watched Fiyero lead Elphaba out to the dance floor. As the band started up, the couples on the dance floor got into two lines- one men, one women- and waited for the music to start. Except Elphaba and Fiyero.

"Ready love?"

"Yero, I've danced before."

"But not blind." Doubt crept into his voice.

"It will be fine, love." She replied, kissing him.

Glinda looked down at the cane Elphaba had handed her before allowing Fiyero to drag her onto the dance floor. Then, she looked up at her friends. They parted, but soon met up as the band began an Allemande. It was a fairly simple dance- essentially, the couples joined hands in the middle, and did several steps, before taking hands and turning. Both Milla and Glinda watched, as Elphaba and Fiyero executed the dance fine- by the time the dance finished, Elphaba had a smile on her face.

Once finished, the couples took hands, and the women curtsied as the men bowed, before applauding the orchestra. Then, several couples returned to their seats.

"Elphie, how can you dance blind?" Milla asked, astounded her best friend was able to dance a perfect Allemande without missing a step. Elphaba took a sip of her wine.

"Did you forget, Milla, that we both took the same dance lessons as children? When I married Yero, I learned the dances performed in his country. I feel the vibrations of the music beneath my feet, and they guide me. The music, the motion of the clothing, the scents, Yero's presence. It's much easier for me to dance blind than to dance with my sight intact." Milla chuckled.

"I remember you were always tripping over your feet when we were children." A smile graced her friend's face.

"Yes, well, I've grown out of that quite nicely." Elphaba replied, laughing along. Glinda rolled her eyes.

Later on, Fiyero pulled Milla into a Galliard, and after, Glinda into a Tourdion. As he brought Glinda back to the table they were seated at, he reached out for Elphaba's hand again.

"Shall we, my love?" A smile appeared on her face, and she accepted. The other two watched as the couples on the dance floor began a pavane. Elphaba seemed very graceful on the dance floor, despite her lost sight. Soon, the music switched to a volta, and finally, to a furlana- a quick, courtly dance. Elphaba never missed a beat. And with good reason- she and Fiyero had both been taught to dance from the time they were children- as had all members of the ruling class.

Soon, a minuet- a waltz- began, and the couples began the dance. As the music continued, they danced around the room, each couple floating gracefully over the dance floor; Elphaba and Fiyero only focused on each other. Their feet matched, their hearts beat as one. It was as though they were making love, their bodies and souls moving as one together while the music swirled around them. When the dance stopped, he pressed his forehead to hers, and took her hands in his.

"I love you."

She swallowed to calm her racing heart, and nodded, eyes closed.

"I love you too." Then, he took her hand, whispered something softly in her ear, and, as another dance started, led her out of the Ozdust.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 57? the dancing and Elphaba and Fiyero's entrance**

**Based on? The dancing and Mr. Darcy and the Bingley's entrance**

**Book and author? _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 57.**

Hand-in-hand, Elphaba and Fiyero walked along the path, towards the canal. They stopped under the cherry tree, and Fiyero pulled her into his arms.

"I love you, Dove." She smiled, turning in his arms so that her back was against his chest. Then, she reached down, and laced her fingers with his, before bringing the back of his hand to her lips.

"I love you, Yero." He sighed, and tightened his grip on her, resting his chin on her shoulder, as he looked out at the canal. "Is it beautiful? The canal?"

"At night? Yes. But not as beautiful as you." A smile came to her lips, as she felt his lips gently leave a smatter of kisses where her shoulder and neck met. Then, they traveled up her neck, to just below her ear. Gently, he nibbled on her earlobe, careful of her earrings, before moving down to where her jaw began. After laying a gentle kiss there, he returned to her neck, nuzzling the soft skin gently with his lips and nose.

Her heart sped up, and her eyes rolled slowly, as her body began to give in to his kisses. Then, slowly, one hand disentangled from hers, and moved down her thigh, before gently grasping the soft, silky material of her dress, and moving back up her thigh, his fingertips gently trailing along her covered skin. Shivers traveled up her spine, and she gasped softly, as he nibbled gently on his wife's ear. Slowly, she disentangled her other hand, and reached up, to cradle the back of his head, her long, slender fingers playing gently with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Oh Dove." The soft, gruffness of his voice brought gooseflesh to her skin, and her heart began to quicken.

Slowly, the hand grasping her skirt continued up her leg, and she slowly reached down, covering his hand with hers as he continued up her side. Their fingers laced, and the material loosened slightly. Gently, lovingly, his lips continued to cover her skin with kisses, and the hand around her waist moved up, trailing up her arm, before trailing back down and returning to her waist, which he squeezed tenderly. She turned, bumping her nose against his in a gentle sign of affection, before allowing him to capture her lips. Soon, the kiss turned passionate, and she turned slowly, releasing the hand on her hip and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Her fingers played with his hair, as they shared sweet kisses, teasing each other with quick, chaste kisses. He nudged her nose with his, laying gentle butterfly kisses on her face, as her sightless eyes closed and a smile appeared on her face. Then, his lips kissed those same, sightless aquamarine eyes that he'd first seen that night in the library. She gently nodded her head, her eyelashes leaving tiny butterflies on his chin in the process.

Soon, his lips moved to her other ear, and he kissed it, nuzzling her ear in the process.

"Dove. Dove, Dove, Dove." A giggle escaped her as he whispered his nickname; a nickname only he used, when they were alone, when they were working on something, when they were making love. He called her by that name when they were in the throws of ecstasy and love; when they were horseback riding, flying across the meadow; when she figured something out that he was especially proud of; when he whispered softly to her during lunch or class.

"Oh Yero. Yero." Her soft groan, so like the one she had made that first day at Kiamo Ko, as she struggled to learn his language, so like the soft groans she let escape her beautiful throat as he made love to her, as he brought her to her ultimate climax, caused his heart to leap in joy.

Little things, the way she tossed her head, the way her fingers twisted the wedding ring on her hand, the way her nose wrinkled when she was displeased or found something silly, they all made him glad he'd married her. They all showed him a side of the girl he'd met that night, a side that had slowly showed itself over the last few years of their marriage. He loved watching her nose wrinkle if she was displeased, loved the way her hair fell down her back like a raven waterfall spun of silk, loved the way her toes curled when his cold feet came near hers. Everything was special to him, everything was important.

"I...Oh Yero..." His lips found an exceedingly sensitive spot beneath her ear and she failed to finish her thought. His hands rested gently on her waist, and slowly, they traveled over her rear, gently patting her behind before moving down her thighs. Soon, her lips captured his, and she gently nibbled on his bottom lip, before returning to the kiss. Her tongue slipped between his lips, and she let him take control of the kiss, before pulling away and planting a chaste kiss on his soft lips. "Mmm... Yero...."

A giggle escaped her throat, and she sucked on his lower lip, as her hands moved from his hair, down his chest, and around his waist. Gently, she patted his rump, before squeezing softly. He jumped, and she giggled again.

"I love you."


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 58? the walk Elphaba and Fiyero take along the canal**

**Based on? the walk near the lake by John Willoughby and Marianne Dashwood**

**Book and author? _Sense and Sensibility_ by Jane Austen**

**Elements in 59?**

After the dance, Milla and Glinda headed back to the dorm, Elphaba's cane still with them. It was as they passed by the canal, that they saw the two figures standing underneath the cherry tree, locked in a passionate embrace. Milla stopped, and grabbed her friend's hand.

"Glinda."

"What?"

"Look." They turned, watching. The couple shared another loving kiss, before he took her hand, and led her over the small footbridge. Once they were over it, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her again, before taking her hand and guiding her to Briscoe Hall. The last thing they saw, was the couple disappearing behind the doors. Sighing, Milla contiued on, but Glinda stayed. Twenty minutes, later, a light flicked on in Fiyero's dorm.

"Milla!"

"What?" She turned, and came back to Glinda.

"Look." The two watched, seeing the silhouettes of a man and a woman reflected in the room. They were locked in a passionate kiss, undressing each other. Soon, the last article fell, and he pulled her close, kissing her. The light flicked off, the last image being of the man tangling his fingers in her long hair as she kissed him, before guiding his head to her chest.

"I think Elphie will be fine tonight." Milla told her. Glinda nodded.

Slowly, they returned to Crage Hall, wished each other goodnight, and slipped into their respected dorms. Once the door closed behind her, Glinda looked down at the cane in her hands. She sighed, before closing her eyes and attempting to walk around the room. She moved the cane back and forth in front of her, and seemed to be doing well, when the cane hit the side of her desk, and she toppled over.

"Ow!"

The cane clattered to the floor, and she looked at it, before picking it up.

"How does Elphie use this thing?"

She tried several more times that night, making a little progress before giving up. Sighing, she changed into her nightgown, and climbed into bed, leaning the can against her desk to give to Elphaba the next morning.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: MY SIXTIETH CHAPTER!! Also, my smuttiest..... sorry... I just think Elphie and Yero need a nice little romance scene in this... it's been so long since I've written a good romance scene.... once again, sorry for the large amount of smut....**

**Elements in 59? there were none**

**Elements in 60?**

Slowly, Fiyero led Elphaba over the footbridge, and to Briscoe Hall. He kissed her once, before taking her into the building and leading her upstairs. He took her upstairs, guiding her down the hallway to his dorm, and after unlocking it, pushed it open. She captured his lips in hers and trailed her hands over his chest.

"Not now, Dove. Wait until we get inside." He chuckled, pulling her into the room and closing the door before locking it. Once it was locked, he pulled her into his arms, and kissed her passionately. She walked him backward, moving towards the window, her hands working swiftly on the buttons on his shirt, as his hands found the hooks and eyes on the back of her dress.

They undressed slowly, their hands roaming over every area of available skin. Soon, he undid the stays of her corset, and gently removed the garment, kissing the plump swell of her breasts in the process. Her hands found the button on his pants, and quickly, she undid them, moving them off of him as he gently sucked on her collarbone. Slowly, cositively, they caressed, kissed, felt. Soon, the last article of clothing fell, and she kissed him deeply, his hands tangling in her hair, her lips locking to his, before pulling away, and guiding his head to her breasts. Fiyero turned off the oil lamp, and the room was cast in darkness.

Slolwy, they adjusted to the darkness; Fiyero moving from her breasts to her lips. He held her close, their bodies pressed close together, tightness forming in their lower torsos as they held each other. She caressed the nape of his neck, and moaned softly as he nibbled on her ear. After a moment, he kissed her breasts, her nipples hardening at the cold. His hands moved over her stomach, and gently, he pulled away, looking into her face.

"I love you."

A smile broke out on her face and she kissed him passionately. Then, she pulled him back to the bed, climbing onto it and pulling him with her. They lay together, kissing and caressing as their heart rates sped up. Soon, however, she pulled away, reaching up to brush his hair from his eyes.

"What is it, Dove?" Concern filled his voice, and she smiled in response.

"I need you, Yero. I'm throbbing so hard I can't stand it. I need you to make me come, please, Yero. I've never wanted you more than I do now. Not like this. Nothing compares to now, not even the night we made love in front of the fire at home, when we forgave each other. Or the afternoon in the woods, when Nessa was so intent on taking me back to the Vinkus, or the night before Horrible Morrible caught us. Never. I want you now, and I won't be satisfied until I have you." She whispered, as he kissed her skin.

Gently, his lips kissed her breasts, before moving down to her navel. His hands traced the diamonds pattering her stomach, and slowly moved over her thighs. She arched her back as his hands slipped gently between her thighs and parted her legs, and she let out a soft moan as his lips returned to hers. She reached up, tangling her fingers tightly in his hair as he moved from her mouth down to her neck. Her hands moved down his back, over his rear, and back up.

_"Yero....."_ She moaned, arching so that her chest pressed against his, her hips meeting his. She was throbbing so badly it hurt, and dug her nails into his back, urging him silently to enter her. _"I need you, Yero..... please. I'm throbbing, and I need you... You have to enter me... please. Make me come, Yero! I need you..."_ He silenced her with a kiss, before doing as told. Slowly, gently, he entered her and she cried out.

"I'm sorry, Dove. I'm not trying to hurt you."

"Your entry always hurts when we haven't done it in a while, Yero. It's a good hurt, darling, remember? A _very, very good hurt_." She replied, her knees hugging his thighs as he caught his lips in hers. "I love you, Yero. Mmmm... h...harder. Harder." They continued, reaching their climax, and she cried out, as she came, her orgasm matching her husband's, their cries of passion matching. When they finally collapsed among the blankets, Elphaba ran her fingers throug his hair, before nuzzling her nose against his. "Thank you, Yero. I needed you to make love to me. I needed you to complete me." She nudged her nose against his, catching his lips in a chaste, loving kiss. "I love you, Yero."

His eyes closed, he kissed her lovingly, before rubbing his nose against hers, and whispering,

"You're welcome, my Dove. I think I needed that as much as you did." He gently kissed her breast, before moving down to her navel and back to her neck. "I love you."

He kissed her quickly, before getting out of bed. She shivered without her husband's warmth.

"Yero... where did you go?" Suddenly, she heard the water turn on in the tub. Then, he came back to the bed, and took her hand.

"Come on Dove."

_"Yero, what did you do?"_ She asked, a smile on her face.

"I drew you a hot bath." Her smile widened, and she let him help her out of bed. He kissed her lovingly, before leading her to the bathroom.

"_Me_? You _will_ be joining me, _won't you?" _She asked, as she closed the door behind her.

"Of course." He replied, kissing her soundly on the lips, before climbing into the tub and holding out his hand. Grinning, Elphaba joined him, wedging herself between his legs once they were settled in the tub. His arms went around her waist, and he laid a gentle kiss on her shoulder, before grabbing the washcloth and dipping it in the water. Then, he rang the water out of her shoulders, before gathering her long, raven hair on top of her head and leaning down to kiss her shoulders and the nape of her neck tenderly. She giggled, as his lips kissed the droplets of water off her skin.

"Mmm....Yero...." They stayed in the tub for a while, talking and whispering softly together, as Fiyero's arms tightened around her waist. Soon, they got out of the tub, Fiyero helping her out and pulling her dripping wet body flush against his. She giggled, reaching up to caress his neck. Gently, he kissed her, before moving his lips to her neck, her shoulders, her collarbone. Lovingly, he kissed the water off her body, eliciting giggles and sighs of contentment from his wife. Soon, he scooped her up, and carried her back to the bed. Their lips connected in a passionate, loving kiss, and as Elphaba arched her back, he ran his hand down her thigh, before gently bringing her closer to him.

Not long after, they let their passion overtake them, and their souls entwined again, before they collapsed in each others' arms. She snuggled into his arms, and traced the diamonds on his chest with her lips, as he tangled his fingers in her hair.

"I love you, Yero."

He chuckled softly, his lips pressed against her forehead.

"I love you too, Dove."

"Yero?"

He looked down at her.

"What is it, Dove?"

"Do you ever wonder about... children?"

The question caught him off guard.

"Not lately, why?"

She shrugged.

"No reason. I just.... I would love to have your children." He chuckled, before pulling away and looking at him.

"Now?"

She turned towards him.

"No, darling. When we're king and queen. I want to have your children then. When we're.... done with school and ruling the Vinkus together. I want to give you beautiful children someday." A sigh escaped his lips, and he kissed her forehead.

"Someday, Dove. Someday."


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: This chapter skips to winter break. **

**Elements in 60? There were none.**

**Elements in 61?**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 58, 59, and 60.**

Three weeks later, Elphaba and Fiyero bid Milla and Glinda goodbye, and returned to the Vinkus. The snow was thick beneath their feet as they left the carriage and hurried to the door. Silent, Fiyero pushed it open, and they entered. The castle was decked out for the holiday, and once their luggage was set down, he took her hand and led her to the library. He pressed a finger to his lips to stifle his wife's giggles, and pushed the door open.

"We're ho-" He stopped, startled to see the library empty.

"Yero, what's wrong?"

"They're not here. I would have thought they'd be in the library." She tossed her head at her husband's logic.

"Well, let's go check the other rooms." She replied, tugging him from the library. They made their way to the other rooms, and finding them all empty, he led her into the kitchen.

"Want some tea, love?" She nodded.

"Please Yero." He fixed it, and went to pour it until she took it from his hands and poured two cups herself. They stayed in the kitchen and sipped their tea, talking softly.

"I don't understand it. You'd think they'd be here for the holidays. You'd think-"

"Yero, stop worrying about it, it'll give you a headache." She replied, sipping her tea. "Maybe they went to the village."

"Why would they?"

"Maybe they wanted to." She replied, finishing her tea. "Yero? Could we go to Tersan's?" He looked up at her. Tersan's was the ice cream parlor down in the village. Fiyero had taken her there not long after their marriage, and it had become a favorite spot for Elphaba. Especially since it had peppermint ice cream, which was not only Elphaba's favorite, but also held a special meaning for her.

"Sure."

They finished their tea, and left the castle, heading down to the village. Once there, they walked hand in hand through the village, passing the orphanage, the shops, locals out shopping for the holiday.

"Princess! Princess!" The two stopped, and turned, to see- and hear- a group of children rushing from an old stone building. Suddenly, the children at the orphanage surrounded them, tugging on their hands and wishing them happy holidays.

"All right, that's enough, let them breathe. I'm so sorry Your Majesties." The caretaker of the orphanage said. She was a motherly figure, with kind eyes and a gentle manner.

"That's all right." Fiyero said, nodding to the children. "We were out anyway, and we haven't been down to see you in a while, so it's good that we have." The children cheered and clapped in delight. Slowly, Elphaba pulled away from her husband. "Elphaba?" He turned to see her turned away from the children. "Love what's wrong?" Suddenly, they all heard the sobs comiing from her small frame.

"I'm sorry, I.... I just...." She quickly tried to cover it, wiping the tears from her cheeks as she turned back to the children. Since her accident, Elphaba had refused to go to the village, not wanting those that lived and worked there to see her without her sight. Although Fiyero had dragged her down to the village saying that they'd love her just the same. And he'd been right. Even with her sight gone, they all loved and respected her. She was their Crown Princess after all.

Once she'd managed to stop crying, they visited with the children for a while, before continuing on. It was as they continued on, that Elphaba stopped, and turned.

"Elphaba?"

She pulled away, and turned towards the voice. What Fiyero saw that she didn't, was a little girl, curled up on the side of the street, a basket of flowers in her lap, a ragged shawl around her shoulders to keep her warm. Slowly, so as not to startle the girl, Elphaba made her way towards the child, following the sound of her voice. Once she was close enough, she knelt down so that she was level with the child. As she reached out to brush her fingers over the girl's face, the child jumped and backed up, pressing herself against the wall. She was frightened.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Elphaba whispered, knowing that the sight of her sightless, dead eyes scared the child. "I won't. I promise." And slowly, the child let Elphaba trace her face, let the Crown Princess run her fingers over her skin. A small smile came to Elphaba's face. "What's your name?"

"D..... Detia." The child whispered, shivering. Elphaba nodded. Then, she removed the shawl she wore underneath her cloak, and wrapped it around the girl's shoulders.

"There. That should keep you warm." Shocked, the girl looked down at the shawl, fingered it gently, and then looked back up at Elphaba.

"Th.... th.... thank you, Princess." Elphaba nodded and rose, as Fiyero joined her. He knelt down and pressed a few coins into her small hand, with the whispered words,

"Tell your parents we haven't forgotten them." The child nodded, as Fiyero got up to join his wife. As the two continued on, the girl climbed to her feet, and hurried to catch up.

"Wait! Please!"

They stopped and turned, as the child caught up. She held out her basket of flowers, plucked a winter rose from it, and handed it over.

"A flower, for the princess. And for you, Mr. Prince." She said, curtsying quickly. A small smile came over Elphaba's face as she held the rose. Fiyero smiled at her, and took her hand, gently slipping a couple extra coins into her palm, and nodded before they continued on.

"Thank you, Detia." She nodded, watching them as they left. As they continued towards Tersan's, Elphaba gently spun the rose between her fingers, and asked,

"What color is it, Yero?"

He chuckled softly at her enthusiasm.

"It's two. White and red. A Lurlinemas rose." She laughed, before entering the ice cream parlor. As soon as they had closed the door behind them, two figures rushed towards them.

"Oh you're home!" Fiyero looked up, to see his parents coming towards them, and then he found himself in his mother's embrace.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 61? Fiyero slipping the coins into the girl's hand, and the little girl giving Elphaba a rose, as well as "A flower, for the princess."**

**Book and Author? _A Little Princess _by Frances Hodgens Burnett**

**Elements in 62?**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 61.**

"Oh you're home! When did you get back?" Chelseqa asked, pulling away and embracing her daughter-in-law.

"A few hours ago." Fiyero replied, shaking his father's hand. And so Elphaba and Fiyero told them about the winter exams, the ride home, and the stroll through the village as they settled down for ice cream. Once they were done, they returned to the castle, where the prince and princess were engulfed in warm welcomes by the servants. As the family moved into the parlor, Fiyero stopped, catching sight of someone in the shadows. After a moment, he broke into a grin.

"Avaric!"

Elphaba listened, knowing that the men were embracing in a long-awaited reunion. When Avaric broke the hug, he turned to Elphaba.

"Elphaba." A smile broke out on her face, and she rushed to him; he lifted her into his arms and spun her around. "It's so good to see you again." When he set her down and kissed her cheek, he examined her from head to toe. "College has barely changed you, still as beautiful as ever!"

She giggled, wrapping Avaric in a hug. He was one of her best friends, the first of the servants to befriend her when she first came to Kiamo Ko. Avaric had been the first one she approached, asking to know all about her husband and his close relationships and friendships. She'd tried hard to understand the way the Vinkuns lived, to conform to their rules and regulations, but in the end had ended up standing out the harder she tried to fit in. And that was when Fiyero had taken her aside and told her that he loved her for her, and that he didn't want her to conform to anything or anyone but herself. Avaric remembered seeing the relief on her face when Fiyero told her that he married_ her_, _not_ his tribe. When he released Elphaba, he turned back to Fiyero.

His friend seemed to change overnight since his wedding. Gone was the wild, akward young boy he'd grown up with, replaced with a carefree, confident young man, and it was all thanks to Elphaba. She made him happy, and they'd only been married five short years. She'd tried hard to grasp his customs and language, and had slowly, determinedly, made friends with the staff, which was evident, since the staff loved her.

"The three settled into comfortable silence, before dinner was announced, and the family went into the dining room, settled down to dinner, where Chelseqa and Suqari told the children about the goings on at the castle.

"....It sounds wonderful, Mother." Elphaba replied, taking a sip of her wine.

"Yes, well, the winter ballet is always magnificently done." Chelseqa replied. "I'm sure you can't wait to see-" She stopped, as the dinner table fell silent. It was then that she realized that she'd spoken out of turn, and she watched Elphaba slowly lower her wine glass. "I'm sorry Elphaba. I didn't mean-"

"It's all right, Mother. Really, it is." Elphaba replied, giving her a small smile.

No one mentioned it, but Elphaba's lost eye sight was a sensitive subject. Even though it'd been almost three years since the accident, it was never mentioned, never talked about, for fear of upsetting her. Of course, the princess usually laughed it off when it was brought up, and she didn't fault her family for forgetting every so often. But they'd been away for so long, that the Queen had forgotten. After several pregnant pauses, Elphaba cleared her throat.

"Yes, well, how have things been going as far as court, Father? No... unruly officials, I hope?" She asked, turning to Suqari. He started at his daughter's question.

"No. Not at all-"

"Excuse me." Silently, the queen removed herself, slipping out of the room. After a moment, Fiyero excused himself with a nod to his father and a kiss on the cheek to his bride, and he followed his mother, finding her in the library at the window. "I didn't mean to. I forgot that she.... that she can't see." Chelseqa said, when he'd joined her in the library.

"She doesn't fault you, Mother. She knows you've forgotten. She understands."

Chelseqa shook her head, turning to look at her son. Slowly, she reached up and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Yero. We made the wrong choice, forcing you to marry Elphaba. We never should have-"

"Mom, you didn't make the wrong choice. She's perfect for me. Absolutely perfect. We're soulmates, we're kindred spirits-"

"She was the wrong choice! We never should have forced you to marry her!" Chelseqa cried, cutting her son off.

Dinner had ended not long after Chelseqa fled the table. Silent, Elphaba stopped at the closed library door, and pressed her ear against the smooth wood.

_"We made the wrong choice, forcing you to marry Elphaba. We never should have-" _

_"Mom, you didn't make the wrong choice! She's perfect for me! Absolutely perfect! We're soulmates, we're kindred spirits-"_

_"She was the wrong choice! We never should have forced you to marry her!"_

The words were harsh, angry. Gasping softly, Elphaba pulled away from the door, and turned, feeling Suqari's presence behind her. Tears came to her eyes, and she pulled away when he reached out to take her hand. Quickly, she rushed from the castle, going to the stables. She left everything behind, letting Starburst out of his stall and fleeing, letting the horse and the wind carry her away.

When they made it to the woods, she slipped off the horse, and wandered through the woods, finally stopping to sit beneath a tree to catch her breath as the arguement between Fiyero and Chelseqa came back to her.

_"She was the wrong choice! We never should have forced you to marry her!"_

Had everything been a lie? Had this been a mistake? Was she a pawn? Was she wanted? Anywhere?

_"You didn't make the wrong choice. She's perfect for me. Absolutely perfect. We're soulmates, we're kindred spirits-"_

Fiyero wanted her, loved her. He'd said it himself, they were perfect together. Soulmates, kindred spirits.... he showed it to her when they walked together, when they talked, he showed her when they made love.... how could he not love her?

An hour later, the library door opened, and Fiyero stormed out of the room, and to their bedroom.

"Elphaba! Elphaba!"

"She's not here." Quickly, he turned, to see his father standing behind him. "She went out to the stables." Without another word, Fiyero left, going to the stables. However, when he found that she wasn't there, he headed to the woods. She was sitting against a tree, sobbing. Slowly, he went to her, knelt down next to her.

"Elphaba? Dove? Elphaba-" Slowly, she raised her head, and Fiyero saw the tears running down her cheeks. "Oh Oz, Elphaba. Did you-"

"I.... heard... everything. And... I don't.... understand what... I.... did.... wrong....." She cried, dissolving into sobs again. Quickly, Fiyero gathered his wife to his chest, and stroked her hair.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Dove. Okay? Nothing. You did _nothing _wrong." He told her, cupping her face in his hands. "Do you understand me? You did _nothing_ wrong!" She nodded, and he held her close, comforting her until she drifted into sleep. Then, he took her back to the castle, leaving the horses with the stable boys, before carrying her into the castle. As he made it to their bedroom, a voice caused him to turn.

"Fiyero!"

Quickly, he turned, seeing his parents.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Yero, I.... I'm sorry...."

"Save it Mom. Just save it."

Then, he entered their room, and closed the door softly behind him, before putting her to bed and joining her.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 62? there were none**

**Elements in 63?**

**Thanks to misselphabathropp109 and lizziemagic for reviewing 62.**

Sometime during the night, Fiyero awoke. After a moment, he looked down at his bride, and sighed, before silently slipping out of Elphaba's arms and laying her back among the blankets. Then he got dressed quickly, and returned to the bedside. He watched her for a moment, seeing her snuggled into the blankets and pillows of their marriage bed, before leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"I love you, Elphaba. Always remember that." He whispered, before pulling away and slipping out of the room. With their bedroom door shut behind him, he checked to make sure the hall and castle were quiet, and then hurried quietly down the hall, and out of the castle, passing the stables, going through the meadow, and finally entering the woods. He wandered the woods, smoking and thinking, before stopping at a stream. It was small, and ran through the woods behind Kiamo Ko.

The cigar burned, sending a ring of smoke around his head. He sighed, and removed the cigar, blowing a plume of smoke into the air. It was nights like this, when Fiyero slipped outof the castle for some alone time, that he enjoyed his time away from Elphaba. He loved her, he truly did, but.... she was partially the reason why he'd taken up smoking in the first place. The accident had brought on too much stress for both of them, resulting in Fiyero's nasty little cigar habit.

He knew that if Elphaba caught him smoking, there'd be hell to pay, but he wasn't too concerned. Besides, Fiyero wasn't the first in his family to take up smoking- his father smoked, although he had started when he'd taken the throne, not before. But there was no garauntee that he and Elphaba would take the throne.

If he had to be honest with himself, he did feel forgotten. He did see the disillusionment that the artists saw, understood what they were saying, what they were doing. And if he had to be honest, he did resent Elphaba to some extent. Yes, she was beautiful, she was a wild, gentle, passionate lover, with a tender heart and open mind, but she didn't... she couldn't... she wouldn't survive in the City if she had lived an artist's life. She wasn't the type.

But she was his.

His wife, his partner, his lover.

Dear Oz, was she his lover....

He sighed, and stopped at the stream, taking a seat on the edge of the embankment. He'd come to the stream from the time he was a child, finding comfort in it. He had told the stream his hopes and dreams, his fears; it knew his disgust at being forced into an arranged marriage, had heard the worry in his voice that he wouldn't be a good husband, took on the guilt he felt over his wife's accident, and now, it carried away one more fear.

"I want to be a father. I kind of need to be some day, but... I don't know. I guess... I never realized how much I want to become one until I saw Elphaba with that little girl tonight. We.... we never really discussed it much, but.... I know it's on her mind too. And... I know that she's afraid she won't regain her sight. If we have a child, and she's still blind, she'll... she won't be able to see our child, won't be able to watch them grow... she's afraid they'll resent her.... I'm just afraid that she won't regain her sight at all. That.... that she'll have the surgery and something will go wrong, and she'll never regain it, or.... or I'll lose her.... I nearly lost her once, I can't go through that again. I won't."

He sat on the edge of the bankment, watching the water rush by, blowing smoke out into the sky, as he let the babbling of the water calm his nerves. So caught up in his own thoughts was he, that he didn't hear the person behind him, until they took a seat next to him.

"Aren't you out a little later than you should be?" Fiyero chuckled softly.

"Aren't you?" He replied, taking a puff on his cigar. His father shook his head, and took the extra cigar offered by his son. Suqari had long known about his son's smoking- he'd started at sixteen, not long after Elphaba's accident. Normally, he'd be upset that his son was beginning to ruin his health, but after the year they'd all faced, the year Elphaba'd gotten hurt, he didn't fault him. After all, _he'd_ returned to smoking not long after Elphaba's accident.

"I see you left Elphaba back at the castle."

"I see you left Mom." Fiyero replied, his voice laced with bitterness. Suqari sighed.

"Fiyero-"

"She had no right to say that, Dad."

"I know."

"No you don't!" He cried, turning on his father. "You don't know! _Your _wife wasn't the one being attacked! _Your_ wife was the one attacking!"

His father sighed, listening to his son, knowing he was right.

"I know, and I'm sorry. Your mother didn't know what-"

_"-knew perfectly well what she was saying. She knew _perfectly_ well that she was attacking Elphaba, she knew _perfectly_ well that she was breaking Elphaba's heart, and instead of stopping and apologizing, she continued to do it anyway! She had no right to say those things! None! She broke my wife's heart, made her feel absolutely worthless, she said everything I said all those years ago, just in shorter sentences and with more malice! She spoke as though she'd be much happier if Elphaba had died in that fire with the rest of her family! She had no right!" _

"Fiyero, I understand that you want to protect Elphaba-"

_"Of course I want to protect her, Dad! She's my wife! She's the woman you and Mom forced me to marry three and a half- four- years ago! She's the woman I've shared a bed with, a home with, a birthright, a heart, a soul..... She's the girl I met in the library of Colwen Grounds at that _stupid_ debutante ball that night! She was the debutante!" _He cried, standing and turning on his father.

_"And guess what, Dad? I fell in love with her! Even before our marriage, that night back in the library, I fell in love! I saw her, sitting there on that windowseat, trying desperately to blend into the tapestry behind her, with her hair falling down around her ears and her back pressed against the window... and... I knew... I _knew at that moment_, that I wanted to marry her. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. But I had the _nerve _to tell her that I didn't want to marry the Govenor's daughter, yet I had no idea that that's who I was talking to! It was only when you forced us together that I realized who she was!" _

Suqari listened silently, hearing the longing, the fear, the confusion, the love in his son's voice. Slowly, Fiyero sank back to the ground. In a shaky whisper, he said,

"I'm scared, Dad."

"About what, Yero?" He asked, as his son puffed silently on his cigar. It took a moment before his son turned to look at him.

"About.... Elphaba and I. About.... starting a family."

Suqari started.

"Fiyero, is Elphaba-" His son shook his head.

"No. But.... we both.... we both want kids.... someday. And... she's worried that.... if she doesn't regain her sight, that our children will resent her..... and I'm worried that.... that if she goes through with the surgery, I'll lose her...."

Suqari sighed, and patted his son's shoulder.

"Fiyero, have you and Elphaba _talked_ about having children?"

"Once or twice." His son replied quietly, meeting his father's hazel eyes. Suqari chuckled.

"Well, when you're ready to _have_ children, you can voice your fears. But until that time comes, concentrate on her, and your relationship with her, and your schoolwork and your friends, and your life. Don't worry about children. They'll come when you're ready. Not before. Trust me, I know." He chuckled silently at his son's uneasy smile.

"Thanks Dad." Fiyero whispered. His father nodded, and stood. They continued back to the castle in silence, until Fiyero asked, "Dad, were you and Mom ready to have children?" His father thought a moment.

"Not at all. You were.... an absolute surprise. Your mother just about had a nervous breakdown when she realized she was pregnant. I was thrilled, and I'm pretty sure your mother would have killed me if she'd had the chance." Fiyero couldn't help chuckling.

"So I take it Mom's always been this high strung?" Suqari nodded.

"Even before we were married, when we were courting, she was high strung. Exceedingly high strung. It's just a part of her nature, Fiyero."

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"What.... what made you choose Elphaba?" Suqari stopped walking and turned to his son. He thought a moment.

"She was a last resort. Originally, we were going to have you marry Nastoya, the Scrow princess."

"From Mom's tribe." Fiyero whispered, his heart dropping into his stomach at the shocking revelation that he could have very well married his first cousin, had he not married Elphaba. Suqari nodded.

"Yes. We were actually striking up a deal with your uncle Irji and your aunt Musetta-"

"Mom's twin sister."

"When Nastoya fell ill with Typhus. She died before we closed the deal. Typhus spread quickly through the Vinkus that year; you were only about three, you wouldn't remember it. And, it wasn't just Typhus, that year was the year of disease," Suqari said, as Fiyero leaned against the stable wall. "Typhus, malaria, pertussis, influenza, typhoid, tuberculosis, diptheria, scarlet fever, cholera- they spread through Oz like wildfire that year. Hundreds-_ thousands_- of people died from those diseases. But it wasn't the only epidemic- when you were six, another epidemic of diseases swept through Oz. Your uncle passed from cholera, and, I hate to say it, but Elphaba's family also shattered from cholera."

"Who?" Fiyero asked, furrowing his brow. Suqari debated telling his son, but finally decided to. His whisper was soft, but loud and clear.

"Mrs. Thropp."

"Elphaba's mother." Fiyero whispered, the pieces coming together. Suqari nodded.

"Not long after she died, the govenor and I struck a deal- we'd arrange a marriage between you and Elphaba, in order to unite the snapped ties between the Vinkus and Munchkinland."

"So we really had no say." Fiyero said.

"None. Of course, the marriage wouldn't have taken place until you both turned eighteen, but because of Elphaba's uncle, we pushed the marriage up- so instead of eighteen, you had to marry at fourteen. It was highly important that we get Elphaba out of Munchkinland before her uncle tried to dispose of her-"

"So you brought her back here to Kiamo Ko so we could marry without her uncle looming over us." Suqari nodded, as his son put the pieces together. After a moment, Fiyero met his father's eyes. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For forcing me to marry Elphaba. If you hadn't, I might never have discovered that I love her. I'm... madly, deeply, completely, absolutely, truly, exceedingly, wildly in love with her! Oh Oz, I'm in love with her....."

Suqari chuckled at his son's epiphany.

"It's not such a bad thing, Yero, to discover that you're in love with your wife."

Fiyero blushed, and met his father's eyes.

"It's not?" Suqari shook his head.

"No. It's not."

When they returned to the castle, Suqari fixed a couple cups of coffee and the two sat at the table, talking silently, until someone entered the kitchen.

"Yero?"

They looked up, to see Elphaba entering the kitchen, her robe tight around her body. Fiyero reached out for her.

"Over here, love."

She went to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him gently. After a moment, she buried her face in his shoulder, before pulling away.

"Is that.... smoke?" Fiyero bit his lip and looked at his father. "Yero, were you smoking?" He didn't say anything, as Elphaba pulled away, and placed her hands on her small hips. "Yero, answer me. Were you smoking?" Silence met her. "Fiyero, _answer me! Are you smoking? Yero!_ Fiyero Tiggular, an... look at me. _Look. At. Me._ Are you smoking? Yero!"


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: The only difference with this chapter than with the others, is that it starts out with lyrics from Michael Jackson's _Man in the Mirror_, because it mainly deals with Fiyero...**

**Elements in 63? the mention of cholera and Elphaba's mother dieing**

**Based on? Mary's parents dieing **

**Book and author?_ The Secret Garden_ by Frances Hodgons Burnett**

**Elements in 64?**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 63, and to literarylolita for reviewing 27 and 63.**

_I'm Gonna Make A Change,_  
_For Once In My Life_  
_It's Gonna Feel Real Good,_  
_Gonna Make A Difference_  
_Gonna Make It Right . . ._

She snuggled into him, burrowing close, even though she couldn't get any closer if she tried. Her head on his chest, her arms tight around his waist, she was sound asleep, after a night of making love...

Fiyero sighed, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, as he glanced down at the woman curled up on his chest. Elphaba wasn't moving... the only way she'd move would be if _he _moved her. Right now, he didn't want to. He lay with her in his arms for several minutes, watching the embers in the fireplace. After a while, he sighed, and gently removed her from his chest, laying her back among the pillows. Brushing the curls from her forehead, he watched her for several minutes, and then climbed out of bed and got dressed.

After brushing his teeth, he splashed water on his face, and leaned against the sink, before meeting his reflection's eyes. Who stared back at him wasn't the same boy he'd been four years ago, it wasn't the child he had been, in fact, he didn't know who stared back at him. He wasn't a child, and he wasn't an adult, he was in between, and it frusterated him.

"I don't know who I am. And I don't think I ever will."

Then, throwing the towel into the sink basin, he left their bathroom, and grabbed his coat and scarf. As he pulled them on, a voice from the bed caused him pause.

_"Yero." _

Silent, he went to the edge of the bed, and watched her. Her fist closed around the blankets around her, and he sighed.

"I love you, Elphaba." He whispered in her ear, tucking a strand back as he placed a tender kiss on her cheek. Then, he straightened and left. The corridors were quiet, as he slipped through them, going down to the kitchens. Only Candle was up, sitting by the pot belly stove, reading. She looked up when Fiyero entered.

"Yes? What do you-"

He held up a hand, stopping her mid-sentence. Shaking his head silently, he glanced around the kitchen, and making sure they were alone, said,

"I'm going to go out to the village for a while, Candle. Don't tell the others, Candle, please. I don't want them to know." She nodded, wanting to ask, but trusting the boy she'd helped raise. "Thanks. I'll be back in a while." He said, going out the back door. Candle watched him go, and once he was gone, she sat down again.

Once he was outside, Fiyero slipped off to the village, leaving the sleeping castle behind. As the snow whirled around him, he let his thoughts wander, until he got down to the village. Once there, he wandered around for a while, with no set destination. His feet led him to Tersan's. Tersan's was the only store open at all hours of the day or night; as he slipped inside, he remembered when he'd first brought Elphaba to the ice cream parlor.

After finding out that peppermint ice cream had a special meaning to his wife, he'd brought her down to Tersan's; she'd absolutely loved it, and they'd come down ever since. The fact that Tersan had known Fiyero since he was a child, and that it was normal for the young Crown Prince to come to the parlor for ice cream, if not tradition, was something Elphaba had readily accepted and joined in the tradition.

_"What's the flavor, Your Majesty?" Tersan asked, waiting, ice cream scoop in hand. Elphaba had bit her lip, before speaking._

_"Peppermint."_

_He thought a moment._

_"We might have that. Let's take a look, shall we?"_

_He moved down the counter, Elphaba following._

_"Peppermint, you said?" She nodded, and he quickly scooped it up, before filling a glass. Then, he added chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and a cherry, and set it on a tray, before adding another. "There you go, Princess." Fiyero paid, and joined her at one of the small tables._

_"Thank you!" Tersan nodded, before going to help another customer. _

"Morning Fiyero. You're up early." He looked up, seeing Tersan standing on the other side of the counter, wiping it down. The prince nodded.

"So are you." Tersan shrugged.

"I have a reason to be. Do you?" He asked, looking at the young man who'd grown up before his eyes. The Crown Prince thought a moment, before speaking.

"Normally... no. But today... yes. I couldn't sleep." Tersan raised his eyes.

"And that lovely bride of yours couldn't keep you in bed with her? You must be losing your touch." Tersan joked lightly. Fiyero couldn't help but chuckle softly. Even though he and Elphaba had been married for four years, Tersan still referred to her as his bride.

"She's asleep." Fiyero replied, burying his hands in his pockets.

"And you're not asleep with her?" Fiyero shook his head.

"I can't sleep, and I don't know why." Tersan chuckled a moment, and turned to the counter behind him. He poured two cups of coffee, and then handed one to Fiyero, before coming out from behind the counter.

"Tell me about it." The two men sat at one of the tables, talking softly. Tersan had watched Fiyero grow up, he thought of the young prince as family, and was willing to listen to him. He'd heard all about Fiyero's wanting to abdicate, about his impending marriage to Elphaba, all about her uncle, and the accident, the stress of preparing to go to Shiz, everything...

"I just... I don't know. She's... she's done something to me..."

"You've grown up, Fiyero. She's helped. When I first met you, you were a rambunctious, quiet six-year-old, who was scared of being around people. And... I've watched you grow up. And when you turned fourteen, and you came in and told me about your marriage, you weren't happy about it. And... since you married Elphaba..." Tersan thought a moment.

"Since?"

"You've come out of your shell. You're not afraid to be around new people, you don't hide in books, you don't want to abdicate like you did, you're concerned about your future and the future of your country... she's changed you, Fiyero. For the better, for good. And no matter what trouble you've both gotten into, she's been there with you. She's grown up, and she's helped you grow up, and she's changed you and, I think, she's helped you see that you're important, that you're worth is important, that you're not just a prince, you're a man that's... capable of changing and of bringing change to your country and to Oz. That's what she's done. She's changed you for the better."

Fiyero listened, sipping his coffee silently, and silently, he admitted that Tersan was right. Elphaba had changed him, but he still didn't see it. They sat talking for two hours, before Fiyero took his leave, thanking and paying for the coffee, before leaving with a promise to bring Elphaba down again soon. After he left Tersan's, Fiyero continued down the street, turning up the collar of his coat against the wind and snow.

He passed shops and inns, alleys and streets. And it was as he was wandering along that he noticed the people sitting on in the shadows. Not fancy dressed men and women, but women and men dressed in rags, huddling under blankets in corners for warmth. He saw the children, barefoot and starving, in the alleys, scrounging through the garbage for something to eat. As he passed by them, the words his wife had spoken four years ago came rushing back.

"They _need_ us, Yero. They _need_ our help. What _good_ are we going to be as king and queen if we ignore those in our country that have been left to die because they've been let down in life? _No_ good, that's what. And if _that's_ what we're going to be, then we might as well abdicate the throne before we take it."

She had shown such compassion for his people, for his tribe, that he knew she would be a wonderful queen, when the time came. After a moment, he turned, and moved towards those in the shadows. When he got closer, he saw that this pair weren't adults- they were teenagers. Frightened, they shrank back in the shadows, and made to run, when Fiyero held out a hand.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly. The gentleness in his voice caused them pause. Both were dressed in rags, sitting together for warmth. Silent, Fiyero reached into his pocket, and pulled out his gloves, and then he handed them to the young man, who only took them when Fiyero nodded. Then, he removed his scarf and coat, and laid them at the girl's feet. The last thing he set down was a small purse of coins. "We haven't forgotten you. It's just taking time. I promise."

Then, he stood and left, returning to the castle, but as he continued down the street, he noticed the two hurrying off towards what appeared to be a small community; the girl was in the coat, and the boy had the gloves and scarf on. It was only once he was gone, that they realized who he was.

He returned home around nine. By then, the rest of the household was up, and wondering where he'd disappeared to.

"Halt! You can't enter the palace."

Of course, he wasn't recognized in the simple clothing he'd chosen, and Fiyero found himself on the other side of the guards' rifles. As he tried to reason with them, to explain who he was, a voice broke through the clamor.

"Yero!"

They turned, to see Elphaba rush towards them, wrapped in her robe, her long hair falling out of the loose plaite hanging down her back. For a moment, as she rushed towards them, she didn't seem to be blind at all. It was only as she got closer, that Fiyero realized that she was, and yet he had momentarily forgotten.

_"Yero!"_

She threw herself into his arms, and he lifted her off her feet, his arms going tight around her waist, as he spun her around, burying his nose in her hair. The guards watched surprised, before they lowered their rifles.

"We're sorry, Your Majesty, we didn't recognize you."

Fiyero didn't hear. His focus was on Elphaba, only Elphaba.

"I love you." He whispered into her hair, before setting her on her feet. Then, he cupped her face in his hands, and looked into her face before kissing her gently. Her hands moved over his chest, his shoulders, before tangling in his hair.

"Yero, where's your coat? You're freezing." She cried, as he chuckled softly and pulled her close, tangling his fingers in her hair. He pressed her against his chest, breathing in her scent, before allowing her to lead him into the house. Once inside, they were accosted by the staff and his parents. Cries of "Where were you?", "We were worried!" and "Why didn't you tell us?" greeted him. He was led into the kitchen, and pushed into one of the chairs, wrapped in a blanket, with a cup of steaming tea shoved into his hands. Then, Elphaba perched in a chair next to his and waited. Only Candle didn't make a fuss over him. When she set a plate of fresh baked bread on the table in front of him, Fiyero grabbed her hand.

"Candle, can you and the kitchen staff make some more bread and deliver it to the village?" She nodded, silent, knowing in her eyes. Elphaba's brow furrowed.

"Fiyero-"

After a moment, Fiyero called the guards inside, and gave them the blanket and bread, and asked them to deliver them to the village.

"Fiyero, what's gotten into you?" Elphaba cried. "You're acting like Lurline herself saved you from the depths of Hell!" He turned to her, and took her face in his hands.

"You were right, my love." He replied.

"About... what..." She asked between kisses. Years of being a princess had made Elphaba soft and somewhat forgetful to the plight of the lower class.

"About the village. About how we need to help those in the village that are less fortunate." When she opened her mouth to reply, he rushed on. "I went down to the village this morning. I saw a group of teenagers- children, really- huddled in the doorsteps of the shops for warmth. That's where my coat went, and my gloves, and my scarf. And the coins I had."

"Yero, why-"

"Because if it helps just them, we're doing good, Fae, my love." He told her, tangling his hands in her hair. Sighing, she swallowed and closed her eyes.

"Yero-"

"Trust me, my love. Please. Trust me."


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 64? there were none**

**Elements in 65?**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 64 and giving me my 100th review for Journey On!**

The winter break ended all to soon, and the students returned to Shiz. The first week, was filled with new classes, readjusting to the dorms, and meeting up with old friends again. Elphaba and Fiyero had several classes together, and so during lunch, after saying goodbye to Milla, who had to dash off for a drawing class, and Glinda, who had a Literature class right after. Elphaba was curled up on a blanket underneath the cherry tree next to the canal, a book open on her lap, as she immersed herself in the Braille. Fiyero was sitting next to her, smoking, watching her with a faraway look in his eyes.

Over the break, Elphaba and Fiyero had come to an agreement about Fiyero's smoking. He could smoke, as long as he didn't overdo it; not that Fiyero would overdo it anyway, he usually only smoked two cigars, and that left him content. Besides, Elphaba was beginning to like the smell of smoke, it was comforting. So it was this afternoon, that Fiyero watched Glinda walk across the green, heading to class, causing an idea to click in his head.

"Dove." Slowly, Elphaba came up for air, turning and tilting her head towards her husband's voice. She furrowed her brow.

"What is it, Yero?"

He leaned towards her, running a hand down her arm and lacing their fingers.

"Glinda wouldn't happen to have any suitors, would she?" She caught the mischief in his voice, and a smile began.

"Several, why?"

"Well, I was thinking..."

_"Yes?"_

Slowly, he leaned closer to her, his lips brushing the delicate shell of her ear. When he finished, she pulled away, shocked.

"Yero! We have no right to meddle in their private affiars! Even if we are royal!" She smacked him lightly on the arm, before turning from him, her book falling to the blanket. After a moment, she turned back, an excited look on her face.

"Although it does sound fun! So when should we start?"

He couldn't help the smile that had made its way onto his face, and he pulled her close. They spent the next several minutes forming a plan, and trying to figure out how to set it in motion. By the time they got up to go, they'd had the first part of the plan figured out.

"Now, I have Glinda in my Cultures class-"

"-and Boq is in my Life Sciences." Elphaba cut in. Fiyero nodded, as he escorted her to her class twenty minutes early.

"Right. Now, if you'll talk to Boq, I'll talk to Glinda, and hopefully, we'll be able to get them together." They stopped at the door to the Life Sciences classroom.

"But Yero, what if I-"

"You'll be fine, Dove. Boq's male, he can't resist you, no man could." Fiyero told her, cradling her head in his hands. She sighed.

"But-"

"Trust me, Dove."

"I do, Yero, but how do you know-"

"Because I do. You're part princess, part siren, you can entrance any man. I know. You've entranced me, from the moment I laid eyes on you, I was under your spell." He told her, before capturing her lips in his.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" She asked. He chuckled softly, and pressed his forehead to hers.

"It's a very good thing, trust me, Dove. A very, _very_ good thing." Her eyes closed, she reached up and traced his features. Instinctively, he closed his eyes as well, and pulled her close, holding her against him, her small, lithe body melding to curve into his. "I love you, Dove."

"I love you too, Yero."

As classes changed, Fiyero pulled away and opened his eyes.

"You remember the plan?" She nodded, and he leaned closer.

"I love you. I'll see you after class." He captured her lips again, and pulled away to hurry off to his class, when Elphaba grabbed his hand.

"Yero!"

He turned, coming back to her.

"What is it, Dove?"

She cupped his chin in her hand.

"I love you." He nodded, and leaned down, capturing her lips again in a longer, deeper kiss. Her body against his, he let his senses take over. However, at the sound of someone clearing their throat, his eyes snapped open, and he saw Morrible coming down the hallway. Slowly, he pulled away, not wanting to release her soft, delicious lips.

"You know how I regard public displays of affection, Master Fiyero. You and Miss Elphaba are not exempt to this rule, Your Majesties."

"Ye- Yes Madame." Fiyero choked out as she passed by. Once he watched her turn down the hall, he returned his lips to his wife's, happy to drink in the taste of her. As their hands laced, their lips explored the flavors of their mouths, and Fiyero found himself enjoying the sweet taste of the woman in his arms- light, the blueberries she'd had that afternoon during lunch evident on her lips. When finally he pulled away, it was five minutes until his next class, and he had to forcefully remove himself from Elphaba's arms.

"I love you, Elphaba. I love you, I love you, I love you." Each 'I love you' was punctuated with a kiss. She giggled, and caught his lips again. Against his want to stay and kiss her all through the next class, he pulled away. "I love you." Then, he dashed off, leaving her at the door.

On second thought, he returned, and took her head in his hands.

"I love you." He whispered lovingly, brushing the balls of his thumbs over the apples of her cheeks. Then, he leaned down and placed a firm yet gentle kiss on her lips, that lasted for several seconds. Finally, he pulled away, and with a last whispered 'I love you', and a quick kiss, he dashed off to his class.

Taking a shaky breath, Elphaba turned to enter her own class, when someone opened the door and held it for her.

"Here princess, let me get that for you."

She turned her head towards the voice.

"Thank you, Boq."

He nodded, before saying,

"You're welcome, Your Highness."

As they entered the classroom, Elphaba turned to him.

"Boq, you wouldn't happen to know Miss Glinda, would you?"


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 65? Fiyero and Elphaba planning on matchmaking Glinda and Boq.**

**Based on? Emma matchmaking**

**Book and author? _Emma_ by Jane Austen**

**Elements in 66?**

**Thanks to lizziemagic and jnjluvsbooks32 for reviewing 65.**

"How do you read that?"

Two weeks after they returned to school, Milla, Glinda, Elphaba and Fiyero were sitting under the cherry tree near the canal, having just finished lunch. Elphaba was reading her Braille, and Milla and Glinda were talking softly as Fiyero lounged next to his wife, smoking and listening to the chatter. So far, attempts to get Glinda and Boq together were going well.

Slowly, Elphaba removed her attention from the book in her lap. She turned towards Glinda, as Fiyero sat up, and snuffed out his cigar.

"It's easy. But I miss black ink and leather bound volumes the most. Well, almost as much as I miss seeing Yero." She replied, turning to her husband, who wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close; sharing a gentle kiss with her. Then, he pulled away.

"I'll leave you girls alone." He said, squeezing her waist gently.

"Yero, you don't have to-"

"I'll be back, I promise. There's something I have to take care of. Don't worry Dove, I'll be back in time to join you all for dinner, I promise." She nodded, sharing the gentle kiss he stole before getting up and leaving.

"Yero!" He turned back towards her, and waited.

"Yes Fae?"

"I love you!" The simple statement brought the smile to his face, and he chuckled softly.

"I love you too." He replied, before nodding to Glinda and Milla and disappearing from sight. Once he was gone, the girls turned back to each other; Glinda couldn't help giggling, as Milla rolled her eyes.

"What's so funny?" Elphaba asked, her book forgotten. Milla shrugged and tossed her curls over her shoulder.

"I don't know, Elphie." She replied, as her childhood friend finally closed her book and set it aside.

"Elphie," The woman raised her head, turning in the direction of her friend's voice. "What's it like?" Both girls saw Elphaba's brow furrow in confusion.

"What's what like, Glinda?" She asked, confused. Glinda glanced at Milla, who, on some scale, was also just as curious as she. After several seconds, Glinda's whispered reply reached her ears.

"Making love."

Elphaba raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Making love?"

The girl nodded, cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

"Yes. Blind. What's it like making love blind?" Elphaba bit her lip, at first unsure of how to answer. Glinda waited anxiously, nervously, for her answer. She sat back on her heels, and played with her curls.

"It isn't any different. Except..." She thought a moment, a dreaminess settling into her voice. "Except instead of seeing, I feel. I feel everything. Instead of... watching his eyes like I used to when we made love, I... I taste his lips on mine, rub my nose against his, tangle my fingers in his hair."

"Is it painful? Sex?"

Milla started.

"Glinda!"

"What?" The blonde turned to look at the other girl.

"Well, I... I guess _sex_ is. But... but making love isn't. Except at first, when you first..." She stopped, and thought a moment, trying to figure out the best way to explain it. "When he first breaks you..."

_"Breaks you?"_ Glinda cried, horrified. Elphaba nodded. Glinda shuddered in disgust. "You mean Fiyero actually had to-" Elphaba nodded again. "Eew. If that's what happens I'm never getting married." Elphaba chuckled.

"It's not that bad. I bled a little, and it hurt when he first entered me because it's his thickness filling you. And we had no choice, we had to, but the good thing is that they don't check the sheets in the Vinkus like they do in Munchkinland. The Vinkuns are very gracious about privacy. That first night, Yero and I weren't disturbed at all. We had all night to... get to know each other and make love."

"It still seems disgusting." Glinda muttered, and Milla caught the soft chuckle her friend tried hard to hold back.

"It's not. And... after that... no, it didn't hurt... not really. Well... it... it did hurt... not long after I lost my sight... we... we made love and... and it hurt then, but because we hadn't done it in a while... and it wasn't a painful kind of hurt, well... it... it _was_ but... but it was a pleasant hurt. A hurt I hadn't felt in a long time... a hurt I wanted to feel..."

"You _wanted_ to feel it?" Glinda cried, shocked. Elphaba nodded. "_Why would you want to feel that_?"

"Yes. Because we were becoming one. Whole. We were becoming whole. And... as for the whole _blind _part... it's not so bad... I mean... it _is_... I... you don't know how much I miss seeing Fiyero... seeing everyone and _everything_... and... well... I follow my other senses... hearing, touch, taste, smell... they've gotten stronger... and... Yero's gotten to...to where... instead of meeting my eyes, he'll close his eyes as well, and...and we just... we communicate by touch and taste when we make love. It... it makes it that much... much more precious... because while I can't see... he... he puts himself through it also, so... so he understands what it's like for me to make love and not be able to see him."

Glinda wrapped her arms around herself, and Milla let out a contented sigh.

"Oh, that's sweet."

"It's wonderful. Reaching that point with the man you love. _Absolutely_ wonderful." Elphaba replied, a faraway look on her face.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Question: Wasn't Elphaba supposed to get a surgery in July to get her sight back?**

**Answer: Yes, but it's mid-January.**

**Question: And what happened to her uncle?**

**Answer: He died in the fire that wounded her.**

**Elements in 66? There were none. **

**Elements in 67? **

**Thanks to Beautifully Tragic Girl and lizziemagic for reviewing 66.**

The four sat together during dinner, talking and laughing without a care in the world. Once dinner ended, the girls returned to Crage, Fiyero escorting them and parting with a kiss and a goodnight. After quickly changing into their pajamas, Elphaba pulled her robe on, and sat on the chaise near the fireplace. Milla slipped into the room, and joined Glinda on the bed, before going to Elphaba, Glinda following.

"Elphie?" She looked up at the sound of Milla's voice; the other girl sat next to her, Glinda on the other side.

"What is it, Mil?"

"Tell us a story." Elphaba wrinkled her nose.

"I shouldn't."

"Oh please Elphie, please."

"I shouldn't-"

"Oh please tell us a story, Elphie. _Please_."

"I don't think-"

_"Oh please, Elphie."_

She finally relented, giving in. As Glinda and Milla settled down on the sofa with her, she thought of the story Fiyero had told her years earlier, before beginning.

"Once upon a time, there was..."

Over the course of her tale, ShenShen, Pfanee, and several other students joined her (even though they hated to admit that they all, to some extent liked her- with the exception of ShenShen and Pfanne, but who in their right mind would pass up a story?), sitting in chairs, on the beds, or on the floor at her feet, as the Crown Princess wove a tale of danger, romance, and tragedy, the way only a Vinkun _kubritka- storyteller- _could. She held them in the palm of her beautiful, emerald hand. For though she had lost her sight, Elphaba could see everything as clear as day. She felt as though she were standing in the woods surrounding Kiamo Ko...

"And suddenly, the evil Suwan _swooped_ down from his horse, and grabbed Nardia, carrying her off into the woods with him..." Screams of fear broke through the tale. _"No! Shh! Shh!" _Quickly, Elphaba tried to silence the girls, covering Milla's mouth, and whispering softly.

Screaming brought Madame Morrible from her slumber. Quickly, she hurried to the third floor, and down the hall, finding the girls under her care in the Princess's dorm by the dieing fire.

"What is going on here?" Slowly, Elphaba raised her head.

"Madame I-"

"Back to bed, all of you. _NOW_!" The others quickly rose, disappearing. As Elphaba got to her feet, Madame Morrible hurried to her, grabbing her arm. "Except you, Miss Elphaba."

"I was just... they asked for a story... it was just one of our Vinkun legends... of the Elements..."

"I don't care if it was about Ozma herself. I have strict rules against this, Miss Elphaba."

"Of telling stories? You can't possibly-" But she didn't get to finish, because Morrible was yanking her out of the dorm, down the hall, and to her office, as the other girls in Crage watched from the doorways of their rooms.

"You broke the rules, Miss Elphaba."

"Talk to my husband! He'll understand!" She cried, attempting to wrench herself free, when Morrible stopped on the landing, and turned to her. Grabbing her roughly by the shoulders, she shook the girl.

"Now you listen to me, Miss Elphaba. You have committed a very serious offense. If you don't shape up and behave, I will not hesitate to box your ears."

"Telling stories is an offense? Are you out of your mind? My mother always told me stories! Didn't you ever- weren't you ever told stories?" Elphaba asked.

The simple question however, earned her a strike to both ears. It was hard enough to send the young princess to the ground, but not hard enough that it could have destroyed her eardrums. Startled beyond belief, Elphaba struggled to her feet, her balance off and unsteady. Morrible didn't give the girl a chance to regain her balance; she grabbed Elphaba's upper arm and pulled her down the stairs- the last thing the girls heard was the office door slamming shut.

After several moments of silence, Milla hurried down the stairs, Glinda hot on her heels. Quickly, quietly, they hurried to Briscoe. Once there, the girls searched for Fiyero's dorm, and finding it, Milla promptly began to bang on the door with urgency. After several minutes, the door opened, revealing the Crown Prince in his pajamas and robe, hair disheveled.

"Milla? Glinda? What's-"

"Morrible's got Elphie. She caught her telling stories and dragged her from the dorm. When they got to the landing, Morrible... Morrible hit her... she..." The redhead waved to her ears, to upset to say the words.

"Boxed her ears?" Fiyero asked. The girl nodded. He shuddered. He'd had his ears boxed before- when he was six, the last governess he'd had had boxed his ears when he'd talked back to her. She'd promptly been fired not long after. Slipping out of the dorm, he locked it behind him, tied his robe, and followed the girls.

"They're in Morrible's office." Milla whispered, stopping outside the doors. Fiyero nodded to both of them, and slipped inside. He heard arguing coming from the office, and silently hurried to the door before knocking. The voices stopped, and soon, the door opened, revealing Morrible.

"Master Fiyero? What brings you here?"

"My wife."

The Head let out a startled laugh.

"I'm afraid Miss Elphaba is in her dorm-"

"No, I was told she was here. With you." Fiyero replied, arms crossed over his chest.

"I assure you, Master Fiyero, that I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Yero!" The Head turned, and Elphaba pushed past her, throwing her arms around her husband's neck and burrowing into him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Are you all right, my love?" She nodded.

"I am now." She whispered, snuggling closer. Fiyero glared at the Head.

"Master Tiggular, we were just-"

"Don't think my parents won't hear about this." Fiyero threatened, glaring at the Head before leaving the office. Once the door opened, Glinda and Milla bolted to their feet, to see Fiyero lead Elphaba out of the office. "Hush love. Hush." He nodded to the girls, before taking her back to his dorm. Once they were gone, the girls exchanged glances and quickly, followed the young royals, worried for their friend's safety.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 67? Morrible threatening to box Elphaba's ears, Elphaba's story, and getting caught by Morrible**

**Based on? Miss Medlock threatening to box Mary's ears, Sarah's story, and Miss Minchen catching Sarah telling the story to the girls**

**Book and author? _The Secret Garden _and _A Little Princess _by Frances Hodgens Burnett**

**Elements in 68?**

**Question: what the heck did she even do?**

**Answer: told a story**

**Thanks to Beautifully Tragic Girl and lizziemagic for reviewing 67.**

When they got back to Fiyero's dorm, he seated her on the sofa, ran a hot bath, and helped her into it. Making sure she was okay, he then set to work on a letter to his father. Once he finished, he joined his wife in the bathroom, perching on the edge of the tub.

"I finished the letter, and I'll send it out tomorrow."

"Okay. Thank you, Yero." She whispered, head resting on her knees. He nodded, leaning over and kissing her forehead. However, he misjuded his perch, and ended up toppling into the tub with his wife. Her startled cry jolted him as he tried to climb out of the tub and lost his grip. "Yero! Are you all right? Honey, are you okay?" It took him a moment to catch his breath, but when he did, he nodded.

"Y... yeah, I'm fine." He whispered. A knock sounded on the door and he got up to answer it- only to again lose his grip and return to his wife's side. After several moments, he managed to get out of the tub with Elphaba's help.

"Are you all right, love?" She asked, holding his head in her hands. His hair was damp, and his shirt and pants melded to his skin. He nodded slowly, kissing her wrist before pulling away.

"I'm okay, Dove. Thank you." He whispered against her wrist, before capturing her lips in his. Then, he grabbed a towel, and hurried to the door, drying his hair as he went.

"Hey Fiyero. I... what happened to you?" He tossed his head, and sighed.

"Elphaba's taking a bath. I misjudged the edge and... fell... in..." He said, gesturing to the partially closed bathroom door. The girls nodded.

"Oh. Is Elphie okay?" Milla asked, biting her lip. He nodded and dried his hair.

"She's okay. She's taking another one of her marathon baths."

"Oh, do you want us to come back another time?" Milla asked, turning to go. Fiyero shook his head.

"You're fine. Come on in, girls. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you." Once the door closed behind them, he returned to the bathroom. "Fae? Love? Milla and Glinda are here." They entered, to find Elphaba attempting to climb out of the bath- attempting, because, like her husband before her, she lost her grip and ended up sitting back in the water. "Honey, are you all right? You aren't hurt, are you?" Fiyero asked, kneeling next to her and quickly checking her for injuries. She shook her head.

"I'm fine, Yero. I just slipped, that's all." She whispered, settling back in the water, her long, raven hair tumbling over her chest, hiding her breasts from view. The girls stood in the doorway and watched, noting how gentle he was with her.

"Hi Elphie. How are you doing?" Milla whispered, going to her friend and perching on the edge of the tub, Glinda following and sitting on the floor. Elphaba shrugged.

"Okay. I guess." Silence reigned for several minutes, and then Glinda spoke up.

"We're sorry, Elphie." The princess turned towards her, brow furrowed.

"About what, Glinda?" Nervously, the blonde began to play with a wayward curl.

"About getting you in trouble with Morrible. We didn't mean to, we just... wanted a story."

"It's not your fault, girls." Fiyero said, getting up and going into the kitchen. "The old fish has it coming!"

"Yero! That's not nice!" Elphaba called.

"You know it's true, Fae!" He called back, and she sighed, shaking her head, the ends of her hair causing ripples in the water.

"Oh Yero." Her soft whisper faded away, and Milla returned her attention to her friend.

"Is he taking care of you, Elphie?" Milla asked, reaching out to brush a wild curl off her friend's cheek. Elphaba turned to her and nodded.

"Of course he's taking care of me. Yero always takes care of me. He's my husband. He loves me." She whispered.

"All right love. Let's get you out before you start to prune." The girls moved so Fiyero could get to his wife; he perched on the edge of the tub, pan in hand, and gently, he rinsed her hair, the warm water rushing over her body like rain. Once done, Glinda took the pan and he moved to get up, only once again lost his grip, and ended up back in the tub with his wife.

"Yero!" She backed away at the splash, and Milla sprang from the tub's edge, as Fiyero shook his head to get the water out of his eyes.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." He whispered, looking at his wife. She wrinkled her nose for a moment, before laughing. After a few moments, he joined in, and was finally able to get out of the tub, and then grabbed her robe. Slowly, she climbed to her feet, and grabbed his hand, as he helped her out of the tube, before allowing his to help her into it. Wrapping it around her, he tied it tight and kissed her forehead. "There. Finally."

"Thank you, Yero." She whispered, the smile in her voice evident. Sighing, he turned to Glinda and Milla.

"There's tea in the kitchen. Help yourselves, girls. We'll join you in a few moments." Milla nodded, and she and Glinda slipped out of the bathroom. They poured two cups and settled on the sofa; thirty minutes later, Fiyero and Elphaba joined them. "How are you, girls?" Fiyero asked, pouring cups for him and his wife, and then joining her on the chaise. She accepted the cup and sipped it silently, as he gently rubbed her back.

"We're doing okay." Glinda said. Milla nodded.

"Elphie, are you ears okay?" The princess nodded.

"They hurt a little, but they're okay. I've never had my ears boxed before." She whispered.

"I have." She turned to her husband. He glanced quickly at the girls, before nodding.

"When? And what did you do? Hopefully not something as silly as telling a story." He shook his head and sipped his tea.

"No, nothing like that."

"Then what was it, Fiyero?" Milla asked.

"I was six. I had a governess to oversee my lessons, and... she wasn't happy with my homework, and told me that if I didn't try harder, she'd go to my father. I called her an old hag and told her that I hoped he fired her sorry ass-"

"Yero!" The girls couldn't keep back their laughter.

"And she boxed my ears. Of course, I told my father about what she'd done and he fired her that night." Elphaba leaned against her husband, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, squeezing gently before planting a kiss to her forehead. They spent the next hour talking and laughing, before Milla and Glinda took their leave.

"Are you coming, Elphie?" Milla asked, turning back. Elphaba joined her husband in the doorway, and wrapped her arms around herself. She shook her head.

"Not tonight. I'm going to stay with Yero tonight." She said, turning her face towards her husband. He smiled at her and gently rubbed her back.

"You'll take care of her?" Milla asked, looking at Fiyero. He chuckled softly.

"No. I'll beat her to a bloody pulp and bury her in the kitchen garden." When Milla's eyes widened in horror, he chuckled softly. "_Yes, I'll take care of her_. I promise, Milla."

"He always takes care of me, Mil. He-"

"I know. He loves you." Milla finished.

"Goodnight, Milla." Elphaba whispered, as the girl, pulled her robe tighter. Milla smiled at them both.

"Good night."


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: The dove comes back into play here...**

**Elements in 68? The bath, Fiyero rinsing Elphaba's hair, and helping her out of the tub and into her robe**

**Based on? Martha rinsing Mary's hair in her bath, helping her out and into her robe**

**Book and author? _The Secret Garden _by Frances Hodgens Burnett**

**Elements in 69?**

Not long after the girls left, Elphaba locked the door behind them, and turned back towards Fiyero.

"Yero?"

"In here, Fae." She followed his voice, entering the bedroom. He was sitting on the bed, looking through something.

"What are you doing, Yero?" She asked, sitting next to him after having removed her robe. The softness of her nightgown brushed against his hand, and he looked up, to see her take his hand. Gently, he squeezed her hand in response.

"They're photographs."

"Of who?" She asked, sitting back on the bed as he joined her.

"Of my aunt and-"

"Mother?" Elphaba asked. He nodded.

"Yeah They were twins."

"Were?" She turned to him, brow furrowed.

"Yeah, were. My aunt died from typhus when I was ten. I was... supposed to marry her daughter instead of you." He said, turning to look into her face. She lowered her head before turning towards him again. "Marrying you was a last resort." He whispered. She nodded.

"Oh." As she pulled away and got up, he grabbed her hand, causing her to turn back to him. Then, he pulled her back to the bed and took her face in his hand.

"I'm _glad_ I married you. I'm _glad_ you were my parents' last resort." He said, running the ball of his thumb over the apple of her cheek, before capturing her lips in his. When he gently broke the kiss, he whispered, "I love you, Dove."

"I love you, Yero." They spent the next several moments kissing and caressing. When they eventually broke the kiss, she snuggled into his arms and returned to the photographs. "Who's in the photograph?" She asked, picking up a picture. He took it from her and moved back, so they were sitting against the headboard.

"It's my aunt and my mother." He said, looking at the two young girls in the photograph. Both girls were dressed in identical white dresses, with sashes around their waists and bows in their hair. They were sitting on a picnic blanket outside, looking into the camera. She snuggled down in his arms.

"Tell me about the pictures, Yero." She asked, tilting her head up briefly towards his face. So he did, describing every photograph, the people in it, and how they were related to him. She listened, snuggled against his chest, and it wasn't until he came to one certain photograph, that she said anything at all. "Who's in this one, Yero?"

He examined it for several minutes, before speaking.

"It's my parents and I." He whispered. She raised her head.

"You're in it, Yero? How old were you?" He chuckled softly, and pulled her closer.

"I wasn't born yet."

"So Mother was pregnant with you?" Elphaba concluded, pulling away and tilting her face towards his, her hands resting gently on his chest. He nodded.

"Yes. She was."

"How do you know?"

"Because, my parents were young in this photograph."

"I wish I could see it."

"So do I, Dove. So do I."

They soon drifted off to sleep, curled in each others' arms, Elphaba settled comfortably on her husband's chest. At around one, Elphaba awoke, her sightless eyes snapping open. She lay, curled on Fiyero's chest, his arms loose around her waist. Slowly, she raised her head, her senses now alert to the slightest sound. But all that reached her ears was her husband's even, gentle breathing. She sat up, trying not to wake the man who slept peacefully by her side. She scooted to the edge of the bed, and stood, going to the window.

It was raining.

After a while, she returned to bed, and snuggled down in his embrace, her head on his chest. Her contentment, however, didn't last, as her thoughts returned to Colwen Grounds, to the garden, to her mother. Slowly, she pulled away, climbed out of bed, and went to her cloak, feeling around for something. Her fingers graced stone, and she pulled the thing out of the folds.

One small, carved, ivory dove.

Gently, her fingers ran over it, feeling the carved feathers, the carved feet, the eyes and beak...

The smile she wore faded, as she felt the whole, healthy beak.

So this wasn't the other dove.

Panic set in, and she searched the cloak, her husband's clothes, her slippers... her fingers coming up empty of any other ivory figurine every time. Slowly, she went to her husband's desk, searching in case she'd left it there accidentally. When her fingers turned up nothing, she returned to bed, tears in her eyes. Shaking with gentle sobs, she curled up under the blankets, and cradled the dove to her chest.

"Dove?" The gruff, tiredness of his voice brought her from her sobbing, and she raised her head. "Honey, what-"

"I... lost... it. I lost it, Yero! I lost the dove! The other dove!" She broke down again, before feeling strong arms go around her and hold her close.

"Hush Dove. It'll be okay. We'll find it. I promise."

"What if we don't?" She sobbed, as he stroked her hair.

"We will."

"But what if we don't?"

"We'll find it, Dove. I promise you, we'll find it."

Slowly, she began to calm, as his hand in her hair and his lips on the crown of her head began to relax her.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena **

**A/N: MY 70th CHAPTER!**

**Elements in 69? The dove, Fiyero telling her about his parents, and the photographs**

**Based on? The ivory elephant, Colin and Mary finding the photographs**

**Book and author? The Secret Garden by Frances Hodgens Burnett**

**Elements in 70?**

Four days passed.

Since the incident with the story, the girls had stayed clear of Morrible whenever they could. And so it was in those four days, that Fiyero recieved the letter.

"Yero! Yero, darling!" Elphaba hurried down the third floor hall of Briscoe, shaking the snow from her hair. Several of the other students nodded to her as she passed. When she finally reached her husband's dorm, she pushed the slightly open door further, and entered. "Yero, my darling! Yero, come outside! Milla and Glinda have started a snowball fight! Oh Yero, it's wonderful, you must come join us- Yero?" She stopped, when he didn't respond. "Yero? Darling, what is it?" Slowly, she moved towards the armchair he was seated in. Silence, except for the roaring of the fire in the grate. Quietly, she moved towards him, and reached out, laying a hand on his shoulder. The touch of her hand startled him, and he jumped, turning, however he relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Oz Fae, you scared me."

"Yero, what's wrong?" She whispered, moving around to the chair and taking a seat on the table. "Yero, talk to me." He raised his head, and then held out a letter. She took it, gently running her fingers over the writing. "What's it say?"

"Father's sick."

"Oh Yero." She reached out to grasp his hand.

"I have to return to Kiamo Ko."

"What am I to do?" She asked.

"You're to stay here."

"No."

"Dove-"

"No. I won't." She got up and climbed into his lap. "I won't stay while you go off to the Vinkus. I'm going too."

"Elphaba-"

"I won't be left alone, Yero. I couldn't stand it if you left me here."

"Milla and Glinda would be here-"

"I don't care. I won't stay behind. I'm going. I won't let you go through this alone, my love." She whispered, cupping his face in her hands. Gently, she ran her fingers over his cheeks, tracing his eyes. Then, she captured his lips in hers. "You won't go through this alone, darling."

"What's going on?" The two broke apart, to find Milla and Glinda standing in the doorway, show melting on their clothes. "Elphie? Is everything all right?" Slowly, Elphaba held out the letter, as the girls entered and joined them. Taking the letter, they read it, silence taking over. "Oh Fiyero."

"What are you going to do?" Glinda asked.

"We're going back to the Vinkus." Fiyero told them.

"Both of you?" Elphaba nodded, rubbing her nose against her husband's.

Over the next couple days, Fiyero and Elphaba prepared to leave. They gave word to Morrible, and the next morning, Glinda and Milla met them at the station.

"You'll be careful, won't you?" Milla asked, wrapping her childhood friend in a hug.

"I promise, Milla." Elphaba told her, hugging her close. The whistle sounded, and Fiyero grabbed her elbow, gently guiding her to the train. "Goodbye! We'll see you soon!"

All too soon, the train began moving towards the Vinkus, and Elphaba and Fiyero settled down in the compartment. As she curled into his arm, she asked,

"Yero? Do you think Father's okay?"

"I don't know, love. I don't know."

They spent the next couple weeks on the trip to the Vinkus, and when they finally returned to the castle, what first greeted them, was a solemn household.

"We weren't expecting you both to return so soon, Master." One of the servants said, as he took their cloaks.

"This is urgent. Where's Mother?"

"Upstairs. In your parents' room, sir." He thanked the man silently, before guiding his wife upstairs. They hurried down the corridor, and gently, Fiyero knocked on the door. Chelseqa answered it.

"Yes? Fiyero? Elphaba? What are you-"

They didn't try to explain, instead, they let her wrap them both in her arms.

"How is he, Mother?" Elphaba asked, grasping her mother's hands.

"He's not well, Elphaba." She led them into the room, and silently shut the door. Once inside, Fiyero saw that his mother was right. Suqari was pale, weak. He'd never seen his father like this, and it scared him.

"What does he have?"

"Oh Yero..."

"Mother, what is it?"

"Scarlet fever." Elphaba couldn't control the gasp that escaped her lips, and she covered her mouth with her hands. After a moment, Chelseqa pulled Fiyero out into the hall. "Fiyero, I _told you _that I _did not want Elphaba here_. It's too risky for her to be here. I want you to send her back to Shiz. If she catches scarlet fever-"

"I tried to get her to stay. I did. But she wouldn't hear of it. You know how stubborn she is, Mother. I'll do everything I can to keep her from being exposed, but-"

"I know. Yero, you can't catch it again, since you had it as a child, but-" She held her son's face in her hands. "Yero if she catches it..." She didn't have to say it; he knew.

Over the next few days, they stayed close, reading or talking to keep themselves entertained, never leaving the other alone for long. More than once, Fiyero thought of some way to keep Elphaba engaged, other than being in the bedroom near Suqari. He was so focused on keeping her from catching scarlet fever, that when Elphaba awoke one morning with a slight fever, not long after they left Shiz, he didn't think much of it.

Until her fever spiked and the rash appeared.


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 70? Scarlet fever **

**Based on? The scarlet fever Beth catches**

**Book and author?_ Little Women _by Louisa May Alcott **

**Elements in 71?**

"Yero. _Yero..._"

Her soft, painful crying awoke Fiyero in the early hours, and when he felt her forehead, he paled considerably. Without another word, he grabbed his robe, hastily pulled it on, and rushed into the hall, hurrying towards his parents' room, not caring that he woke the rest of the household.

_"Mother! Mother! Mother, fetch the doctor! Hurry! She's burning up!"_

Everything passed in a blur over the next few days. The rest of the household was put on alert; those that had never had scarlet fever were sent home, and those that had gone through it asked to stay. They watched over her, letting those that had gone home know how the young princess was faring. Candle sent up soups and broths, teas and syrups, but Elphaba refused all food and drink for days.

The doctor came and went numerous times, applying poultices, bloodletting and leeching, checking her fever, heart, and breathing, examining the rash and leaving instructions and medicines for the staff and family to follow. Medicines were given to her, poultices were applied to the skin, and veins were cut, in the hope of removing the impurities that ran within her system. Most doctors assumed scarlet fever was due to too much blood within the body, while others attributed it to being too many impurities brought on by her womanly cycle. Over the next several weeks, both Elphaba and Suqari remained in quarantine, but while Suqari was getting better, Elphaba was getting worse.

Tossing and turning, she shook with chills and burned up with fever. Barely able to keep liquids down, Chelseqa and Fiyero were only able to get a minimal amount in her system. The rash spread over her skin like water, itching and red. Fiyero refused to leave her side, and spent many a night up with her, calming her brow with water or smoothing a poultice into her skin. Whimpering and soft crying often reached his ears, and he'd spend hours upon hour, talking to her, reading to her or even sometimes singing to calm her.

At the height of her illness, Chelseqa had the servants draw a bath for the young princess, and she helped Fiyero undress her, leaving Elphaba in only her camisole and bloomers in the old desk chair, wrapped in an oilskin blanket. Fiyero spent the time holding her hand, whispering softly to her, telling her stories and placing loving kisses on her feverish skin, to relax her. But he couldn't ignore the goings-on in the bathroom, and cringed when he heard Candle pouring the chunks and cubes of ice into the tub. Vaguely, he remembered having to endure the ice bath, and he hated to put his wife through it.

"All right, it's ready."

_"Yero..."_ She grabbed his shirt, and he gently untangled her hand, bringing it to his lips. He couldn't bear to explain. Quickly, Chelseqa came over to the couple, pulled the blankets off her daughter-in-law, and then turned to her son.

"Yero, please."

After a moment, he scooped his bride into his arms and carried her into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, love. I'm so sorry." He whispered, lowering her into the tub. "I'm so, _so_ sorry." She cried out as the ice bit into her skin. Once she was finally settled, Chelseqa ordered the servants to go, and she and Fiyero stayed by her side. Suqari at this point, was well enough to walk, and he spent afternoons taking short walks in the corridors. Chelseqa had told him about Elphaba not long after he recovered, and he was kept in constant loop as to her condition.

_"Yero... Yero, it burns... make it stop... please... I didn't do anything wrong... I didn't do anything..." _

"Shh. Hush, Dove. I know. I know you didn't do anything wrong. I know you didn't. I'm sorry, love. I'm _so, so _sorry." Chelseqa watched her son, seated next to the tub, brushing the hair out of his wife's eyes as he whispered softly to her. "You didn't do anything to deserve this, love."

_"Please Yero..."_ She reached up, weakly grabbing his wrist. _"Please. I promise. I promise."_

With tears in his eyes, he turned to his mother.

"We have to stop this, Mother, please. _Please_."

"Yero, _she's sick_. She's _very sick_. This is for her own good. It'll help bring her fever down- maybe even break it." He turned from her, returning his attention to his wife. "I don't like this anymore than you, Yero. But she's sick and this will help her get well."

He ignored her, focused only on his wife. "Shh. Hush, love. Hush. It'll be okay. I promise."

After several moments, Chelseqa slipped out of the bathroom and bedroom, Elphaba's innocent plea ringing in her ears.

_"Please Yero. Please. I promise I'll be good... Yero, please... please get me out... I'll be a good girl, I promise I will. I promise... I promise I'll be good. Please, Yero... please. I'll be a good girl, Yero. I promise I will, just get me out... please, Yero, please... it hurts. Yero it's hurting me... I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to... I'm sorry... I won't do it again... I promise I won't... I'll be a good girl, Yero... I promise I'll be a good girl..."_

Once the door was closed, Chelseqa crumpled to the ground, buried her face in her hands, and sobbed.


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena **

**Elements in 71? the ice bath **

**Based on? the ice bath Colin has to take **

**Book and author? _The Secret Garden _by Frances Hodgens Burnett**

**Elements in 72?**

**Question: What is boxing your ears?**

**Answer: to 'box your ears' means to basically hit their ears with the flat of your hands- hard enough to knock their balance off, or even- if hit hard enough- destroy their eardrums.**

**Thanks to Beautifully Tragic Girl for reviewing 70. **

_"Yero... I'll be a good girl, I promise I will, just get me out... please, Yero, please... it hurts. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to... I'm sorry... I won't do it again... I promise I won't... I'll be a good girl, Yero... I promise I'll be a good girl..."_

Silent, he wiped the tears off his cheeks, and gently, brushed her hair off her forehead. He knew the pain of ice- it bit, burned, and could leave marks on the skin if in contact too long.

"I can't, sweetheart."

She closed her eyes, and shook her head.

_"Please Yero..." _

"Soon sweetheart. You can get out soon, I promise. I promise."

"Hold me." She begged, grasping his hand. He brought her knuckles to his lips and kissed them, before leaning down and brushing his lips across her forehead.

"I will, sweetheart. When you get out, I'll hold you and I won't let go. I promise." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Elphaba stayed in the bath for forty-five minutes, although it seemed like an eternity to Fiyero.

"All right, love. You can get out." He scooped her out, set her gently in the chair, and quickly removed her went undergarments and pulled a fresh nightgown over her head, before scooping her into his arms and carrying her into their bedroom. A servant had slipped into the room and was pulling down the bedcovers and plumping the pillows when Fiyero entered. "Thank you." He whispered, and the maid waited. "You can go now." When she didn't move, he lost his temper. _"GO! NOW!" _The maid did as told, fleeing.

Once the door was closed, Fiyero gently laid his wife among the blankets, leaving her with a kiss on the forehead before slipping into the hall. Servants passed, hurrying to their chores. When Fiyero was able to get ahold of one of the servants, he asked them to bring up a basin of fresh water and a cloth. The water was fetched, and Fiyero returned to the room, setting the basin on the nightstand and dipping the rag in the water. After ringing it out, he gently ran it along his wife's forehead, humming softly to calm her.

_"Yero..."_

"Hush Dove. I'm right here. Right here. I won't leave you. I promise." She whimpered, and shook her head.

_"Yero... Yero it hurts... it hurts... don't leave me..."_ He continued to bathe her brow, humming a tune his mother had sung to him when he was a little- an old lullaby she used to sing to him when he was a baby.

"_Alas my love you do me wrong_  
_To cast me out discourteously_  
_When I have loved you so so long_  
_Delighting in your company_

_Your gown was of the grassy green_  
_Your sleeves of satin were hanging by_  
_Which made you be a harvest queen_  
_Yet you would not love me"_

The tune seemed to calm her, and he sighed, momentarily resting his cheek against her damp forehead. She reached up and grabbed his wrist, stopping him from dunking the rag in water again. Instead, he took her hand in his, and began to play with her fingers. They were beautiful, slender, cold. Bringing her knuckles to his lips, he pressed firm kisses to her fingers before continuing the song.

_"Green sleeves was my all my joy_  
_Green sleeves was my delight_  
_Green sleeves was my heart of gold_  
_And who but my lady green sleeves_

_Alas my love you do me wrong_  
_To cast me out discourteously_  
_When I have loved you so so long_  
_Delighting in your company"_

_"Yero..."_

He dunked the cloth in the basin, and then reached up to wet her forehead again, when she grabbed his hand.

"Yero... hold me..."

He finished wetting her face, and then laid the cloth on the edge of the basin, before climbing into bed next to her and pulling her gently into his arms. He cradled her gently, rubbing her back and tangling his hand in her damp locks. The shaking started, and she burrowed close, burying her face in his shirt. He pulled the blankets around them, making sure the cocoon was tight to keep the heat from their bodies in.

Wrapped in her husband's arms, held tight in his embrace, Elphaba was afraid to drift off to sleep, for fear she wouldn't wake up. He kissed her hair, and talked to her, rubbing her back and checking her fever every so often- it had yet to break. The doctor had said that there was no possibility that her fever would break anytime soon- it'd most likely break within the next few weeks or so.

_"Yero..."_

"I'm right here, sweet girl. I'm right here."

_"Yero..."_

"Hush Dove. I'm here. I'm here, darling. I won't leave you."

_"Yero..."_

"I won't leave you, sweet girl. I promise. I couldn't leave you, Dove. And you won't leave me. We have too much history, you and I." He whispered, gently sewing their fingers together. "Far too much to end it. I love you so much. So, so much. My beautiful girl." He placed a firm kiss in her hair, and continued to talk to her, rubbing her back. Soon, the two drifted off to sleep.

Sometime later, Chelseqa- with Suqari in tow- poked her head in to check on them. She found her children- Elphaba wrapped in Fiyero's arms- sound asleep. Satisfied, she left, wiping tears off her cheeks.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 72?_ Greensleeves_**

**Based on? _Greensleeves,_ which is the song the cook sings**

**Book and author?_ The Secret Garden _by Frances Hodgens Burnett**

**Elements in 73?**

**Question: she (Elphaba) is gonna get better right?**

**Answer: I'm not telling**

**Thanks to jnjluvsbooks32 for reviewing 72.**

_"Fabala... come to me, sweetheart. That's a good girl. Come to me, baby."_

_She was in the garden- with her mother. Melena was perched on the swing, her long mahogany hair pulled back in an elegant twist, and she kept patting the space on the swing next to her. _

_"Mama..."_

_"Come here, my little Fabala. Come here, sweet girl." Melena said, getting off the swing and kneeling down, holding her arms out. She watched and waited , as a three-year-old little girl with raven curls and green skin tried to push through the overgrown flowers and plants to get to her. _

_"Mama..." _

_"Come to me, Elphaba. Come to me, sweet girl." Melena smiled at her, nodding as the girl looked at her. "Come here, sweetheart. Come to me, baby girl. You can do it."_

_She tried, but once she broke free of the flowers and plants, Melena stood and rushed off, pushing through the plants and hurrying through the garden- leaving Elphaba behind. The girl watched, and tried to follow, but fell. Climbing to her feet, she grabbed ahold of the swing to get her balance, as the wind swirled around her. _

_"Mama... Mommy... don't go... Mommy come back... Mommy..."_

Fiyero awoke to his wife's screaming. Sitting up, he found her struggling to get out of the blankets, tears running rapid down her cheeks.

_"__Mama! Mama! Come back! Mama!"_

After managing to grab her shoulders, he held her face in his hands, and tried to get her to calm, but only seemed to upset her more. She pushed against him, struggling to break free of his grasp, crying and sobbing for her mother.

___"_Mama! Mama! Mommy!"

_"Fae! Fae, sweetheart! Sweetheart, wake up!"_

He finally was able to gather her to his chest, rocking her back and forth, as the door opened and one of the servants entered at the commotion.

"Get the doctor! _NOW!_" The servant did as requested, rushing past Chelseqa as the queen entered her children's bedroom.

"Fiyero, what's-"

"Hush Dove. I'm here. I'm right here..." Fiyero looked up, and met his mother's eyes; it was then that Chelseqa saw what her son was trying hard to mask: fear. Pure, unadulterated fear. "She's getting worse. I sent for the doctor but-" He tried hard to hide the tears that coated his voice, but was unable to. She didn't say anything, just joined Fiyero on the bed, grabbed the cloth, and began running it over her daughter's skin to cool her. Elphaba shook and sobbed, crying out for her mother, pushing against Fiyero in an attempt to get away.

They struggled with her, trying to calm her, and Chelseqa only stopped when the doctor entered, and asked everyone to leave the room. Fiyero however, wouldn't leave. He refused to leave the room, keeping a close watch on his wife. He hovered as the doctor checked her heart and lungs, examined her eyes, and drew blood to again try and flush the impurities out of her, and eventually drove the doctor so nuts that he threw the Crown Prince out of the bedroom, where Fiyero then proceeded to pace the hall as his parents talked softly and waited. When the doctor came out, all three stopped and turned.

"I've given her a sedative. She's sleeping. You can go in now." Quickly, Fiyero rushed into the room, stopping near the armchair, the sight of his wife asleep unnerving him after the last few hours he'd gone through. His parents followed the doctor in, and joined him at the chair. "I hate to say this, Your Majesties, but she's lucky her eyesight is already gone."

"Why?" Fiyero asked, meeting the doctor's eye.

"Because, if she'd had her eyesight intact, she'd have lost it."

"I don't understand." Fiyero said, pushing past the doctor and going to his wife. "Wait... so what you're saying, is if Elphaba _hadn't _lost her eyesight in the accident, she'd have lost it now." The man nodded.

"Many victims of scarlet fever lose their sight. She's lucky she doesn't have it to lose." The doctor told him. Fiyero turned from him, and took her hand, pressing his lips firmly against the back of it.

"Will we be able to do the surgery in July?" The doctor sighed.

"I don't know, son. If she recovers- and she's strong enough- then yes, we'll do the surgery, but if not..." Fiyero nodded, understanding. He watched his wife sleeping peacefully- the first full sleep she'd gotten in four weeks. He blinked back tears, and kissed her hand again, before leaning close and gently brushing her hair away from her forehead.

"I love you." He didn't notice his parents and the doctor leave.

"She _will_ recover, won't she, doctor?" Chelseqa asked, closing the door softly behind them.

"She should. But right now, it's hard to tell. Come get me if she gets worse." And with a nod to both, he left. After a while, Chelseqa and Suqari entered their children's room again.

Fiyero had crawled into bed with Elphaba and now cradled her in his arms. Holding back tears, she went over the bed and covered them up, kissing both on the forehead before following Suqari out of the room.


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena **

**Elements in 73? Elphaba's dream about her mother, and the doctor talking about scarlet fever victims losing their eyesight**

**Based on? Mary's dream about her mother and Mary losing her eyesight**

**Book and author? _The Secret Garden _by Frances Hodgens Burnett and _On the Banks of Plum Creek/By the Shores of Silver Lake _by Laura Ingalls Wilder**

**Elements in 74?**

Fiyero awoke with a start in the early morning hours two days later. Sitting up, he looked around quickly, before turning his attention to his wife. Elphaba lay in his arms, sound asleep. Gently, he laid his hand against her forhead, and sighed. Her fever hadn't broken yet.

"I can't lose you. I can't. You're my heart, my soul... If I lose you... I can't live without you, Dove. I love you too much. Fate can't be so cruel as to take you away from me." He pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed, burying his face in his hands. "I can't lose her. I love her too much; she's too important to me. I know I haven't been the best husband but I've tried. I've done everything I could... I fell in love with her. I can't lose her." He turned and took her hand, gently running his thumb over her knuckles.

"This _isn't_ fair. It's not fair. She _wasn't_ supposed to get sick. I tried. I tried to make her see reason, but... she's so _damn _stubborn. And yet that's what I love about her. She's beautiful, inside and out. She has a heart of gold and a spirit to match... and I love her. She's done so much good for me, for our family, our household, our country... we... we're supposed to start our own family someday. When... when we're ruling the Vinkus... we'll start our own family... beautiful children, with her skin and eyes... I can't imagine fathering any other woman's children but hers. Only hers. You can't take her from me."

He sniffled, and brought her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to her skin. As he kissed her knuckles, he didn't notice her wedding ring slip off and land on the floor at his feet; he only noticed her. "I won't let you take her from me. I won't. You can't. I won't let you." After a moment, he lay next to his wife again, and pulled her close, kissing her hair before drifting off to sleep, tears drying on his cheeks.

Both slept until around nine that night, when soft, slight movement brought Fiyero from his slumber. His eyes opened slowly, and once they adjusted to the darkness within the room, he saw the thing causing the movement- or more the person. Elphaba was still curled in his arms, and she was playing gently with the buttons of his shirt, being gentle so as not to disturb her sleeping husband. Her dead eyes were open, and her head was tucked on his chest; her breathing was even and she sighed once, before snuggling closer, pressing her small body against his. Fiyero didn't move for several moments, allowing her to play with the buttons of his shirt undisturbed. He only moved when she breathed his name.

Slowly, he pulled away, taking hold of her shoulders and looking into her face. He searched her features silently, before whispering,

"Elphaba?" She tilted her head towards him, silent. Biting his lip, he reached up and gently, pressed his hand against her forehead. After waiting several minutes, he couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face. Then, he gathered her in his arms and pulled her back to him, holding her against his chest. "Oh thank Oz. Thank Oz." He couldn't stop himself from kissing her skin and hair, from rubbing her back and squeezing her waist. He only looked up when the door opened and Candle entered, his parents behind her.

"Fiyero? Is she-" Chelseqa asked, stopping at the armchairs, afraid to get closer. He smiled at his mother and nodded.

"Her fever's breaking."

The relief that washed over his mother spread throughout the room, and Fiyero couldn't help kissing his wife's hair and whispering to her. She didn't say anything, but instead let him kiss her and hold her close. He buried his face in her hair, before kissing her gently on the lips. Then, he cupped her face in his hands and stared into her face.

"Thank you. Thank you." He pulled her close again, kissing her hair, refusing to let her go.

"I'll send for the doctor. He can look her over." Chelseqa whispered, hurrying out of the room, tears on her cheeks. Fiyero didn't hear her. He ignored her, focused only on his wife. Repeatedly, he kissed her over and over, feeling her face and shoulders, making sure she was real.

Twenty minutes later, the doctor entered, hurried over to Elphaba, and began to examine her. As Fiyero moved so the doctor could do a thorough examination, he felt something on the floor beneath his foot, and knelt down to pick it up. Holding it under the light, he realized it was her wedding ring. Silent, he pocketed the ring, and settled on the edge of the bed as the doctor examined her heart, her breathing, and checked her fever. The whole household waited anxiously for the diagnosis. Finally, the doctor finished his examination and turned to the King and Queen.

"She's pulled through. She's weak, but she'll be okay. I suggest you keep an eye on her just in case, but overall... she should be up and about in a few weeks, maybe even days."

"Oh thank Oz." Unable to hide his joy, Fiyero wrapped Elphaba in his arms and kissed her. Then, silently, he slipped her ring back on his finger, and kissed her deeper. "Thank you, thank you, thank you..."


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 74? Fiyero's relief and happiness over Elphaba pulling through**

**Based on? Lord Craven's happiness at Colin walking and Jo's relief at realizing Beth pulled through**

**Book and author?_ The Secret Garden _by Frances Hodgens Burnett and _Little Women _by Louisa May Alcott**

**Elements in 75?**

**Thanks to jnjluvsbooks32, greenwolf2 and mselphabathropp109 for reviewing 74.**

The next morning, Fiyero awoke and lay with his wife in his arms. With every passing moment, he thanked the Unnamed God for sparing her and giving them not only more time, but many more years to come. He kissed her gently, and cuddled with her in his arms for another hour, before the sound of the servants moving about outside caused him to wake fully. Sighing, he sat up, and got out of bed, silently getting dressed. Then, he returned to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Yero..."

"Good morning, my love." She turned towards him, and sighed. Gently, he rested his hand against her forehead and smiled. "Did you sleep well?" She nodded. "Good." Then, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and got up. "I'll be right back." She didn't respond.

He slipped into the hall and hurried down to the kitchen.

"Candle, can you fix breakfast and put it on a tray?"

"Of course Fiyero, but why?" The older woman asked.

He bit his lip. "I want to take it back to Elphaba, see if she can keep anything down." Candle thought a moment.

"I think you'd better try broth first. Eggs and sausage might be a little too ambitious, Fiyero." He sighed.

"You're probably right." Candle couldn't hide the smile.

"I'll send breakfast up for both of you, Fiyero. I'll be up in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Candle."

When he returned to their bedroom, he found Elphaba sitting up in bed, knees to her chest, arms around her knees. Sighing, he shut the door, removed his shoes, and slipped into bed beside her. She pulled away and turned towards him.

"Hey Dove." A soft smile appeared on her face, and she tilted her face up, to which he gave her a sweet, tender kiss. Then, he wrapped his arms around her, and pressed his cheek against her hair. "I love you." She took a deep breath, and reached up, sewing their fingers together.

"I love you, Yero." He kissed her temple, and pulled her closer, finally lifting her onto his lap, and cuddling her close. She snuggled into his arms, breathing in his scent. After a while, Candle entered, carrying a tray.

"Good morning, Elphaba." The girl turned towards the cook, who set the tray on the table sitting between the armchairs.

"Good morning, Candle." Elphaba whispered, as Fiyero got up and scooped her into his arms. He carried her to the chairs and set her down within one, before turning to Candle.

"Thank you, Candle." The older woman nodded.

"Now, I want you both to finish this. Elphaba, there's some broth here for you. I want to see if you can keep that down before you try eating anything solid. All right?" The princess nodded.

"Thank you, Candle." She patted the young girl's hand.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Fiyero watched her leave, before going to his wife and picking up the bowl of broth. Perching on the arm of her chair, he dipped the spoon in the bowl.

"All right, darling. Open up." She did as told, until the bowl was empty. "You okay." She nodded.

"Thank you, Yero." He couldn't help the smile, and gently, he brushed her hair off her forehead, before laying a kiss on her cheek. She drifted off to sleep, and he scooped her up, returning to bed with her and sitting by her side for several minutes, before finishing his breakfast. Then, he sat in an armchair and read until Elphaba awoke two hours later. "Yero?"

Her soft whisper drew him from his book, and quickly, he set it down before hurrying to her. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he checked for any signs of fever or rash.

"Yero, stop."

"Are you all right, love?" She nodded.

"Yes."

"Then why-"

"I thought you'd left me." She whispered.

"Never, Dove. Never." He replied, taking her hand and holding it against his cheek. She gently brushed her fingers and palm against his cheek, and he kissed it. She smiled softly.

"Yero?"

"What is it, love?"

Instead of speaking, she leaned over and captured his lips in a kiss. He moved towards her, causing her to lay back among the multitude of pillows in their bed. He spent his time kissing her, touching her, pulling her closer. She trailed her hands over his back, moving her fingers through his hair and under his shirt. She nudged his lips open with hers, slipping her tongue into his mouth, causing a moan of pleasure to escape his lips. Slowly, carefully, they undressed each other, their hands running over strained muscles, soft flesh and diamond tattoos.

He took her gently, mindful of the fact that she was still weak from scarlet fever. As he kissed her deeply, tasting the broth still on her lips, he thought back to the last four weeks. He'd come so close- _so close_- to losing her. He'd felt helpless, powerless to protect her, unable to do anything but watch as she faded away. But somehow, for some reason, she'd been spared, been given back to him. As he made sweet, gentle love to her, he thanked the Unnamed God for giving his wife back to him, and _not only _for giving her back to him, but for giving them the _one thing _they had come_ so close _to losing:

Forever.


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena **

**Elements in 75? there were none**

**Elements in 76?**

**Thanks to Beautifully Tragic Girl for reviewing 75.**

_Dear Milla and Glinda,_

_I know we were supposed to return three weeks ago, however we have been detained by unexpected circumstances and will have to remain in the Vinkus for another few days. My father is getting better, however, Elphaba got sick, contracting scarlet fever. It was very touch and go for several days, and for a while, we were afraid that we would lose her. She got sick so quickly, that one morning she was fine, and the next, we awoke to find her burning up with fever. She was confined to bed for days, where we attempted to break her fever with wet cloths, poultices, bloodletting and leeching. Eventually, we resorted to an ice bath, and submerged her for forty-five minutes, hoping it would help bring down or even break her fever. It pained me to do nothing but sit back and see her suffer the through the bath, and I spent several nights after holding her and comforting any way I could. _

_We were lucky she had lost her eyesight in the accident, because if her eyesight had been intact, she very well could have lost it due to the scarlet fever. So we at least have that to be thankful for. She managed to pull through; she's still very weak, but at least she's alive. She's up and walking, though standing or walking for long periods tires her out easily. She's lost weight, but she's regaining her appetite, and she's finally able to sleep through the night. The doctor advised us to keep giving her ice baths until she's fully recovered, as the water will help reduce any chance of her catching it again. She's regaining her strength slowly, with her usual sarcasm and opinions to keep her content, although being confined to the castle is starting to get to her. She wants so badly to go outside and go horseback riding or walking in the meadow, but she's still too weak to do any of that yet._

_Since she's housebound, we spend our afternoons in the library, talking, or playing chess; I've gotten into the habit of reading to her in the evenings until she drifts off to sleep. She talks continuously about getting back to Shiz, and how we've missed so many classes. I've had to tell her repeatedly that the professors should understand, and if Morrible doesn't understand, well, we'll have to deal with that when we return. _

_We're going to stay another week; I want to make sure Elphaba's strong enough to make the trip back. She sends her love and can't hardly wait to get back to Shiz. Let us know how everything is going, although by the time you get this, we should be back by then. We'll keep you in our thoughts, and both Elphaba and I are looking forward to getting back to Shiz. _

_See you in two weeks. _

_All our love,_

_Fiyero and Elphaba_

"Yero? What are you working on?"

Finished with the letter, he set it aside, and turned, to see Elphaba leaning against the armchair. They'd spent the afternoon in the library, reading and talking. Around noon, Elphaba had curled up on the sofa, leaving Fiyero the time to write to Milla and Glinda. While his wife napped, he set to work on the letter, finishing a few moments before she woke up.

"Just a letter to Milla and Glinda, updating them on what's happened over the last four and a half weeks. That's all, love." He said, joining her on the sofa as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Then, she snuggled against him, resting her head over his heart. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and rubbed her arm, before kissing the top of her head.

"Yero?"

"Hmm?"

"Yero?"

"What is it, darling?" He asked, looking down at her. She tilted her head towards him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what, love?"

She sighed.

"For getting sick."

He pulled away and looked at her.

"Sweetheart, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't. We didn't know you were going to get sick. We had no idea. It's better you caught scarlet fever now, rather than later."

"Why?"

"Because once you catch it, you can't catch it again."

"Oh." She pulled away. "Then, why do I have to have the ice baths still?"

"It's just a precaution, Dove." He whispered. "Just a precaution." She yawned, and snuggled closer, finally falling asleep. Quietly, Fiyero got up, scooped her into his arms, and carried her to their bedroom. He undressed her, put her to bed, and then slipped into the hall and stopped a passing maid. "Could you make sure this gets to the post office tomorrow?"

"Certainly, sir."

"Thank you." Once the maid was gone, he slipped back into their room, changed into his pajamas, and settled on the bed next to her. Reaching out to brush a strand of hair from her forehead, he sighed. "I love you, Dove." Then, he stood, pulled the curtains closed, and set his reading glasses on the nighstand, before joining her. However, he bumped the edge of the nightstand, and something fell out. Turning back, he knelt down to figure out what had dropped, and picked it up. Holding it in the light, he examined it slowly, before realizing what it was.

A broken figurine.

Elphaba's ivory dove.


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 76? Fiyero finding the dove**

**Based on? Mary finding her aunt's ivory elephant**

**Book and author?_ The Secret Garden _by Frances Hodgens Burnett**

**Elements in 77?**

**Question: did fiyero break the dove? Or was it already broken?**

**Answer: No, Yero didn't break the dove. If you remember in Chapter 3, the dove broke when it fell to the floor. **

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 68, 69, 70, 71, 72, 73, 74, 75 and 76, to Beautifully Tragic Girl for reviewing 76, to Hedwigg466 for reviewing 23 and 40, and to Taang-more-than-an-orangedrink for reviewing 76. And thanks to Taang-more-than-an-orangedrink for the wonderful review! It really brightened my day!**

Slowly, he ran his thumb over the beak of the dove, only to find it broken, blunt. Like it had been broken years earlier. Looking up at the sound of his wife's soft whisper, he slowly climbed to his feet, and tucked the dove into his coat pocket. Then, he climbed back into bed, gathered his wife to his chest, and found the sound of her even breathing lulling him to sleep.

"Do you think about the moon?"

It took several moments for Fiyero's mind to register the question, but as he slowly awoke from his slumber, he heard the question again.

"Do you think about the moon?" It was now accompanied by a gentle nudge. He groaned, and opened an eye.

"What is it, Dove?" He asked, not bothering to hide the exhaustion in his voice.

"Do you think about the moon?" Sighing, he sat up, turned on the light, and found Elphaba curled up on her pillow beside him. After a moment, he pulled her close, allowing her to snuggle on his chest, and asked,

"Now what about the moon?" She tilted her face up to him.

"Do you think about the moon?"He shrugged.

"Not really. Why?"

"Well, did you ever think that maybe it makes you feel special because it follows you everywhere." He shook his head.

"Elphaba, it's two in the morning. We're both exhausted, and we need to sleep. Now can we-"

"Talk to me." After a moment, he gently moved her off his chest, and lay down, to which she quickly curled up on his chest.

"You want to talk? _That's _why you woke me up? To _talk_?" She nodded. He watched her face, before sighing. "All right. I'm listening."

"Do you think about why we sneeze in the sun?" He thought a moment.

"Kind of. Doesn't it have something to do with a nerve?" She shrugged, and snuggled closer.

"I wish my freckles would just leave us alone." She whined, as he chuckled softly.

"I like your freckles." She lifted her head. Elphaba had a light smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose- that were getting darker every day.

"You do?" He nodded, and leaned over, capturing her in a soft kiss.

"Very much." He whispered, as she giggled softly.

"I think I think too much." He laughed softly.

"That's not a bad thing, love."

"You think we have tattoos our grandkids are going to like?" Subconsiously, his hand trailed down her body and rested on her stomach. Then, he ran his hand around her waist, going over the diamonds on her stomach, as she reached up to trace the diamonds tattooed on his chest.

"I think our children and our grandchildren will like them." He whispered, as they shared another soft kiss.

"Well is your cup half empty?" Came the question as they slowly broke the kiss.

"Is your cup half full?" He replied. "Do you think about the guy that you first kissed?" She nodded, sitting up to capture his lips again.

"Always." Kiss. "He's in my arms right now." That earned her a smile and a kiss. "Yeah, his tongue went in circles, and he practically missed my lips." He blushed, embarrassed by the fact that his wife still remembered that first clumsy kiss they shared.

"Do you think he's now the world's greatest lover?" He asked. She pretended to think, before nodding.

"I _know _he's the world's greatest lover." Slowly, he captured her lips and they stayed locked for several moments. When they broke the kiss, she asked, "Yero, do you think about all the books you haven't read?"

"Yes, and I'm working on reading them." She laughed.

"Are you a street smart cat or are you just an intellect?" He raised an eyebrow.

"'Street smart.' Where did you learn this language?" She smiled proudly at him.

"Glinda." He rolled his eyes. "Yero, do you think it's normal for Gillikin people to wear dreadlocks?"

"Like the Yunamata?" He asked. She nodded. "Aren't they really white? Isn't that what Gillikin means? Transparent people?"

"I don't know. But I remember seeing Father talking to a Gillikin once, and he had dreadlocks. I was just curious."

"Are you a barefoot earthling or a hermit in stockings?" They sat up, and Elphaba pushed the blanket off of them, before sticking a stockinged foot into the air.

"I happen to like my stockings, Yero." She said, giggling as he grabbed her foot and kissed her toes. When they laid back down, she asked, "Yero, do you think about your funeral? If you died how many people are going to show up?"

"Not really." She nodded.

"Do you think we're capable of change or we're just going to screw up our children?"

"I think we'll do fine as parents, love." He whispered. She nodded, and turned her head to face him.

"Yero, do you think about fires-"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, who would you rescue first, your kids or your sleeping wife?"

He met her eyes, and reached out to cup her cheek.

"You. I'd rescue you."

Then, he kissed her, and pulled her back into his arms before wrapping the blanket around them.

"Sweetheart, it's late. We've talked, let's get some sleep." She tried hard to hide her yawn, but failed. He chuckled softly. "Time to sleep, love." She didn't protest, and instead, snuggled down against his chest.


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78.**

**Elements in 77? Fiyero realizing that the dove was broken**

**Based on? Mary realizing that she broke her mother's ivory elephant**

**Book and author? _The Secret Garden _by Frances Hodgens Burnett**

**Elements in 78?**

**Question: did you write a similar scene for another story?**

**Answer: I put one of the outtakes in the last chapter**

**A/N: This chapter is for Taang-more-than-an-orangedrink. **

**Thanks to TootsieRollz for reviewing 50, and to Beautifully Tragic Girl and lizziemagic for reviewing 77.**

A week passed. In that week, Elphaba was able to stand for short amounts of time, but always tired before long. So it was one afternoon, that Elphaba found herself in their bedroom, alone. Fiyero had disappeared somewhere hours ago, and hadn't returned. He'd most likely gone for a walk in the meadow, needing time to himself. Not wanting to burden the servants, she pushed the covers off her small frame, and moved to her husband's side of the bed, until she was sitting on the edge. Then, she gently pressed her feet the floor- the sensation felt strange; Fiyero hadn't let her walk for the last few weeks, instead carrying her whenever she wanted out of the bed. So to feel her feet pressed firmly to the cold floor after days of bedrest, it brought nervous butterflies to her stomach.

After taking a deep breath, she stood, before taking one hesitant step away from the bed. Her knees gave out, and she collapsed to the floor- not before grabbing ahold of the bedpost to hold her up. She gently lowered herself to the floor, and caught her breath, resting her forehead against the post. She waited a while, before slowly climbing to her feet, and taking another step, still holding onto the bedpost. After taking several tentative steps, she grabbed onto the armchair, and then moved to the door, grabbing onto the table, the mantel, and the doorframe.

She slipped silently outside, pressing against the wall, before taking a small step down the hall, still holding onto the wall for support. The servants having been told to stay away from the bedroom so she could rest, meant that she had the hall to herself, and slowly made her way to the stairs. The stairs proved to be a tougher challenge. Her knees gave out several times, and so she would take it one step at a time, scooting down like a child afraid to go downstairs for fear of falling. When she finally made it to the ground floor, she went to the kitchens, keeping to the walls and shadows, before finally making it outside...

Big problem.

There wasn't so much as a bush or tree to hang onto, and the closest forms of shrubbery were several feet away. Somehow, though, she made it to the meadow, however Fiyero wasn't there. He'd slipped off to the woods, and was sitting by the stream, writing and smoking. The woods were easier to move about in. With the trees being so close together, she could move several feet, and never have to be without support.

Until she got to the stream.

Her knees gave out, and she tumbled to the ground, landing half on the leaf covered ground and half in the stream. Fiyero's head snapped up, and his eyes widened to see his wife sitting in the water. Startled and worried, he threw his journal, pen and inkwell aside, and hurried to his wife.

"Elphaba! What are you doing out here?" He cried, kneeling next to her in the stream and checking her over. She wrinkled her nose quickly, before saying,

"I woke up and you weren't there. You left me alone." Her soft whisper pulled at his heart, as he stood and slowly helped her to her feet. He sighed.

"Sweetheart, how did you get out here?" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as he held onto her hands.

"I... came out here."

"You walked?" She nodded, slowly.

"I... I couldn't find you..."

"But how-" She misstepped, and tumbled back into the water. He sighed and helped her to her feet again. "-did you-"

"The servants weren't around, so I... went looking for you. I-" Again, she misstepped, and tumbled back into the water, this time bringing Fiyero with her. She ended up sitting in the water, her husband in her arms.

"Sorry, Dove." He whispered, softly, pulling away. She licked her lips.

"I was careful." She whispered, turning her face towards his. He sighed slowly, closing his eyes briefly before looking at her. "I used the wall and the trees and was really, really careful."

"I know you were. But Fae, your legs are weak. You shouldn't be walking, especially when you don't have any strength in your limbs to support your weight. Sweatheart, you could have been hurt. We're lucky you weren't hurt today." He said, kneeling to check her legs, and only realizing that she was dripping wet. Then, he stood, and scooped her into his arms, taking her to the embankment and setting her down before joining her. Then, he pulled her close and kissed her. "Thank Oz you're okay."

"I'm sorry, Yero." She whispered, against his shoulder. He rubbed her back.

"It's okay, love. The important thing is that you're okay." After several minutes, he gathered his book, inkwell, and pen, and then helped her to her feet. However, her legs gave out easily, and he scooped her into his arms and carried her back to the castle. And it was this sight, that caused a stir among not only the servants but the King and Queen as well.

Once they were inside, several servants rushed to help take care of Elphaba, and it was only when Suqari spoke up that they left her alone.

"Fiyero, did you take her out?" His son shook his head.

"No. She came out on her own. Her legs are still very weak, though, Father." He added, cutting his father off. Suqari nodded.

"Why are you both drenched?" Chelseqa asked. Both Fiyero and Elphaba blushed.

"We... fell in the stream." Her son whispered.

"You fell in the stream?" He nodded. "Well, go upstairs and change, and come back down for breakfast." He nodded, before scooping Elphaba into his arms and leaving the kitchen. Everyone heard her protests as he carried her up the stairs.

"Yero!"

"I told you, Dove. You're legs are still weak!"

Once upstairs though, they dressed, and Fiyero carried his wife back downstairs, to the table. Once they were settled, breakfast began. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched his wife eat, noting the small portions Candle had given her, as well as the porridge she had yet to eat. Unable to hide his smile, he leaned over and kissed her gently, before returning to his own breakfast. She started, blushing, before turning to the porridge.

Even though she was getting better, she was still having trouble with solid food, and so Candle kept her on a strick soft diet- a diet that was to be enforced when they returned to Shiz. At first Elphaba had protested, but then she realized that Candle was enforcing it out of love. When she realized, she told Fiyero, and he chuckled to see the delight on her face when she declared that "Candle loved her."

As he locked eyes with Candle, Fiyero couldn't help realizing something that Elphaba had never realized.

Candle had always loved her.


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 78? Fiyero's surprise at Elphaba walking**

**Based on? Mary's surprise at Colin walking**

**Book and author? _The Secret Garden _by Frances Hodgens Burnett**

**Elements in 79?**

**A/N: The conversation between Nor and Elphaba is in Italian. This is the translation: **

**N: How are you today, Princess? Princess? What is wrong, Princess?**

**E: Nothing.**

**N: Nothing?**

**E: Nothing. **

**N: Are you sure, princess?**

**E: Yes, I said it's nothing! I'm scared.**

**N: About what, princess?**

**E: The dinner.**

**N: Why would you be scared of the dinner?**

**E: Munchkins will be there. I don't speak Munchkin. I don't... I can't... I don't... I can't remember how to speak Munchkin.**

**N: At all?**

**E: At all.**

**N: Have you told Master Fiyero? **

**E: No.**

**N: Will you?**

**E: Yes.**

**A/N: Fiyero tells Nor that she may go, this is also in Italian.**

**Thanks to Beautifully Tragic Girl and lizziemagic for reviewing 78.**

Elphaba sat at her vanity, as Nor brushed her hair. Years earlier, Elphaba would stare at her reflection in the mirror, examining and studying her soft features. She'd spend the time looking for any little reminant of her mother in her- the soft curve of her chin, the silhouette of her nose, the dimples in her cheeks. At times she would find that the way she turned her head, the way her lashes lowered or how her nose wrinkled resembled her mother- or at least what she remembered of her mother.

But since the accident, Elphaba turned from the mirror, preferring to face the doorway, with the vanity at her back. It was easier than facing the mirror, and not being able to see it. She could just imagine what she looked like; her once bright, lively aquamarine eyes now dead, unable to look at anything, anyone. Small, permanent scars, near the edges of her eyes, caused due to the glass. Even all this time later, they were still sore, still tender; the doctor didn't think they would ever heal- not completely at least. What was the point facing the mirror if you couldn't see the person staring back at you? There was no point.

"_Come stai oggi, principessa_?" Elphaba knew what Nor was trying to do.

She and the young maid had become quite close since Elphaba's arrival, and Elphaba even found herself confiding in the young woman, knowing that she wouldn't tell a soul; Nor was loyal to her mistress, from the moment they met on the afternoon of Elphaba's wedding to Fiyero, she tended to Elphaba and _only _Elphaba. No other maid was allowed to tend to the young princess without the Queen's consent, and that left Elphaba to look to Nor as a confidant. She thought of Nor as a kindred spirit, a friend she could go to when needed, someone to spend time with when Yero was busy.

Though the language barrier had been a struggle at first, and the two had communicated with hand motions and guessing games, eventually, Elphaba learned Vinkun, and the two had become good friends. Soon Elphaba stopped speaking in Munchkin, even forgetting it entirely, so fluent was she in Vinkun, as well as six other languages. It seemed that the Munchkin she had grown up speaking since birth, now belonged to someone else, to a land she no longer acknowledged, because she no longer lived there.

While it was important for her to be able to speak Munchkin due to the relations between the two countries, Elphaba literally ignored anything relating to Munchkinland, unless faced with it immedately- such as diplomats. Which was why Nor was working on Elphaba's hair in the first place. Tonight, the family was hosting a banquet for the diplomats from the other countries, hoping to draw a treaty up. Though Elphaba was still weak from scarlet fever, that didn't stop the dinner from going on; and Elphaba insisted that she and Fiyero be there, for their own good, even at her husband's protests for her health. They were to return to Shiz in a week, with strict orders over Elphaba's diet, by Candle. The older woman refused to let them go back unless her orders were obeyed. At first, Elphaba had protested to her parents, but the two agreed with Candle, knowing that the cook's strict diet was partially responsible for helping Elphaba pull through.

"_Principessa_?" Elphaba sighed, and tossed her head, causing Nor to lose her grip on Elphaba's raven locks, making them tumble in a wave of curls down her back. "_Cosa c'è che non va, principessa?" _Nor asked again, kneeling next to Elphaba. The young princess turned towards her maid, before turning back to the door.

_"Niente."_ Elphaba whispered.

"_Niente?" _Nor asked, raising her eyebrows.

_"Niente."_ Her whisper was so soft, Nor almost didn't hear her.

_"Sei tu sicuro, principessa?"_

"_Si, io verbale non niente_, Nor!" Elphaba cried, pulling away from Nor. The young woman sighed and stood, resuming work on her mistress's hair. She worked in silence for several minutes, before, "_Io sono terrorizzate_."

"_Di che cosa, principessa?"_

Elphaba sighed._ "Il pranzo."_

_"Perche potere tu avere paura di il pranzo?"_

For a moment, Elphaba didn't respond. Then, she licked her lip and said,_ "Munchkins sara ci. Non parlo Munchkin. Non parlo... non posso... non parlo... non posso ricordare come a parlare Munchkin."_ Nor stopped fixing Elphaba's hair and moved around to look at her mistress.

_"Mica?"_

Elphaba shook her head.

_"Mica."_

After a moment, Nor returned to working on Elphaba's hair, pulling the curls up and pinning them in place, as she tried to think of something to say. Finally, she said,

_"Avere tu dire signorino Fiyero?" _Elphaba shook her head.

_"No."_ The young woman nodded in understanding.

_"Dovere tu?" _Elphaba sighed, tilting her head down, only to have Nor gently force it back up as she finished her hair. After a moment, came a soft,

_"Si."_ It was then that Fiyero entered, poking his head into their bedroom, to make sure she was dressed.

"Elphaba? Love, they're expecting us." She nodded, standing as Nor set the brush down and followed her mistress, smoothing out her skirt and tucking a wayward curl back. Fiyero nodded to her, and the young woman lowered her head, casting a sidelong glance at Elphaba.

"_Grazie,_ Nor. _Tu potere andare_." Nor did as told, curtsying before slipping out the door and leaving her mistress with her husband. Once she was gone, Fiyero turned to his bride. He looked her up and down quickly, before wrapping her in his arms and holding her against him. "You look beautiful." He whispered, leaning down to capture her lips in his. When he softly pulled away, he said, "Nor worked magic tonight. You're the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on." A small smile came to her lips, and she captured his lips in hers, whispering,

"Thank you." When they pulled apart, Elphaba whispered, "Yero, I'm scared." He looked at her.

"Why? What could you possibly be scared of?" She bit her lip.

"I... I don't... I don't... remember how to speak Munchkin." She rushed on before he could get a word in edgewise. "I've used Vinkun for so long; spoken it for so many years that I... I forgot how to speak Munchkin." He didn't say anything at first, but when he did, it startled her.

He was laughing.

"It's not funny, Yero!"

"Sweetheart, that's a good thing."

"How is it-"

"Darling, Father and Mother already talked it over. You don't have to speak to the Munchkin diplomats. In fact, you aren't even sitting near them. You'll be sitting next to me- in between Ambassador Ketsar and I. There is no need for you to struggle with Munchkin tonight, my love. Mother and Father made sure of it." She relaxed, and let him kiss her. "Come on, love. They're waiting for us."

And he led her out of the room and down to the dining room, where the rest of the guests were waiting. The King and Queen had already gone downstairs, and stood when Fiyero and Elphaba entered. The other guests stood as well, before sitting, as Fiyero and Elphaba went to their seats.

"What kept you, Fiyero?" Suqari asked, as his son settled next to his wife.

"Elphaba was... worried about something, and I calmed her down."

"What was she worried about, Your Highness?" Ambassador Ketsar asked as the servants served their plates. Elphaba turned to her husband, but Fiyero was way ahead of her.

"Whether we were having plum pudding or cherry pie for dessert." Laughter rippled around the table.

"You did reassure her, didn't you, Fiyero?" Suqari asked, catching onto his son's game. The young prince nodded, taking a sip of his wine.

"Yes."

"What did you tell her?" He glanced at Elphaba, and took her hand, bringing it to his lips before speaking.

"I told her not to worry, that we would be having both tonight." The table erupted in laughter at the young princess's expense, but it helped calm her nerves about the language barrier, and even brought a smile to her face. She turned to Fiyero.

'Thank you.' She mouthed, and he smiled at her, although she couldn't see it, she could feel it. Then, he leaned close and whispered in her ear,

"You're welcome." Before kissing her cheek. She blushed, to the delight of the others at the table.

Soon, however, the laughter died down, and dinner began.


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 79? Nor and Elphaba's friendship**

**Based on? Mary and Martha's friendship**

**Book and author? _The Secret Garden _by Frances Hodgens Burnett**

**Elements in 80?**

**A/N: Fiyero and Nor's conversation is in Italian. Here's the translation:**

**N: Good evening, Your Majesty.**

**F: Good evening, Nor. **

**N: What happened, Your Majesty?**

**F: She collapsed. Nor, would you draw a hot bath, please. Thank you, Nor. You may go.**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 79.**

"I've always found that the easiest way to deal with boredom on long trips is to bring along a companion- therefore engaging in conversation to make the trip go by faster."

Fiyero and Elphaba listened as the adults discussed everything under the sun, as the courses changed. Eventually, however, the conversation changed to the health of the royal family.

"I understand you were recently stricken with scarlet fever, Princess?" Slowly, Elphaba raised her head, turning towards Ambassador ZXartu, of Gillikin. She swallowed nervously, before nodding.

"Yes."

"I take it you were taken care of, Your Majesty." He said, sipping his wine.

"Well, I assume so, Ambassador. You see, I don't remember anything about being sick. So I would assume that Mother and Father made sure I was well taken care of, otherwise I suppose I was taken care of by a gaggle of monkeys." The others at the table erupted in laughter at the young woman's statement, and she blushed.

"Please don't think me impertinent, Your Majesty," Jerb, the Emerald City Ambassador, asked, "But how is it your wife has such a delightful sense of humor?" Fiyero glanced at his wife before taking her hand.

"I don't know. She just does. And it amazes me everytime she opens her mouth."

"Fiyero!" The others chuckled softly as Elphaba lightly smacked her husband's arm, and he shook his head, before leaning over and capturing her lips in a kiss. The others watched in kind silence, as Elphaba reached up to cup her husband's cheek, before he pulled away, thumbed her bottom lip, and kissed her softly again.

"Shall we retire to the parlor for coffee?" Suqari asked, as everyone stood. He and Chelseqa watched Fiyero help Elphaba to her feet. Once they had settled in the parlor, and the coffee was served, the discussion turned to the ruby mines. Elphaba sat next to Fiyero, sipping her tea and listening. Eventually, she snuggled into him, and he rubbed her side, before kissing the top of her head as he joined in the discussion.

"But wouldn't it make more sense to stop mining the rubies in Qualding country, since it's harmful to both the land and the people?"

"Perhaps, Your Majesty," ZXar, the Glikkun ambassador started, "but having been on the business side, they are more concerned with making a profit than the health of the land or the people." ZXar had been a businessman before becoming an ambassador. Fiyero nodded, and glanced at Elphaba, noticing that she was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

Noticing how tired Elphaba was, he stood and helped her to her feet.

"I hate to cut this discussion short, but I think it's best if my wife and I retire. It's been a wonderful evening, but it looks as though this has been too much excitement for my wife and she's still recovering from the fever."

They all nodded in understanding, as Elphaba nodded to everyone before turning to go. She took a couple steps before collapsing. Everyone stood to help the young princess, but Fiyero got to her first, helping her to her feet and wrapping an arm around her waist. "Are you all right, love?" She nodded.

"I'm fine, Fiyero." She whispered, as her knees buckled and he scooped her into his arms, cradling her against his chest.

"I'm afraid all this excitement has worn my wife out. So we're going to retire early. Thank you all for coming. Goodnight."

Everyone bid them goodnight, and Fiyero left, carrying Elphaba upstairs to their room. Once there, he pushed the door open, to find Nor waiting.

_"Buonasera, suo maesta_." He nodded to the young woman, as he carried Elphaba to the bed.

"_Buonasera,_ Nor." She waited to be of use, and quickly rushed to Elphaba's side once Fiyero settled next to her on the edge of the bed.

_"Cosa succede, suo maesta?"_

_"Lei crollato." _He brushed a curl off his wife's cheek before turning back to Nor. "Nor,_ potere tu redigere a bagno caldo, per favore_?" The young woman nodded and did as told, slipping into the bathroom. He heard the water run, and looked up to see Nor waiting. Then, he stood and scooped Elphaba up, carrying her into the bathroom. Silent, the two undressed the young princess, before he gently lowered her into the tub. "_Grazie,_ Nor. _Tu potere andare." _She did as told, leaving her mistress with her husband.

Once Nor was gone, Fiyero washed Elphaba's hair and gently ran the cloth over her skin. After a while, she grabbed his wrist.

"Yero? Join me?" He kissed the top of her head, before silently undressing and joining her. He held her close, kissing her hair and breathing in her scent, before speaking.

"I knew we should have declined that dinner tonight. You're still too weak. It was a bad idea." She turned to him.

"No it wasn't Yero. I was fine, I just got worn out, that's all. You don't have to worry about me." He sighed.

"Fae, I'm your husband, it's my job to worry about you." She raised an eyebrow.

"I know, but you worry _too much_, Yero. If you spend all your time worrying, you won't be able to enjoy our life together. Besides," She reached up to trace his forehead. "You'll get wrinkles if you worry too much." He smiled softly as her fingers traced their way down his face. Then, he took her hand and kissed her palm. Then, she pulled away and moved to the other end of the tub, pulling him with her. He kissed her softly, before getting out and helping her out of the tub.

Wrapped in towels, they returned to the bedroom, where he set her down gently among the covers, before joining her. She tilted her head towards him before moving back among the pillows.

"What is it, Dove?" He whispered.

She cradled his face in her hands. "Yero. Please."


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 80? Elphaba's nervousness during dinner**

**Based on? Elizabeth's nervousness during dinner with Mr. Collins**

**Book and author? _Pride and Prejudice _by Jane Austen**

**Elements in 81?**

**Thanks to carolineblack18 for reviewing 80. This chapter is for caroline.**

They sat in the middle of the bed, kissing and caressing, the blankets in a mess around them from their earlier activities. She pressed her body against his, and he held her close, relishing the feel of his wife in his arms. Her soft weight against him, he ran a hand down her back, gently tracing the diamonds that patterned her lower back and went around her waist like a belt. He remembered when she'd gotten them done, the fear in her eyes as she laid there with her head in his lap as the shaman added the tattoos. After a moment, he realized that her diamonds needed retouching, and made a mental note to tell Suqari.

"Yero? What is it?" He looked into Elphaba's lifeless eyes, before reaching up and gently tracing the soft almond of them. His fingers brushed over the small scars at the edges of her eyes, and she flinched in pain, causing him to remember the accident that caused them, and the doctor's words.

"She'll have them for the rest of her life. The glass ripped away at the skin, we're lucky it didn't shred her corneas. It might be possible to regain her sight back with surgery, but the scars will always be there. They'll heal, but not completely. They'll always cause her pain, like an eyelash getting caught in the eye. It'll be small scratching, only you won't be able to remove it like you could an eyelash. The scratching feeling will never go away, and neither will the scars."

He sighed, and kissed her forehead, breathing in her scent.

"I'm sorry love."

"About what, Yero, my darling?" She asked softly, reaching up to cradle his neck. He nudged his nose against hers.

"About your eyes."

"Yero-"

"And those hideous scars." Gently, he traced them again, as she winced in pain. After a moment, he said, "Your beauty's ruined because of those scars." She tilted her face up to his.

"It doesn't matter, Yero. My family are the only ones that know those scars are there. They're the only ones that see them. And my husband is the only one that is ever close enough to see them. And I don't think he minds, does he?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her body to his. He chuckled softly.

"I don't mind at all. I just feel horrible about them." She nudged her nose against his, and whispered,

"Sweetheart, it's not your fault. It happened, there's nothing we can do about it. It's over and done with." She traced his features. "Now kiss me."

He did as told, kissing her gently, before pulling away. "You're intoxication, you know that? Sweet intoxication." She giggled softly, nudging her nose against his.

"Do you regret us? Our marriage?" The question was so sudden, he pulled away and stared at her.

"No. Never. Maybe at first, when we first went through with the wedding, and after your accident, but overall, no. Never. I could never regret marrying you. I love you."

"But- after our- how? How do you not regret this? Us?"

"I don't regret us because when I lay in bed with you in my arms after a night of passion, I feel complete. When we're horseback riding, and you're leaning back against me, I feel complete. When I hear you laugh, when I hear your voice, when I feel your touch... when I see your smile, I'm complete." She smiled softly, and snuggled into him. He held her close, before she pulled away lay back among the tangle of sheets. He braced himself over her, staring into her face for several minutes, before capturing her lips in his.

"Mhmm.. Yero... you're seducing me, you know that?" She asked, as he kissed her neck, before moving his lips to her collarbones. Then, he lay next to her, propping his elbow up and watching her. Gently, he ran his finger over her jawline, studying her features. "Yero?"

"Hmm?"

"You'll never leave me, will you?"

"Where did you get that idea, Dove?"

She shrugged.

"I'm just... I'm afraid you'll get sick of taking care of an invalid." She whispered, fear in her voice. He sighed, the words he'd spoken all those years earlier back to haunt him.

"Dove, you're not an invalid. You're strong. Beautiful. You just need a little help sometimes. You're a wonderful Crown Princess, and you'll be a wonderful queen someday. When we're ready to take the throne." She lowered her head, moving to snuggle into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"They won't want a blind woman to be queen, whether she's their Crown Princess or not. It doesn't matter."

"Sweetheart, they love you. They all do. The Vinkus wouldn't be the same without you. Kiamo Ko wouldn't be the same without you. This family... _I _wouldn't be the same without you."

Slowly, she tilted her head up towards him.

"What?"

He looked down into her face.

"I wouldn't be the same without you. You make my life complete, Dove. I was nothing before I met you. Just a... a spoiled prince who didn't know what he wanted to do with his life. But that all changed when I met you. I need you. I'm not complete when you're not with me. I'm lost without you."

Tears slowly slid down her cheeks.

"I'm lost without_ you_." She whispered, reaching up and brushing the tears off his cheeks. Gently, he pressed his forehead against hers, before capturing her in a tender kiss. Her arms went around his neck, and he pulled her close, holding her against him. As her fingers tangled in his hair, she stole loving kisses, a smile on her face as she felt the static pass between them. "Yero-" Her sentence went unfinshed as he cositively lay her back against the blankets...


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 81? there were none**

**Elements in 82?**

**Thanks to carolineblack18 for reviewing 81, and also for the wonderful review.**

The next afternoon, Fiyero set his book down and stretched, rubbing his eyes before relaxing back against the sofa. He glanced over at his wife, who lay against the opposite side of the sofa, head resting on a pillow, napping. She'd begged Fiyero to take her out horseback riding early this morning, and now, slept soundly in the library, while a fire burned in the fireplace. Candle had found out that Fiyero had taken Elphaba out and scolded him for it- even though Elphaba had insisted that horseback riding had been _her_ idea. According to Candle, Elphaba was in danger of catching influenza, and it would be _Fiyero's fault _if she did. So they had retired to the library for some time together. At first, he'd read to her, but after a while, she'd curled up on the sofa to take a nap.

Fiyero, meanwhile, got up, covered her with a blanket, kissed her cheek, and left the library, going down to the kitchens.

"Afternoon, Fiyero. Where's Elphaba?"

"She's in the library, taking a nap."

"Good girl." Candle said, returning to the bread dough. Fiyero chuckled. "Don't think you're getting away with this. This is partially your fault, _you_ are partially responsible for wearing her out, Fiyero." She jabbed the edge of the rolling pin into his chest. "If she catches influenza, I'm holding _you responsible_. Understand?" He nodded, and she returned to rolling out the dough. After a moment, Fiyero asked,

"Candle?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever... regret... Elphaba coming here?" She stopped and looked at him.

"What do you mean, Fiyero?" He sighed.

"I mean... do you ever wonder what life would be like if I _hadn't_ married her?"

"Let me ask you something, Fiyero. Do you?" He took a deep breath, and nodded.

"Yeah. I do."

"And what is your life like without Elphaba?" After a moment, he sighed, running his finger around the rim of the cup a servant had handed him. Taking a deep breath, he looked up, meeting Candle's eyes.

"It's... bleak. Almost like... living in a dungeon. No sunlight. No happiness. No laughter. No love."

"Is that what it's like when you and Elphaba aren't talking to each other? When you're arguing?" He didn't say anything. "Was that what it was like when you got into that arguement three years ago?" He nodded.

"Yeah. It was." He whispered, looking down at his wedding ring. The simple gold band gleamed in the light, an exact replica of the one on the hand of his wife upstairs. After a while, Candle set the rolling pin down and leaned against the counter, watching the young man she'd helped raise.

"Fiyero," She met his eyes. "Do you love that pretty little thing upstairs?" He nodded. "Do you smile when your with her?" Another nod. "Are you happy when you're around her?" Another nod. "Do you feel complete when you're with her?" Nod. "Good. Then I suggest you stop focusing on all this gloom and doom concerning the what might have been, and focus on the here and now and _what is _and _what will be _and _what can be_ instead of your self-esteem issues."

_"I don't have self-esteem issues_." He muttered. She stopped working and leaned against the counter, watching him.

"You don't have self-esteem issues? Fiyero, you have more self-esteem issues than a _Giraffe and a Platapus combined_. You've always had self-esteem issues. I know. I've seen them. I've watched you grow up with them. You don't like your eyes- your eyes are too hazel. Fiyero, your eyes are beautiful, they're like the king's. Your skin is the color of dirt. Fiyero, your skin is the color of _fresh baked bread_."

He looked down into his cup, hoping Candle would shut up, but no luck.

"You have to wear glasses to read, and you were picked on by other kids because of it- Four Eyes and all that... bullying crap. Fiyero, you've grown into them, and you don't need them all the time now. Your hair is the color of Quoxwood trees. It's a very, very beautiful auburn. Fiyero, your sons are going to be absolutely handsome. All of your children are going to be beautiful, come to think of it... Your too quiet. Fiyero, Elphaba pulls you out of your shell. That girl has done more good for you in the last... four and a half years than a _lifetime_ of therapy could!" She sighed, trying to get through to him. "Fiyero, she loves you. And you love her, I can see it in your eyes. Fiyero, Elphaba doesn't care about what you think is wrong with you, she looks past that, and sees you. Fiyero, do the same for yourself. You need to."

He sniffled softly, before nodding, quickly wiping tears off his cheeks.

"Yero?" Both turned, to see Elphaba leaning against the table. She'd slowly made her way downstairs, and had heard most of the conversation. He glanced at Candle, before going to his wife and helping her into one of the chairs. Shaky, she leaned into him, catching her breath. A servant brought a cup of tea and set it in front of Elphaba, and Fiyero took a seat next to her.

"I thought you were taking a nap." He whispered.

"I was. I woke up. You weren't there." He reached over, cupping her cheek.

"I'm sorry."

"Do you really think that?"

"Think what?"

"Do you really think that about yourself?" He lowered his head. "Oh Yero."

"I don't mean to, I just..." Gently, she reached over and lifted his chin.

"Yero, I love you. And I'll _never stop _loving you. No matter what." Then, she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. Gently, she kissed his neck, breathing in his scent- her husband's scent. "I love you. I'll always love you."


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 82? there were none**

**Elements in 83?**

**Question: What part of the year is it in the story?**

**Answer: It's early February**

**Thanks to carolineblack18 for reviewing 82 and lizziemagic for reviewing 80 and 81.**

"Be careful, both of you."

"We will Mother, I promise."

"Take care of Elphaba, you hear?"

"I promise, Dad."

Gently, Chelseqa kissed her son's forehead, before staring into his eyes. She gently brushed his hair off his forehead, and held him close before pulling away.

"You've grown up so much. You're not my little boy anymore."

"And that's a bad thing?" He whispered, reaching up to wipe her tears away. She shook her head.

"No, it's a wonderful thing. Oh Fiyero!" She held him close again, relishing the feel of her son in her arms, for what would be the last time until summer break. He rubbed her back, before pulling away. "You take good care of Elphaba, you hear me, Fiyero?" He nodded softly, kissing her cheek.

"I will, I promise." He turned when she slipped her hand into the crook of his arm. Chelseqa watched her daughter-in-law lean heavily into her husband, and that brought on a fresh wave of tears.

"Oh Elphaba!" She wrapped the young woman in her arms, holding her close, the only way a mother can. When she pulled away, she cupped her daughter's face in her hands. "You mind Fiyero, all right? I don't want to hear that he's been neglecting you, okay?" Elphaba nodded, reaching up and covering her mother-in-law's hands with hers.

"I will, I promise." Chelseqa kissed her daughter gently, giving her one last hug. The horn sounded, and steam rushed towards them.

"All aboard!" Fiyero gently took his wife's arm, guiding her to the conductor. The two helped her onto the platform. As the train began to roll out of the station, Elphaba snuggled into Fiyero's embrace. Chelseqa and Suqari, and several members of the household watched as the train pulled away. Once the train was speeding through the countryside, Fiyero gave the conductor the tickets, and then led Elphaba to their seats. Once they'd settled down, Elphaba asked,

"Yero, would it be too much trouble if we order a cup of tea?" He looked into her face.

"Not at all, sweetheart." He managed to get a hold of a passing steward, and ordered a couple cups of tea. Once the tea was delivered, Elphaba snuggled down into his arms and asked,

"Yero?"

"Hmm?"

"When are we going to get back to Shiz?" He calculated it out quickly, before looking down at her.

"In about a week or so."

"Oh."

The next several days passed by quickly, with Fiyero and Elphaba spending a lot of time in their compartment, talking or reading. They enjoyed dinner with several other passengers, and when they retired to bed, they spent the night whispering softly to each other.

The train rolled into the Shiz station at two- fifteen on Saturday morning, and Fiyero helped a sleepy Elphaba off the train and into the waiting carriage. She snuggled into his side, resting her head on his chest, and lacing their fingers before falling asleep as the carriage took off. He held her, rubbing her back and watching the scenery go by as they rode to Shiz.

"Yero-" He chuckled softly at his wife's soft whisper, and kissed the top of her head, before turning back to the window. They rolled up to Shiz all too soon, and after climbing out of the carriage, Fiyero scooped his wife in his arms, and carried her to his dorm. Once there, he laid her gently on the bed and helped the porter with the bags.

"Thank you." After paying him, he closed the door softly behind him, and took a seat on the bed, watching his wife.

"Yero..." A smile came over his face, and he joined her on the bed, allowing her to snuggle into him before he fell asleep. They awoke around seven-thirty, and Elphaba helped Fiyero unpack.

As she was putting away shirts, he snuck up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She stopped what she was doing, her hands resting on the edge of the drawer, as he gently ran his hand over her stomach, his fingers tracing the diamonds through the soft cloth. She winced slightly, they'd both had their diamonds touched up before they left, and she was still sore. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, breathing in her scent, before tightening his arms around her. They stood in sweet silence, as he held her against him.

"I love you." Slowly, she reached up and laid her hand over his, lacing their fingers together. His soft whisper caused her heart to flutter, and she turned slowly, tilting her face towards him. He studied her face for a moment, before leaning down and nudging her nose with his. Then, he kissed her gently, pulling away for a moment before capturing her lips again. He tightened his grip on her, holding her until she was flush against him, and she turned in his arms, kissing him passionately. She pushed him back towards the bed; when he was sitting on the bed, she climbed into his lap, as her fingers began working on the buttons of his shirt. Soon, she pulled the shirt from his body, tossing it to the floor, as his hands worked on the hooks and eyes on the back of her dress.

She stood, allowing the material to pool at her feet, before returning to his lap. With determination, she shoved him back on the bed, until she was balanced over him, her long raven hair falling out of the stately twist she'd put it in. She took a deep breath, and reached up, removing the pin holding her hair up. It dropped from her hand as the cascade of raven silk tumbled down around them, eventually resting in soft waves on his chest. Her breathing came in gasps, and she traced his features, before leaning down and capturing his lips in hers...

Two hours later, they lay together in the tangled sheets, bodies hot and sticky with sweat, hair riled from sex; he reached out and ran his thumb over her cheek, before leaning over and kissing her. She rolled onto her back, causing him to balance over her and kiss her deeply. When he pulled away, he sat up, watching her. She joined him, her raven locks tumbling down around her small body. She reached up and brushed her hair back, before letting the sheet fall to her lap. They sat in silence for several minutes before she asked,

"You don't..."

"Don't what, Dove?" He asked, moving closer to her. She took a deep breath.

"You don't... think what we've done is dirty, do you?" She turned to look at him, and could sense the shock coming from him.

"What? Where in Oz did you get that idea?" He asked, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She shrugged.

"A... I don't know. I just..." She stopped, turning from him, embarrassed for having said anything.

"Dove," He reached out and turned her back to him. "it's not dirty. Something like this," He shrugged, before wrapping his arms around her waist. "could never be dirty. Are you thinking about what Horrible Morrible said last semester?" She nodded. He sighed. "Sweetheart," He looked down at her. "what we're doing is anything but dirty. You said it yourself- it's beautiful and passionate and filling and wonderful and complete. It's gorgeous and wonderful and meant to be cherished, like you said. Darling," Gently, he reached up to brush the apple of her cheek. "this is... a way for us to... to become one. You know that." Gently, he kissed her cheeks, and then her eyelids, her nose and the space above her upper lip.

She pulled away, lowering her head, the curtain of raven hiding her face from view. Sighing, he reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear, leaning close to whisper,

"It's just you and I... defying gravity."

A small smile came to her features, and he looked into her face.

"Defying gravity?" She asked, with a childlike innocence. He nodded, cradling her face in his hands.

"Yes. Defying gravity. You and I- defying gravity." Deeply, he kissed her, as her hands rested against his chest. "And they'll never bring us down." She giggled softly, before allowing him to kiss her again...

However, a knock on the door stopped them from going any further, and they broke apart, turning to the door.

"Who is it?" He glanced at her before getting out of bed.

"I don't know." As he pulled his robe on, she climbed out of bed, wrapping a sheet around herself, and went to the door. After a couple minutes of struggling with the sheet, she grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open, not knowing that Glinda was on the other side.

"Fiyer-" She stopped, startled to see Elphaba standing at the door, a sheet wrapped around her small body and her long raven hair in tangled curls down her back. Her sightless eyes stared back at Glinda, and confusion came over her beautiful features. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped, unsure of what to say. It took a moment for the shock to wear off, but once it did, Glinda threw herself at her former roommate, hugging the scantily-clad woman close. _"Elphie!"_


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 83? there were none**

**Elements in 84?**

The two women stumbled back, and Fiyero grabbed her arm, steadying his wife and her friend.

"Oh Elphie- Fiyero!" With a cry of delight, Glinda pulled away from her friend and threw her arms around the prince. He hugged her back lukewarmly, before gently removing her. "You're back! At Shiz!" The two nodded, wondering where she was going. "When did you get back?"

"This morning. Around two-fifteen." The blonde listened, following them to the sofa. She noticed how Fiyero kept a steady hand on Elphaba's arm.

"So, how was the trip?" Elphaba shrugged.

"Long." The blonde giggled. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just... were you two doing something when I knocked?"

"Why would you say that?" Elphaba asked, as Fiyero slipped into the bedroom and quickly got dressed.

"Because you're wrapped in a sheet, Elphie." Glinda said, her stage whisper loud enough for Lurline herself to hear. The princess rolled her eyes, and sighed.

"Give me a minute to get dressed, Glinda." She said, getting up. She joined Fiyero in the bedroom, and he helped her get dressed, stealing a kiss every so often. When they finally joined Glinda on the sofa, Fiyero fixed some tea, listening as Glinda filled them in on what had gone on since they were gone. Elphaba and Fiyero listened with semi-interest, but Elphaba's ears perked up when Glinda got to Milla.

"Milla's back in Munchkinland for the weekend. She'll be back on Tuesday."

"Milla's in Munchkinland? Why?" Glinda seemed startled by her friend's response.

"Her parents died. Her entire family was slaughtered." Elphaba closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"All of them?" Glinda nodded, as Fiyero sat next to his wife, wrapping an arm around her. "Both Mr. and Mrs. Kersan?" Glinda nodded. "Suti?" The blonde looked at Fiyero. "Milla's older sister." After a moment, Glinda nodded. "Fenvu? Yaeqa? Lairyz?" She glanced at Fiyero, who whispered,

"Milla's brothers and sister." Glinda nodded. Elphaba let out a shaky gasp, and broke down, burying her face in her hands, as the reality hit her.

Glinda, of course, had no idea why Elphaba was so upset, but Fiyero knew. Elphaba had explained how close she and Milla had been when they were children. Elphaba had looked to Milla as a sister, looked to Mr. and Mrs. Kersan as a second set of parents, thought of Milla's siblings as her siblings. For the young crown princess, who had been so close to her childhood friend and her family, losing those she regarded as a second family cut as deep as the death of her own mother.

Elphaba's sobs tugged at Glinda's heart, and she wiped tears off her cheeks as she watched Fiyero gather his wife to his chest and rock her gently back and forth. Sobbing, Elphaba buried her head in Fiyero's chest, grasping handfuls of his shirt as he rocked her back and forth. After a moment, Glinda silently got to her feet. She laid a hand on Elphaba's back, kissed her hair, and after squeezing Fiyero's hand, went to the door, understanding.

'I'll see you both Monday.' She mouthed, as Fiyero nodded to her; once the door closed softly behind her, he turned back to his wife. Gently, he kissed the top of her head, rocking her slowly.

"I'm sorry, love. I'm so sorry."

Fiyero awoke around midnight, to find his arms empty. Sitting up with a jolt, he looked around, before his eyes landed on the figure curled up on the floor under the desk. Silent, he got out of bed, and went to the desk, kneeling in front of it.

"Honey? Sweetheart, come back to bed."

She didn't move.

Elphaba had curled up fetal under the desk, her beautiful eyes closed tight, tears sliding down her cheeks, arms around her knees. Her soft sobs tore at his heart, and so the only logical thing he could think of, was to lay next to her, facing her. At first, he didn't touch her, just let her cry, but slowly, he reached out and rubbed his thumb against her cheek, brushing against the tears. She sobbed harder at the contact, and gently pulled her out from under the desk. Standing, he helped her to her feet, and scooped her into his arms, before carrying her back to bed.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, his wife in his arms, he couldn't help the tears sliding down his cheeks. When she finally managed to calm down, he whispered,

"Elphaba, honey, tell me about them."

It took a while, but eventually, Elphaba managed to tell Fiyero bits and pieces about Mr. and Mrs. Kersan and their family.

"Whenever I came over, she always let me help out- no matter what they were doing. She didn't treat me like the Govenor's daughter, she treated me like Milla's friend. Like another daughter."

"Mhmm." He whispered, kissing the top of her head as he gently rocked her back and forth.

"She... she helped me... the... the day of my debutante ball. She... t.. taught me how to... how to... that twist I wore today..." He nodded, remembering the very simple, yet elegant twist her curls had been in that afternoon. "... she taught me that. She said that... that even a princess needs a few tricks up her sleeve." He chuckled softly, brushing her hair back from her face. "She... she knew... Mrs. Kersan..."

"About what, love?" He whispered. She rested her head against his chest momentarily before pulling away and turning to look at him.

"About... a... our marriage... our betrothal... she knew and... and she tried to... to get me to understand that... that I'd be happy." She climbed off his lap and settled on the bed next to him. Wiping her nose, she turned her face towards him and said, "That's why I was hiding in the library that night. Mrs. Keran had pulled me aside and talked to me about my betrothal, and I'd panicked and fled. That's why I was so frightened when you walked in. I thought you were Mrs. Kersan..."

Fiyero listened in silence as his wife explained her reasons for being in the library all those years ago. When she trailed off, he whispered,

"I didn't want to be there. I hated social gatherings, and so I fled. The only reason I was in the library at all, was because I heard voices and thought they were someone Dad had sent to find me. I didn't know you were in the library. I was only in there to hide. My parents had told me about our bertothal that night, and... I didn't want any part of it. Of course, I didn't realize that I was talking to the Govenor's daughter, or I wouldn't have said what I said."

She laughed softly.

"And I didn't realize I was talking to the Crown Prince of the Vinkus." She whispered. After a moment, he whispered,

"I'm so glad I stumbled into the library that night." She nodded.

"So am I."

He gathered her to his chest and kissed the top of her head, as she grasped a handful of his shirt, her soft sobs starting up again.


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 84? there were none**

**Elements in 85?**

Tuesday rolled around before they knew it, and Fiyero and Elphaba were coming out of Morrible's office, having gotten everything straightened out regarding their classes. So it was as they stepped out into the early morning sunshine that Fiyero saw the girl slipping through the gate into campus. He recognized her instantly.

Milla.

"Yero? What are you looking at?"

He turned back to his wife, glancing quickly at her eyes, before saying softly, "Fae, it's-"

Without waiting for him to finish, she stepped forward, turning towards the gate. She pulled away from her husband, and slowly moved towards the girl. In a shaky whisper,

"Milla?"

The girl's head snapped up, and she caught sight of Elphaba. Breaking into sobs, she rushed to her childhood friend, throwing her arms around the young princess. Elphaba held her close, tears sliding down her cheeks as Milla buried her face in her shoulder.

"Oh Elphie!"

Soon, Elphaba found that she too was sobbing, and the girls held each other close, tears running down their cheeks. Elphaba buried a hand in her friend's thick red curls. Milla's sobs ripped at Elphaba's heart, and she held the girl close, burying her face in Milla's hair.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I'm so sorry."

Neither girl noticed Fiyero come up to them. They didn't notice when he gently seperated the girls and led them back to his dorm. Once the door was closed behind them, he settled both girls on the sofa, and silently fixed some tea. He watched them both, silently observing the close bond between the two young women. Once the tea steeped, he poured three cups, and joined his wife and her friend, taking a seat in the armchair across from them. Both woman accepted the tea with watery smiles.

"Milla, what happened?" Fiyero's gentle tone brought the young woman's tears from her eyes, and she reached up to wipe them away, sniffling.

"My... Jerton... Suti's husband came by Friday, and told me that we needed to go home. He... he said that... that something had happened, but... but wouldn't say what." Tears sliding down her cheeks, Elphaba reached out and gently took her best friend's hand, squeezing gently. "When we got there, the police said that... that someone had broken into the house and... and..." She broke down, curling into Elphaba's embrace. The girls held each other and sobbed, and when Milla left, she asked Elphaba to come to the funeral.

"When is it?"

"Friday." Her friend nodded.

"Of course, we'll be there, Milla. I promise. We'll both be there." She wrapped Milla in a hug, before Fiyero took her back to her dorm. Once the door closed behind them, Elphaba went to the bedroom and settled on the edge of the bed, before curling up and sobbing. She awoke a half an hour later, to the feel of fingers running through her hair. Her husband's familiar scent enveloped her, and she sat up, turning towards him.

"Yero?" Her voice was raspy from sleep, and she shook her head gently to clear it.

"I'm right here, Dove." His whisper was soft, and she moved towards him. When she was close enough, she stretched out and laid her head in his lap, tilting her face to look at him. They stayed silent, before she said,

"I can't believe they're gone. I... I remember... going ice skating with them on the pond... and Mr. Kersan always started a game of Crack the Whip. It usually ended with Milla and I in a heap in the snow. Mrs... Mrs. Kersan would bring a thermos of cocoa, and... when we got tired, she'd pour everyone cups... Milla and I didn't mind sharing. They treated me like a normal girl, not the Govenor's daughter. I was... normal... I was me... I mattered to someone... and I didn't matter because I was a political pawn in some game... I mattered because I was Milla's friend..." She broke into sobs again, and buried her face in his lap. Gently, he ran his fingers through her raven locks, whispering softly to her as she sobbed. "Yero..."

Finally, he pulled her into his lap and held her, rocking her back and forth, allowing her to mourn the family she loved dearly. He pressed firm kisses to the top of her head, and sniffled, feeling the tears slide down his cheeks, feeling his heart break for his wife.

The next morning, the two got dressed and slipped down to the cafeteria for breakfast. They found Milla sitting in the back corner, pushing the food around on her plate.

"Milla?" The girl looked up at her friend's soft whisper. Elphaba set her tray down, and took a seat in the chair next to her, wrapping her friend in her arms and rubbing her back, as Milla's eyes filled with tears and she choked out a sob.

"Oh Elphie..."

"I'm sorry, Milla. I'm so, so sorry..." She held her friend, tears sliding down her own cheeks, trying hard not to lose control and break down as well. She'd done enough breaking down in the last twenty-four hours, and she didn't need to do it again. Not now. She'd most likely lose it at the funeral, but not here. Eventually, Milla calmed down enough, and they all settled down to breakfast. They ate in silence, until Glinda showed up.

"Milla? Elphie?" The two turned, and Milla allowed Glinda to wrap her in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Milla."

"Thanks, Glinda." She whispered, pulling away.

"Elphie?" The princess didn't move, didn't turn her head.

"They were a second family to me."

"I'm sorry, Elphie. If I'd known yesterday..."

"You didn't. For a reason." She whispered, sniffling. Quickly, she blinked the tears away, and slowly turned to Glinda. The blonde wrapped her in a hug. When they'd all settled down again, Glinda asked,

"Are you going to the funeral?"

Elphaba and Fiyero nodded.

"When do you leave?"

Milla took a shaky breath.

"Tomorrow."


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 85? there were none**

**Elements in 86?**

**A/N: Good suggestions as to who slaughtered Milla's family, but it's not Elphaba's uncle. He's dead.**

**A/N: The funeral is next...**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 83, 84, and 85.**

The next morning, Fiyero and Elphaba met Milla at the station. The ride was long and silent, Elphaba curling into Fiyero's embrace and drifting off to sleep every so often. Mills spent her time reading, or the girls would talk together softly while Fiyero read. When the train rolled into the station, Jerton met them, and he was startled to see Elphaba.

"Your Majesties." He bowed to the two, but Elphaba hadn't noticed. She was too focused on who was standing in front of her. After a moment, she reached out, and ran a hand over his cheek, tracing his features in order to know who he was. When her fingers brushed over his lips, Jerton took Elphaba's hand in his and kissed her knuckles. She turned her sightless eyes to his, and he saw what Milla had tried so hard to explain to him days earlier.

"So what Milla said was true." He whispered, taking in the sightless blue eyes. She lowered her head, pulling her hand away.

"Jerton... it's been so long." She muttered softly, and he nodded.

"You've grown up so much, Elphie. The last time I saw you, you were climbing the peach tree in my parents' backyard. You couldn't have been more than ten at most." A light blush crept over her cheeks, and she nodded, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. They left the station, Jerton taking them to small cafe to catch up. He noticed how Fiyero kept a firm hand on his wife's elbow, steadying her almost. The cane she held darted across the floor as they walked, and she often stopped to get her barrings. When they were settled at the cafe and had ordered, Jerton said, "Milla told me you got married." She nodded, reaching out and taking Fiyero's hand. He squeezed gently, before leaning over and kissing her gently. Jerton watched the exchange with a small smile on his face.

"We... got married at fourteen. I've lived with Fiyero and his family for the last... four- five?- years."

"You seem happy." She nodded.

"I'm very happy. I can't imagine my life without Yero. He's... always been there for me. He's never abandoned me... and he sees me for me." Jerton nodded, unsure of how to bring about the discussion of her eyes, but Elphaba brought it up for him. "Especially since... since I lost my sight."

"That fire?" She nodded. "Dad told me about it. Everyone in Nest Hardings turned out to help. It's a miracle you survived." Fiyero nodded, wrapping an arm around her waist. He held her close, nudging his nose against her cheek before kissing her.

They talked for several minutes, Jerton filling Elphaba in about what had gone on in the last several years.

"What are you going to do now?" She whispered. He shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm just thankful the children weren't at the house. They were with me, in the City at the time."

They arrived at Milla's grandparent's house around three-ten. When she realized that the Vinkun prince and princess were going to stay with them, Milla's grandmother went into a tizzy.

"It's not much, Your Majesties, but you can have whatever we have." Elphaba blushed and ducked her head, embarrassed.

"Mrs. K-"

"We've never been in the presence of royalty-"

"Mrs. Kersan-" Finally, Milla looked at Elphaba, and noticing the embarrassment on her face, turned to her grandmother.

"Grandmother, please, you're-"

"Don't Milla, we'll stay at a motel. It's no problem. The last thing we want is to be a burden." Fiyero whispered, patting her hand. Elphaba nodded. Tears swam in Milla's eyes, and she shook her head.

"No. Please."

"All right. But... we're not royalty this weekend. We're just... here to say goodbye to loved ones." Fiyero said, as Milla wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you." He hugged her close, rubbing her back. Then, she turned to Elphaba, who was wiping tears off her cheeks. The princess wrapped her best friend in a hug, and held her close. It was then that Mrs. Kersan realized who Elphaba was.

"E... Elphaba Thropp?" The girls pulled away. "Elphaba, is that you?" The young princess nodded, as recognization dawned on Mrs. Kersan's face. "Oh Elphaba, dear, we didn't recognize you!" She then wrapped Elphaba in a hug, squeezing tight. "I'm so sorry, dear, it's just... the last time we saw you, you were knee-high with a smattering of freckles on your nose, in a dark rose dress with a white pinafore, a pair of white stockings, scuffed black button boots, and had your hair in two thick, decidedly straight, black braids, tied at the ends with dark rose bows. And you had a sailor hat on your head. You couldn't have been more than four or five at the time, six at most. You'd torn a stocking falling out of a tree and your Nanny had asked me to fix it, since you were playing outside with Milla at the time."

Elphaba blushed, and lowered her head. Then, she lifted her skirt, showing a pair of old, scuffed black button up boots. After a moment, she lifted her head, a small smile on her face. "I... still have the freckles, and... I begged Father to buy these for me in the Vinkus, not long after I arrived. He couldn't understand why I wanted them so badly, but he bought them for me. I've worn them on rainy days over the last four and a half years, and I figured they would work fine for this weekend instead of satin slippers." A small smile came over Mrs. Kersan's face.

"Mr. Thropp bought them for you?" She shook her head.

"No. My... my father-in-law did." She turned to Fiyero, and took his hand, lacing their fingers.

"You're married?" She nodded. Slowly, the older woman sank into a chair. "When did that happen?"

"When I was fourteen." Elphaba replied softly, going to the woman and taking a seat next to her, taking the woman's hand. "It was... an arranged marriage."

"Are you happy?" The girl nodded, smiling widely.

"Very. I think I'm the happiest person in Oz." She turned to her husband, and held out her other hand. He joined her, taking it and bringing her knuckles to his lips. She tugged him onto the bench she was sitting on, and then she leaned over for a kiss. He kissed her gently, lovingly, whispering 'I love you' against her lips.

The others watched the loving exchange silently; Mrs. Kersan finally understanding that the little girl she remembered from years earlier was all grown up. The little girl that had climbed trees, made daisy chains, and played in the apple orchard in the backyard with Milla was gone, replaced with a beautiful, proper young woman. Gone were her braids and bows, ruffles, pinafores, and sailor hats, replaced with pomadours and twists, shirtwaists and ankle-length skirts, gloves and capes, as she grew into a young lady. Although Mrs. Kersan would always remember Elphaba as the child who would quietly ask for a cookie, or a biscuit to split with Milla on a summer day. But as she watched her now, she realized that the little girl she'd known had had to grow up quickly in the years since she'd met her.

Having lost her mother at the tender age of six, only to become part of an arranged marriage at fourteen; having lost the remainder of her family in the fire at sixteen, and from the looks of it, her sight as well; and now, facing the loss of the people she considered family; the young princess had suffered so much, lost so many, that Mrs. Kersan didn't understand how such a kind, loving girl could suffer so much heartache and still manage to hold her head high. Although, it seemed that her husband was part of what kept her sane, as well as her friendship with Milla. It was obvious that the girls loved each other deeply; that her husband loved her deeply, and that she had more love than she knew what to do with.

"Grandmother?" She snapped out of her study, and turned to her granddaughter. "Could we... have some tea?"

"Of course, Milla, darling." Slowly, the older woman got up, going into the kitchen. She fixed the tea, and once everything was settled, pulled Milla aside. "Milla, what happened to Elphaba's eyesight? Did she get hurt or-"

"She lost it in the fire." Milla whispered. "Glass. She... survived the fire... but lost her sight in the bargain." Mrs. Kersan nodded, glancing at the girl she'd once helped raise. "Milla," Her granddaughter waited. "Will she get it back?" Milla shrugged.

"I don't know, Grandmother. There's talk of a surgery, but... I don't know."


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 86? Mrs. Kersan's description of Elphaba as a child, her realizing that Elphaba had grown up and the life she had to endure growing up**

**Based on? Anne's description as a child, Marilla realizing that Anne had grown up and Anne realizing the life she had endured before life with Marilla and Matthew**

**Book and Author? _Anne of Green Gables _and the rest of the _Anne of Green Gables _series by L.M. Montegomery**

**Elements in 87?**

**A/N: I lied, the funeral is in the _next_ chapter...**

"Elphie?"

"What is it, Milla?"

"We're friends, right?"

"Of course we're friends, Milla. We've been friends for years. Just because four and a half years kept us apart, it doesn't mean we aren't friends. We'll always be friends."

"Even when you and Fiyero have a hundred children to chase after, and the Vinkus to rule?"

"I don't think we'll have a _hundred _children... but yes, I think we will have children... someday."

"We'll always keep in touch, won't we?"

"Of course we will, Milla, why wouldn't we?"

"When you left... I asked your father... if... if he knew where you were, and would give me the address, so I could write to you... but... he had gone away on a business, and... Nanny and Nessa wouldn't give it to me... Nessa said... she said that... that you... that you wouldn't to talk to me... I thought it was true. So I gave up trying to find the address... and figured you'd forgotten all about me... I thought... I thought you'd abandoned me, Elphie... I thought you didn't want me..."

"That's not true, Milla. I thought about you_ every day_. Every time I tried to write to you, I couldn't... I could never think of how to begin it... or if you'd even want to read it... or if you'd even accept my reasons for leaving... and when I lost my sight... there was a time not long after the accident, when Yero and I weren't talking... and I couldn't do anything without help... so I couldn't write to you... and... I felt more alone than ever... I felt like no one wanted me... like no one loved me... like no one had ever loved me..."

"Elphie, I love you. I've always loved you. You're my _best friend_. I've loved you ever since we first met. Remember?"

"My fourth birthday."

"Father had made me go, and... I didn't want to be there, so I ran... and hid in the blueberry bushes in your backyard... but you were all ready hiding there. I got up to leave, but you said I could stay... and I asked you why you were hiding at your own birthday party."

"And I said that... I hate vanilla cake."

"And I told you that we shouldn't be hiding together because I liked vanilla cake. And then you asked me to be your best friend."

"My bosom friend."

"My kindred spirit."

"I have four kindred spirits- Avaric, Glinda, Yero... and you. But you're my best and first."

"And you're mine."

"Yero's my soul mate- in every way. And you're my best friend, my bosom friend, my kindred spirit, and my sister. In every possible way. I love you, Milla."

"I love you, too, Elphie."

The girls wrapped their arms around each other, and Milla rested her head on Elphaba's chest. After dinner, they'd all retired early, but Elphaba, unable to sleep, had left her husband's embrace and slipped into the backyard. She'd gone out to the apple orchard, only to find Milla already there, sitting under the stars wrapped in a blanket. Now, the two girls lay on the ground, Elphaba's blanket beneath them, Milla's over them, facing each other and talking, recalling childhood memories.

"When you told me you'd married Fiyero... I... I got jealous. I... I'd just gotten you back, and then to find out I had to share you... I wasn't happy. I resented Fiyero for the longest time because I thought he'd taken you away from me. But... when I saw how much he loved you... how much he cared for you... I... I forced myself to accept it..."

"Yero worried that you didn't like him."

"I didn't- not at first."

"I know. And I told him how deep our friendship ran, that I loved him, but I loved you too, and I wasn't going to give one up in favor of the other. I wanted you both, and if you wouldn't get along, then I wanted no part of it."

"He understood?"

Elphaba turned onto her back.

"Yero understands a lot. More than I give him credit for. He's put up with me for the last four and a half years, he has to understand."

"He loves you, Elphie."

"I guess."

"You guess? Elphie it's plain as day that he's madly in love with you. He bends over backwards just to see you smile. He protects you and defends you and takes care of you... I'll be lucky if I'm courted by a man half as wonderful as Yero."

"You'll find him, Milla. I know you will."

"I hope so."

She lay on her back, staring up at the stars.

"Yero wants children."

Her best friend's head snapped towards her.

"Do you?"

Elphaba shrugged.

"Some day. But... I want to be able to _see_ my children. I want to_ see _the babies I have with Yero."

"You will honey, you will."

Milla wrapped her in a hug.

"I love you, Milla."

She kissed her friend's hair.

"I love you too, Elphie. I love you, too."


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter 88.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 87? Elphaba and Milla thinking of each other as bosom friends and kindred spirits and Milla saying she wanted Elphaba's address after she married**

**Based on? Anne and Diana's friendship, and Mary and Collin wanting the address to Mr. Craven's hotel**

**Book and Author? _Anne of Green Gables _and _The Secret Garden _by L.M. Montegomery and Frances Hodgens Burnett, respectfully**

**Elements in 88?**

**Question: The Uncle died? Did I miss something?**

**Answer: Yeah, he was one of them that died in the fire**

**A/N: Mrs. Kersan hasn't seen Elphaba in almost thirteen years, so of course she wouldn't recognize her**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 86 and 87, and for giving me my 141st review.**

The next morning, everyone gathered in the cemetery for the funeral. Elphaba promised not to leave Milla by herself, so she and Fiyero stayed near her, keeping close watch on her. The priest went through the eulogy, and then allowed mourners to say something. With a kiss to the temple and a gentle squeeze, Elphaba pushed Milla forwards. The girl turned and looked at her friend; Elphaba gave her a soft smile, and she turned to everyone.

"Than... thank you all for coming." She sniffed, reaching up to wipe her eyes. "My... my parents... and brothers and sisters were good people. They gave when they didn't have too, tried to help the Munchkin people, and did their best to raise their children right. My parents were loving and caring individuals who saw the good in everyone, regardless of their background." She glanced at Elphaba, who wiped a tear off her cheek. "We never lacked love in our house. We had enough lovake for not only those in our family, but others, outside our family. I was... blessed... to have them as a part of my life for eighteen years... I'll never forget them or what they did to help make me who I am. I love them... all of them... and I always will..." She broke down, going back to Elphaba's side, and the young princess wrapped Milla in her arms, holding her close.

Others took their turns, recalling memories and stories of the Kersan's, and eventually, Fiyero nudged Elphaba forward. Startled, she turned back towards him, but he nodded to speak up as Milla sobbed in his , with a kiss on the cheek and a whispered, "Please, Elphie." from Milla, she stepped forward and took a deep breath. Her eyes closed, and she realized that everyone was staring at her. Suddenly, she felt like that little girl in the pinafore and braids again.

"I... I met Milla when I was four. We became best friend's instantly, and... at first, I... I was afraid she was being friends with me because her father had told her too- me being the Govenor's daughter. But... she liked me for me. When I first met her parents, it was at my fourth birthday, and her father scared me so much. I'd never seen a man with such a big beard, and at first, I thought he was a bear that was going to devour me." The other mourners chuckled softly. "But he didn't. He introduced himself, and... thanked me for befriending Milla..."

She took a deep breath, before continuing. "Milla and I grew up together. We thought of each other as sisters... and Mr. and Mrs. Kersan treated me like a daughter. I was raised on her blueberry tarts, and she taught me the recipe when I was ten, saying that 'All her girls knew it, so I needed to know it to.' I ran to her if I had a problem, since..."

Everyone there knew- and remembered- when her mother had passed, and all mourned the loss again, as her daughter stood before them, looking so much like her departed mother. All knew that the young girl had lost her sight in a fire, and all said a silent prayer for her family. They watched as she wiped a tear from her cheek. Never having attended the funeral of her father and sister, this was her goodbye- mourning the loss of the family she regarded as her own, as well as the one she had lost two years earlier. Somehow, it gave the young girl closure.

"... since I didn't have a mother to run to." She took a deep breath. "They all treated me like family, accepted me for me, loved me... and the night Milla and I debuted into society..." She took another deep breath. "Mrs. Kersan pulled me aside to talk to me about my betrothal, and I didn't want to. The last thing I told her, was that if..." She took another deep breath and turned to Milla and Fiyero.

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.'

Fiyero shook his head at her mouthed apology.

"... I told her that if she really loved me, she would talk to my father and ask him to break my betrothal... and she grabbed me by the shoulders and told me that I couldn't, that this was a chance out of Munchkinland, a chance at a new life, a chance at love and life... I never got to thank her for all she'd done, never got to apologize... I didn't mean any disrespect, I loved them... all of them..." She broke down, and Milla went to her, wrapping her in her arms.

When the funeral ended, and the other mourners gave their best wishes to Milla, several told Elphaba about her mother, and that they were sorry she had lost not only her real mother, but the woman she considered a mother as well. When they returned the Mr. and Mrs. Kersan's house, Milla helped her grandmother fix tea, and once done, turned to talk to Elphaba, only to find her gone.

"She's out back. She wanted to be alone for a while." Fiyero whispered. Milla nodded, and set her cup down. He wrapped her in a hug, before pushing her towards the door. "Go on, she needs you more than she needs me right now."


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter 89.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 88? Everyone remembering Elphaba's mother**

**Based on? Ben and the staff remembering Collin's mother**

**Book and Author? _The Secret Garden _by Frances Hodgens Burnett**

**Elements in 89?**

Milla wandered through the apple orchard, finally coming upon a figure sitting in the grass, head down, her hair falling out of the twist she'd put it in. For a moment, she looked like the little girl Milla had met that day in the blueberry bush.

"Elphie?"

The girl didn't look up. Slowly, Milla went around, until she was sitting across from her friend. She reached out and gently lifted her friend's chin, seeing the tears on her cheeks.

"Elphie, what's wrong?"

Her friend didn't say anything at first, but then took a deep breath and whispered,

"I told her I hated her."

"Who?"

"Your mother."

"When?"

"The night of the debutante ball. She... pulled me aside and... and told me that... that I should be happy... and I... I begged her to... to..."

"Get your father to break the betrothal?" Elphaba nodded.

"She said that she wouldn't. She said that it was my chance to get out of Munchkinland... and that if I didn't take it, I'd never get another chance... and I told her I hated her and fled to the library..." She opened her eyes. "And that's where Yero found me."

"The library?" She nodded. "He found you in the library?" She nodded again. "What was he doing in the library?"

"He was... hiding from his parents." She chuckled softly, wiping her nose. "We talked, and he said that he didn't want to be betrothed, and I told him I didn't want it either... we didn't know who we were talking too, though. Not until we were told, that is."

"Elphie, aren't you happy?"

"I couldn't be happier, Milla," She said, playing with her wedding ring. "Though it is, I admit the tiniest bit unlike I anticipated... But I cor shouldn't be happier. Simply... couldn't be happier..." She sniffled, lifting her head. "Well... not 'simply'... Cause... getting your dreams... it's strange, but it seems a little... well... complicated..." She sniffled, raising her head, and Milla saw the tears swimming in her eyes. "There's a kind of a sort of... cost... there's a couple of things get... lost..." She took a deep breath. "There are bridges you cross you didn't know you crossed until you've crossed... If... if that joy, that thrill doesn't thrill you like you think it will... still..." She stopped, wiping tears away. "Who wouldn't be happier?" She shrugged, as Milla held her shoulders. "So I... I couldn't be happier... because... happy is what happens when all your dreams come true." She turned her face towards Milla's. "Well, isn't it?"

Suddenly, Milla understood that Elphaba wasn't just referring to the loss of her second family, but everything that had happened in the last four years. But instead of saying anything, she just nodded, silent.

"Happy is what happens when your dreams come true! I... I mean... I couldn't be happier... I... I couldn't... I couldn't be happier..." She burst into sobs, and Milla gathered her to her chest.

Somehow, Milla knew she was talking about everything that had happened to her, from losing her mother at six, to marrying Fiyero, to the fire, to losing her sight, to catching scarlet fever... everything had fallen together, and had caused Elphaba to breakdown, and better now than at school.

_"I'm sorry, Milla, I'm so sorry."_

"Shh, honey, it's not your fault. It's not your fault, sweetheart."

The girls sat in the orchard, letting their grief overcome them, and leaning on each other for comfort. When they returned to the house, everyone watched as they settled on the floor in front of the fire, and talked softly. Fiyero locked eyes with Jerton, before going to his wife. He settled next to her, so that she was in the middle of their trio, and rubbed her back. She turned her head towards him, smiled, and leaned close for a kiss. He complied with her request, planting a gentle kiss on her lips, before wrapping her in his arms. She settled back in his embrace, never stopping the conversation with Milla. Slowly, the others joined them, right as three children rushed through the front door.

They hurried to Jerton, with cries of happiness, as the woman who had been watching them for the evening after the funeral waved goodbye.

"Aunt Milla!" All three rushed to her, throwing their arms around her neck.

"Hello, darlings." She hugged each of them, but it was Hayurti, the youngest of Suti's three children, that noticed Elphaba and Fiyero. At that point, Fiyero had helped Elphaba to her feet.

"Aunt Milla, who's that?" Milla looked up, realizing her niece was talking about her best friend.

"That's Elphaba. She's my best friend, and her husband, Fiyero."

"She's married?" Milla nodded.

"Yes, and she's the Crown Princess of the Vinkus, because Fiyero is the Crown Prince, so that makes her the Crown Princess." Elphaba silently noted how many times Milla had used the word 'crown' in that one sentence, and turned to her husband.

"I kind of remember her." Terx, Suti's oldest said, looking at Elphaba. After a while, Sazrt, the oldest daughter, went to Elphaba, and reached up. Elphaba turned to Fiyero, who squeezed her hand, before she knelt down and let the eleven-year-old touch her. The girl gasped, and backed up, before realizing what was wrong, and moving closer. She lowered her hand, and let Elphaba reach out to trace her features. After a moment, a small smile came over Elphaba's features, and she pulled away, before grabbing Fiyero's hand to help her up, since her legs were about to give out.

There was silence, before Elphaba said,

"I remember you."


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter 90.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 89? Milla sitting across from Elphaba and lifting her chin when she realizes Elphaba's crying**

**Based on? Lord Craven kneeling in front of Mary and lifting her chin when he realizes something's wrong**

**Book and Author? _The Secret Garden _by Frances Hodgens Burnett**

**Elements in 90?**

He wrapped his arms around her, after a night of making love. "I love you." He whispered, kissing her bare shoulder. She turned back to him, and captured his lips in hers. The kiss deepened, and he pulled her body flush against him.

"Yero?" She gently pulled away from him. "Have they decided when they're going to have my surgery?"

"Not yet, Dove." He whispered, cupping her cheek. "Sometime in July, but that's all we know for now. They haven't set a date for the surgery yet. Father said he'd let us know when they do."

"Oh. That's good." After a moment, he pulled away.

"I got a letter from Avaric the other day."

"What did he say?" She asked, sitting next to him.

"He said that... that one of Father's advisors asked him when we were going to have children." His temper was starting to flare, and he got up, leaving her on the bed, as he got dressed.

"Yero-"

"He had no right to butt into our private lives!" He snapped. She winced, knowing that his temper wasn't directed at her, but at the man that had asked, and that she was getting the brunt of it.

"He thinks I'm _completely incompetent of producing an heir_! He thinks my father should abdicate, and _leave the throne to the Council_! That man is the most _egotistic, honor-seeking_-" She ignored his rant, allowing him to do the hooks and eyes on her dress, before he disappeared into kitchenette. She pulled her hair into a twist, securing it with a pin, before going to him. Wrapping her arms around him, she whispered,

"You aren't incompetent, my love. We aren't ready to have children, you said it yourself. It'd be better to bring a child into this world once we've taken the throne instead of before." She kissed his shoulder, as he leaned against the counter. Slowly, he reached down to pat her hand, sighing.

"Avaric said that... that advisor thinks we should have a child now, so we won't have to worry about your surgery." She pulled away.

"What?" She turned him towards her, and took his face in her hands. "He said that?" Fiyero nodded. She bit her lip. "I can't believe that_ son of a bitch said that_!" She bit her lip to keep from crying, but after several moments, she tilted her face up to him and said,

"I won't. I won't have children. Not until I can see."

"Elphaba, I know you want your sight back, I want it back for you. If I could I'd give you my sight so you could see." Gently, he took her hands. "But if something happens, and you lose your sight permanently, then you may have to content yourself with having children you might not get to see." Suddenly, her words clicked, and his head snapped up.

"Elphaba_, there's no guarantee that the surgery will give you back your sight! It's never been attempted before!" _

"I don't care." She replied, standing her ground. "I won't have children until I can see again."

"Elphaba, _this is an experimental surgery! This could kill you!" _She pulled away and crossed her arms.

_"I don't care! Then I'll die trying! But I won't bring a child into this world until I can see his eyes, or his tiny little hands! I won't!" _

Temper flaring, he grabbed her by the shoulders, and shook her. "_And I won't lose my wife! I love you, Elphaba, I've come so close to losing you, and I won't go through it again! I won't, do you hear me?"_

She wrenched herself out of his arms, and glared at him, crossing her arms.

_"Then I won't have children. Not until my sight returns."_

He groaned. "_Elphaba, __what if the surgery doesn't work? And instead of regaining your sight, you lose it permanently, with no hope of getting it back at _all?"

"Then I won't. Have. Children._ I won't. Have. Your. Child_."

He sighed, and went back to the counter, leaning against it, his back to her. Tears slid down her cheeks, and she sniffled, soft sobs escaping her throat. She wrapped her arms tight around herself, trying to make sense of everything that had just been said. Silence hung in the air, tension so thick, it could be cut with a knife, and after several minutes, Fiyero whispered,

"We need to have a child, Elphaba. We _need_ to have an heir when we take the throne." He turned to her. "I _need_ an heir."

She took a deep breath and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"I know."

Meanwhile, Glinda and Milla hurried down the hall to Fiyero's dorm, to walk to class with them, like they did every morning. Muffled shouting could be heard through the door, and Glinda glanced at Milla before reaching up to knock. The door flew open before she could, however, and Fiyero stormed out, heading down the hall, anger in his eyes. Both girls watched him, shocked, before turning back, and peeking in to find Elphaba sitting on the sofa, face in her hands, sobbing.


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter 91.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 90? there were none**

**Elements in 91?**

**Thanks to gagakid for reviewing 90 and to lizziemagic for reviewing 88, 89 and 90.**

It took a moment, but after the shock of what they'd walked into wore off, the girls snuck into the dorm, and tiptoed towards the sofa. Elphaba didn't notice them, and her sobs ripped at Milla's heart. She bit her lip, glanced at Glinda, and set her books on the coffee table as she went around the sofa to her friend's side.

"Elphie?"

Glancing at Glinda, Milla took a seat next to the princess, and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. Elphaba jumped, and when she realized who it was, leaned into Milla's embrace, sobbing. The girl wrapped her arms around her best friend, holding her and rubbing her back, gently kissing her hair. The girls shared a worried glance, before Milla asked,

"Elphie, what happened?"

The girl was too distraught to speak, and when Glinda laid a hand on her friend's shoulder, she bolted up, grabbed her book bag and cane, and turned to flee, when Milla grabbed her arm.

"Elphie, honey- honey, wait." She tugged Elphaba back to the sofa, and the girl reluctantly sat back down. "What's wrong? Sweetheart, what happened?" Elphaba didn't respond, didn't turn to them, didn't do anything, but face forward. "Elphie?" Her friend didn't say anything, reached up to wipe a tear off her cheek. "Elphie, honey, what's wrong?" When Milla reached up to brush a loose curl from her cheek, Elphaba broke down, burying her face in her hands. Milla glanced at Glinda, before asking,

"Elphaba, honey, tell us, what happened?" It took a while, but eventually, Elphaba opened up.

"We got into an arguement. One... of Father's advisor's told Father we needed to have an heir now-"

"Who told you? Fiyero's father?" Elphaba shook her head.

"No. Avaric."

"Who's-"

"He's... Fiyero's servant, but he's also his best friend, and mine."

"Like a companion?" Elphaba nodded.

"The advisor basically accused Yero and I of being incompetent of producing a male heir. He said that it would be better if we had a child now, so I won't have to see it."

Glinda gasped, and Milla gently rubbed her friend's back. "Honey-"

Elphaba continued on, not hearing Milla. "Yero... Yero lost his temper... I... I know it wasn't at me... but I got defensive. I told him that I wouldn't have a child until I could see, and he said that if I went through with the surgery, I might not come out of it... he didn't want to lose me, and I replied that I didn't care..."

She wiped her eyes and sniffled, before continuing.

"... that, I'd rather die during the surgery than have a child and not be able to see it. Right before you got here, he told me that... that if I wanted to lose my life on the operating table, to go right ahead, but when I do to go quickly so he'll have a chance at a better life with someone else... I lost my temper and struck him..." She broke down, and buried her face in her hands.

Sharing a look with Glinda, Milla gathered her friend to her chest, rocking her back and forth. After several moments, Glinda asked,

"Was that why Fiyero-"

"Yes." Milla whispered, cutting her off. Then she turned back to Elphaba, and rubbed her back again, brushing her hair out of her friend's eyes. "Honey- Honey!" Without warning, Elphaba bolted to her feet, grabbed the cane she'd dropped, and her book bag, and rushed to the door. She flew out it as if she'd been flying a broom. "Elphaba!" But she'd already disappeared out the door, leaving the girls alone. "I hate it when she does this." Milla muttered, grabbing her books and dashing after Elphaba. Glinda sighed, "Next time, I'm going to stay in the dorm." Then, she rushed after Milla and Elphaba, wondering how far Elphaba would be able to get on her own.

Apparently, pretty far, considering that the girls had searched every place they could think of, and turned up empty. They even failed at finding Fiyero, which was strange, considering they weren't even looking for him in the first place. So, giving up, they went to class, not bothering to explain why Elphaba and Fiyero weren't with them. They worried all through class, and once lunch rolled around, they headed to the cafeteria.

"Want to sit under the tree?" Glinda shrugged, and then nodded. As they made it towards the cherry tree, Milla stopped, eyes wide. "Milla? Milla, what's wrong?"

The other girl pointed to the tree, and slowly, Glinda turned. She couldn't see what Milla was staring at at first, but after several moments of blinking the sun out of her eyes, she saw what the other girl was staring at. Or rather, _who_.

There, sitting at the edge of the canal, was Elphaba.

Before Glinda knew what was happening, Milla had dropped lunch, and rushed towards the girl.

"Milla! Milla!" But the girl didn't stop or slow down. Groaning, Glinda followed, regretting leaving her lunch on the grass, when she had already skipped breakfast because she was late to her first class. "Milla!"

And there, in front of her eyes, Glinda watched Milla barrel into Elphaba, throwing her arms around the green girl and hugging her close- and throwing the two into the canal. She skidded to a stop a foot from the edge, staring at the place where her two best friends had been moments earlier. Then, she glanced at the water, and seeing nothing, not even bubbles, she took off running.

For the woods.


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter 92.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 91? Elphaba jumping when Milla touches her shoulder**

**Based on? Mrs. Medlock jumping when Martha touches her shoulder**

**Book and author? _The Secret Garden _by Frances Hodgens Burnett**

**Elements in 92?**

**Thanks to Beautifully Tragic Girl and lizziemagic for reviewing 91.**

The smoke circled his head like a wreath, and he sighed, leaning back against the tree. Slowly, his thoughts drifted to Elphaba, and the arguement they'd had earlier that day. She could be so stubborn, so argumentive, so set in her ways, that at times, he had a hard time getting her to do anything- especially if she _didn't_ want to. And if she had her way, she wasn't going to have children until she could see.

The arguement came rushing back; the harsh words they'd thrown at each other running in his memory at full speed, until he was dizzy. The tears in her eyes had broken his heart, and he'd been shocked when she'd hit him, although he deserved it, no doubt. As for him striking her, well, he managed to keep his temper in check, and left the dorm not long after. He'd never forgive himself if he had hit her. Thank Oz he hadn't. He didn't forgive himself now for what he'd said to her. He'd never forgive himself.

He exhaled slowly, closing his eyes and thinking back on the last few years. When he'd met her, he'd considered abdicating the throne, in order to get out of the marriage. But then he'd met her. And she'd completely taken his breath away. The fact that he'd fallen head over heels in love with her from the moment he laid eyes on her, only proved that they were meant to be. And since their marriage, he knew that he had changed.

Tersan had been right.

But just because he'd been right, didn't mean it excused his behavior this morning. He could just imagine the staff, Candle, his parents, if they heard the arguement. He cringed, knowing what they'd say. He'd get an earful from both Candle and his father.

"You _don't_ mistreat a woman, Fiyero. You _never_ mistreat a woman. Not only is she your partner, your wife, the mother of your children, she's your equal. You never raise a hand to a woman, maid or otherwise. And if I find out you have, you won't be ruling, I'll make sure of it."

With a father like that, who needed enemies?

He sighed, leaning back against the tree and staring at the water running in the brooke. It brought back the afternoon Elphaba had walked out to the woods after her illness. The sight, seeing her in the stream, had scared him half to death. He'd been horrified that she'd hurt herself somehow. But when he checked, the only thing he found was that her legs were weak- she possessed not a scratch, bump, bruise or scrape. Her green skin was smooth and as soft as it'd been the night of their wedding. He'd held her close that night, reassuring himself over and over that she was just weak, that she wasn't hurt; that all she needed, were anothe few days to rest, and she'd be fine.

But she was still weak.

He saw it in the way she moved as they walked to class, felt it in the tightness of her grip as she held onto him; she was fearful that her legs would give, that she'd crumple to the ground and he wouldn't be there. She was afraid to stand at times if he wasn't there. And as for her diet, well, Fiyero minded Candle's instructions, and did as told, making sure she stuck to soft foods.

Although their first night back, Elphaba had begged him to take her out to the Wilted Rose for something more substancial than porridge, and against his better judgement he had. They'd paid for Elphaba's breaking the rules that night though; she'd spent six hours vomiting in the bathroom, because her stomach couldn't handle the richness or the strength of the food. He'd taken care of her with his heart in his throat, for every time she raised her head, he'd thought he'd seen blood tinge her lips.

Coughing blood was a common and early sign of Western consumption- tuberculosis- and was often contracted through scarlet fever. While the regular strain was carried by unsuspecting carriers, Western consumption- a far deadlier and wilder form- was caused due to a combining of scarlet fever and normal consumption. Western consumption ran wild in the Vinkus for centuries, killing more than it's normal conterpart, due to its shared geneology with scarlet fever. Oftentimes, those who contracted scarlet fever and survived, died from Western consumption later on, due to the weakened immune system.

While some blood did eventually tinge her lips, it wasn't due to Western consumption. It was due more to the dryness of her lips, caused from the fever. They'd cracked and bled, a common side affect of surviving scarlet fever. He'd held her the rest of the night, comforting and protecting her as best he could.

The sound of footsteps brought him from his reviere, and he looked up to see Glinda rushing towards him. He just stared at her, and when she skidded to a stop, he stood, extinguishing the cigar.

"Fiyero- You smoke?" He raised an eyebrow, taking in her wild appearance. "I never noticed." After a moment, she shook her head. "Never mind."

"What do you want, Glinda?" He asked, running a hand through his hair.

"!"

"Wait, slow down. I didn't understand you. Slower. Now what's wrong?" He asked, taking her arm.

"We were looking for Elphaba," He nodded. "And we found her by the canal," He nodded again for her to continue. "And Milla... Milla rushed towards her and threw her arms around her, and they... they toppled into the canal! And neither of them are coming out!"

Just hearing Glinda's statement sent him into a panic. Tightening a grip on her arm, he pulled her along, and they rushed towards the water.

_"Get off of me!"_ Both girls broke through the surface, just as Fiyero and Glinda got back to the canal. He helped them both out, and checked them over for bruises before Elphaba turned on Milla. _"Are you insane?"_ She gasped. _"You could have killed us both! What were you trying to do? Drown me?"_


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter 93.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 92? there were none**

**Elements in 93?**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up.**

**Thanks to Talulah Carmichael for reviewing 9, and to jnjluvsbooks, Beautifully Tragic Girl, elysiamaerda and lizziemagic for reviewing 92. And a special thanks to elysiamaerda for the wonderful review, this chapter is for you.**

Before Fiyero could get a word in edgewise, Elphaba grabbed ahold of his arm once he'd stood, and climbed to her feet. He held her close, as she turned to her best friend. Her broken eyes bored into Milla, and angry patches of red appeared on her cheeks. Tossing her hair out of her eyes, she took a step towards Milla, the skirt of her dress heavy with water and making it hard to move. She stumbled towards Milla, reaching out and grabbing ahold of the front of her best friend's blouse.

_"What were you thinking?"_

"I..."

_"Didn't you even notice that we were on the edge?" _Milla opened her mouth to speak, but Elphaba cut her off. _"Don't you notice anything? Or are you too busy burying your nose in a book to care?"_

_"I may be a lot of things, but a bookworm, I'm not! Don't you dare-"_

_"You don't think before you do anything, do you?" _

_"What are you saying? That I'm an idiot?" _

_"No! I'm just saying that maybe you need to think before you act!"_

"Um, Elphaba-"

_"Shut up, Fiyero!" _

Milla tried to speak, but Elphaba cut her off.

"How could you even think that if you did something like that, that there wouldn't be-"

"Elphaba-"

_"Not now, Fiyero."_

Before anyone could say another word, she toppled back into the canal, having backed up over the edge without realizing it. She came up sputtering and angry, looking like a drowned cat. It took a few minutes, but eventually she was able to swim to the edge, and reach for Fiyero, who quickly helped her out and checked her over for bruises once she was on dry land again. Satisfied that she was bruise free, he let out the breath he'd been holding, and relaxed, sitting back on his heels.

She tossed her hair out of her face, and huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fae, love, you-"

But Elphaba noticed that she'd backed away from him, closer to the edge- again. In an attempt to regain her balance, she grabbed onto Fiyero's arm, only to topple back into the water, pulling her husband in with her. Several moments passed before they broke the surface, and once doing so, Fiyero swam to the edge, helping his wife towards and onto the bank before climbing up after her.

"Fae, next time you try to stop yourself from falling in, _don't_ take me with you!" Milla, unperturbed by the recent happenings continued where they'd left off, finally finding a place to get a word in edgewise.

_"You're not my mother, Elphaba!" _The princess stood and turned towards her friend.

_"I never said I was!"_

_"Then quit acting like you are! Besides, you wouldn't know how a mother acts! You don't have one! You NEVER HAD ONE!"_

Silence fell, even the canal hushed. A look of pain flashed over Elphaba's pretty features, and she backed up, swallowing the lump in her throat. When she was finally able to speak, all that came from her throat was,

"How could you, Milla?"

The redhead took a deep breath, but refused to look into her friend's face. She knew that what she'd said had cut like a knife, and that with each word, the knife had twisted harder, deeper, cutting through her until she was gutted like a fish about to fry. Taking a deep breath, she turned to look at her friend. Tears glistened in Elphaba's eyes, but she refused to acknowledge them, and instead, turned from her.

"I... I'm... sorry Elphie... I... I lost my temper..."

Elphaba sniffled, reaching up to wipe the tears now coursing down her cheeks. She took a shuddering breath, before saying,

"You had no right, Milla. No right."

"Wait, I don't understand. What's-" Glinda started, stepping forward to get their attention. But Elphaba continued, ignoring the blonde. She shook her head, her breath coming in sobs.

"You... you had a mother. From the moment you were born you had a mother! You had a mother until a few months ago!"

"I'm sorry, Elphie. I... I know what it's like-"

"No you don't. You don't know what it's like! You had a mother! You grew up with one! I didn't! I never have and I never will!" The young princess shook her head, pulling away when Milla reached for her. "She didn't want me! My father didn't want me! No one wanted me! No... No one wants me!"

After a moment, she gathered her skirt and rushed from the canal, leaving the other three stunned. Once she was gone, Glinda turned to her friends and asked,

"Did I... miss something?"

Sighing, Fiyero turned to Milla, who bit her lip and glanced at the ground before meeting his eyes. Seconds passed, tense silence within a bustling college campus. With one last glance at Milla, Fiyero turned to Glinda and said,

"E... Elphaba... Elphaba lost her mother when... when she was six..."


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapter 94.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 93? Elphaba telling Milla, Fiyero and Glinda that no one wanted or wants her**

**Based on? Mary telling Dickon that no one wanted her**

**Book and Author? _The Secret Garden_ by Frances Hodgens Burnett**

**Thanks to elysiamaerda and lizziemagic for reviewing 93.**

Glinda looked at Milla, who hung her head. Milla knew all about Elphaba losing her mother; she'd been there during the funeral, she'd comforted her, held her, let her cry. After a while, Fiyero continued.

"When... Fae was six, an outbreak of cholera swept through Oz-"

"I remember it. Father took us out of Nest Hardings so we wouldn't catch it." Milla said softly. Fiyero nodded.

"What does that have to do with Elphaba?" Glinda asked, looking back at Fiyero, who leaned against the tree. He sighed, glanced at the ground and said,

"Elphaba's mother... died from cholera." Instantly, Glinda's face fell, and she turned to Milla.

"I didn't know-"

"No many people do. Very few actually. Elphie... doesn't like to talk about it."

"But... if Elphaba's mother died from cholera, why didn't she die from cholera?"

Fiyero and Milla shared a glance, before he said,

"I don't know. All I know is what my father told me. That... not long after her mother died, her father and my parents arranged our marriage. I don't know any more or any less. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find my wife." And with a nod to them both, he excused himself. Moments passed, before Milla hurried after him; Glinda trailed slowly behind, not sure whether she should follow but not wanting to be left alone.

They searched for several minutes, before finally coming across Elphaba in the school gardens. She was curled up on the ground, near the rose bushes, soft sobs escaping her vocal chords. Without hesitation, he went to his wife, sitting next to her and gathering her in his arms. The girls watched as he rocked her gently, rubbing her back. She sobbed harder, burying her face in his chest and clinging tight to him.

Silently, the girls moved closer, watching as Fiyero whispered softly to her, but unable to hear anything that was said.

"Elphie? Wh... what happened to your mother?"

Moments passed, before Elphaba slowly pulled away from Fiyero and turned to Milla. She took several struggling breaths, before saying,

"I... I _can't_." Elphaba said, pushing herself to her feet. Fiyero joined her, grabbing her arm before she could rush from them, and after several moments of soft conversation, he led Elphaba from the school gardens and back to their dorm, nodding to the girls. Once they were behind the closed dorm door, Elphaba crumpled on the sofa, refusing to turn towards her husband. Sighing, he took a seat next to her and waited.

"You don't have to tell me, Elphaba. Not unless you want to." She gasped for breath, climbing off the sofa and going to the bed, where she promptly curled on her side, facing away from him. He sighed, and got up, eventually sitting on the edge of the bed. Silent, he reached out and rubbed her back, running his fingers through her hair. She shrugged his hand off, choking out another sob. He wasn't deterred however. Instead, he continued to rub her back, and once he was sure she wasn't going to push him away, he lay down, spooning against her, his arms wrapping around her small body and holding her too him. He pressed a firm kiss to her hair, and just lay with her, holding her.

She didn't respond for several minutes. When she did, it was to reach up and take his hand. Their fingers played together before he laced them, gently running the ball of his finger over the smooth gold band around her ring finger. He held her gently, planting kisses in her hair and letting her cry. After several moments, she turned to him and said,

"Milla had no right to say that, Yero. She had no right. She had a mother. I didn't. I never have and I never will."

Fresh tears gathered in her eyes, and he gently reached up and wiped them away, as she turned into his palm, allowing her eyes to close slowly. Her breath came in ragged gasps, as she nudged her nose against his palm. He watched her before whispering,

"You have a mother, Dove. My mother. She loves you. Just as much as if she were your birth mother."

After a moment, she turned towards him, the tears drying on her cheeks. Then, after taking a deep breath, she leaned close and captured his lips in hers, in a desperate, urgent kiss. He toppled back, his arms wrapping quickly around her waist; once he was able to get his bearings, he flipped her over, so that she lay beneath him. Their arguement suddenly forgotten, they let their passion take over; as their clothes began to fall, he whispered soft, tender words to her, reminding her of how much he loved her.

As his hands moved down the length of her body, slipping between her thighs, he told her he loved her, kissed her tears dry and made sure she was all right. At her whispered word, he slipped into her, gently, lovingly, so as not to harm her. She dug her nails into the skin of his back, pulling him closer, refusing to let him go. Her soft moan reached his ears, sending chills up his spine as they became one. When they finally lay together, wrapped in the sheets, she turned to him and reached up to trace his features. As her fingers trailed down his lips, he whispered,

"What happened when your mother died, Dove?"


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapter 95.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 94? Elphaba's mother dieing from cholera**

**Based on? Mary's parents dieing from cholera**

**Book and author? _The Secret Garden _by Frances Hodsons Burnett**

**Elements in 95?**

**Thanks to Beautifully Tragic Girl, lizziemagic and elysiamaerda for reviewing 94.**

She took a deep breath as he sat up and pulled her with him, wrapping her in his arms. He held her, allowing her to gather her thoughts. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, she turned and began tracing her fingers over his features, stopping him. Silence passed for several minutes, before she said,

"... She got sick."

Quickly, she reached up to wipe her nose, as Fiyero said,

"Cholera?"

His wife shrugged.

"I don't know. A... all I know... is that one moment she was okay... and the next she wasn't."

He nodded, reaching up to wipe the tears beginning to slide down her cheeks. "Go on." She sniffled again before turning to him.

"Father was away on business, and... and my grandmother was watching Nessie. I wanted to stay, I didn't want to go to the country with my grandparents."

He wrapped his arms loosely around her waist, holding her close. "So you stayed at Colwen Grounds." She nodded.

"Yes... We... we went on walks, and picked flowers and..." She stopped, remembering those last few precious days with her mother. The summer days picking daisies and playing in the grass. The nights of stories and sugar cookies.

"It's all right Dove, take your time." He whispered, kissing her shoulder. She sighed, reaching up to wipe her cheeks.

"She got really sick... she put me to bed and kissed me goodnight, and I just remember her dropping the net around my bed and then closing the door..."

"Mosquito netting." She nodded. "That's why you were protected. That's why you didn't catch cholera. The netting protected you." After a moment, he kissed her bare shoulder, and pulled her closer.

"When I woke up the next morning, there were officers and doctors and they took me out of the house... they took me away from my mother..." She broke down again, and he pressed her against his chest, stroking her hair and letting her cry. She clung to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burrowing into his body, her long raven hair tumbled down her back in tangles, waving gently as she nudged her head against his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her, tangling his fingers in her hair. As he brushed kisses into her hair, he thought back on what his father had said that night by the stream, what he'd said about Elphaba's mother.

_Elphaba's family was shattered from cholera._

And he was right.

Her family had been shattered; when her mother died, Mr. Thropp obviously saw no other choice than to marry his daughter off to the Vinkun prince. With his wife gone, he either couldn't- or _wouldn't_- put up with his oldest daughter. So he married her off as fast as he could. And he most likely blamed Elphaba for her mother's death.

Suddenly, anger began to well within his veins. It had been revolting the way Mr. Thropp treated his daughter. Like he had valued her mother more than her. It had been evident, on the few times Fiyero had met his father-in-law, that Mr. Thropp blamed Elphaba. And though he wasn't supposed to speak ill of the dead, Fiyero wasn't afraid to admit that he hated his father-in-law. He'd watched how Frex had treated Elphaba, how he'd spoken to her, and it boiled his blood.

As he held her in his arms, he realized that he was so glad that Suqari had sent Frex and Nessarose home that long ago day. They'd tried to take her back to Munchkinland with them, more for their own comfort than for Elphaba's wellbeing, and Suqari had seen right through the ruse. He'd put his foot down, thank Oz. And if his father hadn't, _he_ would have. He wouldn't have let Elphaba return, not even if Frex had slaughtered the royal family and kidnapped her. But now, there was no need to try to keep her from returning to Munchkinland, she was here, with him, her family dead; all threats of murder and kidnapping gone for good.

She snuggled closer, nudging her nose against his skin, sobs wracking her small frame. He held her closer, rubbing her back in slow, wide circles, as he let his thoughts drift back to her. He held her close, running his fingers lightly over her skin, tracing the diamonds wrapping around her waist. She shivered, moving closer, and he pulled the blanket tighter around them, to preserve their body heat. He pressed a firm kiss to her tangled locks and breathed in her scent, whispering,

"It's okay Dove. I've got you. I won't let you go."

She didn't respond, just moved closer, pressing her body to his. He sighed, knowing that he wouldn't get anything else from her that night, and not caring whether it took her a hundred years to tell him the whole story. All that mattered at the moment was that she was comforted. He pressed a firm kiss to her hair once again, before holding her closer.

"I won't let you go, Dove. I promise. I won't let you go."


	96. Chapter 96

**Chapter 96.**

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

**Question: Why wouldn't she (Melena) use mosquito netting though?**

**Answer: you actually never will find out why Melena never used mosquito netting**

**Elements in 95? Melena dropping the netting over her bed, and the police taking her out of the home after her mother died**

**Based on? Mary's mother placing the netting over her bed, and then the police taking her out of the home after her parents died**

**Book and author? _The Secret Garden _by Frances Hodgons Burnett**

**Elements in 96?**

**Thanks to lizziemagic, Beautifully Tragic Girl and PurplePockyPandaBears for reviewing 95.**

Fiyero awoke early the next morning, to find Elphaba cuddled on his chest. After gently removing her and laying her back among the blankets, he pulled on his robe and went into the kitchen, silently fixing a cup of coffee. He watched the horizon, before turning to glance at his wife. She finally slept peacefully. It had taken him three hours to calm her, but it was worth it, for the peace now felt in the room. He sighed, sipping his coffee and thinking back on the night before. She'd practically had a nervous breakdown, and at one point, Fiyero was afraid he'd have to institutionalize her. But she'd eventually calmed down and fallen asleep in his arms.

He turned back to the window, watching the darkened sky. After the last few hours, he was exhausted, but not so that he could sleep. The stars twinkled like a thousand diamonds, smiling down at him. He glanced again at his wife, before finishing his coffee and returning the cup to the sink. Then, he returned to the bed, taking a seat on the edge. Slowly, so as not to wake her, he reached out and brushed his fingers over her forehead, before tracing them down her face. Gently, his fingers brushed over the edges of her eyes, and she winced in her sleep at the slight pain.

_"She'll have them for the rest of her life... They'll heal, but not completely. They'll always cause her pain, like an eyelash getting caught in the eye. It'll be small scratching, only you won't be able to remove it like you could an eyelash. The scratching feeling will never go away, and neither will the scars."_

"I'm so sorry, Fae. For everything." Then, he leaned down and kissed her forehead, before getting up and going back to the window.

"Yero..."

He turned at the soft whisper of her voice, and after several moments, returned to bed, climbing back under the covers and gathering her to his chest. She snuggled against him in her sleep, burying her face in his chest and breathing in his scent. As her hand tightened around his arm, he looked down at her, pulling her closer.

"Love you, Yero..."

"I love you, Dove."

It took him two hours before he finally drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, he awoke to the feel of fingers tracing the diamonds on his chest. After a moment, he looked down, watching her. She didn't move, just snuggled closer and continued to trace the diamonds. Sighing, he squeezed gently, holding her close. They lay in the sheets, content in their silence, for several minutes, before he spoke.

"Morning Dove. How did you sleep?"

She shrugged, refusing to turn her face towards him.

"Not well." She nodded. "I know that feeling."

They stayed silent for another hour, before he climbed out of bed and went into the kitchen. She sighed, finally sitting up. Once she adjusted to the early sounds and smells of the morning- the sound of fresh coffee brewing, the smell of eggs as her husband cooked, she climbed out of bed and went to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry, Yero. About what I said. I just... I want my sight back _so much_..."

He sighed and gently patted her hand.

"I know, Dove. I'm sorry too."

She sighed, resting her head against his back, relaxing as the muscles of his back flexed slowly as he worked. She loved this feel, the feel of her husband's muscles rippling against her skin, the movement, the straining, the strength of the muscles along his back. She loved pressing her body against his, skin-to-skin, feeling the ripple of muscle against her body. After several minutes, he turned, so that his arms went around her waist and she pressed herself against his chest, his heart in her ear.

"Yero?"

"Hmm? What is it, Dove?"

"What are you thinking?" Slowly, she lifted her head, reaching up to trace his features as his eyes closed instinctively. After a moment, he pressed a kiss to her traveling fingetips, before saying,

"I'm thinking... that I was a fool for losing my temper. That I nearly destroyed the best marriage in the world, and nearly drove away the best thing that's ever happened to me. That I broke the heart of the most important person in my life, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Yero... you didn't break my heart. You hurt me, yes, but you didn't break my heart." She replied, tilting her head up. "What would break my heart would be if I lost you. If you died and left me here alone, like what happened two years ago."

He sighed and rested his forehead against hers, taking in a deep breath; breathing in her scent.

She sighed in return and nudged her nose against his, butterfly kissing him, before capturing his lips in a deep, meaningful kiss.

"You'll never lose me, Dove." He whispered, opening his eyes.

"Promise me, Yero."

In the blink of an eye, he scooped her into his arms and carried her back to the bed, breakfast forgotten.

"I promise, Dove."


	97. Chapter 97

**Chapter 97.**

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

**A/N: High M! Read at own risk...**

**A/N: Want to know what inspired this chapter? That _stupid_ Miley Cyrus song, the new one.**

**Elements in 96? There were none**

**Elements in 97?**

**Thanks to Beautifully Tragic Girl for reviewing 96.**

His hands ran over her body, trailing over her skin slowly. Her heart beat began to roar in her ears as the blood pumped through her veins. Every inch of her body throbbed as he tantalized her, teased her, brushing his lips quickly against hers before pulling away. She hated it when he teased her. The way he traced the diamonds on her stomach, the way he slid his hands over her body slowly, the way he whispered quietly in her ear, sending shivers up and down her spine.

Her breathing quickened, and she dug her nails into his back, pulling him closer, until their lips brushed gently.

"Don't tease me, Yero." She whispered. She could feel the smile on his lips, and reached out to capture his lips, when he pulled away.

"Uh-huh."

"Yero... don't tease me. You know I don't like to be teased." Just as he opened his mouth to speak, thunder and lightning ripped the sky apart, sending rain down to the ground. "Yero?" He pulled away, climbing out of bed and going to the window. "Yero, what is it?" She sat up, before climbing out of bed. He looked back at her, before turning back to the window. She joined him, listening silently as the rain hit the window. "Rain." He nodded, before opening the window and leaning out. "Yero-"

But she stopped when the cool drops hit her skin. She moved towards the window, closing her eyes and tilting her face to the sky. She breathed deep, before leaning out the window and allowing the water to drench her head and shoulders completely. She stayed silent, before finally turning back towards her husband, who was watching her. Both were drenched in rainwater, and suddenly, she found herself wanting him more than she'd ever wanted him before.

Slowly, she took a step towards her husband, and when she was close enough, she ran her hands over his body, grazing her fingers over his chest, nicking the diamonds gently with the nails of her fingers. Her chest pounded, and slowly, she raised her head, tilting her face upward as she tangled her hands in his hair. After several tense moments of silence broken by rain, she captured his lips in hers.

Several moments passed, before he ran his hands down her body, tracing his fingers lightly over her skin. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and he pulled her closer, gently digging his nails into the soft meat of her buttocks. She arched her back, as he pulled away and began sucking gently on her neck. Her head tipped back, and a soft moan escaped her throat as he moved his lips over her skin.

The rush of her blood drowned out any sound, and her pulse pounded at her wrists, at her neck, and when his lips grazed over it, she cried out in delight. He nipped gently at her skin, biting softly so as not to hurt her, and she dug her nails into his back, before she pressed her body against his. Gently, she pressed her hips to his, feeling him harden against her. After several moments, she pulled him towards the window, leaned against the wall near the window frame, and kissed him.

"Do it, Yero. Please."

Her frantic whisper was cut off by a kiss. Without saying anything, he entered her slowly, being careful not to hurt her. When they broke away from the wall and stood in the frame of the window, they were joined as one. She let out a moan of pleasure as his lips moved over her skin. The rain beat against them as the thunder crashed and lightning split the sky. Eventually, they settled on the floor beneath the window, allowing their bodies to take control.

They lay together as the rain sprinkled against their skin. She gently parted her thighs farther, finally hugging his waist, allowing him to move deeper into her. He moved slowly, filling her, taking his time to be gentle with the woman he loved. She was his wife after all, and he wanted to be careful with her, like he always was. He took his time, responding to her needs first before his own.

She moaned softly in pleasure as his thickness filled her; the feel of her husband inside her brought butterflies to her stomach. Her nails dug into his skin before she traced the scars of her nails from previous nights of pleasure. He groaned gently as she moved her hands slowly over his body. Gently, her fingers traced over the flesh of his buttocks, along the taught muscles of his thighs, around his waist, and against the strain of his erection as he moved within her.

They moved together, becoming one once again. After several moments, he kissed her, nibbling gently on her lower lip. After several moments, he sucked tenderly on the soft flesh of her lip, tasting the sweetness of blood as he gently bit down, drawing small rubies of red. She tasted the blood on her tongue, but didn't mind, instead, she bit back gently in retaliation. His hands moved over her body, tangling in her hair as he drove deeper into her, filling her; they became one again. As the thunder crashed around them and the rain coated them in cold, they slowly broke apart.

"Yero... I... I'm... so... cold..."

He kissed her gently.

"I know love."

When they returned to bed, Fiyero pulled the blankets around them, so that they were in a comfortable cocoon of warmth, before they finally drifted off to sleep in each others' arms as the storm continued around them.


	98. Chapter 98

**Chapter 98.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Question: Baby this time? MAYBE?**

**Answer: Nope. No kids. Fiyero and Elphaba won't be having children.**

**Elements in 97? there were none**

**Elements in 98?**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 96 and 97 and to gagakid, Beautifully Tragic Girl, Empress Moonchild of Fantasia and elysiamaerda for reviewing 97.**

"Elphie?"

The Crown Princess lifted her head from the book, turning towards the voice. After several minutes, she returned to her book, before the voice spoke up again.

"Elphie? It's Milla-"

"I know who it is." She replied tartly. Then, she turned and left, going to the librarian. "I'd like to check this out, please." The woman checked it out for her, and then the princess left, thanking her.

"Elphie- please. I'm sorry. I didn't know-"

Milla stopped when Elphaba turned on her. The long raven hair pulled back in the stately twist had come loose and tumbled around her shoulders.

_"You knew very well that my mother had died, Milla! You attended the funeral, or did you forget that?"_ Elphaba snapped, her aquamarine eyes gazing blankly at her friend. After several minutes of intense silence, she turned and left.

"Fiyero?"

Slowly, his hazel eyes left the page he was studying, and lifted, until he was looking at Milla.

"What is it, Milla?"

She sighed and sat down next to him on the bench. "Fiyero is... is Elphie... does she... she... she hates me."

"Why would you say that?" He asked, closing his book and turning to face her. She sighed.

"She... she doesn't forgive me for... for what I said about her mother... and... I understand, I _do_ but... she's my best friend. My only friend... for years. When we were children... I didn't have many friends... I didn't make friends easily... Elphie was my best friend... I got picked on as a child... for my red hair... and Elphie always stuck up for me... 'Carrots'... they all called me 'Carrots'... but not Elphie." Sniffling, Milla reached up to wipe her tears away, only to find Fiyero holding his handkerchief out to her. She gave him a watery smile, before accepting it and blowing her nose. "Thank you." He nodded, reaching out to rub her back. She took a shaky breath before continuing.

"We've gotten into arguements and fights before, but never like this. Elphie's never been this mad at me before. I..." Slowly, she looked up, locking eyes with Fiyero. "I'm afraid she'll never forgive me. I've destroyed our friendship." And then she broke down, burying her face in her hands. Sighing, Fiyero wrapped an arm around Milla, rubbing her shoulder as he held her close, letting her cry.

"You didn't ruin your friendship, Milla. Fae's just... she's just hot-headed. Hot-headed and stubborn. She's the most stubborn woman in the world... she's the most stubborn woman I've ever met. She... she's very strong in her ideals... she hates to be proven wrong. She's proud- too proud at times, and I have to bring her down a level or two. She's sort of a tragedinne, our Fae." He sighed and hugged Milla close, kissing her hair the way a brother would.

"Th... thanks, Yero." She whispered eventually pulling away. He smiled at her.

"You okay?" She nodded, before getting up and going off to class, not before casting one last glance over her shoulder. Once she was gone, Fiyero got up, going to the cafeteria. He looked around quickly, before exiting and going back across campus. He didn't get to bring up the arguement between Elphaba and Milla until they lay in bed that night, wrapped in the sheets. "You really need to control your temper."

"What do you mean?" She asked, reaching up to trace his features. He pressed a gentle kiss to her fingertips, before speaking.

"I mean... you're acting like a child, throwing a temper tantrum because she's not getting what she wants." She sat up, letting the sheet fall as she gathered her nightgown clad knees to her chest.

"I... is this about Milla?" She asked finally.

"She's upset, Fae. She's absolutely broken-hearted over this. She blames herself, she thinks it's her fault-"

"It is. If she hadn't said that, there'd be nothing to fight about-"

"No it's not, Fae. She's just... you're her best friend. She loves you, dearly. Fae, you're all Milla has left-"

"She has Jerton, her grandparents, her sister's kids-"

"I know, but I mean, from her childhood. You're the only person from her childhood that she has left. You're the only one she can turn to that shares those same memories. She loves you, Fae. And you know- deep down- that you love her too." He whispered softly, sitting next to her and gently tapping her shoulder. He rested his chin on her shoulder, and waited, letting her process everything before speaking again. "Fae, you love her, I know you do. You love Milla more than you love me-"

"That's not true, Yero. You're my true love. No one, not even Milla, could take your place. She's my best friend, she always will be. For the rest of my life, Milla will be my best friend, forever. That's never going to change..." She broke down, curling into Fiyero's arms, mirroring Milla's actions from earlier that day. He held her close, rubbing her back and letting her cry. After several minutes, he told Elphaba what he'd told Milla that afternoon.

"You're hot-headed, you know that, Fae? Hot-headed and stubborn. You're the most stubborn woman in the world... you're the most stubborn woman I've ever met." He chuckled softly. "You're ideals are strong... and you definately hate to be proven wrong, that's for sure. The only flaw- that I can see- is your pride. I have to bring you down a level or two-"

"I know-"

"You're a tragedinne, my Fae."

"I'm s... sorry..."

"It's okay, Dove. It's okay..."


	99. Chapter 99

**Chapter 99.**

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

**Elements in 98? Milla being called "Carrots" as a child**

**Based on? Anne being called "Carrots" as a child**

**Book and author? _Anne of Green Gables _by L.M. Montegomery**

**Elements in 99?**

**Question: And the whole "carrots" thing is from Anne of Green Gables right?**

**Answer: yeah**

**Question: will Elphaba ever get her sight back? **

**Answer: maybe... maybe not...**

**Question: so they're never having kids or are they going to eventually?**

**Answer: they're _never _having kids**

**Thanks to Beautifully Tragic Girl, leash111, lizziemagic and gagakid for reviewing 98.**

"Milla?"

The redhead looked up, to see Elphaba standing in front of her. After eyeing her for several minutes, she returned to her book. The Crown Princess sighed and reached out for her friend, but Milla pulled away. "Milla, please. I'm-"

"Sorry? Right. I'll believe it when I see it." Then, she turned and left. After a couple minutes, Elphaba followed, rushing to keep up.

"_Milla! Milla, please! Please, Mil! I'm sorry! I... I said I was sorry_!" The redhead ignored her. "_Mil! Mil, please, you're my best friend_!"

The redhead ignored her, eventually disappearing into the crowd of students going to or from classes. Sighing, Elphaba turned and hurried towards her first class. She spent the entire class trying to figure out some way to get Milla to listen too her. When class ended, and she, Fiyero and Glinda entered the cafeteria, she decided to give up and accept the end of a friendship that had lasted since childhood.

"There's Milla." Her head snapped up at Glinda's voice and she turned.

"Where?"

"Over by the window." Glinda said. Biting her lip, Elphaba turned towards the window that Fiyero was facing.

"I'll be right back." She whispered before Fiyero and Glinda nodded and went to their usual table. Taking a deep breath, Elphaba made her way towards the table, and was soon enveloped in the familiar scent of lavender. She didn't say anything, instead, she waited for Milla to look up.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk, Milla."

"What for?" She asked, getting up and turning to go. "You said all you needed to say yesterday." Not letting her get away, Elphaba grabbed her arm.

"Milla, listen to me, I was angry. I didn't mean what I said."

"It doesn't matter, Elphaba. You hurt me. More than any other person I've ever known. Because you were my best friend."

Later that night, Elphaba slipped out of her husband's bed, pulled on her robe, and slipped out of the room, going to the canal. However, when she got there, she discovered that she wasn't the only one wanting to sit under the stars that night. Milla looked up, to see Elphaba standing several feet from her. Niether girl said anything, and after several minutes of tense silence, Elphaba took a seat on the edge of the canal. Tense silence passed between them, before Milla said,

"I never meant to hurt you, Elphaba. I just... I'm still grieving over my parents... and the only one I could lash out at was you... I never meant what I said..."

"You did hurt me." Elphaba whispered, reaching up to wipe the tears slowly trailing down her cheeks. Milla swallowed the lump in her throat, and turned to look at her childhood friend. She sighed and sniffled, before moving closer to her. "You know how important my mother was to me-" Elphaba broke down then, and once she was close enough, Milla wrapped her arms around her friend. The princess slowly wrapped her arms around Milla's neck, burying her face in the red curls.

"I'm sorry, Elphie, I didn't mean to hurt you, I really truly didn't-" She sniffled, rubbing her friend's back. The girls sat together, holding each other and whispering over and over again that they were sorry. Eventually, the girls pulled away and reached up, wiping away each others' tears. "I'm sorry, Elphie."

"I'm sorry too, Milla." She wrapped her friend in a hug and buried her face in the red curls. "You're my best friend."

"And you're mine."

"Promise?"

Elphaba nodded. "Promise. Forever."

They embraced, holding tight to each other, afraid that if they let go, it meant that their friendship would end. When they finally pulled apart, Milla reached up to wipe the tears off her friend's cheeks. Then, she pressed her forehead against Elphaba's, closing her eyes and taking several deep breaths, hearing Elphaba do the same. After spheveral minutes, the girls curled up under the blanket, laying on the bank of the canal. Elphaba laced her fingers through Milla's, and after several hours, she fell asleep. Milla, however, couldn't. She lay next to Elphaba, staring at the stars, listening to her best friend's even breathing.

They'd both been through so much in their eighteen years. They'd both lost loved ones, both been through struggles that only made them stronger. New people had come into their lives, and eventually, they'd found each other again. Finding each other, coming back together was perhaps the most important thing to both girls. They'd been best friends since childhood, they were each others' kindred spirits, sisters; at times, the only one for the other to lean on.

As Milla wrapped her arms around Elphaba's waist, and Elphaba held Milla close, she began to realize that they had almost destroyed the most important thing in their friendship.

Their love.


	100. Chapter 100

**Chapter 100.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: My 100TH CHAPTER!**

**Elements in 99? Elphaba and Milla promising to be friends forever**

**Based on? Anne and Diana promising to be friends forever**

**Book and Author? _Anne of Green Gables _series by L.M. Montegomery**

**Elements in 100?**

**Thanks to twilighterjf4eva for reviewing 99.**

When Elphaba awoke, she was being carried through Briscoe Hall back to Fiyero's dorm. At first, panic set in, but after hearing Fiyero's soothing voice, she relaxed, letting him carry her into his dorm and lay her gently among the blankets.

"Yero? Where's-"

"I took her back to her dorm, already love. She's sound asleep."

"How-"

"I woke up and you weren't here. It wasn't until I discovered the blanket missing that I realized you must have gone outside. I found you and Milla by the canal, asleep." Once she was in bed, he covered her with the blankets, and then settled on the edge. "Get some sleep, Dove." She nodded, not bothering to hide a yawn. Eventually, she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Elphaba awoke to the smell of coffee and pancakes. Sitting up, she pulled her knees to her chest, listening as her husband poured the coffee and brought it to her.

"Morning Dove." He whispered, handing her the cup as he took a seat next to her.

"Morning." She whispered, gratefully taking a sip as he pressed his lips to her temple. "Yero?"

"Hmm?"

"Milla and I made up last night."

"That's good." They sat in silence for several minutes before he patted her knee and whispered, "Best get dressed, Dove."

"Why? It's the weekend."

He got up, going to the desk and picking something up before returning to the bed. She heard him unfold something before he next spoke.

"Because, we're going to be visiting."

"Who?" She asked, turning to him. His only answer was to read the letter in his hands.

"_'My Darlings, _

_Your father and I will be in the City on business, and we've decided that we want to stop by Shiz to see how you two are holding up. I'm sorry to spring this surprise visit on you my loves, but we wanted you to be prepared. We're sorry to hear about the passing of Milla's family; please have Elphaba pass on our deepest hopes and prayers on to Milla. Please dress comfortably and meet your father and I at the campus gates around eleven. We look forward to seeing you both again, my darlings._

_Until then,_

_Mother'"_

She tilted her face towards his, smiling. "They're coming to visit?" He nodded.

"Yes. Better get dressed, love." He whispered, folding the letter and then getting up. After returning it to the desk, he helped his wife out of bed and then returned to finishing his coffee.

"Um, Yero?"

"What is it, darling?" He asked, turning to her. She stood by the bed, her arms around herself.

"I... all my clothes are in my dorm."

The sound of the door opening caused Glinda to snap out of her dream. Raising her head, she pushed her covers off her blonde curls and turned to see someone enter the dorm. Sitting up, she reached under her pillow and grasped the hatpin.

"Wh... who's there?" She squeaked. No one answered. But when they entered, she raised the hatpin, only to stop at Elphaba's voice.

"It's just me, Glinda."

"Oh. Sorry Elphie."

"Glinda, why do you keep a hatpin under your pillow?" The blonde turned to see Fiyero standing in the doorway.

"No reason." The blonde replied, hastily sticking it back under her pillow. "What are you doing here, Elphie?" Glinda asked, turning instead to her friend.

"Mother and Father are coming to visit."

"So... you need to get dressed?" The blonde replied. Elphaba nodded, making her way to her closet. Several minutes passed, before Elphaba asked,

"Would one of you... lace me please?" Both turned, to see Elphaba in her undergarments, her corset on and open. Just as Glinda pushed the blankets away to climb out of bed to help her friend, Fiyero beat her too it; slowly he laced up his wife's corset, talking to her as he did so.

"They'll be here around eleven, Dove. That leaves an hour. There's no need to rush."

"I know, Yero, but I want to look presentable for them."

When he finished, he took her by the shoulders and turned her around to face him. Looking into her vacant, beautiful eyes he said,

"Sweetheart, they're our parents. They don't care if you look presentable or not. You could go down to the gates in your nightclothes and they wouldn't care." She sighed and continued getting dressed. Once she was finished, she sat on the edge of her bed and sighed softly, twisting her wedding ring.

"I know, I just... I don't know... I guess... I guess I'm just... grateful I have them... I mean... Mil... Milla has no one... not anymore... she... she's alone..."

"Sweetheart, Milla's not alone. She has us. She has you, and me, and Glinda, and her brother-in-law and her nieces and nephews and her grandparents. She's not alone, Dove. She's never been alone. And neither have you. Don't forget, Dove, you and Milla have each other." He replied, sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her waist. He gently kissed her shoulder before pressing a soft kiss to her lips. The couple sat in silence for several minutes before Fiyero got up and pulled her too her feet. As they left, Glinda asked,

"Um... Fiyero? Elphaba?" The two turned back to the blonde. "C... Can I... meet... your parents?"


	101. Chapter 101

**Chapter 101.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 100? There were none**

**Elements in 101?**

**Question: No Babies?**

**Answer: Nope. They're never having kids.**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 99 and 100 and to Empress Moonchild of Fantasia for reviewing 99.**

At ten-fifty, Fiyero and Elphaba made their way to the gates, Glinda in tow. Elphaba had asked Milla to meet them so she could meet Fiyero's parents, and the redhead agreed.

"Are they here yet?"

"Will you relax, Elphaba? They'll be here. It's only ten-fifty-five." Fiyero replied, glancing at his pocket watch. The princess couldn't, and instead, began pacing.

"Elphie, you're going to wear a trench in the ground." Milla told her friend, watching her from her perch under a nearby tree. Elphaba ignored her. Minutes passed, before Fiyero, leaning against the gate watching his wife, straightened and buttoned his jacket.

"What is it? Fiyero?" Glinda turned towards the gate, to see a carriage coming towards the school. Eventually, the carriage stopped, pulling up in front of the gates, and the footman got down, pulling open the door as two adults got out. Elphaba was oblivious, until she heard a familiar voice.

"That can't possibly be my daughter. She's all grown up!"

Elphaba turned towards the voice, her face lit up, and she rushed towards Suqari, throwing herself into his arms. "Father!"

"Hello darling!" Suqari cried, lifting her up and spinning her around quickly before setting her down. He held her face in his hands, examined her silently, and then kissed her forehead, before hugging her close. "You look beautiful."

"Father." Elphaba hugged her father-in-law close, before pulling away and going to her mother-in-law. "Mother."

"Oh Elphaba, darling! Look at you, you look wonderful, healthy. Is my son taking care of you?" Chelseqa asked, hugging her daughter. Elphaba nodded.

"Yes. He is." Elphaba replied, giggling. "Yero's taking very good care of me." She reached behind her, grasping her husband's hand in hers and squeezing before pulling away and letting Chelseqa look at her.

Instead of her customary black, the Crown Princess was dressed simply, in a long, ankle-length skirt of deep burgundy, a white blouse and matching burgundy jacket. Her long dark curls were pulled back in a pile of loose curls, and she wore a simple black bonnet with a small cluster of faux red roses at the brim. A pair of black gloves were on her small, delicate hands, and she wore the scuffed button-up boots Suqari had gotten her not long after her arrival in the Vinkus, preferring the comfort of old, familiar boots to the discomfort and possible ruin of satin slippers.

Fiyero, Chelseqa noticed, stood a ways from his wife, watching her. He held Elphaba's white lace parasol, and had also grabbed her cane before it toppled into the dirt as she rushed to Suqari. Her son, once so young and full of mischief, had grown into a fine, handsome, caring young man. He wore a pair of grey slacks, a white shirt, black vest and grey jacket; she could see the watch chain going across his vest, and noticed that he wore a look of ease as he watched his wife. After hugs and kisses were exchanged, Elphaba turned to Milla and Glinda.

"Father, Mother, these are my friends, Glinda Upland and Milla Kersan."

"It's nice to meet you, both of you. Elphaba and Fiyero have told us so much about you. Milla, we're so sorry about your family." Chelseqa said, reaching out to grasp Milla's hands.

"Thank you." Milla whispered. Glinda didn't say anything. She was speechless, and after several minutes, she fell into a bumbling curtsy. Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"Glinda, you don't have to-"

"B... bu... but... I... I'm in the... the presence of the... the royal family of the Vinkus..." Elphaba bit her lip, trying to keep from laughing.

"Is she always like this?" Chelseqa whispered. Elphaba turned to her mother-in-law.

"Not always. Just in the presence of royalty." The Crown Princess replied, finally able to speak without laughing. The queen nodded, before turning back to the girl.

"Please, don't. We aren't royalty today. Today," She glanced at her daughter-in-law, before taking the younger girl's hand. "today we're just parents visiting our children." Elphaba smiled at her, before going to Fiyero and curling into his embrace.

It was then that Chelseqa realized that her children made a beautiful, even striking, couple.

"I hate to rush this wonderful meeting, but we have reservations for lunch. It was lovely to meet you, Glinda, Milla." Suqari said, kissing each of the girls' hands. He chuckled softly at their whispered replies.

"We'll see you soon." Fiyero said, nodding to the girls before following his parents. However, Elphaba hung back. "Fae?"

Though she couldn't see, she could sense Milla's mood. Turning towards her husband, she nodded to him before going back to her friend. She said nothing, only reached out to trace Milla's features. Milla, for her part, couldn't contain the gasp that escaped her throat at being discovered crying. But Elphaba kept quiet, and after removing her glove, she returned her hand to the girl's cheek, and gently brushed the tears away that were making their way down her cheeks.

The message was clear: _You're not alone._

Then, she let Milla throw her arms around her and hold her; she rubbed her back, letting her childhood friend cry. Suqari, Chelseqa, Glinda and Fiyero watched as Elphaba comforted her friend the only way she could. When the girls broke apart, Elphaba cradled Milla's face in her hands and whispered,

"Meet me at Yero's dorm tonight around seven. Bring your album."

The redhead nodded slowly, before placing a gentle kiss on her friend's lips.


	102. Chapter 102

**Chapter 102.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 101? Elphaba removing her glove**

**Based on? The way Dickon removes Mary's glove to show her the wick**

**Book and author? _The Secret Garden_ by Frances Hodgson Burnett**

**Elements in 102?**

**Question: Why aren't they having children?**

**Answer: They just aren't.**

**Thanks to Empress Moonchild of Fantasia for reviewing 101.**

"Milla is the one you grew up with, right Elphaba?"

The princess nodded, sipping her tea. "Yes Father. Milla's father was my father's advisor. We grew up at Colwen Grounds."

"She's a beautiful girl." Chelseqa noted, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Milla's always been beautiful. She never thought so though. I remember... when we were children... she got picked on... others called her 'Carrots' because of her hair. I... I remember once..." Elphaba let out a soft laugh before continuing. "when we were about... ten... she got so fed up with her red hair that... that she... she bought a bottle of dye from a passing peddler. He promised that it would dye her hair as black as mine, and so she tried it..."

"What happened?" Fiyero asked, utterly intrigued by the antics of his wife and her childhood friend.

"I... I went over that afternoon to play with her, only Milla wouldn't come out of her room. When I entered, she was under the covers, and wouldn't come out. I told her that it was just me, and that I'd be extra careful if she was sick, but she said that she wasn't and then climbed out of bed. She... she'd used the dye, but instead of dying it black, it had..." She broke down in laughter now, and it took several minutes before she could catch her breath and finish. "It turned her hair green."

"Green? How in Oz- oh it must have been horrible! The poor girl!" Chelseqa cried, as her husband and son burst into soft laughter.

"It was. And what made it worse, was that it wasn't like my skin- it was more of a... dull, bronzy green, with streaks of red here and there. It looked positively horrible. And... and when her mother found out... she just about had a coniption, she was so mortified."

"She made her fix it, didn't she?" Fiyero asked, sipping his coffee. His wife nodded.

"She tried washing it, but it wouldn't come out. So she cut it."

"All of it?" Elphaba nodded.

"I was there when she did it. Milla asked me to stay. She said that her heart had broken, and that it was 'such an unromantic affliction. That girls in books lose their hair in fevers or sell it to get money for some good deed, and I'm sure I wouldn't mind losing my hair in some such fashion half so much. But there is nothing comforting in having your hair cut off because you've dyed it a dreadful color, is there? I'm going to weep all the time you're cutting it off, if it won't interfere. It seems such a tragic thing.' She sat there across from me and sobbed the entire time her mother was cutting."

"It seems it served Milla right, after all, that was vanity."

"We didn't know it at the time. Neither one of us understood. To be honest, if I'd found some way to get rid of my green skin, I would have done the same."

"I love your skin, Fae. It's beautiful." Fiyero whispered, taking her hand. She turned towards him smiling, before whispering,

"Thank you." He smiled back, before stealing a tender kiss.

"So what happened? Obviously it grew back." Suqari said. Elphaba nodded.

"It grew back. Of course, when Milla showed up at school the next week, one of the girls told her she looked like a scarecrow. I wanted to hurt her, but Milla just took it in stride."

"I thought you were-"

"Tutored? We were. But both my father and Mr. Kersan thought it would be good if Milla and I took finishing lessons with other children."

"It sounds like you and Milla got into quite a bit of trouble as children." Suqari said, taking a sip of his coffee. A dreamy look came over Elphaba's features, and she seemed to return to her childhood for a moment.

"We did. We got into so much trouble as children. Once- Milla invited me over for tea and cookies, her parents were off visiting neighbors, and so Milla was left alone. We couldn't have been more than... twelve at most. And... when I got there, we had tea and cookies, only... I didn't feel well and went home. Turns out... I was drunk. Instead of serving raspberry cordial, like Mrs. Kersan said she could, Milla gave me red currant wine instead. Father was furious and forbid Milla from seeing me for weeks. Eventually, Mrs. Kersan explained to him that it was an innocent mistake, and he let me see Milla again... it's been a joke between Milla and I for years since."

"Drunk? On red wine?" Elphaba nodded at her husband's tone. "Sweet Oz. It's a wonder one of you didn't end up dead." She laughed softly, silently agreeing.

"Of course, I'm not the only one with a temper, my love." She replied, leaning close to her husband and stealing a loving kiss. "Milla's is just as bad as mine."

"I find that hard to believe."

"It's true. When we were in our finishing lessons one afternoon, this boy- I'll never forget his name- Liir Tayq, he called her 'Carrots' and... and Milla got so mad... she was so angry... that she took her slate and smashed it over his head- broke it clean in two. She yelled at him, calling him a 'horrible, hateful person' before she broke the slate. Needless to say, she got in trouble for it, but she told me later that it was worth it."


	103. Chapter 103

**Chapter 103.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 102? Milla dying her hair green, breaking the slate over Liir's head and getting Elphaba drunk on red currant wine**

**Based on? Anne dying her hair green, breaking the slate over Gilbert Blythe's head and getting Diana drunk on red currant wine**

**Book and author? _Anne of Green Gables _by L. M. Montegomery**

**Elements in 103?**

"Elphie?"

Slowly, the door opened, and Milla poked her head into the dorm. It was silent, but faintly, she could see the outline of a couple in bed, wrapped in each others' arms.

"Elphie?"

Several minutes passed, before one of the occupants slowly sat up, turning towards her. They nodded, before slipping out of bed and pulling on a robe. Then, the person leaned down, and Milla watched her press a kiss to her sleeping husband's cheek. With a whispered, "I love you" she slipped out of the dorm, closing it softly behind her.

"Did you bring the album?" Elphaba asked. Milla nodded, before remembering that Elphaba couldn't see her, and instead whispered,

"Yes."

"Good. Come on."

And slowly, the girls headed down the hall before leaving Briscoe and returning to Milla's dorm. Her roommate was in the infirmary, recovering from a bout of croupe, so Elphaba and Milla could spend time together without being disturbed. Once the girls were in the dorm, they settled in front of the fireplace, cups of tea in their hands, and Milla opened the album. It was old, worn, yet held so many memories for the girls, that the condition of the book didn't bother them. Slowly, Milla turned the pages, looking at the photographs, before she finally said,

"We were so young."

Slowly, Elphaba set her cup down, before laying by the fire and resting her head in her friend's lap. "Milla, will you describe them to me?" Her soft whisper tugged at the redhead's hearstrings, and she nodded.

"O... of course." She said, realizing her friend couldn't see her nodding, before she registered Elphaba's fingers on her cheeks. "There's... there's one of us... sitting in the big armchair in Father's study- in our nightgowns. Our hair is down-"

"I stayed over that night." Elphaba said, remembering. Milla nodded.

"And... one of... of us... at your birthday. Not long after we first met... Oz we were so young." She reached up to wipe tears off her cheeks, before realizing that Elphaba was tracing her features. Slowly, the princess's hand moved down her throat, before her fingers found the clover hanging around Milla's neck.

"You've never taken it off." She whispered, as her fingers traced the outline.

"Why would I? I love it. My best friend gave it to me." Milla replied. They spent the next few hours discussing old memories and looking at photographs. Eventually, Milla set the album aside and laid next to Elphaba, reaching out to wrap her arms around her friend. "Elphie?"

"Hmm?"

"D... do you... do you remember your mother?"

The princess swallowed the lump in her throat, before slowly turning her face towards her friend. She knew why Milla was asking; technically, she was an orphan, they both were. They'd both lost parents in gruesome ways, and despite the loved ones they had in their places, they still, truly, only had each other to cling to.

"N... Not... really... I... I kind of remember her. I... every once and a while I'll have dreams about her. Like... when I was sick. I dreamt about her. For the first time since... since going the Vinkus, I dreamt about... about Mother. She... we were in a... a jungle..."

"A jungle?" Elphaba nodded.

"But... it wasn't a jungle. It was... the garden."

"The garden? Your... your mother's-"

"Yeah. Mother's garden."

The girls lay in silence, as the fire crackled in the fireplace. Eventually, they fell asleep, only to be woken hours later by someone entering the dorm room.

"Who's there?"

No reply.

"Mil-"

"Shh." The redhead pressed her finger to her lips to silence her friend before getting up and helping Elphaba to her feet. Then, she moved to her vanity, grabbed her engraved hairbrush and then, after fumbling around for several minutes, grabbed Elphaba's cane from off the floor and handed it to her friend. They stayed still as the person got closer. Finally, Milla whispered, "On three. One... two..."

But before she could get to three, the person grabbed a hold of her, causing her to scream. She raised the brush and whacked the intruder with the engraved back, while Elphaba, freaking when the person grabbed her, hit him with her cane. Neither girl listened to his surrendering, but continued attacking him until he released them both.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I'm sorry! I- OW! Elphaba!"

Suddenly, the girls stopped, and quickly, Milla turned on the lamp, revealing Fiyero, out of breath and wearing the look of a traumatized animal, standing in the middle of the dorm room. Dressed in the simple clothes he'd worn the night he went out to the village, he looked like he belonged in the slums of the City instead of the University.

"Yero?" Elphaba cried, recognizing the voice.

"Yes?" He replied, taking a deep breath.

_"Wh- how could you do that? Scare us both half to death? What were you thinking?" _Elphaba cried, moving towards her husband. Before Milla could get a word in edgewise, the princess, temper flaring, reached out and smacked her husband hard across the cheek.

"I- Elphaba, are you done?" He asked calmly, reaching up to gingerly brush his fingers over his cheek. "You weren't in the dorm; I had a feeling you were with Milla, so I came over here to check on you and make sure you were okay. As for getting into the dorm, you have a copy of Milla's key, remember? You left it sitting on my desk."

"Oh."

Instantly, the girls blushed, embarrassed for attacking someone they knew without being forwarned. Both apologized profusely, and Fiyero accepted them courteously. When he and Elphaba returned to his dorm, she held him in her arms, gently brushing her fingers through his hair.

"Do you forgive me, Yero?" She asked. He looked up at her.

"Of course I forgive you."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Other than slapping me and bruising my back and shoulders, no, not really. The only thing you really hurt was my pride, but that's understandable, considering the fact that I nearly got beaten to a bloody pulp by my wife and her best friend using a hairbrush and a cane."


	104. Chapter 104

**Chapter 104.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 103? Elphaba and Milla looking at photographs and Elphaba telling Milla her dreams about her mother being in the garden and the garden being a jungle**

**Based on? Collin and Mary looking at photographs and Mary talking about dreaming about her mother being in the garden and the garden being a jungle**

**Book and author? _The Secret Garden_ by Frances Hodgson Burnett**

**Elements in 104?**

**Question: any ideas how many chapters you have left to write?**

**Answer: Nope. I've got four more chapters already written, but those only cover the next few weeks of February. Remember, we still have to get to July.**

**Thanks to gagakid for reviewing 102 and Beautifully Tragic Girl for reviewing 103.**

_"Elphaba... come to me, darling." _

_"Mama-"_

_"Come to me, sweet girl. Come to me." _

_"Mama-"_

_She reached out for her mother, but suddenly, crumbling was heard, and turning, she looked up to see the roof of Colwen Grounds caving in on her..._

_"Mama!"_

_"Elphaba! Wake up! Wake up!" _

Her eyes snapped open; the scent of her husband enveloped her and she found herself not in the garden, not in Colwen Grounds as it burned, but in Briscoe Hall, in Fiyero's dorm, in bed with her husband, wrapped in his sheets. Quickly, her head snapped to the side, her breathing came in gasps, and she closed her eyes, letting the familiar scent of the man she loved fill her nostrils. After several moments, she threw herself into his arms, burying her face in his chest and holding tight.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Dove. It's okay. I'm here. I'm right here. You're safe." Gently, his fingers worked their way through her raven curls. She quickly shook her head.

"No it wasn't. I... I was... in the garden... with Mother... and suddenly... I was... back in Colwen Grounds as it burned... You weren't there... I was all alone... I was so scared... _Oz, Yero, I was so scared..."_

She burrowed closer to him, digging her nails into his flesh, burying her face in his neck, willing her mind to accept the fact that he was real, that he was here with her, that she wasn't alone, that it had all been a dream, a terrible, horrible dream. He could do nothing but hold her, stroking her back to calm her.

"It's okay, Dove. I'm here. I'm right here. You're not alone. You'll never be alone. I promise you that."

When she finally pulled away, she tilted her face towards him and asked, "Promise?"

Gently, he brushed her tears away, staring into her face. "Promise. I'll always be here." Then, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and held her close. As his hands moved comfortingly up and down her back, she sighed deeply and burrowed into him. "Come on, Dove." He whispered, slowly climbing out of bed. He settled her on the sofa, before going into the bathroom and drawing a bath for her. Then, he took her into the bathroom and helped her undress before helping her into the tub.

"Yero? Join me?"

He nodded, leaned down, kissed her quickly, and then disappeared into the dorm, in search of something. Unable to find the letter Avaric had sent him on his desk, he picked up his coat, quickly checked the pockets, but finding no letter, tossed the coat on the back of the chair and turned to go back to the bathroom, when he heard the soft THUNK! Turning, his eyes searched the ground, before landing on the figurine.

In two steps, he was back near his desk, and slowly, he knelt down, picking up the figurine. Standing, he went to the desk and turned on the light, studying the small figure. On closer inspection, he saw that it was an ivory dove.

With a broken beak.

He sighed, closing his eyes briefly. It all came rushing back to him. He'd stuck the dove in his coat pocket the night she got sick.

"Yero-"

He glanced quickly over his shoulder, before turning off the light and going into the bathroom. Silently, he began to undress, not ignoring her but not answering, refusing to relinquish the ivory figurine.

"Yero, what took you so long?" She asked, turning towards him and moving forward, wrapping her arms around her knees. When the last article of clothing fell, and he climbed in behind her, she let him settled before she leaned back into his chest, rested her head on his chest and asked, "What's wrong? Yero, what is it? Yero? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

She turned to him. "Yero, what's wrong? What are you-" As she spoke, she reached up to grasp his hand, but stopped, feeling something within his grasp.

Slowly, she loosened his grip, and removed the object from his hand. Silence enveloped them as she held the dove and slowly, carefully, gently ran her fingers over the ivory. Confusion first flickered over her face, but as her fingers brushed over the broken beak, a host of other emotions danced across her face quickly before surprise and sadness settled. After a moment, she raised her face to her husband's, and Fiyero saw the catalyst of emotions on her beautiful features. "Where did you get this?" She whispered urgently.

He just shook his head, unable to speak. "I... I found it. A... On the floor of our bedroom in Kiamo... Ko..."


	105. Chapter 105

**Chapter 105.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Okay, here's the deal-**

**I was _going_ to have this chapter and 104 take place in their bedroom in Kiamo Ko, but it didn't turn out that way, partially because 1) they're back at Shiz by now, and 2) because it would seem pretty... silly and unbelievable if they were _suddenly_ in their room in Kiamo Ko and then in the next chapter after this back at Shiz. There would be no explaining it, or if there was an explanation, it would be too long and too far-fetched to believe. **

**I'm not too happy with the location that these two chapters are set in, but I'll live with it, I guess...**

**A/N: The beds in the dorms are the big kind- big enough for a girl to fit underneath and not get stuck**

**Elements in 104? Elphaba's dream about her mother, and Elphaba realizing that the dove's beak was broken**

**Based on? Mary's dream about her mother, and Mary realizing that she broke her mother's ivory elephant**

**Book and author? _The Secret Garden_ by Frances Hodgson Burnett**

**Elements in 105?**

"You found it on the floor of our bedroom! Why didn't you tell me, Yero?"

"I found it the night you were so sick. I was going to tell you when you got well, but by then it had slipped my mind."

She turned on him, her damp raven hair flying behind her. The accusatory look on her face was enough to stop her husband in his tracks.

"And you didn't even once consider the face that it might be mine?" She asked, sinking into the sofa. He sighed and went to her, sitting across from her on the table.

"Fae, I've seen your dove. This isn't your dove. The beak is broken! The beak on your dove is whole! This one doesn't belong to you. If you want, I... I'll give it to the blacksmith. Maybe he can use it-" He said, reaching for his wife's hand, but she pulled away sharply, glaring at him. He watched her face, seeing the anger written in her features.

_"No."_

She climbed to her feet then, and stormed off to the bedroom, Fiyero following. "It doesn't belong to you, Elphaba. It'd be better to get rid of it-"

_"No. We're not getting rid of it."_

He let out an aggrivated sigh, and reached out to grasp his wife's arm.

"Elphaba, it's not yours-"

She turned to him.

_"IT WAS MY MOTHER'S!"_

Silence reigned for several minutes, as Fiyero watched his wife's face crumple, before she slowly crumpled to the ground, sobbing, holding the broken dove to her chest. Her sobs wrenched at his heart, and he hurried to her, kneeling next to her and wrapping her in his arms. He held her close, allowing her to cry. After several minutes, she pulled away and ran her fingers over the dove.

"Your mother's?"

She nodded at his soft whisper.

"It's your mother's dove?"

Another nod. He stared at her confused, not comprehending.

"Fae, I don't... it can't be your mother's dove. It's yours... it-" But before Fiyero could continue on, Elphaba climbed to her feet. Slowly, shakily, she made her way to the bed. Once there, she got down on her knees and crawled under the bed. Standing, Fiyero went to the edge and watched his wife disappear under the frame of his bed.

He sighed, crossing his arms and waiting, but she didn't emerge.

He heard slight movements under the bed, the scraping of nails on the hardwood floors and the soft sound of clothing hitting the ground. Her soft breathing was slightly audible, and after fifteen minutes, she emerged, slowly crawling out from under the bed. Sitting back on her heels, she caught her breath, brushing her hair over her shoulder before taking a deep breath and reaching for the nightstand.

Fiyero hurried to her, but she grasped the edge of the nightstand and slowly pulled herself to her feet. Glancing quickly at her hands, he caught sight of something within her grasp, but was unable to get a clear picture. Sighing, he glanced over at the clock.

Midnight.

When he turned his attention back to his wife, she was making her way towards him. Eventually she stopped in front of him; she didn't say a word. He searched her face for any sort of sign of her mindset or thoughts, but she revealed nothing.

"Fae-"

His whisper was so soft, he was surprised he'd spoken at all. She didn't move, the only truth of her living was the rise and fall of her small chest as she stood in front of him. Her hair was coated lightly in dust, and the robe she wore was loose around her body, the tie undone and hanging by her sides. The right shoulder was down, and her nightgown was lightly dressed in dust from the floor.

She didn't move.

Slowly, his eyes traveled down to her hands. Her long, slender fingers were also dressed in dust, and her wedding ring glistened like an exposed ruby in the mud of Quadling Country. His eyes followed the curves of her fingers, brushing over the soft skin, the nails that tangled in his hair every night, on the slender wrists that bracelets wrapped around, on the smooth knuckles he often ran his lips over.

And slowly, his eyes drifted from her hands to what she held.

There, nestled within each of her soft palms, rested an ivory dove.


	106. Chapter 106

**Chapter 106.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 105? Elphaba crawling under Fiyero's bed to get the dove and also the two ivory doves**

**Based on? Mary crawling under her bed and putting the dove under it and also the two ivory elephants**

**Book and author? _The Secret Garden_ by Frances Hodgson Burnett**

**Elements in 106?**

**Question: Are they (the elements) from there (_Anne of Green Gables _series)?**

**Answer: yeah**

**Question: By the way, do you still want us to guess the elements, or are they just there?**

**Answer: It'd be great if you still guessed the elements.**

**Question: Were Elphaba's dreams of her mother in a garden from "The Secret Garden"?**

**Answer: Yeah**

**Question: didn't Yero already break the dove?**

**Answer: No, the dove was already broken when Yero found it**

**Question: Or am I thinking about that from a one-shot/outtake that you added in?**

**Answer: No, I never put in any one-shot about the dove being broken**

**Question:The last chapter makes it seem that Yero broke the dove, but the element said that Mary broke her mother's elephant,so if that was translated to the story then it would be ELPHABA who broke it. Who broke it?**

**Answer: Fiyero never broke the dove. Elphaba did. From Chapter 3: '**_**He grabbed her arm, yanking her away from the desk and towards the door. **_The force knocked her against the desk, causing the second dove to tumble from her hand and hit the floor. The fall _**had **_broke_**n **_the beak_**, and she gasped, reaching out to grab it, before being yanked away.'**_

_**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 101, 102, 103, 104 and 105.**_

Twins.

Twin ivory doves.

One whole, and the other broken.

Suddenly, it all made sense.

_She cradled something in her palms, something he couldn't see. Something that seemed important to her._

The dove she'd been holding that night at the ball, had been whole. The dove Elphaba had brought with her to Kiamo Ko on their wedding day had been whole.

Then how had the other one gotten broken?

Slowly, he raised his eyes to her face. She waited, silent. After a moment, he reached out and gently took the doves from her, examining them. As he handed them back to her, she lowered her head, turned, and went to the sofa, settling on the edge. Silent, Fiyero watched his wife. She cradled them close for several minutes, before Fiyero saw her gently click the doves together in a kiss.

He sighed, before taking a seat on the table across from her. They sat in silence for several minutes before he whispered,

"I'm sorry, Dove. I didn't know it belonged to your mother."

Slowly, she raised her head.

"It's one of the only things I have left of her." She replied softly, sniffling. Swallowing, Fiyero moved to sit next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. He held her close, breathing in her scent. She didn't move, just choked out a sob, before her shoulders began to shake. Gently, Fiyero pressed another kiss to her hair, and rubbed her back.

"Tell me about her, Dove. Tell me about your mother."

She took a deep breath, snuggled closer, and let him continue to rub her back. Silence hung between them; a comforting silence that both relished. Eventually, she pulled away and wiped her eyes. Gently, Fiyero reached up, wiping the tears softly off her cheeks. She sniffled, tilting her face towards his. After a moment, he leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet, tender kiss, a kiss that said that he would always be here.

When he broke the kiss, he spent several minutes staring into her face, watching her eyes for any sign of life. He knew it was hopeless, but deep down, Fiyero longed for, hoped for, _prayed_ for her eyes to give some spark of life. He dreamt, often, of waking up by her side and seeing her watching him. But he knew that that would never happen, not unless she went through with the surgery. And even though she was set on going through with it, Fiyero was terrified of losing her.

Eventually, she said, "She... she was pretty. She... she used to... to... to..." Slowly, Fiyero looked down at her.

"Peppermint ice cream?" She nodded.

"Yero, can I have some peppermint ice cream?"

He thought a moment, before nodding. "Of course, Dove. But we're going to have to find an ice cream parlor because we don't have any ice cream here." He replied, as they climbed to their feet. Silent, they began getting dressed, lost in their own thoughts. Eventually, Elphaba's voice broke the silence, and he turned to stare at his wife.

"There's Maguire's Ice Cream Parlor downtown." He watched her, curious.

"How- have you been staking out the ice cream parlors, Dove?"

She bit her lip.

"No... maybe..." He chuckled softly, before going to her and kissing her forehead gently. He cupped her face in his hands, watching her features and knowing that she was sensing his eyes on her. After a moment of study, he whispered,

"I love you."


	107. Chapter 107

**Chapter 107.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Okay, here's who's who, and who died from what in Fiyero's family: **

**Musetta and Chelseqa = twin sisters**

**Musetta and Irji = husband and wife**

**Nastoya = Musetta and Irji's only child**

**Manek = Musetta and Chelseqa's older brother; a bachelor**

**Nastoya passed from Typhus at age three; Musetta followed days later**

**Manek died from cholera when Fiyero was six**

**The funeral Fiyero and Elphaba attended that is mentioned in this chapter is Irji's. He buried his wife and daughter within days of each other; breaking the marriage deal and forcing Chelseqa and Suqari to turn to Munchkinland to arrange the marriage between Fiyero and Elphaba. Make sense?**

**Elements in 106? the broken dove and the whole dove, the dove being one of the last things belonging to Elphaba's mother**

**Based on? the broken elephant and the whole elephant, the elephant being one of the last things belonging to Mary's mother**

**Book and author? _The Secret Garden_ by Frances Hodgson Burnett**

**Elements in 107?**

**Question: how much longer until her operation?**

**Answer: let's see... it's February now... and the operation is in July...**

**A/N: Nor's translation to Chelseqa's question: **

**Nor: It was the princess, Your Majesty. **

**Thanks to twilighterjf4eva for reviewing 106.**

The glass hit the floor, shattering. A scream followed, shortly by a plate. Feet scrambled to get out of the way, and she slammed the door; not noticing the footsteps. A hush fell in the castle hallway, and everyone turned to watch. Another scream pierced the air, followed quickly by the sound of glass shattering.

It had been so long since the young princess had had a tantrum, that it momentarily shocked the staff.

"What the hell happened here?" She turned, at the voice. Fiyero was near, leaning against the doorjam. _"Haven't you lost your temper enough already?" _Letting out a screech, she rushed to him, attacking.

_"You don't know what it's like! You don't understand! You can see!"_ She screamed, unleashing her anger; he finally grabbed her wrists, holding her still. _"Let go of me! Let go! I mean it!" _Instead of doing as ordered, he pulled her close, and pressed his mouth to hers, silencing her screams with a kiss. She fought and struggled, refusing to give in, refusing to admit his taste, his kiss, was what was making her knees go weak. She tasted coffee, sunshine, cigar smoke...

Finally, she wrenched away from him. It took a moment for her to gather her bearings, but once she did, she reared back and smacked him.

_"You bastard!"_

Safe to say, it stunned him for a moment, before he sighed, and rubbed his cheek.

"Elphaba, don't..."

_"Fuck off, Fiyero!"_ Growling in annoyance, he moved towards her, causing them to move back towards their bed. When they hit the soft blankets, he pulled her close, and kissed her lovingly. _"Let go! Fiyero!" _She struggled, fighting and shoving, trying her hardest to fight the butterflies in her stomach, the lack of oxygen her brain was getting because his kiss was stealing it all...

_"You're my wife, Elphaba! I love you! I. Love. You." _He snapped, shaking her roughly. She shook her head.

_"No, you don't! You can't!"_

He held her close, cupping her cheeks as he looked into her face.

_"Yes. I do."_

She shook her head.

_"No you don't."_

"Yes I do." Another firm shake of her head, and she pulled away, landing on the bed. She backed up, sinking into the soft blankets of their marriage bed, as he joined her.

_"You can't love me."_ She choked out, tears in her voice. _"You can't love a cripple."_

"Want a bet?"

When he captured her lips in his again, Nor hurried towards the door and closed it, just as Suqari and Chelseqa made their way into the hall.

"What is going on here? We heard screaming."

_"Era la principessa, Sou Maesta."_

"She lost her temper again?" Chelseqa asked. Nor nodded. The older woman sighed. "Yes, well, let them be." Eventually, the staff dispersed, leaving the young royals together. With one last glance at their son and daughter's door, they returned to the library.

They lay together, slick with sweat and smelling of sex. Gently, he ran a hand through her hair, holding her close.

"Yero..."

"Hmm?" He whispered, burying his face in her hair.

"I never should have let you do that to me." She whispered against his chest.

"Do what to you? Kiss you, undress you, or bring you to absolute pleasure?" She chuckled softly.

"All three."

He laughed.

"But you enjoyed it, didn't you?" She nodded.

"Very much."

A smile spread quickly over his features at her hoarse reply. Soon, she drifted off to sleep, her fingers resting against the diamonds on his chest. Gently, he sighed, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

Once she was sound asleep against his chest, he let his mind wander.

They'd been called back to the Vinkus in order to attend his uncle's funeral- his aunt's husband- her brother, Manek, had passed from Cholera not long after Musetta, and so with permission from Morrible, had left not long after Fiyero told Elphaba about finding the dove. The funeral had been quiet, a somber farewell to a man Fiyero had only met once or twice. The last time he'd seen his uncle, he'd been ten, and had hidden behind his mother's skirts. He knew all about Irji and Musetta though; originally, their daughter Nastoya, had been his chosen bride. But when she died from Typhus, his parents struck a deal with the Munchkinland Govenor, and he married Elphaba.

Musetta had also died from Typhus that same year; Irji buried both his wife and only child, it had turned him cold, bitter at the world and everyone in it, for taking the love of his life. And, in a way, Elphaba's father was the same. Cholera had taken Mrs. Thropp when Elphaba was six, leaving her father bitter and angry. He'd blamed his oldest daughter for the loss of his wife, and so to get rid of her, married her off to the Vinkun prince, even though the wedding hadn't taken place until they were fourteen.

Even though he wasn't supposed to speak ill of the dead, or, most likely even think ill, he was silently glad that Nastoya had died all those years ago. If she'd lived, he might never have discovered that the woman in his arms was his true love.

For that, he was truly grateful.

After a moment, he tightened his grip on her and whispered, "Thank you, Nastoya."


	108. Chapter 108

**Chapter 108.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 107? Fiyero's uncle Manek passing from Cholera; Irji burying his wife and becoming bitter and cold to the world; Frex blaming Elphaba for her mother's death**

**Based on? Mary's parents passing from Cholera; Lord Craven burying Lily and becoming bitter and cold to the world and blaming Colin for his mother's death**

**Book and author? _The Secret Garden_ by Frances Hodgson Burnett**

**Elements in 108?**

"I'm sorry you had to return under such depressing circumstances, Yero, but your mother needed you here. Both of you."

The Crown Prince nodded, understanding. He knew how close Chelseqa had been with Irji and Musetta, and even though he hated to admit it, he did miss the man. For all his faults and hatred at the world, he was kindest when he was slipping back into his memories. Telling stories about his childhood with the Yunamata, about marrying Musetta, about his years in school, causing trouble. Irji had also been one of the first to accept Elphaba. Though he'd only met the princess once, he didn't hesitate to tell both Suqari and Fiyero that the right choice had been made, arranging a marriage with a Munchkinland girl, as opposed to his daughter. In a way, he'd been relieved the arrangement had fallen through.

_"Nastoya was fragile, even at that tender age. She never would have been able to bear children. Besides, Fiyero would never have been able to love her like he loves the Govenor's daughter. Their marriage would have crashed and burned, had Nastoya survived."_

He exhaled softly, the smoke escaping his lips like birds taking flight. "He never liked me."

"It's not that he didn't like you, Fiyero. It's just that... since your aunt and cousin died... Irji blamed himself. He blamed himself and the rest of the world for taking them away. He stopped loving after their deaths."

"What about Elphaba?" Fiyero asked, glancing at his father. The older man sighed and sipped his drink.

"Elphaba... I think your uncle saw that death had touched her as well, and so he bonded with her in ways we can only imagine."

"I lost my aunt and my cousin." Fiyero muttered softly.

"But Elphaba lost her mother, Yero. And Irji lost his wife and daughter. And he saw that he wasn't the only one touched by tragedy. He sensed it in Elphaba, and so he accepted her. It's not that he didn't like you, Yero, he loved you, he just... Irji was... I can't describe him, Yero... you just... you had to understand what he'd gone through to see his thinking."

The younger man sighed and stood, going to the window. "I thanked her last night."

"Who?"

"Nastoya." Slowly, he turned to look at his father. "I thanked her for... for letting me have this chance... this marriage... I thanked her for letting me discover love with Elphaba."

Silence settled around them for several minutes, before the door opened, and Chelseqa entered, Elphaba in tow.

"There you two are. We've been looking all over for you. Well, come on. Dinner's ready."

When they sat down to eat, Elphaba, sensing something off with her husband, turned and took his hand. "Are you all right, Yero?" He turned to her, glancing quickly at his parents.

"Of course, love, I'm fine. Why?"

"You just..."

"I'm just thinking about my uncle, Fae. I'm fine, I promise." And with a gentle kiss, they settled down to eat. However, halfway through dinner, Fiyero asked, "Mother, what was Irji like?"

The question was so unexpected, that Chelseqa dropped her fork.

"Um... uh... well... he... he... why the interest in your uncle, Yero?" He shrugged.

"I just... I'm curious."

She nodded, before saying, "Well, he loved your aunt so much. In fact, their marriage was a lot like yours- it was also arranged, and they fell in love. They were quite a bit older than you when they married, but it was just the same. They had... a deep respect for each other, a deep love." Chelseqa swallowed quickly. "When Musetta died... it broke his heart. He'd just buried Nastoya, and now he was burying his wife... he found no reason to... to care when they died. He became a recluse, hiding out from the world, running from it. He feared it like the birds feared the spring. Until he met you, Elphaba." The girl turned towards her mother-in-law, and kept silent. "I think... it's because you'd both lost loved ones... he understood what you had gone through, losing your mother. Irji was like that. He could sense that in people, the loss of a loved one."

A blush crept into Elphaba's cheeks, and she ducked her head, only to turn quickly when Fiyero took her hand.

"I... I barely remember him. To be honest... I don't even remember seeing him the day he met Elphaba. I just... I remember hiding behind your skirts when I was ten and he came to visit. He scared me. He... he had a lumped back... and walked with a cane... and... long hair and a moustache. I'd never been so scared of someone in my entire life. I never wanted to see him again, he scared me so much."

Chelseqa chuckled softly.

"Irji had that affect on people."

They returned to dinner, finishing in silence before retiring to the library. As Elphaba curled up on the sofa in her husband's arms, Fiyero asked,

"Mother, what did Irji die from?"

Chelseqa thought a moment, debating whether to tell her son or not. Finally, she said,

"His heart gave out. He died from a heart attack."


	109. Chapter 109

**Chapter 109.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 108? Fiyero's description of Irji; Irji falling deeply in love with Musetta; Fiyero saying that his uncle never liked him**

**Based on? Lord Craven's description; Lord Craven falling deeply in love with Lily; Colin saying that his father never liked him **

**Book and author? _The Secret Garden_ by Frances Hodgson Burnett**

**Elements in 109?**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 106, 107 and 108 and to leash111 for reviewing 108.**

"Mother seemed better when we left."

"Irji's death affected her greatly. He and aunt Musetta and Mother were very close. Mother and aunt Musetta especially-"

"Because they were twins?" He nodded, and she felt the movement beneath her fingers.

They lay in bed in Fiyero's dorm at Shiz, having gotten back around seven that evening. Now, it was just past eleven, and they lay together in bed, wrapped in the sheets, unable to sleep after their trip, although both were physically exhausted from the journey. After saying goodbye to Suqari and Chelseqa, they caught the train back to school, after a week in the Vinkus. They'd been there for the reading of the will, the sorting of the estate and the ordering of affairs. They'd all been shocked to hear that Irji had left the books in his library to Elphaba, as well as several other things he had been sure she'd like.

"Like she _really_ needs more books." Fiyero muttered to his father after the reading, as the four sat in the library, sipping tea. Suqari rolled his eyes.

"We all know _which_ of the family is going to be working his way through that library, Yero, and it's_ not _Elphaba." His father replied, glancing quickly at the reading glasses on his son's head and the book in his arms. A blush crept over the younger man's cheeks and he turned to the window.

"Maybe I'll read them when I get my sight back." Elphaba had added from her spot on the sofa next to her mother-in-law, to fill the silence. They'd all turned to her, but no one said anything. Though the operation was set in July, there was no set _day_, and all were afraid to venture a possible guess.

"People say that twins have a special connection. Mother always said that she could sense what aunt Musetta was thinking or feeling. Although I'd say you and I could give Mother and aunt Musetta a run for their money." He whispered, moving closer. Then, he leaned over her, so that she was on her back. "Like when your accident happened. I knew- _I knew_- something was wrong. I should have gone in with you that day, I _should have_-"

"Shh, Yero, shh. It was two years ago. It's over and done with, don't think about it anymore. No more, my love, no more." She replied, cutting him off. Gently, she reached up to brush the tears off her husband's cheeks; tears he didn't even realize he was shedding. After a moment, he captured her lips in a gentle, tender, loving kiss. As it deepened, she cupped his cheek, feeling the slight stubble against her palm. It was rough against the balls of her fingers. She couldn't help the smile that took over, and as they broke apart, whispered,

"So rough. You haven't shaved today, have you?" He shook his head.

"Not yet. I haven't shaved in a week. Not since we left."

"Good. I like stubble. I like the difference; I like feeling the texture beneath my fingers. You're always far too clean-shaven. You need to be a bit more rough. It's a nice change." He laughed softly.

"Then I'll have to forgo shaving more often." He replied, kissing her palm as she ran her hand over his cheek again. After a moment, he pulled away. "I always thought you preferred me to be clean-shaven, so I never went longer than a couple days at most." It took a few minutes for her to form a coherent sentence that didn't sound ridiculous before she said,

"I like it when you're clean-shaven, but I also like it when you haven't shaved. It's nice."

"Most people wouldn't say it was nice, Dove." He said. She chuckled softly, brushing her fingers over his cheeks again.

"It is for me. I love feeling your skin beneath my fingers. I can't see you, so I feel you."

He sighed, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead to hers. Swallowing, he whispered gruffly,

"I never should have let you go in alone that day, Dove. It's my fault you're blind-"

"How many times must I tell you, Yero? It wasn't your fault. It was an accident. A terrible accident." She was so calm when she spoke, so gentle. Slowly, she reached up, running her fingers over the stubble on his cheeks, enjoying the abrasive texture beneath her fingertips.

"What are you doing?" He asked after a while, unable to stop the smile appearing on his face. She giggled, and continued to run her fingers over his cheeks and chin, silent. Finally, she said,

"I like it, it's a nice change to the smoothness of your skin."

"Really?" She nodded. Without another word, he leaned down and nudged her nose with his, kissing her sweetly on the lips before gently rubbing his cheek against hers. The smile that lit her face was enough to make his heart swell, and the mere fact that it was caused by something as simple as him not shaving was enough to baffle him, but he kept quiet, instead letting her enjoy the things she had once taken for granted, now that her sight was gone.


	110. Chapter 110

**Chapter 110.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 109? Musetta and Chelseqa being twins; Fiyero saying that he knew something was wrong the day of the accident**

**Based on? Mary's aunt and mother being twins; Jane knowing Rochester was thinking of her **

**Book and author? _The Secret Garden_ by Frances Hodgson Burnett and _Jane Eyre _by Charlotte Bronte**

**Elements in 110?**

"Good morning, Glinda!"

The blonde looked up from her book, quickly searched the green, and then slowly turned, to see a couple making their way towards her. It took a moment, but finally she realized that it was Elphaba and Fiyero. Quickly, she set her book down, and stood, waving to them.

"Milla, Elphie and Fiyero are back! Milla?" She searched the immediate area, but there was no sight of the redhead. "Milla?"

"What's the matter, Glinda?" Fiyero asked when they'd gotten close enough. The blonde turned to her friends.

"Milla, she was- she was just here-"

"I'm sure she's fine, Glinda-" But Elphaba shook her head, cutting him off.

"She's not."

"How do you-"

_"I know Milla, Fiyero!" _Elphaba cried, turning to her husband. "She's my best friend! I know her moods, like the back of my hand; I know what she thinks, how she reacts. Something's wrong." After a moment, Elphaba turned back to Glinda. "How was she last week? Was she all right?"

Glinda shrugged. "She was... quiet. She didn't talk much, that was about it, though. Why?"

Elphaba let out a aggrivated sigh. "Go search the library, please. Both of you."

"Wait, Elphie!" The princess turned. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back."

And, stunned, both Fiyero and Glinda watched Elphaba hurry to the dorms. Once she was making her way down the hall, Elphaba let her mind go over everything Glinda had said. Milla was always quiet, but not for long. It wasn't in her nature.

When she reached Milla's dorm, she knocked softly, waited for the answer, and then called, "Milla?"

No reply.

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the doorknob and turned, softly pushing it open before slipping inside. Closing it silently behind her, she listened, hearing the crackling of a fire in the grate. Slowly, she moved into the dorm, until she stood a foot from Milla and the fireplace. The familiar scent of violets engulfed her, and she slowly, knelt next to her friend. The redhead was curled up on the floor in front of the grate, knees to her chest, watching the flames.

"Milla? Mil? Are you okay?"

The girl didn't say anything. Several moments passed, before Elphaba reached out to take her friend's hand, only to find her holding a piece of paper. Gently, she worked it out of her grasp, and ran her fingers over it, unable to read the ink.

"Jerton's dead." The horrified look on Elphaba's face didn't deter Milla from continuing. "He... he killed himself."

After several minutes, Elphaba reached out and rubbed her friend's back; slowly, very slowly, Milla broke down, before finally curling into Elphaba's arm. The princess held her friend close, letting her cry. She didn't know how long she sat there in front of the fire with Milla, letting her cry, but she knew that Milla had gone through so much in the last few months- first losing her parents and siblings, and now, losing her brother-in-law, who she was exceedingly close with. Elphaba remembered Jerton; he'd married Suti when she and Milla were eight, they'd been bridesmaids in Suti's wedding.

He'd always treated her like a little sister, picking on her and teasing her like brother would. And now, to hear that he'd died by his own hand, it shook her, but she had to be strong for Milla. She could fall apart later in Yero's arms, but now, now she had to put on a brave face for her best friend. Taking a deep breath, she sniffled, feeling the tears slide down her cheeks, and after catching her breath, she whispered,

"I'm so sorry, Milla."

Her friend's sobs broke her heart, and she held Milla close, letting her mourn the brother-in-law she'd lost. Now, all she had were her grandparents and her nieces and nephews. They were orphans, and Elphaba worried about where the children would end up; most likely with their grandparents. However, there was the chance that they could be sent to an orphanage. Eventually, Milla pulled away and pulled her knees to her chest.

"I'm sorry Elphie. I didn't mean to-"

"You have every right, Mil. Your brother-in-law just died. You have every right to grieve." Elphaba replied, cradling her friend's face in her hands. Gently, she brushed the tears away, before leaning over and capturing Milla in a gentle kiss. Then, she held the girl close, rubbing her back and stroking her hair as Milla clung to her, her sobs getting louder. "I love you, Milla, and I'll always be here, always, no matter what. I promise. You're my best friend. I'll always be here."


	111. Chapter 111

**Chapter 111.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: You find out more of Fenvu's childhood with Milla and Elphaba in the next chapter.**

**Elements in 110? Elphaba saying that she knows something was wrong with Milla**

**Based on? Jane knowing Rochester was thinking of her **

**Book and author? _Jane Eyre _by Charlotte Bronte**

**Elements in 111?**

_"Blast these wretched skirts!"_

_"Elphaba! Don't say blasted wretch!"_

The young crown princess rolled her sightless eyes and turned to tug on her skirt.

"Elphie, don't! You'll rip it!" Glinda cried. The girls had stopped their walk to the library- mainly because Elphaba's skirt had snagged on a nearby rose bush. After several minutes and tries of unsnagging, Elphaba, losing her temper, dropped her books, grabbed her skirt with both hands and...

_Riiiiiiiiip!_

Both Milla and Glinda watched the beautiful deep navy skirt pull away from the bush. It was ruined, but Elphaba didn't notice, nor did she care. Once the skirt was free, she knelt, gathered her books, and, taking her cane back from Milla, stalked off to the library. Other students stopped to watch the young princess, all noticing the threads trailing behind her. After several moments, Milla followed, but Glinda hung back, noticing the cloth still attached to the bush. Thinking quickly, she grabbed it and hurried to catch up to her friends.

When she got to the library, she found Fiyero, Milla and Elphaba sitting at a table, working on homework. Sliding into the seat next to Milla, she folded the material and slid it across the table towards Fiyero. The prince glanced at it before turning his gaze to Glinda, who nodded towards Elphaba.

'Skirt.'

He nodded, then grabbed the material and stuffed it into his book bag. They worked in silence for the next several hours, until lunch rolled around and they rushed from the library, making their way to the cafeteria. Once they were seated and started eating, Elphaba said,

"How have things been going with Master Boq, Glinda?" All three stared at her, but eventually, Fiyero understood and relaxed.

"Oh, um... it... it's okay..." Glinda stammered. She blushed. "We... we aren't courting... we're just... just friends..."

They lapsed into silence until lunch was finished. As they left the cafeteria, a young man grabbed the door, holding it open for them. All four thanked him as they left, however he called out to one, causing her to stop.

"Miss Milla?" The redhead turned, locking eyes with the young man.

"Yes?"

"It's been so long..."

"I'm sorry, I don't-"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me, Carrots." He said, going to her and gently yanking on her hair. Elphaba, sensing something off, pulled away from Fiyero and went to her friend.

"Leave her-"

"Elphie, don't."

The princess turned to her friend. "What-"

"Don't you remember Fenvu, Elphie?" Milla asked, turning to her friend. It took a few minutes, but eventually, Elphaba reached up to trace his features, recognition dawning.

"Fenvu, it's be so long. I'd forgotten-" Suddenly, a look of disgust and anger crossed her features and she lashed out, slapping him hard. "You jackass! You-"

"Elphie!" Milla quickly grabbed her friend and held her back, as Elphaba continued to snap at him.

"You were the one who told me there was a ghost in the red room and then locked me in!"

"What?" Glinda looked back and forth between the two, not understanding. It took several minutes for everything to be sorted out and Elphaba to be calmed down, but once it was, everything was explained to Fiyero and Glinda, and they left for class. But when they got there, they discovered that class was canceled.

"Professor Vesta, is there a reason why class is canceled?" Fiyero asked, stopping the older gentleman. He turned to look at the crown prince.

"Didn't you hear, Your Highness?" Fiyero shook his head. "An outbreak of scarlet fever has been discovered here at Shiz. Classes are canceled for the next few weeks. All students that haven't had scarlet fever are to stay here in the infirmary, and all those who have had it are to return home until the disease passes. Now, I suggest you all pack your things and return home. At once." Fiyero nodded, before turning to the others.

"But, we can't get it again? We've all had scarlet fever before. I had it when I was six-" Fiyero started as they made their way back to Crage.

"I had it..." Elphaba added. They were on the third floor hallway of Crage Hall by the time Milla noticed the rash climbing up Glinda's neck.

"Glinda, what... is that?" Both turned towards the blonde, and after a quick study, Fiyero said,

"We'd better get you to the infirmary, Glinda."

Fiyero's suspicions were confirmed by the nurse, and Glinda was checked into the infirmary that afternoon. The other three were sent home. They were sitting together on the train leaving Shiz when Fenvu joined them.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Milla asked. Fiyero looked up from his book.

"I'm sure Glinda will be fine, Milla. She's strong, she'll get through it. Elphaba did." The princess briefly pulled her attention away from her braille to turn to her husband and steal a loving kiss. Milla had explained Elphaba and Fiyero's relationship to Fenvu as they made their way to the trainstation. Her next statement, directed at the glass she stared out of, brought the attention of her childhood 'beau' from his newspaper.

"I don't want to die." The young royals turned towards her. "I've never even been kissed. I've waited my whole life to be kissed, and what if I miss it?"

Elphaba bit her lip, knowing full well that Milla was right; she'd never been kissed, never held hands with a man, never been courted, and _certainly _never...

Milla was as sheltered a child as Elphaba had been before her marriage. But for Elphaba, marriage, living with Fiyero and his parents, sharing a bed with her husband, doing all the things couples did together, had exposed her to the real world, had showed her that life wasn't the same the way you were told as you were growing up. Elphaba had the mind of a young woman; she understood things Milla could never understand, lived and accepted things for what they were, instead of wishing things could change, like Milla did. Neither said anything for several minutes, but just as Fiyero opened his mouth, Fenvu beat him to it.

"Milla," He leaned close, to which Milla turned to look at him. Gently tilting her chin up, he said, "I tell you what. I promise to kiss you before you die."

Milla couldn't help but hide the shy smile that crossed her face.


	112. Chapter 112

**Chapter 112.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 111? Elphaba cursing and Milla chastising her for it; Glinda getting scarlet fever; Milla never having had scarlet fever and her saying she'd never been kissed and Fenvu promising to kiss her before she died; Elphaba saying that Fenvu told her there was a ghost in the red room in the finishing school they attended as children**

**Based on? Jo cursing and Amy chastising her for it; Beth getting scarlet fever; Amy never having had scarlet fever and saying that she'd never been kissed and Laurie promising to kiss her before she died; Jane having been told that there was a ghost in the red room of her aunt's house**

**Book and author? _Little Women _by Louisa May Alcott and _Jane Eyre _by Charlotte Bronte**

**Elements in 112?**

"How did you know Fiyero was the right one?"

Elphaba thought a moment. "Well, aside from the fact that neither of us had a say in our marriage, I guess... it was the... night we met."

"The debutante ball?" Milla asked, looking at her friend. The princess nodded.

"But, you've had suitors before, haven't you, Elphie?"

Elphaba shook her head, never stopping the cane dashing over the ground in front of them as they returned to the castle from their afternoon in the stables. Elphaba and Fiyero had brought Milla to the Vinkus, not wanting to leave her in Munchkinland when there was so much unrest rustling through the country, especially since the Revolution that had taken place not long after Milla's parents died. Fenvu had bid them all goodbye in Gillikin, where he was going to be visiting his sister.

"No. Just Yero."

"But-"

"You don't need scores of suitors, Milla. You need only one... if he's the right one."

"But Elphie-"

"Someday you'll find a man, a good man, and you'll love him, and marry him, and live and die for him."

"Like you and Yero?" Milla asked as they made it to the gates. The guards let them in, and they entered the castle, eventually settling in the parlor on the sofa.

"Yes, like Yero and I."

Milla shook her head. "I'll never- I'll never find someone-"

"You found me, Milla." Gently, she turned her friend's face towards hers. "We're _best friends_. The night of your parents funeral, I was there. I listened. You're my sister, Milla. We're kindred spirits, we always will be." She wrapped the other girl in her arms, and rubbed her back. "I don't love anyone more than I love you."

Slowly, Milla pulled away.

"What about Yero?"

Elphaba sighed softly. "I... I love Yero... but differently than I love you." Just as Milla opened her mouth, Elphaba continued. "Yero's my soulmate... my husband... I... I share... everything with him... a home, a birthright, a bed... a life... a future..." Slowly, she reached down, taking Milla's hands in hers. After a moment, the redhead's eyes traveled down to their hands, and she found herself staring at Elphaba's wedding ring. "And I share a childhood with you... a past... a friendship that will never die..." Tears welled in Elphaba's eyes, and Milla's head snapped up, to see them sliding down her cheeks. "You're the only link I have left... to my childhood... to my mother..."

Silent, Milla wrapped her in a hug, rubbing her back and holding her close. The sound of the tea tray being set in front of them caused the girls to pull apart, and Milla turned to see Chelseqa standing beside them. Her mouth dropping quickly in shock, she stood, and made to curtsy, against Chelseqa's gentle protests.

"Your Majesty."

"Please, Milla, it's not necessary, you're our guest."

The redhead blushed. "I... I know."

"Are we having tea down here, Mother?" Elphaba asked, as Chelseqa settled into the armchair across from the sofa.

"Yes."

"Why? We normally have tea in the library."

"Your father is meeting with the advisors in the library. I preferred not to partake in meeting today."

"Oh." They sipped their tea in silence for several minutes, before Elphaba asked, "Where's Yero?" Chelseqa didn't answer, because the door to the library opened and Fiyero stormed in, Suqari following.

_"How could you say something like that, Fiyero!"_ Instead of replying, Fiyero plopped ungraciously into the armchair near the fire and glared at his father. _"What were you thinking?"_

"What happened?" Chelseqa asked, setting her cup down. Elphaba's head snapped towards her husband.

_"Yero, what did you say?"_

"And who was it directed too?" His mother asked. After several moments of silence, Fiyero replied,

"Would you all relax? All I did was give that egotistical bastard Liir a piece of my mind."

"It wasn't just a piece! He ripped into the man!" Suqari said.

"The bastard deserved it! After what he stated about my wife!"

"Now Yero, I doubt it was that bad-" Chelseqa began.

"You're going to go back in there and apologize-"

"I won't! I refuse!"

"You'll do as your told, Fiyero-"

Breaking through the arguement, Milla innocently asked, "I don't understand. What's Fiyero so upset about? It's not like he said anything bad, right?"

"Of course not! He would never-"

"Our advisors aren't like that-"

"HE TOLD ME WE SHOULDN'T HAVE CHILDREN!" Fiyero snapped, climbing to his feet. "HE TOLD ME IT'D HAVE BEEN BETTER IF MY WIFE HAD DIED FROM SCARLET FEVER! HE SAID WE'D BE BETTER OFF IF SHE WAS MURDERED! HE TOLD ME HE'D ARRANGE THE MURDER SO THE BLOODLINE WOULD BE PURIFIED FROM ANY HEATHEN BLOOD!" It fell silent, as everyone turned to him. Even the servants stopped to listen, shocked. "THERE! THAT'S WHAT HE TOLD ME! ARE YOU ALL HAPPY NOW THAT YOU KNOW?"

Several moments passed, before Fiyero moved to the door.

"Yero-" But he shook Elphaba off, slamming the door behind him. No one said a word, for fear of upsetting the princess, and after several tense moments of silence, Elphaba climbed to her feet. "Excuse me." And she left.

Milla, concerned for her friends, rose to rush after them, when Chelseqa patted her arm.

"Leave them be."

She turned to the queen. "But-"

"Yero's hot-tempered. He's sensitive and caring and protective, especially of Elphaba. Right now, she's the only one that can calm him."

"But-"

"They'll be all right. Trust me."

Nodding, Milla glanced back at the door, Fiyero's words wringing in her head.


	113. Chapter 113

**Chapter 113.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 112? Elphaba telling Milla that she didn't need scores of suitors, just one, and that she'll find a good man and love him**

**Based on? Amy telling Jo that she didn't need scores of suitors, just one, and Laurie telling her that she'd find a good man and love him**

**Book and author? _Little Women _by Louisa May Alcott **

**Elements in 113?**

**Thanks to leash111 for reviewing 112.**

She turned the knob, slowly opening the door and slipping inside before closing it softly behind her. Though she couldn't see, she could sense the change in the room, and listened. It was several minutes, but eventually, she heard the ripping.

"Yero?" The sound of another page being ripped in two met her ears, followed quickly by the sound of it being crumpled up before hitting the floor. "Yero?"

The roles were reversed.

Instead of Elphaba throwing the fit, it was Fiyero. Instead of Elphaba causing the destruction to something in the room, it was Fiyero, ripping the pages out of his precious journal. Slowly, she knelt down, picked up the nearest sheet of paper, and unfolded it, smoothing it between her fingers. They traveled over the page, frantic, attempting to read it, but unable too. After a moment, she went to him, kneeling by his side. Taking the journal out of his hands, she tossed it on the floor and then took his hands.

"Yero, don't. You'll destroy it."

"It doesn't matter anymore." He replied, turning from her. Page still in hand, she threaded her fingers through his.

"Yes it does, Yero. This journal is everything to you. And it's everything to me. Don't destroy it."

He looked at her before getting up and going to the fireplace.

"You didn't hear him, Dove. He spoke with such malice, such disdain. 'I'll be happy to make sure your wife can't produce any children, Your Highness. If you want, I can make her disappear entirely.' I wanted to kill him. I wanted to massacre him, slaughter him. I've never felt such hate for another human being before, Fae. I... it scares me."

Silent, Elphaba, who had stood and followed, now reached out to take his shoulder. She turned him to face her, and once he did, she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close.

"You don't have to be scared, my love. I'm right here. Right here."

He wrapped his arms tight around her, pressing her to him. "I've never been so scared of myself in my entire life. Sometimes I think, if I'm not careful, I'll commit murder, or massacre the ones I love... there are nights... when I lay with you in my arms, and I think... I think that if... if I'm real quiet... if I slip out of bed and grab the poker, and make my way back to bed, if I don't say anything... and I'm careful..." He choked out a sob, not wanting to go on. The only thing that made him continue was her comforting hand on his back. "that I... that I can gage it just right so that... so that I... _so that I pierce your heart_..." He broke down then; a weight had been lifted, a fear had been voiced, and he buried his face in his wife's hair, holding tight to her.

She held him, rubbing his back and whispering to calm him. His confession frightened her, but she knew that he would never- could never- do something as terrifying as that. It wasn't in his nature.

"Hush my Yero, hush. That's not going to happen. It won't. You have too much heart, too much love to kill. You could never slay another human being. It's not in your nature, my love, it's not." After a while she pulled away and cupped his face in her hands, gently wiping the tears away. "Yero my darling, my love, you could never harm, let alone kill. It's not you. Yero my hero, you're my protector, my lover... my world. You could never do that to me. You know why?" He shook his head, as she reached up to brush the hair out of his eyes. "You're my soulmate, and I'm yours. That's why."

And she kissed him.

When she broke the kiss and reached up to trace his features, she whispered, "Make love to me, Yero my hero, my love. Make love to me."

Somehow, between their frantic kisses and caresses, the blankets of their marriage bed made it to the floor in front of the fire, and like that night days after Elphaba's accident, they found themselves removing their clothes in front of the fire. She took the lead for once, tenderly, lovingly, calming her husband with her voice as much as with her touch as their clothes fell. As her corset was unlaced, he leaned down and gently kissed her breasts, even as the corset fell from her body. Once it fell to the floor, she leaned down to capture his lips when he pulled away and stared at her face.

"Do you really want to make love to a possible killer?"

She stopped, thinking, before, "Do you really want to make love to a cripple?"

"You're not a cripple, Dove."

"And you're not a killer, my darling." She replied, before capturing his lips hungrily in hers. She ran her fingers over his chest, tracing the diamonds patterened there, as his hands moved along the belt of blue wrapping around her waist. He broke the kiss before turning his attention to the soft skin of her neck. Throwing her head back, she let out a soft moan as he found the spot behind her ear. When he pulled away, he removed her from his lap and stood, going to the door.

"Yero-"

She got up to follow, when she heard the key enter the lock. Going to him, she took the key and turned, locking the door from intruders. Once done, she turned back to him, pressing her back against the smooth wood as he moved closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"I think it's best if we're not distrubed, don't you?" She asked, smiling at him. He smiled back, before capturing her lips in a chaste kiss. When they returned to the makeshift bed in front of the fire, he lay her gently among the blankets and pillows, kissing her sweetly. They didn't bother covering with the blanket, the fire and their own heat was enough to keep them warm. Slowly, her hands moved over his body, down his back, over the muscles of his shoulders and thighs, as her legs hugged him close. He was gentle as he entered her, taking his time, being careful not to hurt her. He moved deeper, apologizing as he did, afraid he was hurting her.

"I'm so sorry, Dove. I'm so sorry."

"Hush my love. It's a good hurt, remember? A very good hurt."

He nodded, nudging his nose against hers lovingly. Eyes closed, he let his body take over, running his hands over her soft skin, feeling the silk of her hair. Eventually, they reached their peak and collapsed in each others' arms. As they wrapped the blankets around each other, he whispered,

"I love you, Dove."

She whispered it softly to him, as they lay in the afterglow of their lovemaking, running her fingers through his hair and breathing in his scent.

"Your heart understood mine. In the depth of the fragrant night, I listened with ravished soul to your beloved voice. Your heart understood mine."


	114. Chapter 114

**Chapter 114.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 113? Elphaba talking about Fiyero's heart understanding hers.**

**Based on? Friedrich Bhaer telling Jo that her heart understood his.**

**Book and author? _Little Women _by Louisa May Alcott.**

**Elements in 114?**

**Question: I wonder is he (Jerton) was just depressed, or if there was some sort of motivation behind it?**

**Answer: He was just depressed.**

**Question: Isn't Glinda the one who is sick?**

**Answer: Yes, Glinda's sick**

**Question: If so why is Milla the one worried about dying?**

**Answer: Milla's just reacting to everything that's gone on in the last few weeks, and so she's voicing her fears the only way she knows how**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 109, 110, 111, 112 and 113.**

Fiyero awoke around three that morning, to find his arms empty, the fire in the grate burned out, and Elphaba nowhere in sight. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he searched quickly for his wife, before climbing to his feet and pulling his robe on. He checked the bathroom, looked out into the hall, and even checked the boudior. On a whim, he got down on his hands and knees near Elphaba's side of the bed and looked under the bed.

He was right to check beneath their marriage bed.

There, in front of him, under the bedframe, was Elphaba. His wife was curled up in the middle of the floor, head resting on her arm for a pillow, her long raven hair tumbling over her nightgown-clad body. She'd obviously pulled her nightgown on before climbing under the bed. Slowly climbing under the bed, he reached out and gently brushed the hair off her cheek, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her skin. As he moved out from under the bed, his eye caught sight of something, and he reached up.

The doves.

Returning them to their place, he climbed out from under the bed and stood, getting dressed before heading downstairs. He passed the servants on the stairs, asked them to leave his wife be to sleep, and then headed down to the kitchens.

"Morning Fiyero."

"Morning Candle." He watched as the head cook fixed a cup of coffee and set it in front of him. "Thank you." She nodded, watching as he pulled out a cigar and lit it. But before he could place it between his lips, Candle reached up and snatched it away, snuffing it out. "Candle-"

_"Not in my kitchen, Fiyero_!"

"But Father smokes-"

"But your father is the king. You're not. When you take the throne, then you can smoke, but _not_ while you're still the Crown Prince. I won't allow it."

He rolled his eyes. "You're not my mother."

Bad move.

"I'm not your mother? Fiyero, I helped raise you! I've raised you from the moment you were born! I remember when you were born; your father asked me to come upstairs and meet you, I was so reluctant too because I wasn't all that enthused about seeing a newborn. But I went anyway because your father requested I come. When I got there, your mother laid you in my arms and I looked into your eyes and fell in love. I considered you my son from that moment on. I always have and I always will. I've watched you grow up; I remember you coming in here and asking to help make cookies at four-years-old-"

The blush that crept over the young man's cheeks brought a smile to the cook's face. "Candle-"

"I know you don't think much of me, Fiyero, but I think the world of you."

"How can you say that? I think a lot of you-"

"You're the closest thing to a son I've got. I helped raise you, I'll always look out for you. And when you and Elphaba have your own children, I'll help raise them."

"Candle-"

"So don't you_ dare _think that I don't love you like your mother does. I love you deeply; I always have and always will. Nothing will change that, Fiyero, nothing." He lowered his head, ashamed for having spoken that one phrase. After several minutes of silence, he looked at her. The look on her face softened, and she opened her arms, beckoning him softly towards her. "Come here, Fiyero."

Slowly, he moved away from the island and went to her, wrapping her in a hug. The smell of fresh baked bread engulfed him, and he buried his face in her shoulder, letting the older woman's arms hold him lovingly. When Candle pulled away, she reached up and cupped his face in her hands, examining his face. A smile spread over her face as she silently examined the young man she was partially responsible for raising.

"Don't ever think that I don't love you, Fiyero. You're my son; maybe not by blood or birth but by love. I love you, Fiyero. I've always loved you. And I love Elphaba, but you first and foremost. I've known you much longer than I've known her. Besides, you and I have a special bond, a very special bond. Isn't that right?" She asked, pressing her forehead against his.

He nodded, unable to say anything.

"I will always be here, Fiyero. I'll never stop loving you. That's a promise."

Then, she pressed her lips to his forehead. When she pulled away, he whispered, "I love you too, Candle."

She patted his hand, before returning to work. When he turned to go, he stopped, to see the rest of the household standing there watching them. Elphaba, who had woken up, climbed out from under the bed and pulled on her robe, stood in the middle of the group, arms around herself, her eyes closed. When Fiyero made his way towards her and wrapped her in his arms, she held him close and whispered,

"I love you, Yero."


	115. Chapter 115

**Chapter 115.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 114? Elphaba sleeping under the bed, and the doves being under the bed with her.**

**Based on? Mary sleeping under the bed and the elephant being under the bed with her.**

**Book and author? _The Secret Garden_ by Frances Hodgson Burnett**

**Elements in 115?**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 114.**

"Candle? Can I help?"

She looked up, to see the young Crown Prince standing across from her.

He was embarrassed, unsure if he should be standing in the kitchen doorway, watching the staff work. The kitchen maids watched him silently, waiting for Candle's descision. Wiping her hands on her apron, she beckoned him over, cleared a space on the island, and set the bowl next to the space. Grateful, he went to her, eventually falling into sync by her side. They worked in silence, as the rest of the kitchen staff eventually returned to work, recognizing the normalcy of their Crown Prince helping the head cook.

"Where's Elphaba?"

Fiyero didn't respond for several seconds, all that could be heard was the sound of the rolling pin moving over the dough onto the counter. Eventually, he said, "She's having a political debate with Father in the library."

"And her friend? The redhead?"

"Milla?" Candle nodded. "She's with Elphaba."

"That girl is awful clingy, Fiyero."

"She's just... she's been through a lot, Milla has. Candle... she lost her parents and her siblings, and then her brother-in-law committed suicide. She nearly lost Elphaba. And when she met me, she didn't entirely trust me, and I don't blame her. She's gone through so much in the last few months... Elphaba and I are trying so hard to keep her occupied..."

"But?"

Fiyero sighed. "But she gets this look on her face every once in a while... she talks about taking her own life... like how no one would be affected if she vanished off the face of this planet. What she doesn't realize is how much it would affect Elphaba if anything happened to her. She's Elphaba's best friend. If Milla died, it would kill her."

They worked in silence, too busy to speak. Eventually, however, Fiyero asked, "How... how did you... end up here? At Kiamo Ko?"

The older woman stopped working and thought a moment, before turning to look at the young man she'd had a hand in raising. She bit her lip, before turning back to the rest of the kitchen staff. "You're all dismissed." The others watched, waited, not sure of what to do. "I said you're dismissed!" Slowly, they stopped what they were doing and left, closing the door behind them. Once they were alone, Candle said, "I wasn't born here, if that's what you're thinking. If that's what you've been told."

"I know, Candle."

"Do you?" She asked, looking at him. He didn't say anything. Sighing, she fixed two cups of tea and set them on the counter. Taking a sip, she thought a moment, before setting her cup down and asking, "What have they said? What... what have your parents told you?"

Fiyero shrugged. "Just... just that you were a child when you came here. And... and that you started out as a scullery maid."

Candle sighed deeply, before turning back to her baking.

"They haven't told you the whole story."

"Why would they? That is the whole story, what else is there?" Fiyero asked. Candle stopped working and swallowed. She knew that eventually he would have asked her about her past, and she knew that she would always have an answer ready for him, but now, being caught off guard... all the answers she had ready vanished.

"No, it's not. It's not the whole story." She continued to work, letting the silence stretch between them before saying, "I don't remember my childhood. The first major memories I have are of here, of working in this kitchen. Of meeting your mother."

"Mother? Wh... what does Mother have to do with this?"

"A lot, Fiyero. She... she has more- if not everything- to do with this. With me."

Fiyero shook his head. "I don't..."

"I don't expect you to understand, Fiyero, you're too young."

"I'm not _too_ young to understand, Candle." He muttered, returning to work. She chuckled softly, reaching out to pat his hand.

"I know Fiyero."

She watched him work for several minutes, noted how he worked on the cookie dough, cutting them out and laying them on the sheet before placing them in the oven. It reminded her so much of helping Chelseqa bake when she was younger. Eventually, she picked up the cups, nodded towards the table and said, "Come on, Fiyero. I need to tell you something."

He followed, taking a seat next to her at the table. After several minutes, he asked, "What did you want to tell me, Candle?" The older woman sighed and glanced at the young man she regarded as a son.

"I was... ten when I was brought to Kiamo Ko. I was put to work in the kitchens as a scullery maid- your parents were fourteen when I arrived at the castle. The same age you and Elphaba were when you married, only your parents had been married for two years-"

"So they got married when they were twelve." Fiyero whispered. Candle nodded.

"Elphaba reminds me so much of your mother, that it's scary. The way she acts, the way she talks, how she looks. At times it's almost as if Elphaba is a younger version of your mother."

"She'd be thrilled to hear that." Fiyero muttered. Candle chuckled softly. "So what happened?"

Just as Candle opened her mouth to speak, she thought better of it, patted his hand, and said,

"That's a story better saved for another time. When you're ready, Fiyero."


	116. Chapter 116

**Chapter 116.**

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

**A/N: It is about... the first one-two weeks of March or so...**

**Elements in 115? Candle admitting that she started working for the Tiggular family as a scullery maid and that she arrived at Kiamo Ko when she was ten**

**Based on? Becky working as a scullery maid; Sarah being ten when she arrived at Miss Minchen's**

**Book and author?_ A Little Princess _by Frances Hodgson Burnett**

**Elements in 116?**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 115.**

"Be good my darlings! Come back and visit soon, Milla, you're always welcome! Fiyero, watch out for Elphaba! Oh and Fiyero- _try_ to stay out of trouble!"

"Your mother and I don't want to recieve another letter from the Head threatening expulsion, Yero! I mean it, stay out of trouble!"

"I promise, Father!"

"I'll keep watch on him, Father! We will be, Mother, I promise!"

When the train finally pulled out of the station and began speeding through the countryside on its way back to Shiz, Fiyero, Milla and Elphaba settled down in their seats for the trip. The majority of the trip was spent in dreamland by the girls, while Fiyero spent his time reading or writing.

By the time they finally got off the train in Shiz, all three were exhausted and looking forward to a warm bed, decent food, and solid ground. However, those would have to wait. For when they made their way into campus, they were engulfed in the arms of one very petite blonde. When they pulled away, they saw Glinda- thinner, quieter- but still the same. Both Milla and Elphaba wrapped her in a hug, and she asked how they had been and remarked that she was glad they were back. When Glinda pulled away from the princess, she turned to the prince, suddenly shy.

"Hi Fiyero."

He smiled at her, before embracing her. When she pulled away, he got a good look at the blonde.

She'd lost weight, her cheeks were slowly getting color back, and her golden hair had dulled slightly. She was weak, much like Elphaba had been after her bout with scarlet fever, yet she was able to stand on her own two feet. Elphaba, who was considerably smaller than her- in both size and weight- had been through so much in the last few years, the accident being a big part, and it had weakened her system, making her more suseptable to illness.

"You're looking better, Glinda."

A blush crept over her cheeks. "Thanks."

After they'd unpacked, the four met under the cherry tree near the canal, laying out a blanket and lounging on it as they talked.

"We're glad you're better, Glinda." Milla said.

"Thanks." The blonde pulled her knees to her chest and watched Fiyero light his cigar. He exhaled slowly, relishing the feel of solid ground beneath him. After a moment, Fiyero settled back against the trunk of the tree, and crossed his legs. Elphaba, for her part, settled back against her husband's chest, allowing herself to relax and let her worries about Milla and Glinda flee since leaving Kiamo Ko. Both girls were safe, which meant she could stop looking over her shoulder.

The group sat in silence, enjoying the each others' company, until someone walked up to them, interrupting their tranquility.

"Welcome back, Miss Milla, Master Fiyero, Miss Elphaba."

Milla and Glinda quickly rose to their feet, and after Fiyero snuffed out his cigar, he climbed to his feet and helped Elphaba up.

"Madame." Fiyero whispered softly, nodding slightly to her. She eyed the young royals, glanced quickly at the girls, and then took a step towards Elphaba and Fiyero. On guard, Elphaba took a step back, bumping into Fiyero, who wrapped his arms protectively around his wife's waist. When she was close enough, Morrible studied Elphaba's face, before her eyes traveled down to her chest.

There, resting against the blouse, dangling from her collar, was a beautiful black cameo brooch. Without saying a word, she reached down, unclasped it, and then turned to leave. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Elphaba.

_"What are you doing? That's my brooch!"_

Slowly, Morrible stopped and looked back at the princess.

"And now it's mine, Miss Elphaba." And then she turned and headed to her office.

_"You can't! It's my brooch! It's mine!"_

Glinda turned back to look at her friend. "Elphie, what's the big deal? It's just a brooch."

But Elphaba was shaking her head, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I... it was.."

"Elphie, I can't hear you-"

_"IT WAS MY MOTHER'S!"_ The princess cried, breaking down in her husband's arms. Fiyero held her close, letting her cry, rubbing her back and humming to her. After a moment, Milla marched off, making her way to Morrible's office.

"Milla! Wait, where are you going?" Glinda cried, rushing after her.

"I'm going to get the brooch back."

"But-"

"Glinda, that brooch belonged to Mrs. Thropp. It's one of the only things Elphie has left of her mother. It's _really_ important to her."

With a quick glance back towards her friends, Glinda made her decision.

"All right. Let's get Elphie's brooch back."


	117. Chapter 117

**Chapter 117.**

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

**A/N: Happy Lurlinemas!**

**Elements in 116? Glinda recovering from scarlet fever; Morrible taking Elphaba's brooch; Milla and Glinda planning on stealing back the brooch**

**Based on? Beth recovering from scarlet fever; Miss Minchen taking Sarah's necklace; the girls planning on stealing back the necklace**

**Book and author?_ Little Women _by Louisa May Alcott and_ A Little Princess _by Frances Hodgson Burnett**

**Elements in 117? **

**Question: What in the world was her (Morrible's) motivation for taking the brooch?**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 116.**

"Are you sure we should be doing this, Milla?"

"We're going to get Elphie's brooch back."

"But-"

"Glinda, if you don't want to help, _go back to the green! I'll do it myself!"_

A moment of silence passed, before the blonde spoke up.

"Oh, all right! But if we get caught, I'm blaming you."

_"Fine! I don't care! Just come on!" _Wimpering softly, the blonde followed; she promptly shut up when they slipped into the office. It was quiet. Slowly, Milla snuck up to the door and peeked through the glass window before ducking down and hurrying back to Glinda. "Come on." She whispered, shoving Glinda towards the exit.

"But I thought we were going to get Elphie's necklace-"

"Not right now!" Milla replied, grabbing Glinda's arm and pulling her from the office. "Morrible's in there." They returned to the cherry tree to find Fiyero and Elphaba gone.

"Where did they go? They were right here." Milla glanced around quickly, her hands on her small hips. After a moment, she turned towards Briscoe and said,

"Give you one guess. Come on." Grabbing Glinda's hand, she rushed to Briscoe, up to the third floor and down the hall. Not caring that she was bothering anyone she banged on the door, and waited for it to open. Several moments passed before the door opened and Fiyero stuck his head out.

"Oh, hey girls. Come on in." He moved aside, letting them enter before closing the door behind them. Once they were inside, Milla turned to Fiyero and asked,

"Where's Elphie?"

"She's curled up on the sofa. She hasn't stopped sobbing since we got back here."

"Has she said anything?" Fiyero shook his head.

"She won't talk about her mother. The only thing she said was that it belonged to her mother and that it's a black diamond brooch."

"Black diamonds?" Glinda asked, confused. Fiyero nodded. "What's so special-"

"Black diamonds are exceedingly rare." Milla replied.

"They're also known as Vinkuns' Blood, and are only found in the crevices of Kumbrica's Pass." Fiyero added. He glanced quickly behind him; sobs could be heard coming from the sofa. Sighing internally, Fiyero moved to the sofa, taking a seat next to his wife and pulling her into her arms.

He rubbed her back, tangling his fingers in the raven locks that had escaped from the proper twist his wife had worn earlier. As Milla and Glinda settled in the armchairs across from the young royals, both girls noticed that Elphaba's normally prim and proper appearance was wild and loose; her hair was in tangles, her cheeks were tear-stained, her eyes were red and her nose was red and raw.

"We're awful sorry, Elphie." Milla said, sinking into the armchair across from her friends.

"We tried to get it back, but Morrible was in her office." Glinda added. "We'll get it back when she leaves."

"Thanks girls, but you don't have to. I'll get it back from Horrible Morrible tomorrow. Thank you for the offer though." Fiyero replied, rubbing his wife's arm. Elphaba burrowed closer, hiccuping. After a moment, Milla got up and joined Fiyero and Elphaba on the sofa.

"Elphie?" Gently, she laid a hand on her friend's shoulder, absentmindedly playing with the dark curls that were so familiar to her. The princess didn't reply. Several seconds passed before she said, "We'll get it back, Elphie, I promise we will." Then, she leaned over, resting her head against her friend's and wrapping her arms around her, holding her close. She buried her face in the rose-scented raven curls, and breathed deep, tightening her arms around the girl she'd grown up with. Finally, she whispered, "I know how important it is to you." It wasn't long before she felt the princess faintly squeeze her hand, telling her that she'd heard.

The girls left two hours later. Before that though, Elphaba had calmed down and curled up on her side of Fiyero's bed, refusing to take part in the conversation going on in the living room. Eventually, Milla left Fiyero and Glinda to discuss the history of the black diamond mines and made her way towards the bed. She noticed that the dorm was _obviously_ inhabited by a male, but also noted the little hints and clues to the co-habitation of a female.

Small things, leaving proof to the fact that Elphaba spent the majority of her nights with her husband: a silver handled hairbrush on the dresser top; a pair of stockings balled up and thrown into a corner; a black bonnet with a cluster of roses at the brim dangling by the black ribbon, which was tied in a bow and looped around the doorknob; a corset tossed over the desk chair, the stays dangling inches above the ground. Milla noted at least a couple corsets, the one on the desk chair and another open on the floor, as though it'd fallen immediately after being removed and had been left where it landed.

She saw a pair of beautiful fingerless lace gloves laying on the desk, next to several jeweled Gillikin hair forks and an open black lace fan. On closer inspection, she saw that the hair forks lay scattered atop a beautiful monogrammed handkerchief- one of Fiyero's. Embroidered in the lower right hand corner, near two clusters of several different flowers- a red carnation, blue forget-me-nots, a red daisy, honeysuckle, Lily of the Valley, an oak leaf, an olive branch, a lavender and a thornless rose, as well as red and white roses togetether, and an arborvitae- were the letters:

_E & F_

It was simple, beautiful.

The clusters of flowers were on either side of the initals, boxing them in, to symbolize the life they were living together. Milla noticed the neatness of the stitches, and recognized Elphaba's work. A smile spread over her face at her friend's secret message for her husband, and she examined it, ticking off the meanings of the flowers represented, glancing every so often at her friend.


	118. Chapter 118

**Chapter 118.**

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

**Elements in 117? Milla planning on stealing the brooch back from Morrible **

**Based on? The girls planning on stealing back the necklace**

**Book and author?_ A Little Princess _by Frances Hodgson Burnett**

**Elements in 118? **

**Thanks to The Beautifully Tragic Author and lizziemagic for reviewing 117.**

_Red Carnations- deep romantic love or passion_

_Blue Forget-Me-Nots- true love_

_Red Daisies- beauty unknown to the possessor_

_Honeysuckle- devoted affection, bonds of love_

_Lily of the Valley- trustworthiness_

_Oak Leaves- strength_

_Olives- peace_

_Lavender Roses- love at first sight_

_Thornless Roses- love at first sight_

_Red and White Roses together- united_

_Arborvitae- everlasting friendship_

The majority of the flowers had multiple meanings. And not even that. The majority of them had the same meaning: love.

Unsure of when Elphaba had embriodered the handkerchief, Milla at least knew the main meaning behind it: it was her way of letting her husband know that she loved him, and that she always would.

She glanced over at her friend before turning her attention back to the handkerchief. Elphaba obviously loved Fiyero very much, and vice versa. For her to have embriodered it with so much detail, so much care, meant that she was head over heels in love with the man she'd married. Turning from the desk, Milla went to the bed, settled on it, and lay next to her friend, slowly and gently wrapping her arms around the princess's shoulders, resting her chin in the raven locks tumbling onto her shoulder. She didn't say a word, just held her, letting her cry. After a moment of silence, she heard,

"He's the love of my life. I can't imagine my life with any other man."

"I know, Elphie. I know. I only... I only hope I'll be half as lucky as you when I marry."

Elphaba didn't say anything. Instead, Milla felt the princess take her hand and lace their fingers. She squeezed gently, to which Milla squeezed back.

"You will, Milla. And he'll love you more than life itself, just like you'll love him. And you'll never want to be apart."

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Milla teased. All Elphaba did was squeeze her hand.

"I love you, Milla."

The redhead sighed, burying her nose in the silky raven locks. "I love you."

They lay together for the next hour, neither one saying a word. Milla comforted her friend the only way she knew how, holding her close and placing kisses in her hair, like she'd done when Mrs. Thropp had died. Eventually, the girls left, and once they were gone, Fiyero pulled her into his arms and settled on the sofa. He pressed his lips against her temple before pulling away and nudging his nose against hers.

"Are you all right, Dove?"

She nodded, grasping handfuls of his shirt as she buried her face in his shoulder. They talked softly for the next several hours, eventually falling asleep on the sofa...

When Fiyero awoke early the next morning, he was in as uncomfortable a position as a man could be in- sitting upright on the sofa, with his wife on top of him, sound asleep. After several minutes, he moved his wife off him, stood up, and then carried his wife to the bed, laying her beneath the covers and kissing her cheek before getting dressed and slipping out of the room. He went down to the cafeteria, bought a cup of coffee and a danish, bought the paper and settled down at a table to read and get some peace.

However he didn't read much, instead, he found himself gathering his thoughts.

Elphaba had been so distraught over the brooch, that for a while, he feared he'd have to institutionalize her. However, she seemed to calm down when Milla lay with her, and by the time she'd climbed into his lap, she was hiccuping softly instead of the heartwrenching sobs that had escaped her throat hours earlier. Yes, it was evident that Milla played a big part in his wife's life- after all, they'd grown up together.

He remembered seeing the album on the Kersan's coffee table when they'd been there for the funeral, and had ideally flipped through it, examining the old photographs of the girls growing up. There were photographs of the girls at play, of them reading and even of them sitting for portraits. They were dressed up, putting on plays, braiding each others' hair, studying, baking with Mrs. Kersan... the photographs depicted everyday life- life the girls were used too beyond the walls of Colwen Grounds and the stress of playing 'young ladies.' Even now, years later, Fiyero noticed his wife playing the role of the 'Vinkun Crown Princess', the 'young lady', the 'Govenor's daughter'- all roles she had been labeled with, placed into from an early age.

But when she was alone, when she was with him, when she was with her friends, with Glinda and Milla and Avaric, she was herself- her true self. She wasn't a princess, just a regular girl. She didn't have a tiara, and a title, and a regiment, like she did at home. She didn't have to inspect the troops or work on her needlepoint or sign her letters 'Her Royal Highness, Crown Princess Elphaba'; she just signed her letters and notes 'Elphie'.

When she was with her friends, she did what she wasn't supposed to when she was in court- played with her hair, nibbled on her nails, slouched. She didn't speak formally, didn't look down her nose like she did at home because she had too in order to be taken seriously, and didn't insist that he pretend formality like she did when they were in court with their parents.

When they were with their friends, they weren't the Crown Prince and Prince of the Vinkus.

They were just normal college students.


	119. Chapter 119

**Chapter 119.**

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

**A/N: Fenvu is a common name in Munchkinland.**

**Elements in 118? Milla laying next to Elphaba to comfort her**

**Based on? Jo laying next to Beth after she passed away**

**Book and author?_ Little Women _by Louisa May Alcott**

**Elements in 119? **

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 118 and giving me my 200TH REVIEW FOR JOURNEY ON!**

The footsteps followed her, getting closer and closer as she made her way to the library. Once inside, she went in search of a novel, and once found, she turned-

-only to jump and gasp, dropping the book in the process. Her hand leapt to her throat, and she had to take several deep breaths to calm her racing heart.

"Oz, Fenvu! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I'm sorry, Milla, I didn't mean to." He replied, kneeling down and picking up her book before handing it to her.

"Thank you." She whispered, taking it. Then, she moved past him, going to the librarian and checking it out, Fenvu following. Once they'd left the library, he caught up with her.

"Milla! Milla, wait! How's Elphie doing? Fiyero told me about Morrible taking her brooch. I'm awful sorry."

"She's fine. She's trying to figure out a way to get it back; Fiyero's tried talking to the old witch, and he threatened to let his parents know about what happened."

"When in doubt, call the King and Queen?" Fenvu joked, falling into step beside her. She nodded.

"Yeah. Exactly." She turned to go, when he grabbed her arm.

"Milla, wait."

When her brown eyes widened, he let go, realizing that he'd overstepped her boundaries. Backing up quickly, he said, "I'm sorry-"

"I... it's okay." She replied softly, blushing. He smiled at her, before they again fell into step as they continued across the green. "So... how is your sister doing?"

"She's doing good. Expecting her first child come summer."

"Oh I bet she's so excited! Congratulations! You're going to be an uncle! It must be so-"

"Milla," He stopped and turned to her. She stopped and turned to him.

"Yes?" She asked, watching him. He stared at her for several minutes, before taking her hands. The book fell to the ground, and she glanced at it before looking back at him. Slowly, her eyes roved around the green; they were alone, everyone else was either in late afternoon classes or out wandering downtown.

Glinda was in the infirmary, resting, after her legs gave out as she was leaving her first class- the nurse concluded that she was doing too much and not letting her body rest after her bout with scarlet fever; Fiyero and Elphaba were no where to be found, most likely downtown wandering the streets window-shopping or having lunch at a small restaurant or coffeehouse, just the two of them- since their classes were canceled. Milla was the only one that had had classes today and had actually gone. Now, she had time to herself, since her last class had ended at two, and it was now two-fifteen.

He took a deep breath, licked his lips briefly, and glanced at her eyes before returning his gaze to her hands. Gently, he ran his thumbs over the backs of her hands, saying,

"I... Milla, I..."

Several moments passed before she said, "Fenvu... don't. I... I... I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault. None of it is. Nothing. Not Elphaba's accident, not your parents' deaths, not Jerton's suicide. Not Glinda's getting sick... none of it. Don't apologize, Milla, you did nothing wrong."

She shook her head, terrified that he understood that she was apologizing for everything that had happened. The fact that he was telling her that none of it was her fault scared her even more- he was telling her that she had done nothing wrong.

That Elphaba's accident wasn't her fault, that her parents' deaths weren't caused because of her, that Jerton's suicide was because he couldn't handle life without Suti, not because of her. But she couldn't help it.

No matter what anyone said, not matter how often Elphaba held her and rubbed her back, whispering that she wasn't to blame, no matter how many times Fiyero reminded her that depression was the major cause of suicide, no matter the fact that Glinda told her that she had no reason to take the blame for something she didn't do, she still blamed herself, still told herself every day that if it wasn't for her, her parents and siblings would still be alive.

And now, here was Fenvu, saying the _same thing _Elphaba and Fiyero and Glinda said to her every day, reminding her like they did, trying to get her to see reason.

But she couldn't for some reason. She couldn't bring herself to accept that what they were saying was true.

Yet they were asking her to try.

She didn't know if she could.

Taking a deep breath, she met Fenvu's eyes. Desperately, she tried to muster the courage to say what was on her mind, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the words out.

Instead, she burst into tears and buried her face in his chest.

He held her close, rubbing her back and letting her cry, comforting her like Elphaba and Fiyero and Glinda had over the last several weeks. When she finally calmed down and pulled away, wiping the tears off her cheeks, she knelt down, grabbed her book and said, "I... I'm sorry Fenvu... I... I have to go..."

As she turned to go, "Milla!"

He grabbed her arm, turning her back to him. "Yes?"

He watched her eyes for several minutes before taking her face in his hands and saying,

"I have loved you from the moment I first clapped eyes on you."


	120. Chapter 120

**Chapter 120.**

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

**Elements in 119? Fenvu telling Milla that he's loved her from the moment he saw her**

**Based on? Laurie telling Jo he's loved her from the moment he saw her**

**Book and author?_ Little Women _by Louisa May Alcott**

**Elements in 120? **

"I _still_ can't believe you can play badminton without your eyesight."

"You were the one that taught me, Yero. Just because my sight is gone, doesn't mean I've forgotten how to play. My eyesight was damaged, not my memory."

"Still-"

"You're just sore that I beat you. That's your problem. I beat you at your own game and you're grumbling about it."

"I am not sore, Fae! Besides, you did not win every game-"

"I won most of them-"

"I won as well-"

"Yes. _Two_."

He glared at her. In retaliation, she wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out at him childishly. He couldn't stay mad at her for long, and reached out, tweaking her nose in a loving gesture. She pulled away, giggling, and reached out, tapping him on the head with the net of her racquet, before racing off.

"Hey! Get back here!"

He followed, taking off after her, the flash of her dark blue plaid skirt before his eyes. The white blouse and plaid jacket she wore accented her skin perfectly. Mother had ordered it for her after they'd gotten accepted into Shiz, saying that a young lady needed sportswear whenever she took part in any sort of outdoor activity with a young man- whether that man was her husband or not, one must always look and act ladylike.

But ladylike, was the last thing his wife was acting like now.

They rushed through the green, laughing and having fun, like they used to before Shiz; their game of Chase was reminicent of their afternoons in the meadow behind Kiamo Ko on summer days. After horseback riding, they'd often play Chase in the meadow, eventually falling to the soft ground when they tired of running. The memory, so strong in Fiyero's mind now, only served him to keep up the game.

It was a game he was determined to win.

They raced through the green, paying attention to no one but each other, enjoying the chance to act like children for once, instead of the college students and royals they were and had to be the majority of the time. Eventually, Fiyero's arms latched around Elphaba's waist, and he pulled her close.

"Got you!"

They tried to skid to a stop, but lost their footing and tumbled head over heels over each other as they hit the ground. The young couple rolled for several minutes, before eventually coming to rest in the middle of the green. The racquets they'd carried lay forgotten several feet away, and the birdy lay abandoned in the grass. The hat Fiyero had worn had flown off his head sometime during the chase, but he was in no hurry nor need to seek it out. The matching plaid cap his wife wore over her proper twist was askew, and said twist was now a cascade of tangles and pins attempting to hold it into place.

Fiyero lay looking up at the sky, in an attempt to catch his breath. The white sports suite jacket and slacks he wore were sure to be grass-stained, not that he cared. Several moments passed before he reached up and removed the bowtie at his throat, untying it. Then, he dropped his hands and took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air entering his lungs.

Elphaba, meanwhile, sat at his side, one arm over his body and bracing on the grass beside him, taking deep breaths to calm her racing heart. Eventually, however, she lay on his chest, her head over his heart, catching her breath as well. She closed her eyes, reaching up to play with the lapel of his jacket. For those brief moments, she felt as though she were back in the meadow of Kiamo Ko; for those brief moments, she felt like she had her sight back, as though she had never lost it in the first place, as though it was all a horrible nightmare.

Minutes passed, before she felt Fiyero's fingers in her tangled hair. She buried her face in his chest, breathing in his scent.

To any passersby, they looked like a couple enjoying a very improper moment in public, a moment reserved for the bedroom, behind closed doors. To any passersby, they looked like clandestine lovers about to be caught; but to the trained eye, they looked like a young married couple enjoying time to themselves.

"Dove..."

"Yes, Yero?"

He didn't respond, and she sat up, turning her face towards him. After a moment, she reached out and traced his features, running her fingers over his lips, to which he pressed loving kisses to her fingertips. A smile appeared on her face and she thumbed his bottom lip, trailing her mall, slender fingers down his chin and over the diamonds on his chest. Then, she leaned down and pressed her lips to his, deepening the kiss with each second that went by. Her other hand came up and tangled in his hair, as his arms went around her waist and pinned her to him. They fought for control of the kiss, eventually switching places, and when Fiyero finally pulled away, he looked into her face and whispered,

"You are the most... intoxicating woman I've ever met." She smiled at him, reaching up and cradling his head in her hands.

"Is that good? Or bad?"

"That's good, Dove. Very good." He kissed her again before pulling away briefly and saying, "I could get drunk off your kisses." She giggled softly, kissing him in response. They broke apart when they heard the voices.

"Yero?" Slowly, Fiyero climbed to his feet, and after helping Elphaba to hers, made his way to the old Quoxwood tree they had lay near earlier. "Yero, what is it?" She asked, coming up behind him, the racquets in hand.

"Shh." He held a finger to his lips, glancing around the trunk.

"But-"

"Shh!" Then, he reached behind him and took her hand, lacing their fingers. They hid behind the tree, peering around the side, listening to the conversation. After several seconds of listening, recognition dawned on Elphaba's face. She squeezed Fiyero's hand and whispered,

"Milla! And... and Fenvu!"

Fiyero quickly glanced behind him and squeezed her hand.

"Shh!"


	121. Chapter 121

**Chapter 121.**

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

**Elements in 120? Fiyero chasing after Elphaba**

**Based on? Mary chasing after Dickon**

**Book and author?_ The Secret Garden _by Frances Hodgson Burnett**

**Elements in 121? **

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 119.**

"Wh... what?"

"I love you, Milla. I've always loved you. From the moment I first saw you, I've loved you."

The redhead just stared at him, her brow knit in confusion, her soft, pink lips trying hard to form coherent words and sentences to no avail. Eventually, she shook her head, pulling away as her eyes filled with tears. For some reason, she was crying, and she didn't know nor understand why.

"No. No! Fenvu... _no_..."

"Yes." He took a deep breath. Then, he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. She pulled away, horrified and embarrassed.

"Fenvu-"

"I've always loved you... I've loved you and I've envied you..."

"What do you-"

He took a deep breath. "I've always envied Suti and Jerton. I envied her happiness. I envied his happiness." He kissed her tenderly, nudging his nose against hers as he held her in his arms. "I envy Fiyero for marrying Elphaba. And if Glinda had a lover I would despise him too. Just as you have always known that you would never marry a pauper, I have always known that I belong to the Kersan family."

Milla pulled away, stumbling over her feet. "I won't be loved for my family. Or my friends."

When she turned to go, he grabbed her arm and took her hands, meeting her eyes.

"Milla, I _love_ you. I've always- _always_- loved you. And... I can think of only one thing that would make me happy. Make you happy." Gently, he laced their fingers, before pulling her close.

"No. Fenvu, don't."He tilted her chin back to look into her eyes.

"I have loved you since the moment I clapped eyes on you, as children. What could be more _reasonable_ than to marry you?"

"Fenvu, we can't! We... We'd kill each other."

"Nonsense!"

_"Neither of us can keep our temper..."_

"I can, unless provoked." Milla shook her head, trying to pull away, but not wanting to for some reason.

"We're both _stupidly_ stubborn, especially you. We'd only quarrel!"

"I wouldn't!" He cried, pulling her back to him.

"Fenvu, you can't even_ propose without quarreling_."

He kissed her, before deepeningthe kiss to silence her, and slowly, Milla found herself responding. Slowly, her arms wound around his neck and he held her close, his arms tight around her waist. He pulled away briefly, nudging his nose against hers. After a moment, he whispered, "I love you dearly, Milla." Her eyes closed, and she nudged her nose in response against his. She refused to open her eyes, for fear of what she'd see if she did.

Taking several deep breaths, she tangled her fingers in his hair before pulling away and slowly, opening her eyes. When she locked eyes with Fenvu, she choked out a sob, pulled away and knelt down, picking up her book. She held it tight against her chest and stared at him, unsure of what to say. Several moments of silence passed before she whispered,

"I... I'm... I'm sorry. I'm very... very... very sorry..."

"Milla- We could have the happiness Fiyero and Elphaba have! The happiness Suti and Jerton had! Think of it-"

_"Fiyero and Elphaba are devoted to each other, Fenvu._ Deeply. You and I- _we'd kill each other! We aren't able to talk without quarreling, we'd- our marriage would end before it started!"_

"Elphaba and Fiyero have their fights and their arguements."

"But they're devoted to each other! Fiyero is her servant! He'd die for her! He loves her with all his heart! And she's just as devoted to him! Elphaba would give her heart if it meant Fiyero was all right! They're soulmates!"

"We could be too, Milla. Milla, I love you. I will always love you!"

She shook her head, backing up as he reached out to cradle her face in his hands. After a moment, she knelt down and once again picked up the book she'd dropped. He took a step towards her, hating himself for making her cry, but tried to remedy the situation.

"I... I'm sorry Fenvu... I... I..."

After several minutes of listening to the conversation, Fiyero reached behind him and took his wife's hand.

"Come on, Fae."

Holding her hand in the crook of his arm, he led her out from behind the tree and the two tried to act as nonchalantly as they could as they passed near the two. Every so often, Fiyero would glance at them out of the corner of his eye and squeeze Elphaba's fingers in a silent code to let her know what was going on. As they passed by the couple, Fiyero glanced towards Fenvu and Milla, and nodded to them before continuing on.

"Is Milla all right, Yero?" Elphaba asked softly.

"I think she's been crying."

But before he could say anymore, he came to a halt, stopping Elphaba.

"Yero-"

It was then that she heard the sobbing. When Fiyero looked up, he saw Milla rush past them, the book in her arms, tears running down her cheeks.


	122. Chapter 122

**Chapter 122.**

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

**Elements in 121? Fenvu and Milla's conversation about proposing, Fenvu saying that he always knew he belonged to the Kersan family and Milla saying that she wouldn't be loved for her family, and Milla rejecting his proposal**

**Based on? Laurie and Jo's conversation about proposing, Laurie saying that he always knew he belonged to the March family and Amy replying that she wouldn't be loved for her family, and Jo rejecting his proposal**

**Book and author?_ Little Women _by Louisa May Alcott**

**Elements in 122? **

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 120 and 121.**

"Milla? _Milla!"_

Fiyero tightened his grip on his wife's arm, stopping her from rushing after her childhood friend.

"Let her go, Fae. I think she needs to be alone."

Before they knew it, Fenvu rushed after her, only to stop when Fiyero grabbed his arm.

"Fenvu! What happened?" The other man looked around quickly before turning back to the prince and princess. After catching his breath, he said,

"I... I proposed to her. And... she... she..."

"Rejected you?" Fiyero asked. Fenvu nodded. "I'm sorry..."

"It's all right."

Biting her lip, Elphaba reached out and took his hand. "Mil's been through a lot in the last few months, Fenvu. Give her time."

"Go talk to her, Fae. She'll listen to you." Fiyero whispered, gently pushing her in the direction Milla had rushed off in. She turned back to the men and nodded, before going in search of her friend. Once she was gone, Fiyero turned back to Fenvu. "So you proposed. And apparently she didn't take it too well." Fenvu shook his head.

"No. She didn't."

Glancing back towards his wife, Fiyero then nodded and the two started off in the direction of the cafeteria. At one point, Fiyero reached down and picked up his hat, dusting it off before continuing on. Once they had bought the coffee and settled at a table in the back corner, Fiyero said,

"You need to understand, Fenvu, that Milla... Milla's suffered a lot. She lost her family, for a while she thought she'd lost Elphaba... it's too much for her. She can't handle it."

"I know but... I love her."

"I know you do. I can tell, the way you look at her. I feel the same way about Elphaba. She's my soulmate. It's like you can't imagine your life without her in it."

"You're married, though Fiyero."

"So I know what I'm talking about." Fenvu nodded.

"But... I don't know... I can't... I can't imagine my life without Milla now. I... it's not possible."

"And that's why you proposed?"

"That's why I proposed." Fiyero took a sip of his coffee, thinking carefully, before he spoke.

"Fenvu... a friend told me once... that... If you love someone, then they can see it in your eyes. That... that person doesn't care about what you think is wrong with you, she looks past that, and sees you. And that you need to do the same for yourself... accept yourself, because if she accepts you, then there's no reason why you can't accept yourself."

"Who told you that?"

Fiyero bit his lip, thinking back on Candle's gentle manner.

"A very... very, very, _very_ dear friend of mine. Someone I grew up with... someone that... I don't give nearly enough credit to."

Fenvu let the words sink in, before saying, "Elphaba's wise beyond her years."

Fiyero chuckled softly, before taking a sip of his coffee. "It wasn't Elphaba. But yes, she... she is wise beyond her years. More so than I tend to think." They lapsed into silence for several minutes, before Fiyero whispered, "You need to give Milla time, Fenvu. Let her heal some before you go proposing to her. She's probably stressed and confused and... you proposing probably doesn't make it any easier on her. Give her time to breathe."

When they left the cafeteria, Fenvu said, "I... you must think I'm absolutely insane."

"I don't. I know how you feel. Being in love and being terrified that she won't return your affections, and then being horrified when she does."

"But I thought you and Elphaba-"

"We do. But... there was a time when Elphaba and I weren't talking. When we were arguing, there was a time when I was afraid that... that Elphaba and I had quit loving each other. We... didn't speak for days... there were times that I doubted that I even loved her."

"What... what did you... how did you get through it?"

Fiyero sighed, not wanting to think back on those few days not long after the accident when he and Elphaba weren't speaking. Even now, it was painful, remembering how he'd acted towards Elphaba after her accident, how he'd hurt her, broke her heart... Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and cleared his head. When he opened his eyes, he glanced down at the gold wedding band on his finger. The simple band sparked in the light, and he suddenly realized the meaning behind the ring. The ring symbolized his commitment to the girl he'd met in the library at Colwen Grounds, to the woman he held in his arms every night- she was his life, his love.

His heart.

No...

His soul.

She was his reason for living.

He raised his eyes to meet Fenvu's and said, "We let love lead the way."


	123. Chapter 123

**Chapter 123.**

**A/N: Happy New Year!**

**A/N: There's a confession at the end of this chapter...**

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

**Elements in 122? there were none**

**Elements in 123? **

"Milla? Milla?"

The soft sobbing reached her ears and she turned before finally staying still and listening. After identifying where the sound was coming from, she moved towards it, before slowly kneeling next to her friend. Setting her cane down, she reached out and took her friend's hand, lacing their fingers.

"I'm scared, Elphie."

"Shh. I know, Milla. I know."

"He proposed! He..."

"I know he did." She sat next to her friend, letting the silence engulf them before saying, "Milla, do you love him?" Slowly, the redhead turned to face her friend.

"I... I don't know, Elphie! I don't know what love is! I've never been loved before!"

In a matter of minutes, Elphaba had pushed her cane to the side, scooted over, and wrapped her arms around her friend, holding her close. Resting her chin on top of the red curls she loved so much she whispered,

"Yes you have, Mil. Your parents loved you. Your grandparents love you. Suti and Jerton love you..." The redhead shook her head. "I love you, Milla. I always have and I always will. And so does Fiyero, and Glinda... and Fenvu. We all love you very, very much. We'll never stop loving you, Milla. That's a promise."

The girl didn't say anything for several minutes, however, she reached down and began to play with Elphaba's wedding ring, twisting the simple gold band back and forth. As she rested her head on her friend's chest, listened to her heart, she realized that this was the Elphaba she remembered- the one who comforted at a moment's notice if need be. The one who was willing to listen and get the whole story before judging.

This Elphaba was the little girl she'd met in the blueberry patch that day so long ago, the little girl who had buried her face in Milla's lap and sobbed at her mother's funeral. This Elphaba was her best friend, her confidante, her sister in every way but blood. Taking a deep breath, she said,

"I... I'm scared, Elphie."

Gently, Elphaba ran her fingers through the curls. "I know, Mil. I was scared too when I fell in love with Yero. I was terrified that he wouldn't love me back, and that I'd be trapped in a loveless marriage with no way to get out. But it wasn't like that at all. It was... wonderful. I discovered my soulmate, and now I can't imagine my life without him. And I was just as scared at you, Milla. Honey, Fenvu loves you. He wants to make you happy, he wants to start a life and a family with you. I know it seems scary, but it's worth it in the end, it truly is. Trust me, Mil, I know."

Slowly, the girl pulled away and looked into her friend's face.

"But... how are you not scared anymore?"

"I'll always be scared, Milla. Every time Yero and I get into an arguement, every time Yero starts doubting our marriage, I get scared that he's going to tell me this was all a mistake. But... when he holds me, when he kisses me... when he tells me he loves me, I know it can't be true. He'd never leave me, he loves me too much, and he shows it in every way possible. That's... part of marriage. Being afraid, yet having the courage to look past the fear and open your heart to love. I didn't do that for the longest time- after Mama died."

"I remember that. You withdrew, you wouldn't come out and play, you didn't talk- you basically went mute. It scared me."

"It scared me too."

The girls embraced again for several minutes, before Milla pulled away and reached up to wipe the tears off her cheeks. Gently, Elphaba brushed the tears away before taking her friend's hands. Moments passed, with only the sound of Elphaba's thumbs brushing gently over the backs of Milla's hands in a comforting motion, a motion she used to do when the redhead was upset when they were little girls. For a while, the familiar motion seemed to calm her, and she briefly relaxed, letting her friend comfort her.

After several minutes of silence, Elphaba climbed to her feet, knelt down and picked up her cane, and then reached down to help her friend to her feet. "Elphie? Can we go back to me dorm? I don't want to be out here."

"Of course, Milla." She linked arms with the girl, and they made their way from the downstairs lobby of Crage up to the third floor. Once they were seated on the floor in front of the fire in Milla's dorm, she curled up with the princess and laid her head on Elphaba's chest. They lay together like puppies in front of the fire, taking comfort from the fire and each other, like they used to as children.

Eventually, Milla turned to the princess and whispered,

"Elphie, I..."

"What is it, Mil?" She asked, turning towards her friend, never stopping the steady rhythm of her fingers in the familiar red curls. Milla stayed silent, playing with the material of her friend's dark blue plaid sportswear jacket. Elphaba had taken her jacket off after they got to her dorm room. After several minutes, Milla took a deep breath and turned her attention to her friend. Elphaba's aquamarine eyes were closed, and she listened with the utmost attention. "What's wrong?"

"I... Elphie... I... I think I'm in love with Fenvu."


	124. Chapter 124

**Chapter 124.**

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

**A/N: Okay, I know I said I'd only do this once, but I lied. I'm going to put the lyrics for _Every Story Is A Love Story_ from AIDA at the beginning of this chapter, because it pertains to the content.**

**Elements in 123? There were none.**

**Elements in 124?**

_Every story, tale or memoir  
Every saga or romance  
Whether true or fabricated  
Whether planned or happenstance  
Whether sweeping through the ages  
Casting centuries aside  
Or a hurried brief recital  
Just a thirty-minute ride  
Whether bright or melancholy  
Rough and ready, finely spun  
Whether with a thousand players  
Or a lonely cast of one  
Every story, new or ancient  
Bagatelle or work of art  
All are tales of human failing  
All are tales of love at heart..._

It took several minutes for Elphaba to remember how to breathe. When she did, she turned to her friend, reaching down to run her fingers through the red curls.

"You... you love... you love Fenvu?"

Milla nodded slowly, sitting up. "I... I think so. I've... I've never been in love before, so I... I wouldn't know the symptoms-"

"There are no symptoms, Milla." Elphaba replied, chuckling softly with a shake of her head. "None at all. You just..."

"Just what?"

Elphaba shrugged. "You just know." Then, she felt for her cane, and once her slender fingers were around it, she righted it, before climbing to her feet.

"But-"

The princess turned back to her friend, tilting her face downward, her blank eyes open, but not seeing. "Milla, it's not like a textbook. You don't read what's written. You read what _isn't_. You don't study until the words blur, you don't even have to open the book to know what it says, to know what he thinks, what he feels. You just have to be near him to know. That's all."

Then, she helped her friend to her feet and took the jacket from her, pulling it on and buttoning it. Once the last button slipped through the hole, she knelt down and picked up her cane before tossing her head, the wave of raven cascading in a waterfall down her back. The redhead stood silent, watching her friend. After a moment, she went into the bathroom and stared at her reflection before splashing water on her face. She looked up to see Elphaba leaning against the doorjamb.

She had pulled her hair over her shoulder and twisted it; it now hung in one long curl over her left shoulder. After several moments, Elphaba went to her friend and wrapped her arms around the girl. She rested her chin on her shoulder and buried her face in the red curls, eventually nudging her nose against the alabaster cheek. A small smile came to Milla's lips, and she reached up, tangling her fingers in the raven locks at the base of her friend's neck. When she turned her reflection to the mirror, she realized that they created quite a striking picture- it was a more adult version of the portrait that had been taken of them as children.

"We look like it."

"Like what, Mil?"

"Like that portrait your mother had taken of us when we were six. It was before your mother died, remember Elphie?"

The girl's brow furrowed, and she shook her head. "No."

"Just look at-" She stopped suddenly, realizing what she'd said. "I... I'm sorry, Elphie... I... I didn't mean..."

Slowly, the princess pulled away. "It's okay Mil, you didn't mean it. I know you didn't." She turned from the mirror, leaned back against the sink, eyes closed, head down. After a moment, Milla said,

"I'm scared. I... I'm scared that... that if I tell Fenvu that I love him..."

"You _have _to understand Milla, that with love... you just have to take a chance. If you get hurt, you get hurt. And if you find the love of your life, you hang on with all your might and never let go."

"Like you and Fiyero?"

Elphaba nodded.

"Elphie? Do you... ever imagine what your life would be like without Yero?"

"I have. And... and it scares me. It's... dark and... bleak. It's hateful."

"Do you think that'll be the same with Fenvu?"

"Milla, do you love him?"

The redhead bit her lip, before slowly nodding.

"I tihnk... yes."

"And he obviously loves you."

The girls stood in silence for several minutes, before they left the dorm, linking arms as they walked through the green. Elphaba's cane skittered across the path in front of them as they walked, and Milla found herself watching the object that her friend depended on to survive in the world. She'd seen during her stay at Kiamo Ko how close the royal family was, how loving they were to each other, and dependent Elphaba was on them all, even though she tried not to show it.

Not once, while she was there, did anyone mention Elphaba's ailment, at least not in her presence, if at all. It was almost as if she'd never lost her sight. She was a normal girl, with a normal life- for a royal- but the only thing Milla did notice that was strange, was the fact that Elphaba turned from the mirror in her room whenever she needed to be at her vanity. And it wasn't just at home; she'd turned from the mirror back in the dorm, and Fiyero never said anything about Elphaba facing the mirror whenever she got dressed in his dorm. Eventually, Milla's musings were stopped, when Elphaba said,

"There's Yero and Fenvu! Yero!"

Suddenly, Milla's heart dropped into her knees, and she felt the blood leaving every inch of her body as she looked up to see Fenvu standing in front of her.


	125. Chapter 125

**Chapter 125.**

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

**Elements in 124? there were none**

**Elements in 125?**

**Thanks to leash111 for reviewing 124.**

Her heart constricted at the sight of him. Both men looked up when Elphaba called out to them, and almost identical smiles appeared on their faces. Before she knew it, they were only inches away from them. She looked over, to see Elphaba throw her arms around her husband. He wrapped his arms tight around her waist before lifting her off the ground and swinging her gently back and forth, before pulling away and kissing her sweetly on the mouth. When she returned her attention to Fenvu, she ducked her head, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

He smiled at her, keeping silent, and neither noticed when Fiyero took Elphaba's arm and led her towards the cafeteria. When Milla did look up, she saw that she was alone with Fenvu, and bit her lip. After a moment, he said,

"Milla, I... I'm sorry-"

"No, it's all right. It's okay. It doesn't matter."

She brushed past him, but he grabbed her arm, causing her to turn back towards him. "Milla-"

She didn't say anything, just stared at him. He watched her for several minutes, hesitating, before leaning down and capturing her lips in a sweet, tender kiss. When she pulled away, she stepped back, asking, "Why-"

Taking a step towards her, he took her hands and kissed her knuckles. "I promised to kiss you before you die. I always keep a promise."

She pulled away, wrapping her arms around herself. Tears glistened in her eyes, and without a word, she rushed past him, hurrying back to her dorm. Once the door was closed behind her, she burrowed under the covers on her bed and sobbed.

Elphaba's words rang in her head, making her sob harder.

_"It's not like a textbook. You don't read what's written. You read what_ isn't. _You don't study until the words blur, you don't even have to open the book to know what it says, to know what he thinks, what he feels. You just have to be near him to know. You just have to take a chance. If you get hurt, you get hurt. And if you find the love of your life, you hang on with all your might and never let go."_

Milla hated to admit it, but Elphaba was right. To love someone, you had to be willing to let them love you and love them in return.

Right now though, Milla didn't love her best friend, she hated her for planting the idea into her head.

Her hand slid under the pillow and slowly, her fingers wrapped around something nestled beneath the cover. Sniffling, she pulled it out from under the pillow and looked at it, turning it over and over in her hands as she examined it. It took several minutes before she realized what it was. What they were.

Scissors.

A simple pair of scissors.

They had gold plated handles, and a sharp, precise blade. She ran her nail over the space above the bolt that held them together, and felt her nail scrape against something. Sitting up, she turned on the light, then held the scissors near it to see what it was. In nice engraved script, was a single letter,

_M_.

... Melena.

Instantly, she recognized whose scissors they belonged to. They were Mrs. Thropp's.

It all came rushing back as she stared at the engraved inital, what the scissors had been used for and how they'd ended up in her possession.

She remembered watching Mrs. Thropp cut material with them when she was little and over at Colwen Grounds. But that wasn't the most prominent memory.

No, the most prominent dealt with death...

After Mrs. Thropp died, Elphaba had hidden in the garden; after the funeral, she remembered how everyone had gone searching for the child, looking in the garden, in the servants' quarters, even searching in town for her. All turned up empty-handed.

No one had thought to check under the bed.

Except Milla.

Making her way towards the west wing of the house, she slipped into Mrs. Thropp's bedroom and made her way towards the bed. Even now, as she stared at the scissors, she remembered the creepy feeling she'd gotten walking through Mrs. Thropp's room, seeing the furniture that had belonged to her covered in white cloth. Seeing the windows shuttered and locked, the fireplace black and unused. And then she'd turned to the bed, and saw the light layer of dust on the blankets, before slowly climbing to her knees and looking underneath.

She'd stared into Elphaba's red, tear-filled aquamarine eyes.

Then, she'd climbed under the bed and laid with her friend.

Elphaba had lain under her mother's bed for two hours, cradling the scissors to her chest, fingering the golden plated handles and tracing the inital. When Milla joined her, she sat up, looked down at the scissors, and then, grabbed a chunk of her thick raven hair.

Even now, as she examined the scissors, Milla could see, could taste, could smell, could hear what Elphaba had done that long ago day. Like grainy images in a moving picture, the memory flashed before her eyes, the sound of the scissors slicing through Elphaba's raven locks, the taste of the tension and sadness in the air, the sharp scent of cut hair- of the friction between the hair and blades rubbing together, the sight of strands of raven falling to the floor in chunks.

Chunk, after chunk, after raven chunk.

Until the future princess was surrounded by haphazardly cut chunks of raven hair.

She'd attacked the mane of raven that had held her identity, cutting it short, destroying it, until there was nothing left but little strands and patches and a pile of hair that equaled heartbreak. She'd destroyed the one thing that had tied her to her mother, the one thing her mother had fawned over, the one thing that kept her mother alive. With her hair gone, she could try to grieve, but it would be no use.

Elphaba would grieve for the next eight years- even now, Milla knew, she was still grieving for the mother she'd lost so long ago. She was still grieving the death of the most important person in her life. It was a loss she would never get over, no matter how many years passed.

But that long ago day in Colwen Grounds, neither had known what their futures held; neither knew that they would go on two different paths, only to reunite once again at school. Neither knew that one would marry into royalty, that the other would lose her family, only to discover a childhood friend had fallen in love with her, and that she was terrified to consider a life with him. They had been children; the future was unattainable.

The only thing they knew was that they'd both lost someone close to them, and that they were grieving in the only way they knew how. Neither had heard of Vinkun princes or house fires, blindness or murder; they only knew love and loss.

Now, as Milla ran her fingers over the handles, she saw Elphaba doing the same so long ago, before throwing them aside and burying her face in her knees, sobs racking her body. Milla had moved closer to hold her friend, but she'd pushed her away, turning her back on the redhead and letting her grief overtake her. Milla had sat in silence next to her friend for an hour or more, letting her cry, before scooting closer and laying next to her, cautiously wrapping her arms around Elphaba. She'd rested her cheek against Elphaba's and taken deep breaths to keep from sobbing as well; it was Elphaba's time to grieve, not hers. She would grieve later, in her mother's arms. Her friend needed her.

Moments passed, minutes morphing into hours; they had laid under the bed. Eventually, Elphaba had turned in Milla's arms and buried her face in her chest, her arms wrapping around her neck, digging into the collar of her black dress, grasping chunks of the material- the only lifesaver she had to keep her from falling into absolute grief. Milla had held her, wrapping her lllarms around her waist, rested her cheek atop her head, and let the silent tears slip down her cheeks.

They'd been found four hours later, Nanny had suffered a conniption fit at the sight of Elphaba, and she'd been confined to her room without supper for cutting her hair. But slipping out of her room, she'd retrieved the scissors and slipped them into Milla's hands, asking her silently to keep them. It had taken two months for her hair to grow to just past her ears, and six months for it to return to the length it had been when she'd cut it. From then on, Nanny had kept a strict eye on Elphaba's hair, refusing to let the girl anywhere near a pair of scissors, supervision or not.

Even now, Milla remembered Nanny's words when she laid eyes on Elphaba that long ago day. They bit and stung more than any insect could. She had said it because she _knew_ she could get away with it, what with Mrs. Thropp now gone and unable to protect her precious daughter.

"_Oh Elphaba, how could you? Your _one true beauty."

The tears in the girl's eyes were the only evidence that Nanny had struck a chord.

A chord that would affect the young girl for the rest of her life.


	126. Chapter 126

**Chapter 126.**

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

**Elements in 125? Fenvu telling Milla that he promised to kiss her before she died and keeping it; Elphaba hiding under her mother's bed as a child, the furniture in Mrs. Thropp's room being covered with white sheets and the windows being shuttered and locked; Elphaba being confined to her room and later silently escaping; Elphaba's hair eventually growing to just past her ears; Nanny asking how Elphaba could cut her hair, and calling it her 'one true beauty.'**

**Based on? Laurie telling Amy that he had promised to kiss her before she died and then keeping the promise; Mary hiding under her mother's bed, the furniture in Mary's aunt's room being covered in white sheets and the windows being shuttered and locked; Mary being confined to her room for disobeying and later silently escaping; Jo's hair being cut to just past her ears, and Amy asking how Jo could cut her hair, and calling it her 'one true beauty.'**

**Book and author? _Little Women_ by Louisa May Alcott and _The Secret Garden_ by Frances Hodgson Burnett**

**Elements in 126?**

**Thanks to The Beautifully Tragic Author for reviewing 125 and lizziemagic for reviewing 122, 123, 124 and 125.**

The sound of horsehair bristles running through raven locks was the only sound in the dorm.

Fiyero had slipped out of the dorm for a few minutes to get lunch for them, and Elphaba hoped he made it back before the rain started. Until then, she had the dorm to herself, and so spent the time reading. When she grew tired of reading, she grabbed her hairbrush and settled on the floor of the bathroom. Undoing the twist that held her hair out of her face, she let it cascade down her back before brushing it over her shoulder and running the bristles through it.

She sat in silence, listening to the sound of her work, before she turned the brush over to run her fingers over the back. Slowly, she felt the engraving, tracing the initals on the back. She knew, even without her sight intact, who's they were. She'd traced them so often as a child, that her fingers knew the path in her sleep.

_M P T_

Melena Philipa Thropp

Although, Elphaba knew, that her aunt Sophelia had often called her mother Pippa, a nickname stemming from her childhood. Given to her by her older sister, the story that Melena used to tell was that when she was a little girl of about two or so, and Sophelia about four, her sister would call her 'Piper', out of pure stubbornness, more for her own enjoyment than for any real reason. Eventually, Melena adopted the nickname, and allowed her sister to shorten 'Piper' to 'Pippa,' even going so far as to refuse to answer to that name by anyone _but_ Sophelia.

She remembered her mother talking about her childhood, playing dress up with their mother's clothes, making cookies in the kitchen, spending every moment with her sister. The two were exceedingly close, acting more like twins that just sisters. So when Sophelia married at the age of eighteen, Melena had been devestated to be losing her sister. Melena hated Fenvu, and did all she could to keep away from him, but still, rumors swirled that her first born was not Frex's, but Fenvu's. Of course, she denied the rumors, loathed him, and did all she could to protect her children when he was around.

But she couldn't protect them forever. When Melena died, she left Elphaba exposed, left her vulnerable to Fenvu. Still, Elphaba heeded her mother's long-departed soft warnings, keeping away from him whenever he was around. Refusing to talk to him and hiding whenever he was going to come visit, she buried herself in books and Milla's friendship. And when she'd married Fiyero, she'd taken some of her mother's things with her.

The brush, mirror and comb that completed the set were among the artifacts she'd taken when she moved. Of course, Melena had given her the set when she was five, because she loved it so. She'd also given her beloved daughter a light pink and cream lace boudior gown- one Elphaba remembered playing dress up in when she was five. She'd loved it so much that Melena had let her keep it. Even now, sitting on the bathroom floor in her husband's dorm, she wore it; draped in layers of pink crushed velvet, she felt closer to her mother.

Melena had set several things aside for her daughter, telling her that the things were part of the "dowry she would take with her when she married." Even then, Melena had known her daughter would be pushed into an arranged marriage. One of things Melena had set aside now resided in a cabinet in the kitchen, untouched. Beautiful, delicate crystal- an entire dining set- had been set aside by her mother for her dowry, though she hadn't known it at the time. While her mother left her several things, the one thing that her mother had added to her dowry was one of the most important pieces she could have picked out.

It sat in front of the fireplace in their bedroom back in Kiamo Ko, a beautiful, three-paneled, wrought iron firescreen, it had three handpainted images- on the left side panel an image of a husband and wife, on the right, one of the husband and wife with their daughter, and on the middle, an image of the mother and daughter in a garden- all set in a garden. But the strangest thing that Elphaba found funny, was that the husband and wife looked like her and Fiyero. Unbeknownst to her child, Melena had known about the possible match between her daughter and the Vinkun prince, and so had the screen done for her daughter and future son-in-law. It seemed almost, that Melena had known what the future held for her daughter.

But now, Elphaba wasn't focused on the screen or the crystal, she was focused on her hair. Running her fingers through it slowly, she climbed to her feet, went into the dorm and after rumaging through her husband's desk, returned to the bathroom floor.

Grabbing a chunk, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and cut.


	127. Chapter 127

**Chapter 127.**

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

******A/N: First off, I'm sorry I haven't been updating, but I HAVEN'T HAD TIME:**

******1. School's been taking up most of my time- ten classes, plus play rehearsal, means I don't get home until 11:00 pm and then I have homework to finish.**

******2. I just got a job at a second-hand bookstore, and I've been working ten hour days.**

******3. I've been applying to and setting up auditions for performing arts schools.**

******But I'm back, and it's my day off because the store is closed, so I have time to update. Oh, and as a side note, if you're that pissed off at my writing, then DON'T READ IT!**

**Elements in 126? Melena and Sophelia being sisters**

**Based on? Mary's aunt and mother being sisters**

**Book and author? _The Secret Garden _by Frances Hodgson Burnett**

**Elements in 127?**

**Question: What drove her (Elphaba) to cutting her hair this time?**

**Answer: I'm not saying**

**Thanks to gagakid, kym667103 and lizziemagic for reviewing 126.**

He shook his head, sending raindrops to the floor, as he gently kicked the door closed. Going into the kitchen, he set lunch on the counter, and called, "Dove? Come on, you'd better eat. You haven't eaten all day. If Candle finds out, she'll have my head. Fae?" He stopped, hearing dead silence. "Dove, are you all right?" Slowly, he made his way towards the bathroom, stopping in the doorway.

Elphaba was sitting on the bathroom floor, in her nightgown and robe, surrounded by chunk after chunk of raven hair. Her knees were pulled to her chest and she buried her face in her arms. Several moments passed before Fiyero slowly made his way towards his wife; kneeling in front of her, he reached out and lifted her chin, staring into her face.

"Fae? What's wrong?" She didn't say anything, instead, she sniffled, reaching up to brush the tears off her cheeks. After a moment, Fiyero wrapped her in his arms, holding her close and letting her cry. She gratefully wrapped her arms around his neck, holding tight. Slowly, he stood, scooping her into his arms and carrying her into the bedroom and setting her gently on the bed. Sitting next to her, he slowly began to undress her, gently unlacing her corset, kissing the sore flesh that had endured the crush of the bones

She awoke to the feel of strong arms around her body. Stretching, she turned over, and slowly reached up, her fingers tracing features she knew by heart.

The hazel eyes. The soft lips. The strong jaw.

A small smile came over her face, and she leaned close, capturing those same, soft lips with hers. After several moments, she moved her lips along the base of his jaw and down his neck, quickly kissing the sensitive spot beneath his ear. He moaned softly, stretching, his eyes slowly opening. Minutes were spent just watching her, feeling her against his body and content to know that she was now calm.

"Did you sleep well, sweetheart?" He whispered, tracing her features. She shrugged, her eyes closed.

"Kind of, but that's because you were here." She replied, snuggling into his arms. He sighed, rolling onto his back, with her in his arms. She lay on his chest, content. They stayed that way for an hour or more, content in each others' arms; Fiyero found himself running his fingers through his wife's now short hair. It was now that he got a good look at the damage she'd done.

It was haphazardly cut, the longest strands just grazed her jawbone near her ears, other, shorter strands hung in the middle of her ears, even shorter strands didn't even graze her ears. Done quickly, frantically, it looked like she'd been placed through a grinder; yet to Fiyero, she looked pretty. But then again, he was her husband- she would look beautiful even if she were bald, to him.

"Yero?" He looked into her face.

"Why did you cut your hair, Dove?" He whispered softly, running his fingers throug the short strands. She sighed, before getting up and proceeding to get dressed. "Fae please, tell me. I won't criticize, you know I won't." He said, sitting up and moving to the edge of the bed. She kept quiet, pulling on her undergarments. After a moment, he got up, got dressed, and then went to her.

"Lace me up, Yero. Please." She whispered, turning to expose the stays of her corset. Sighing, he did as told, working in silence, before asking,

"Have you done this before? Cut your hair?" When he was finished, she turned to him.

"... When Mama died." She said, taking a shaky breath. "I... I hid under her bed and... Milla was with me. I asked her to keep the scissors."

"What made you cut it this time, Dove?" He asked, gently wiping a tear away with the ball of his thumb. Her lower lip trembled, and she tried hard to blink back tears.

"I... I was... I was using Mama's hairbrush..."

"And that's why you cut your hair?" He asked softly. She nodded, before going into the bathroom; returning ten minutes later with the hairbrush, she held it out to him. He took it gently, before turning it over. It was then that he noticed the engraved initials on the back.

_M P T_

"MPT?"

Elphaba nodded. "Mama." She took a deep breath.

"W-"

"Melena Philipa Thropp."


	128. Chapter 128

**Chapter 128.**

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

**Elements in 127? Fiyero raising Elphaba's chin to look into her face and asking her what was wrong, Elphaba's hair being short.**

**Based on? Lord Craven lifting Mary's chin to look into her face and asking what was wrong, Jo's hair being short.**

**Book and author? The Secret Garden by Frances Hodgons Burnett and Little Women by Louisa My Alcott**

**Elements in 128?**

**Thanks to chahiro in love 101 for reviewing 126 and lizziemagic for reviewing 127.**

"Not possible. If Marku had really been that paranoid about the jewels of the Vinkun royal family disappearing, he would have done something about it." Milla said, flipping through her history book as she and Glinda sat under the cherry tree the next afternoon.

"But-"

"Fiyero! Over here!" Glinda looked up, to see Fiyero and Elphaba hurrying towards them.

"How are you doing today, girls?" He asked once they'd joined the girls.

"We're doing well. And you?" Milla asked.

"We're... as good as we're going to get." Fiyero said, glancing slyly at his wife out of the corner of his eye.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Glinda asked, climbing to her feet. She didn't miss the glances shared between the couple. "What? What's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath, Elphaba reached up and removed the hate her husband had worn a few days earlier. It wasn't at all fashionable for women to wear men's hats, but she had chosen it over one of her own, specifically for the reason that they were going out in public. But as she now removed the hat and handed it to her husband, shook out her hair and lowered her head, she realized that it would have been better to stay in the dorm.

"Oh Elphie!" Glinda's eyes widened in shock. Milla, however, knew why Elphaba had cut her hair, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she went to her friend and wrapped her in a hug. Elphaba gratefully clung to the girl, burying her face in the red curls. Gently, Milla tangled her fingers in the short hair, memories of the last incident like this resurfacing. Eventually, she pulled away from her friend, brushed the tears from her eyes, and glancing at Fiyero, asked,

"Again?" Elphaba nodded. "About-"

Another nod.

"I'm so sorry, Elphie." Milla whispered, hugging her friend again. Moments passed, before she pulled away and took the slender hands into her own.

"I don't understand. What happened?"

No one said anything for several minutes, but finally, with a reassuring kiss from Fiyero, Elphaba said,

"I... I cut my hair because... of my mother."

"I don't-"

"Elphaba cut her hair when she was a child. After her mother died." Milla said, holding her friend close, allowing Elphaba to rest her head on her shoulder.

Elphaba, gratefully hung on, wrapping her arms tight around Milla's small waist. Glinda watched several small tears slip down the harlequin green cheeks, and gently, the redhead reached up and wiped them away. She was protecting the young princess, much like she'd done from the time they were children. Milla would always protect Elphaba; she'd made a promise to her that she would.

Jealousy- jealousy that had long been buried since their friendship began- surged back up. She envied the relationship the redhead shared with the princess; envied the way the girls related to each other; the way they loved each other. Glinda wanted that- so badly she could taste it. Silently, she watched Elphaba bury her face in the red curls, dig her nails into the soft cotton fabric, noticed the way the girl's shoulders shook with unshed sobs.

She bristled as Milla rubbed her back; kissed her temple and rocked her gently back and forth as a means to comfort her. Glinda _understood_ the deep relationship between the girls, but still, she envied it. She knew that Elphaba and Milla had grown up together; that they had finally been reunited, but still... it wasn't fair. She was just as much Elphaba's friend as Milla was.

"I'm sorry Elphie. I'm so sorry." Milla whispered over and over again, resting her cheek against the girl's soft raven curls. Eventually, she whispered something softly to Fiyero, who nodded, and then she led Elphaba back to her dorm. Glinda, wanting so much to follow, only watched, before running to catch up. When she finally caught up with her friends, Elphaba was sitting in the desk chair in Milla's dorm, and the redhead was fixing Elphaba's haphazard haircut.

"I didn't mean to, Milla. I just... I just remember..."

"I know Elphie, I know. I don't blame you. I'd do the same thing."

"I haven't thought about her in-"

"I know, sweetie. Neither have I."

Slowly, Glinda made her way into the dorm; she stopped when Elphaba turned towards her.

"Elphie? Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" Elphaba choked out. The blonde took a deep breath, licking her lips quickly before going to her friend and kneeling in front of her, taking her hands.

"Elphie, I-" She was startled when the princess pulled away. The hurt ran across Elphaba's face, and she turned from the blonde.

"Glinda please. Not right now." Milla whispered, meeting the blonde's eyes. Nodding, Glinda stood, casting one last glance at the girl before leaving. Once she was gone, Elphaba got up, went to the bed, and crawled underneath it. Moments passed, before Milla followed, wrapping her arms around the young princess, allowing her to sob.

That was where Fiyero found them three hours later, sound asleep.


	129. Chapter 129

**Chapter 129.**

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

**A/N: HIGH M!**

**Elements in 128? Elphaba removing the hat and showing the girls her short hair, Glinda's shock at Elphaba's short hair, Elphaba crawling under the bed**

**Based on? Jo removing her bonnet and showing the girls her short hair, the shock at the haircut, Mary crawling under the bed**

**Book and author? _Little Women _by Louisa May Alcott and _The Secret Garden _by Frances Hodgons Burnett**

**Elements in 129?**

He ran his fingers through the short curls several times before letting his fingers trail down her back. She snuggled closer, tucking her arms between their bodies and pressing her cheek against his heart as he gently traced the diamonds on her lower back. She wriggled closer as his fingers gently trailed over her tailbone and along the soft mounds of her buttocks. Not even seperated by cloth now, they lay together blue diamonds on a green field, content in their life and love.

The sheet was down around their legs, leaving their bodies exposed to the cold. A fire crackled in the fireplace, yet neither noticed. She again snuggled closer despite the fact that they were close in every way possible. He sighed, closing his eyes and letting himself enjoy the feel of his wife curled up on his chest, safe and secure, where she belonged. The quiet allowed him to reflect back on their wedding night; he cringed inwardly at how young and inexperienced they had been then.

Back then, he hadn't known or understood that the girl sitting on the bed next to him would become the love of his life; that she would become the only woman to ever share his bed; that he would spend the majority of his nights and early mornings laying in bed with her, wrapped within her embrace. He hadn't known that when they made love they would fit perfectly together, that they would spend the majority of their nights making love through touch and taste.

As he'd looked at the girl that was his wife, he'd found himself uncertain about loving her- something that he now found ridiculous. How he'd managed to go for several months, unsure of whether he loved his wife or not, was beyond belief. Now, he couldn't imagine _not_ loving her. He couldn't believe that he'd laid with her that long ago night on their wedding, and told himself that he _didn't _love her. Could he go back and do everything over again, he'd tell himself that he loved her, that he'd always love her, and that he'd love the woman she would become.

She sighed, causing his thoughts to scatter, and he pulled away slightly, looking down at her.

"You okay, Dove?" He asked, his voice hoarse from their late night activities. She kept quiet for several minutes. Eventually, she said,

"I was terrified."

His brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean, love?"

"On our wedding night. I was terrified. Terrified that you'd reject me, that you'd hate me, or order me to get out. Have me put to death or banish me because of my skin."

He relaxed slightly, a soft chuckle escaping his throat.

"I was just as terrified, Dove. You weren't alone that night. I was just as terrified as you were." Moments passed, before she raised her head and tilted her face towards his.

"You were?" She asked in a soft whisper. He nodded.

"Yes. We were forced into this. I was just as terrified of this marriage as you were, Dove. I was horrified you'd hate me or demand an anullment."

"I would never do that, Yero." She said, reaching up and tracing the contures of his cheeks.

When her fingers brushed over his lips, he kissed them, lingering on each fingertip before moving down to her palm. He brushed his lips against her love line, her heart line, her life line; tracing them softly with the tip of his tongue. He kissed the outline of her palm, flicked his tongue over the webbing between her fingers, and sucked gently on the web of skin between her thumb and forefinger.

He looked up to see the emotions rush across her face, and chuckled inwardly as he moved to kiss the indent at the bottom of her palm, before nipping once and then sucking on the pulse that beat at her wrist. She choked out a soft gasp, biting her lip to keep from crying out and risk waking the others on the third floor of Briscoe. Satisfied that he had her under his spell, he distracted her long enough so that he'd switched places with her. As she sank into the pillows and blankets, he watched her face for several moments before leaning down and capturing her lips in his.

He drank in her kiss, devoured her taste, and ran his hands down her body, over her hips and between her thighs. The soft curls beneath her navel brushed against his hands as he ran his fingers up her hips, brushing the tattoos on her waist. Gently, tenderly, he entered her; they joined together like they had so often before, and his heart fluttered at the soft groan that escaped her throat. It was the same groan she'd made that day at Kiamo Ko so long ago.

Their fingers trailed over bare skin, digging into crevices and discovering valleys that they knew well. They made love slowly, savoring every moment with each other, whispering sweet nothings to each other and sharing tantalizing kisses and chaste caresses.

"I love you, Dove."

"I love you, Y-"

They stopped, interrupted by the knock. Silence fell, before Fiyero turned back to her and leaned down to kiss her-

Another knock, louder this time.

"Your Majesties, I _demand_ you open this door immediately!"


	130. Chapter 130

**Chapter 130.**

**Rifiuto: Non M****iriena**

**A/N: MY 130th CHAPTER!**

**Elements in 129? There were none**

**Elements in 130?**

**Thanks to gagakid for reviewing 129.**

Pulling away, Fiyero turned to the door, as Elphaba sat up and pulled the sheet to her chest. He glanced quickly at his wife.

"Yero-"

He pressed a finger to her lips, hushing her softly, before climbing out of bed and pulling on his robe. Once it was tied, he made his way to the door and slowly unlocked it.

"Madame Morrible, is there something I can help you with?" Fiyero asked, blocking the doorway.

The headmistress didn't respond. Instead, she shoved Fiyero aside and entered the dorm, making her way to Elphaba, who by this time, had climbed out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown and robe.

"What's going on? What's wrong? Yero, why is Madame-"

"Good morning, Your Majesty."

Elphaba turned towards Morrible, keeping quiet and shrinking back into her husband's embrace.

"Good morning, Madame Morrible." She muttered under her breath. The headmistress eyed the young woman for several minutes, before turning to Fiyero.

"Your Majesty, I came by because there is a young man waiting in my office, who says that he knows you. Now I don't allow strangers on campus grounds without the permission of the person or persons they wish to see. Would you please come down and identify him?"

"O-"

_"What about my brooch?"_ Elphaba demanded, taking this as the perfect opportunity to bring up a stolen item.

"Elphaba, hush!" Fiyero ordered softly; the young princess fixed her sightless eyes on the headmistress, shrinking further into her husband's embrace with a soft growl of annoyance. "Of... of course, we'll be right down. Thank you, Madame."

Several minutes passed before the headmistress nodded and left. Once she was gone and the door was shut and locked behind her, Fiyero returned to his wife's side, wrapping her in his arms and kissing her. She slid her hands between the folds of his robe and traced the diamonds she knew so well patterned on his chest. Nudging her nose against his chest, she curled into him, allowing him to wrap his arms tight around her. They stayed in that position for several minutes, before Fiyero pulled away and began to get dressed. Eventually, Elphaba followed suit.

"Lace me up, Yero?" She asked, turning to show the stays of her corset. He did, quickly, expertly. When they were finally dressed, he took her hand and led her from the dorm. As Fiyero locked the door, Elphaba walked up and down the hall, her cane darting in front of her.

"Good morning, Your Majesties." Fiyero glanced up, nodding to a few of the other young men who lived on the same floor.

"Good morning, Fiyero, Elphaba."

"Good morning, Boq. How have you been?" Elphaba asked, turning towards the young man. He squirmed slightly under her gaze, but eventually took the hand Elphaba offered and kissed it.

"I'm doing well. And you?"

"We're doing okay. Thank you." He nodded, before heading down the hall towards the stairs. Moments passed, no one else passed through the hall for several minutes, before,

"Good morning, Elphaba."

The young woman turned, silent, letting the remaining four senses take over for her. He moved closer, allowing her to reach out and trace his features. When she was done, she dropped her hand and straightened her back.

"Fenvu. How have you been?" He shrugged.

"I've been better."

"Yes, well, haven't we all?"

"Good morning, Fenvu."

"Morning, Fiyero."

The princess turned her head towards her husband, who was at her elbow.

"We'd love to stay and chat, but we have somewhere we have to be. Perhaps later, for lunch." Fiyero said. Fenvu nodded.

"Of course." With a nod, Fiyero led Elphaba away, wanting to get the business with Morrible over with as soon as possible.

"Elphaba!" The girl stopped, turning back. "If you see Milla, please, tell her I'm sorry."

The girl nodded once.

"I will."

He relaxed.

"Thank you."


	131. Chapter 131

**Chapter 131.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena **

**Elements in 130? Elphaba's monotone greeting to Madame Morrible**

**Based on? Sarah's monotone greeting to Miss Minchine**

**Book and author? A Little Princess by Frances Hodgons Burnett**

**Elements in 131?**

He squeezed her hand, glancing quickly at her before pushing the door to the headmistress's office open... and stopped short.

"Yero? Who is it?"

He kept quiet for several minutes, before choking out a hoarse laugh.

"Avaric!"

Letting go of his wife's hand, he rushed to his old friend, embracing the young man he considered a brother.

"You know this man, Your Majesty?" Morrible asked, watching the two.

"This is my most trusted friend, my best friend. We grew up together. Of course I know Avaric." Fiyero said, not looking at the headmistress; instead, he turned to his wife. The young princess had stood off to the side, listening. Judging it safe to join the two, she rushed to them, throwing her arms around Avaric in a hug.

"What are you doing here, Avaric?" She asked when she pulled away. The look on his face suddenly darkened.

"Your parents sent me. They need you home."

"What's wrong? Is Father sick again?" Elphaba asked, worried. Avaric shook his head.

"No. They won't say, they just need you to be ready to leave tonight. They'll meet us at the station in the village. Can you do that? Both of you?" Avaric glanced at his old friend, who nodded.

"But... but we just got back..." Elphaba protested, but Avaric's hand on her arm stopped her.

They were ready to leave by eleven that evening. Dressed in warm clothing for a cold night, they hurried from Briscoe, through campus, their departure unnoticed. The mist rose around them as the rain beat onto their shoulders, urging them on. To Elphaba, it was as though she were wandering through the woods within a fairytale, or back in her mother's garden on a cold winter's night.

When they were safely tucked within the carriage walls, Elphaba turned back towards the gates of Shiz. She had to admit, she was glad to be leaving, if only temporarily. Within minutes, the carriage was in motion, taking them to the train station.

It took them several weeks to return to the Vinkus, but when they did, they returned to a very changed homeland. Suqari and Chelseqa met them at the station, embracing them and talking softly with them as they moved to the carriage awaiting to take them to Kiamo Ko. Once they were all settled within the carriage, Fiyero asked,

"Why did we have to return, Father? Avaric wouldn't say-"

"There's a man who's been causing trouble. A revolutionary- Oscar Zocarious Diggs. Not long after you both returned to Shiz, we began recieving threats that... that his followers were... lurking within the school's walls, and were going to get rid of both of you if we did not meet their demands." Chelseqa cut her husband off, taking his hand.

"He wants us to abdicate-"

"You won't, will you?" Elphaba asked, fear flitting across her face. Chelseqa shook her head, reaching out to cup her daughter's cheek.

"No. We won't. But... at the threat of... we couldn't let you stay at Shiz... not while Diggs is still around... it's safer if you're with us. We know the threats that are around us here; at Shiz, we don't. It's for your own protection, darlings."

Elphaba didn't say anything, just curled into Fiyero's embrace, Chelseqa's words exploding in her head.

They returned home around three in the morning, and once inside the palace walls, all retired to bed.

However, none slept.

The possibility that they would not wake in the morning left Elphaba up most of the night by the fire, wrapped in a blanket. Eventually, Fiyero joined her, holding her close and promising her that they would be okay.

"I want to write Milla and Glinda in the morning, Yero. I want them to know that we're all right." Elphaba told him, turning her face to his.

"You can sweetheart. We'll do that first thing. I promise we will." And he kissed her temple, holding her close.

When she did eventually fall asleep, Fiyero laid her in their bed, covered her with the blanket and then slipped out of the room. Shutting the door softly behind him, he hurried to the library, expecting to have the room to himself.

He was wrong.

Suqari was standing at the window, a cigar in his grasp, watching the stars.

"Father?"

The older man's gaze moved from the stars to his beloved son, wrapped in his robe, worry written over his young features.

"Couldn't sleep either, Yero?"

The younger man shook his head, going to him.

"How... bad is the threat, Father?" He asked, when he was close. The older man sighed, unsure of whether to tell him or not.

"Very, Fiyero. Diggs... he wants our heads. He wants to wipe out the family and take over the country-"

"A dictatorship?" Fiyero whispered softly. His father nodded.

They talked for more than an hour, trying to think of a way to be rid of Diggs without raging war. But all matter of planning stopped when the library door opened; both men turned.

Elphaba, wrapped in a blanket, her short hair a mess of curls, stood in the doorway, before slowly making her way towards the two. Chelseqa wasn't far behind. As she got closer, they saw the tears on her cheeks.

"We're going to be all right, aren't we, Father? Aren't we?"


	132. Chapter 132

**Chapter 132.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 131? There were none**

**Elements in 132?**

**Question: isn't OZD the Wizard? Isn't he already in power?**

**Answer: No. He's a Vinkun revolutionary**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 128, 129, 130 and 131, kym667103 and sb01210 for reviewing 131.**

"What happens if we're apart?" She asked, snuggling into his side and resting her head on his chest. He sighed, running his fingers through her short hair as he tried to think of the perfect response.

"Here's what you do." He said, pulling away and looking into her face. "When I'm far away from you, whisper a little prayer for me, and tell all the stars above that this is dedicated to the one I love. Okay?" She nodded, allowing his sweet kiss before curling back into his arms.

"Yero, what if we don't make it out of here alive?"

"Don't think that, Dove. We're okay- we'll all be okay. Kiamo Ko was originally a fortress; it's built to keep out intruders."

She didn't reply, instead, she snuggled closer.

The next several weeks passed by in as normal a routine as possible for the royal family. No longer were Elphaba and Fiyero allowed to go to the village without an escort of guards, nor go riding into the meadow without being carefully watched; the entire family were basically under lockdown. So it was on Thursday, ten weeks after Fiyero and Elphaba returned home that chaos broke, and death came knocking at their door.

Elphaba and Fiyero lay curled in each others' arms, listening to the rain pelt the windows when the gunshot rang throughout the grounds. Sitting up, Fiyero gently removed Elphaba from his chest and climbed out of bed, pulling on his robe.

"Yero?"

"Shh." Instantly sensing the tension in the room, Elphaba moved to climb out of bed and join him. "Stay here." He ordered softly, gently pushing her back towards the bed. Once she was sitting back under the covers, he slipped out of the room. Closing the door softly behind him, he moved down the hall to the staircase. Reaching the landing, he asked,

"What's going on?" His parents turned, startled to see their son behind them.

"Yero, go get Elphaba. Dress as warmly as you can, and hurry!"

"Why-"

"Go!" Without another word, he returned to their room, shutting the door behind him.

"Yero? What's-"

"Get up, love. Get dressed- as warmly as you can."

"Why Yero?" She asked, climbing out of bed and doing as told.

"Just, please Dove." A quick nod was his only reply. In thirty minutes, they were both dressed warmly; Elphaba had tucked her mother's trinkets into her clothing, hiding her mother's letters within the lining of her corset, and twisting the small purse into the sleeve of her blouse. Slipping the ivory doves into the pockets of her new coat, she grabbed her husband's arm and hurried after him. Once they were in the hall, Suqari hurried to his children, leading them down the stairs.

"Come on, my darlings, this way."

"Where are we going, Father?" Elphaba asked, her voice small, frightened. Suqari didn't answer. The family and their staff moved through the silent castle, out into the stables, and towards the horses-

Shouting caused everyone to freeze, before light appeared- fire, lit torches coming towards them. And then the smell of burning wood. Fiyero turned, seeing the flames begin to climb up the walls of the stable. In an instant, the sight of the roof of Colwen Grounds caving in came back full force, and the only thing Fiyero could focus on was making sure everyone got out alive.

"NO! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! WE HAVE TO GO, NOW!" Everyone turned; he could tell that most of them thought he'd lost his mind, but when an earth-shaking groan could be heard, he didn't hesitate to take command. "IT'S GOING TO CAVE IN! MOVE, NOW!" Moments passed, with only the sound of several people hurrying from the stables as the roof began to give way-

"YERO!"

He turned, searching for his wife, before realizing that she was at the door of the stable.

"ELPHABA!"

As he rushed towards the door, he felt something wrap around his neck-

His wife, his beautiful wife.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded, taking her face in his hands and shaking her.

"I couldn't leave you! I-" He shook his head, silencing her sobs, before turning her and shoving her towards the door.

"Not now, Dove. Go."

"I'm not going without you!"

"I'm right behind you-" But he didn't get to finish, instead, he grabbed her hand and they sprinted for the door, making it out of the burning barn and to the rest of the household as the roof caved in. Screams could be heard, from both rebels and those few servants unable to escape the burning stables. As Fiyero and his wife stood and caught their breath, they felt arms go around them, before hearing Chelseqa's soft sobs.

"Are you two okay?" She whispered between sobs. They both nodded. Once reassurances were made, Suqari ordered everyone to head for the forest; within the trees, they'd find shelter and survival.

Hopefully.

Once hidden within the darkness of the forest, Elphaba curled into her husband's arms.

"When you didn't come out- I thought I'd lost you." She whispered, fear making her voice tiny. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"For a moment there you did." And without letting her reply, he kissed her, making sure that if they died tonight, that his last memory of her would be the taste of her kiss, the feel of her arms around his neck and her small body against his. If they died tonight, he'd die happy, knowing that he died with her in his arms.


	133. Chapter 133

**Chapter 133.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 132? The stable being set on fire and collapsing and a few of the servants dieing**

**Based on? Bertha setting Thornfield on fire, the house collapsing and Bertha dieing**

**Book and Author? _Jane Eyre_ by Charlotte Bronte**

**Elements in 133?**

"Yero?"

"What is it, Sweetheart?"

"I love you..." He shook his head.

"No. No, we're not starting that. We went through that once before, Dove, we're not going through that again. We'll get through this, you hear me? You hear me? We'll survive. We always have." She closed her eyes, swallowed and nodded slowly. After a moment, he pulled her close, holding her against his chest.

It had been four weeks since the attack on Kiamo Ko, and the household had finally found shelter with their allies, the Yunamata- Fiyero's mother's tribe. Laying beneath the blankets in the small tent that was their temporary home, Fiyero rubbed his wife's back in an effort to calm her.

Unlike the Arjiki, who stayed in one place, the Yunamata traveled in seasonal rotations, following the food source. Even with that, they were a fairly modern society, and regarded their relations with the Scrow and Arjiki tribes to be quite strong- especially concerning that the Arjiki Crown Prince was the child of one of their own. When the bedraggled household had first arrived, the Yunamata had accepted them with open arms- with the exception of Elphaba, mainly because of her skin. But after realizing that the young princess was blind and relied on her husband and those around her, they began to accept her, even delighted in her company. Elphaba, for her part, had spent the first few days with her husband and the household; eventually, however, she began to venture out and even began to learn a bit of Chelseqa's mother tongue.

Fiyero, for his part, had grown up learning how to speak in his mother's native tongue, and was exceedingly fluent, which irked Elphaba to no end. Those in the Yunamata tribe couldn't help laughing at the gentle bickering that went on between Fiyero and his wife.

"Yero?"

"Hmm?"

She sighed, burrowing into his chest and breathing in his scent.

"Do... isn't Mother from this tribe?" He nodded.

"Yes. Both she and Aunt Musetta are from the Yunamata. Why?" She shrugged, before settling back on his chest.

"Just curious." He didn't say anything, just continued to rub her back. After a moment,

"I love you, Dove."

"I love you too, Yero." She replied, sitting up and moving closer. He sat up as well, laying back against the multiple pillows and pulling her close. They sat in silence for several minutes before the flap of their tent opened.

"Fiyero, Elphaba?"

"What is it, Mother?" Fiyero asked, as Chelseqa entered the tent, her husband and another man behind her. "Who's this?"

"This is my uncle, Fiyero. Your great-uncle, Liir." Instantly, the young man was on his feet and pulling his wife with him.

"Who?" Elphaba asked. Instead of answering, Fiyero nodded slightly to the older man, who nodded in return. The princess, however, didn't curtsy nor do anything else- she just stood and listened. After a moment, she moved forward, reaching out.

"Elphaba-"

But she ignored her husband, and moved closer, eventually pressing her fingers againt the old man's cheek. Startled, Liir watched her, silent, as the princess ran her fingers over his face. It was then that he could see and understood what she was doing. The young woman was blind- she was familiarizing herself with him by running her fingers over his face- her way of identifying people. Her beautiful eyes were blank, and once she was done running her fingers over his face, she pulled back and dipped into a small curtsy. After a moment, Liir reached down and gently lifted her chin to look into her face.

She was pretty, even beautiful, but he saw at once that her beauty was marred by the loss of her sight. He'd listened to the story his niece had told him, how the girl had come to lose her sight, and he bristled at the cruelness of fate. She was girl, a meer child, not yet a grown woman, and already, fate had bestowed one of its harshest cruelties on her. He watched her, noticed how she closed her eyes and listened. Slowly, he pulled away, and she backed up, reaching for her husband, who wrapped an arm protectively around her waist.

"I'm sorry-"

Liir turned to his great-nephew. He studied the boy, noticed the worry covering his face, realized how he worried about his wife so. He loved her, protected her, made sure she was happy before he himself was. Nodding, Liir turned and left the tent, beckoning them out into the open air. Slowly, they followed, stopping several feet from him. He turned, examined the young couple for a moment or two, and then told them both to sit.

Once everyone was seated, Liir turned to Fiyero. The young man was startled when he reached out and slipped his fingers under his shirt. After a moment, the older man withdrew, gently pushing the shirt he wore to the side. Liir studied his great-nephew's diamonds, noted the intricate pattern that was forever etched into his chest. Slowly, the older man's eyes moved to his nephew's.

"So much worry and fear for a young Crown Prince to carry." Fiyero sighed, nodding.

"I know." He whispered, meeting his great-uncle's eyes. "I don't mean to-"

"Yero?" Everyone turned to Elphaba.

"What is it, loce?" He asked softly, leaning close.

"When are we going home?"


	134. Chapter 134

**Chapter 134.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 133? there were none**

**Elements in 134?**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 132 and 133.**

He turned his eyes to the stars, watching them shoot across the sky, as a wish came to his mind. But after several minutes, he shook his head. He didn't need a wish; his wishes had already come true. Slowly, he turned to watch the woman sleeping peacefully in his arms, her beautiful face outlined in the moonlight, her broken eyes closed with sleep, her breathing even.

She was his wish come true.

His life wasn't complete without her, that much he knew. She sighed in her sleep, and snuggled closer, wrapping an arm around his waist. Gently, he reached down and ran a hand through her raven locks, allowing his fingers to tangle into the soft silk that he loved so much. Wrapping her in his arms, he thought back on what the first months of their marriage had been like.

Some force, some unidentifiable entity, some unnamed God had led him to the library that night.

Some divine being had pushed them together.

After several moments, he glanced back at the stars before turning back to his wife. Her breathing was even, gentle; the way only breath is during sleep, when peaceful serenity takes hold and the world falls silent with the music of sleep. A soft murmur of unintelligible words fled her softly parted lips, before a delicately whispered, 'I love you' escaped her vocal chords. He smiled softly, knowing those words were true, and had always been true, from the moment they met. He proved it to her every night, that he loved her, in the way he took her- gently, tenderly, as though she were made of glass, as though she were the crown jewel.

And to him, she was.

Gently, he kissed her hair, and whispered,

"God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you."

What he meant was, _I love you_.

He_ still _found himself grateful to wake up next to her, happy to go to bed with her by his side. He still found himself laughing at her antics, smiling at her triumphs, and blushing at her touches. He still discovered that he got light-headed when he was around her, lost track of time when they were together, and still noticed that she made his world brighter, happier, more exciting.

But wasn't that what marriage was about?

Now that Fiyero had time to think about it, that _was_ what marriage was about. It was about waking up with the woman you loved next to you in bed, about falling asleep with her in his arms; it was about laughing at her jokes and helping her when something got too hard for her, it was about spending the quiet moments together in the library, and the wild, insane ones outside horseback riding together. It was about holding her until your arms grew heavy with the feel of her body, and kissing her whenever you wanted, even if you didn't have a reason, because that was what husbands did.

It was about telling her you loved her at all hours of the night, and making love to her whereever you could, whenever you could. It was about making her feel important, letting her know you loved her, and that you always would. It was about letting your marriage grow through friendship. These were all things he and Elphaba had worked on over the years, were still doing, even as they continued to fall deeper and deeper in love with each other.

Without realizing it, he yanked on her hair, and she jerked awake, letting out a shriek of surprise before sitting up and listening. Realizing that she was alone with Fiyero, and that it had been her darling husband who had woken her up, she sighed and lay back down, taking her customary place on his chest, relaxing.

"Sorry darling, did I scare you? I seem to have that affect on people." He told her. A soft chukle escaped her lips that made his heart melt and brought back all his thoughts from earlier. After a moment, she stopped, and reached up, cupping his cheek in her hand.

"Yes you scared me. Don't do that." She scolded mockingly, gently tapping him on the cheek. He laughed softly, before lifting her up and kissing her, even as she protested. Sitting up with her in his arms, his hands tangling in her hair, and her slender, shapely, womanly thighs hugging his waist he began to kiss every inch of available skin, whispering a reason as to why he loved her as he did so.

"Your eyes." He whispered, kissing her shoulder. "Your laugh." A kiss to her breast as he reached down and moved her nightgown up her body, revealing her gorgeous harlequin green skin. Then, he pulled it over her head and tossed it on the floor, leaving her nude and exposed to the cold. Instinctively, she covered her chest with her arms, but he reached up and lowered them before pressing a kiss to the soft skin of her breast. The soft moan that escaped her throat sent chills up his spine. "Your smile." A kiss to her navel. "Your loving nature." A kiss to the pulse at her wrist. Breathless, she asked,

"What are you doing, Yero?"

He looked up at her, she waited, curious, before running her fingers over his face. Along his brows, down the bridge of his nose, across his cheekbones, over his lips, which he used to press a kiss against the meat of her fingers.

"What are you doing, Yero?" She asked again.

"Kissing you." He said, capturing her lips in his. When they pulled apart, she asked,

"No, I mean who are you talking to?"

He didn't answer for several minutes before,

"I was just listing all the reasons why I love you."

She raised her eyebrows.

"All the reasons why you love me?"

He nodded.

"But-"

"Shh." He replied, placing a finger against her lips. Moments passed, before she finally said,

"Fine, give me five reasons as to why you love me, Yero."

He thought a moment, before pressing a soft kiss against her neck.

"I don't need five reasons."

She pulled away. "Why not?"

He stared into her face.

"Because there are only four reasons why I love you."

"What are they?"

Silence met her as he thought about them, and then he pressed a kiss to her jawline.

"Well, first off, you're beautiful."

The next kiss connected with her neck.

"Second, you're smart."

One to her shoulder.

"Third, you're adventurous."

Another to her ear.

"Fourth, you're caring."

This last kiss met her lips.

"And you love me."

She pulled away.

"Yero, that was five." He went back over the list, and rolled his eyes, before kissing her again.

"I know. I added one in."

She smiled at him, before capturing his lips in hers. Reaching down, she unbuttoned his pajama top, removed it from his body and tossed it on the floor, before reaching for his pajama bottoms.

"I love you too, Yero."


	135. Chapter 135

**Chapter 135.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 134? There were none.**

**Elements in 135?**

**Thanks to lizziemagic and sb01210 for reviewing 134.**

"Yero-"

"Hmm?"

"When are we-"

"We'll be out of here soon. I promise."

Word had spread that those loyal to the royals had finally captured Diggs. The revolution had been put down, and the man was now awaiting execution. The family had returned to the palace after eighteen weeks of life with the Yunamata, and now, they were waiting for the train to arrive to take them back to Shiz. The revolution had been bloody; revolutionaries had been killed, as well as those loyal. But now that it was over, things were returning to normal.

The trip back to Shiz took longer than usual, as things were still settling down- spies had been removed from Shiz, but the suspicion was still there. However, when they were finally back within the gates of Shiz, Fiyero was grateful. Though he loved his time with his mother's tribe, he had missed Shiz, and was eager to get back to school and friends.

Once they'd reunited with their friends, Fiyero had pulled Elphaba aside.

"What's wrong, Yero?"

He didn't say anything, just led her back to his dorm after saying goodbye to their friends. Once they were within the familiar dorm walls, Fiyero began undressing her, removing her clothing and then working on her corset as he kissed her.

"Yero-"

"Hmm?"

"Yero, what's the-" He captured her lips in a deep kiss, a kiss that distracted her. A kiss that made her shove him back on the bed and kiss him back. His hands tangled in her hair- it had grown back to the long, soft raven locks she'd had before she'd taken the scissors too it- and he moaned as she nibbled on his neck.

When she pulled away, she asked,

"What's wrong, Yero?"

He looked into her face, studying her features. Gently, he reached up to trace her features, licking his lips. Eventually, he whispered,

"Father told me before we left that your surgery is set for July twentieth."

"Ju... July... twentieth?" He nodded as she pulled away.

A mix of emotions ran across her face as she did the math in her head.

"Ju... that... that means..."

"It's only a month away." He said, nodding. "Two weeks, actually."

Excitement lit up her whole face, and she let out a cry of delight, throwing her arms around him and covering his mouth with hers. She deepened the kiss, tangling her fingers in his hair and pressing her nude body against his.

"Oh, Yero, really?" He nodded. They'd broken apart, and now at kissing and caressing.

"Yes. Father wanted to make sure that everything would go perfectly before he said yes. Now, we're going to have to return home next week."

"Why?" She asked, tracing the diamonds on his chest.

"Because the doctor wants to meet you before he does the operation. He wants to get to know you, and he wants to tell you the risks. Basically, he wants to give you a week to mentally prepare before he does the surgery."

A squeal of excitement escaped her lips, and she climbed off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To tell Glinda and Milla!"

"Fae!" The girl stopped. "You're nude."

Two hours later, after having made love twice and talked about the surgery, Elphaba was dragging Fiyero across the campus towards Crage. She sped up the stairs, losing her footing and nearly landing on the floor, attempting to break her nose in the process- and only managed not to when Fiyero caught her. Once she was on the landing, she rushed towards Milla's dorm, leaving Fiyero behind.

"Milla! Milla! I have my surgery in-"

She opened the door, and stopped short.

Something was off.

When Fiyero finally joined her, he saw what had stopped his wife in her tracks.

Milla and Fenvu, locked in a passionate embrace.

"Yero? What-"

It was then that Milla pulled away, blushing.

"Elphie! You're back!" She cried, rushing to her friend and wrapping her in a hug. The princess didn't say anything, just half-heartedly patted the girl's back; shock was evident on her face. Though she couldn't see, she sensed what was going on between the two. Fiyero, meanwhile, tried hard to stifle his laughter as he watched Fenvu fidget.

"Good to see you two again." He said, glancing at the prince.

"About time." Was all the prince said.

When the girl's pulled away, Elphaba asked,

"You... you and Fenvu..."

Milla blushed, but nodded quickly.

"Are you-"

"No. We... we just kissed."

"I'm so proud of you, Mil." Elphaba said, hugging her friend.

"What... what did you want to tell me, Elphie?" Milla asked, once the four were settled under the cherry tree in the green. Elphaba was curled in Fiyero's arms, and Milla was sitting next to Fenvu; they shared sweet, shy glances. Glinda, meanwhile, was laying in the grass, listening intently.

"I'm having my surgery in two weeks."

"For your eyes?" Glinda asked. Elphaba nodded.

"That's wonderful, Elphie." Milla told her, reaching out and taking her hand. She hugged her friend close, the words bouncing around in her head.

Her best friend was going to have the surgery that would give her her sight back. Elphie was going to be able to see again.

Soon.


	136. Chapter 136

**Chapter 136.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 135? There were none.**

**Elements in 136?**

"Yero, I'm... I'm scared."

"You'll be okay, Dove. I promise."

"I love you."

He leaned down and captured her lips in his. "I love you, too." He whispered when he broke the kiss. He pressed his forehead to hers, allowing her to trace his features again, before straightening. He heard the nurses enter, asked them if they'd take care of her, and then pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. Then, he left, slipping out of the room. Once the door closed behind him, he turned his face to the heavens. "_Please_, let her be all right. You can't do this to us. You can't take her from me. You can't. It'd be cruel and evil. You have to let her pull through. You _have too_."

"Yero?"

He glanced back at the door, before going to his mother. Chelseqa wrapped her son in a hug, holding him close. She knew his fears. They belonged to the entire family, to the entire village, the country. They all feared the worse, but hoped for the best. Even still, Fiyero couldn't help worrying.

Elphaba _hated_ hospitals.

From the antiseptic smell to the white walls, she hated passing by them in the carriage, hated hearing the word, but most of all, hated being in them. She'd thrown a fit when she'd found out that her surgery was going to be in a hospital instead of at home. Though she knew the concerns, she didn't care. Fiyero had _literally_ had to carry her in to get her to her appointment on time.

Right now, she could have killed him.

When the nurse place the ether-soaked cloth over her nose and mouth, she struggled, only relaxing when the nurse grabbed her hand and let her squeeze. Though she couldn't see the nurse, the woman's voice helped calm her, and she squeezed her hand, in an attempt to let her know that she was listening.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay. Just relax. It'll all be over soon. That's it... that's a good girl. Just relax, You Majesty. It'll be over soon, I promise."

She didn't have the energy to protest or struggle; instead, her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep as the ether began to work.

Half an hour passed.

An hour.

An hour and a half.

Two.

When the door finally opened and the doctor came out, he was covered in blood, and Fiyero assumed to worse, his heart leaping into his throat.

"My wife, is she-"

"She's resting." The doctor replied, calming the young man's fears.

"Was it-"

"It went well. Very well."

"Can we see her?"

The man once again glanced at Fiyero. Without waiting for a reply, Fiyero brushed past the doctor and hurried into the room. His wife was laying in bed, her head bandaged. She was sound asleep, like the doctor had said. Without saying a word, Fiyero went to her, kneeling next to her and taking her hand.

"Fiyero?" He turned back to his parents, too afraid to say anything.

"She'll have to wear the bandages for at least four weeks, while her eyes heal." The doctor said, going to the young man. "Make sure she rests and doesn't do anything to bring on stress. In four weeks, we'll remove the bandages and-"

"And she'll be able to see." Fiyero whispered, pressing a kiss to her hand.

Four weeks passed.

In those four weeks, Elphaba had been restricted to her dependence once again on family and staff. She was used to it, except for the fact that the bandages drove her crazy. She spent much of her time in the library, reading, or listening as Fiyero read out loud to her. At night, she'd lay in his arms and listen as he told stories.

She had to have the bandages changed several times a day, and wasn't allowed to open her eyes, for fear of stress. So she kept them closed. But she was terrified that she had lost her sight permanently, and didn't allow herself to dare hope that she had regained her sight. She kept her fears quiet, except around Fiyero, who knew without having to ask.

"Yero?"

"Hmm?"

She swallowed. "What... what if... what if I've lost my sight permanently?"

He looked at her, unsure of what to say as the carriage brought them closer and closer to the hospital. He glanced at his parents, who sat across from tehm, and then reached out to take her hand, lacing their fingers. After several moments, he said,

"That's not going to happen, Dove. Dr. Mensu is the best. He said he would restore your sight-"

"But what if he hasn't?" She asked, fear in her voice. Fiyero glanced at his parents. They knew her fears; they'd all had them over the last four weeks, but they hadn't voiced them to Elphaba, for fear of upsetting her. When the carriage finally pulled up in front of the hospital, and they were led inside, Fiyero squeezed her hand, a small signal of reassurance that made her smile.

"All right, let's remove the bandages, shall we, Your Majesty?" Dr. Mensu asked, gently cutting the first bandages.

Slowly, very slowly, he began to unwind the banadges, removing them and rolling them up as he went. The thickness of the bandages began to decrease, growing thinner and thinner until they were off completely.


	137. Chapter 137

**Chapter 137.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 136? Elphaba's bandages being removed after surgery.**

**Based on? Captain Crewe's bandages being removed after surgery.**

**Book and Author? _A Little Princess_ by Frances Hodgsons Burnett**

**Elements in 137?**

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes, was the ceiling. Soon, the ceiling was replaced with a face.

Or, rather, what _looked_ like a face. It was... hard to tell.

Everything was fuzzy.

She blinked several times, and the face cleared. She continued to blink, clearing her vision. The features came into focus- she could see every line, every crevice and dimple.

Wait a minute.

She could see.

She could _see_.

_SEE_.

After a moment, she raised her hand. Instead of seeing the same darkness she'd seen for almost five years, she saw her hand- the slender fingers, the green skin, the well manicured nails, the gold wedding band.

It was her _hand_.

She was looking at her hand.

Her breathing came in quick gasps, and she lowered her hand before slowly, looking around. She could see the white walls, the hospital equipment, the doctor, the bed, the door... she could see Mother and Father. And then she turned to her husband.

Her aquamarine eyes landed on him, and after several moments of tense silence, she whispered,

"Yero?"

He nodded, unable to speak.

The fact that she was looking at him- _she was actually looking at him!_- after almost five years of darkness brought tears to his eyes. He couldn't speak, for fear if he did, this would end, and he'd wake up. After a moment, she got off the bed and went to him. Her eyes scanned his face, and slowly, she reached up, cupping his cheek. She studied his face, drinking in his features. And then a small smile appeared on her face as she choked out a gasp.

"I... Were your eyes always this hazel?"

She choked on her tears, and he nodded, wrapping her in his arms and lifting her off her feet. He held her close, breathing in her scent, tears sliding down his cheeks as her words rang in his head. It was the most beautiful sentence she'd ever spoken.

She could see. She noticed his eyes. _She could see._

When he set her down, he took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. Instinctively, her eyes closed, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. When he broke the kiss, he pulled her into his arms and held her, openly sobbing now. They broke apart, and he stared into her eyes, gently wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"You can see." He whispered, never taking his eyes away from hers. She nodded. _"You can see."_

She didn't say anything, just nodded, allowing the truth to sink in for both of them. She choked out a sob, reaching up to wipe his tears away.

"You're beautiful." She whispered, giving him a watery smile. He chuckled softly, pressing his forehead against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him, allowing the sensation of her eyes taking in images to sink in.

After four- almost five- years of total darkness, of learning braille, of using a cane, of depending on others, she was able to see, to depend on herself, to read actual words. To see what she'd missed. To see her friends, the staff, Candle. To see the meadow and the village. To see Glinda and Avaric.

And Milla.

She would see her husband, watch as she undressed him. She'd be able to see the diamonds patterned on his chest, and his thick, auburn hair. She'd be able to watch as he locked the bedroom door, stoked the fire, brought his lips to hers. She'd be able to see the castle, the paintings on the walls and the books on the library shelves. She'd be able to watch the kitchen staff as they worked, watch Candle pouring tea and rolled dough for cookies or a pie.

She couldn't wait to see her friends. They would be so surprised, when they realized she could actually see them.

But right now, she'd drink in the sight of her family.

She turned to her parents, going to them and throwing her arms around them both. They held their daughter close, relishing the feel of her in their arms. When she pulled away, Chelseqa reached up, wiping the tears off her daughter's cheeks.

"You can see. Oh my darling." She held her daughter close, pressing a kiss to the girl's head as tears slipped down her own cheeks. When she pulled away, she went to Dr. Mensu. "Thank you so much, Dr. Mensu. You worked a miracle. How can we ever repay you?"

He shook his head, holding up a hand.

"Take care of her. She's a very special girl. Take good care of her."

Chelseqa nodded, turning her attention back to her husband and daughter. Suqari was asking Elphaba a series of questions, and the girl was delighting in being able to answer them. When they finished, he hugged her, pressinga kiss to her hair. She pulled away, turning back to her huband.

Moments passed, before she went to Fiyero, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her close, thanking the Unnamed God that his wife had survived- that she'd regained her sight. His mother was right.

It was a miracle.


	138. Chapter 138

**Chapter 138.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 137? Elphaba's reaction to seeing Fiyero for the first time in four years.**

**Based on? Captain Crewe's reaction to seeing Sara for the first time after being brought back to London.**

**Book and Author? _A Little Princess_ by Frances Hodgsons Burnett**

**Elements in 138?**

The first thing Elphaba did when she returned home was go to the kitchens and see Candle and the staff. Tears came to all their eyes as the young princess went to each of them in turn and listed things about them that she could see. A celebration followed; Candle nearly set the kitchen on fire preparing a meal the gods themselves would have been proud to feast on.

After dinner, Elphaba wandered the castle, reaquainting herself with everything. When she got to the library, she was surprised to find Fiyero blocking her way. He kissed her sweetly, let her explore, and then led her back to their room. Once the door was closed and locked behind them, she turned, taking in the sight of their marriage bed.

It was beautiful.

Her eyes welled with tears as she took in the silk sheets and blankets, the pillows and the bedframe. Turning, she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. Gently, he sucked on her neck, and her eyes rolled back on instinct. A moan escaped her throat, and she closed her eyes, allowing him to guide her to the bed.

They lay back on the bed, kissing and caressing, slowly removing clothing. They savored every moment of this lovemaking. After all, it was the first night that Elphaba could see.

As he kissed the swells of her breasts before removing her corset, she tangled her fingers in his hair, allowing the familiar throbbing within her lower body to take control. She needed him, she wanted him, as much as he wanted her. Fingers dug into silk, as teeth gently nibbled on soft flesh. Once the last article of clothing fell to the floor, she captured his lips in hers.

The kiss was deep, passionate, and he pulled her too him. Slowly, gently, they began to join together. He took his time, being careful, reminding himself that his wife had just had surgery and that she was fragile. She told herself that she could watch him, make eye contact, and she did.

It was the first time in four years that she could see him, watch him, and she savored every minute of it.

Out of instinct, Fiyero closed his eyes.

"Yero, what are you doing?" She watched him, curious. He kept his eyes closed, nudging his nose against hers.

"I've gotten so used to making love to you with my eyes closed, that it's habit."

Her soft giggle caused his heart to leap, and he kissed her.

"Yero," She lifted his chin. "Look at me."

Slowly, he opened his eyes, and stared into the aquamarine depths that had so entranced him that night in the library. They watched him, drank him in, and even seemed to unfocus, as though just the sight of him were making her drunk.

If it were, then it was absolutely beautiful.

He couldn't help himself. He leaned close and kissed her eyes, before capturing her lips.

Slowly, their familiar rhythm began to take hold, and they began their dance, joining, getting closer and closer. He moved deeper as his hands moved over her body, finding the curves he knew so well. As she closed around him, she found herself not wanting to close her eyes as they made love. She'd closed her eyes before because she'd felt ashamed when she couldn't see, but she could see now, and she was never going to close her eyes to this beautiful dance of theirs again.

When they reached their peak, they locked eyes- everything they'd been thinking, wondering over the last four years was revealed within their eyes. They saw each other's hearts and souls, saw the trails they'd come through over the years. They cried out to each other, becoming one soul, joining together like they so often had since their wedding night so long ago.

And when they finally collapsed in each other's arms, Elphaba found herself tracing familiar patterns on his husband's skin- except now she was able to watch the content smile on his face. Even with her sight back, her other senses were still strong, if not stronger than they'd been before. Her sight would just have to catch up.

It felt so wonderful, to be able to watch her husband as he made love to her, to stare into his eyes as they kissed, to see the diamonds patterned on his chest. It was astounding, to see the fire crackling in the grate, to see the silk sheets tangled around their bodies, to see the beautiful contrast of their skin tones.

Eventually, they switched places; she settled comfortably, familiarly on his chest, listening to his heart. He ran his fingers through her long, raven locks and sighed, content. She felt his chest rumble gently as he chuckled, and after a moment of content belief, she lifted her head to look at him.

"What is it, Yero, my love?"

He met her eyes, still astonished that she was _actually_ looking at him, instead of sensing him like she had before. He sighed, unsure of where to begin. Eventually, however, he replied,

"I just..."

"Just what?" She asked, resting her chin on her arms.

"I just can't help thinking that..."

She waited, her eyebrows raised, her beautiful aquamarine eyes brimmed with anticipation.

"That tonight is the beginning of a whole new journey."


	139. Chapter 139

**Chapter 139.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 138? **

**Elements in 139?**

The lobby door opened, admitting more students and expelling others.

It was a new year at Shiz, new students coming and old ones leaving.

And those in the middle, staying.

Glinda sighed. The last time she'd seen Elphaba, they'd been saying goodbye at the train station. That had been almost three months ago. Neither Fiyero nor Elphaba had been seen since. She, like Milla and Fenvu, had worried about Elphaba; news of her surgery had quickly faded into oblivion. Neither had written, for fear of doing harm, nor had they recieved any word on her condition.

The blonde looked up, watching Fenvu break the sweet, gentle kiss he'd shared with Milla. The two had gotten exceedingly close over the last few months; worry over Elphie had brought them closer, as well as their growing love, but neither would admit that they had fallen, least of all to each other. Not long after Elphaba and Fiyero returned to the Vinkus, Milla had met Fenvu in the green, and told him about what Elphie had said.

_"It's not like a textbook. You don't read what's written. You read what_ isn't. _You don't study until the words blur, you don't even have to open the book to know what it says, to know what he thinks, what he feels. You just have to be near him to know. You just have to take a chance. If you get hurt, you get hurt. And if you find the love of your life, you hang on with all your might and never let go."_

She'd told him that she loved him that night, and that she knew that he loved her. She'd been terrified, had wanted to throttle Elphie, but also wanted to curl into her best friend's lap and sob until she couldn't breathe. But she hadn't been able to do any of that because Fenvu was kissing her, holding her, promising to love her for the rest of time, and asking her again to consider his proposal.

Glinda had been the first to know.

Afterwards, Milla had tried to write out what had happened, but she hadn't been able to. The farthest she could get was _Dear Elphie_, nothing else would come. Eventually, she decided to give up on the letter. She'd let them know whenever she saw them next.

The sound of the door opening caused the trio to turn. The small bell rang, annoucing the arrival of someone, and once the door closed behind them, they saw who had entered the cafe.

A young couple stood in the doorway. Both were dressed nicely- still in dusters and traveling clothes as though they'd just stepped off the train in Shiz station.

She was dressed in a nice, navy blue skirt and white blouse with a matching jacket beneath the open tan duster. A wide-brimmed hat was on her head, and a veil covered her face. A pair of tan leather gloves were on her slender hands and she wore her hair pulled back in a fashionable twist.

Glinda's blue eyes widened as she watched the couple. At first, she wasn't sure who they were, until they stopped in front of the table. Fenvu and Milla looked up, surprised to see the couple. The young couple were talking softly, their eyes away from the trio. Glinda was the first to speak.

"E... Elphie? Yero?"

It was then that the young couple turned to them. Fiyero smiled and nodded, and Elphaba turned her gaze to them, a small smile on her face. It took several minutes for the others to figure out what was so different about the young princess. It hit Milla before any of the others.

Elphaba could see again.

Getting up, Milla went to her friend, and slowly, she reached out, touching Elphaba's cheek. The girl reached up, taking her hand.

"Milla."

Surprise crossed the redhead's features.

"You can... you can..." Elphaba nodded, before Milla threw her arms around her best friend, holding her close. She relished the feel of her best friend in her arms, before pulling away to look into her eyes. They were the same eyes she'd seen at four-years-old, that long ago day in the blueberry patch; instead of dark and dead like they'd been for the last four years, they were now light and alive, drinking everything in. _"How?"_

As Elphaba opened her mouth, Fiyero spoke up, glancing at his wife.

"The surgery was a success."

Congratulations were passed around, details were told, and Elphaba was once again quizzed. And, like she had the day the bandages had been removed, she delighted in pointing out even the smallest details that her eyes landed on. From the display at the counter to the steam rising from the cups at their table, Elphaba delighted at looking at everything. She was like a child, discovering everything, venturing out into the world at school for the first time.

Once the small group was once again settled at the table, the tea and coffee ordered or refilled, Glinda asked,

"So... are you both signed up for your classes for this semester?"

The two shared a knowing glance before looking back at their friends. They were keeping something from the others.

"Actually, that's why we wanted to talk to you." Elphaba said. After a moment, she pushed her cup of tea away and removed her gloves. The gold wedding band on her finger sparkled in the light, and after a moment, she reached over and took Fiyero's hand, their fingers linking. Taking a deep breath, she said,

"We... we won't be coming back this year."


	140. Chapter 140

**Chapter 140.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: I just wanted to thank all of you for joining Elphaba and Fiyero on this journey. It's been an amazing ride, and I'm sorry it's ending.**

**Elements in 139? **

**Elements in 140?**

Fiyero cradled his newborn daughter gently in his arms.

He looked up, seeing his wife sit up slowly. She lay back against the multiple pillows, her long raven hair in a loose plaite over her shoulder. She was worn out, but looked absolutely beautiful; and watched him, silently content. Slowly, Fiyero went to her, sitting by her side, leaning back against the pillows and holding their child close.

He was right, this was the beginning of a whole _new_ journey.

"She's beautiful, Dove." Elphaba nodded. Gently, she rested her head against his shoulder, watching her husband with their daughter. Her eyes traced the baby's tiny features, landing on the child's eyes- _her_ eyes. "What-"

"Melena."

He pulled away, locking their gazes. She knew what he was asking.

"Melena." He smiled at her.

"For your mother?" She nodded once, taking a deep breath to calm the pounding of her heart as she stared at her child. No, _their_ child.

"Someday, I want to show her my mother's garden."

"You want to?"

"If it's still standing."

He thought a moment, before noticing that their child was sound asleep in his arms. Getting up, he laid her in her bassinet, and rocked it gently to get it moving, before going to the bedroom door and asking Nor to watch the child for them. Then, he returned to his wife's side and held out a hand.

"Come on, love. I want to show you something."

He helped her up, helped her into her shoes and pull on her robe, and then wrapped an arm around her waist, helping her out of the room. He led her outside, ordering her to keep her eyes closed. Melena was tucked in her cradle asleep in their room, Nor watching over her while her father took her mother outside for a special surprise. Slowly, Fiyero led his wife out through the kitchen garden. They stopped near the garden wall- the same wall Elphaba had seen when she first moved here at the age of fourteen.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." She nodded. He ducked under the hanging ivy, and unlocked the door, before reaching a hand out and taking his wife's wrist. Gently, he parted the ivy, and led her through the door; guiding her down the steps, he led her deep into the garden. Once he was safely behind her, holding her hand, one arm around her waist, he whispered,

"All right. Open your eyes, Dove."

She did, slowly. Her eyes widened, and she took in the beautiful blooms and crawling ivy, the roses and the lilies, the swing and the pond and statues. Her mouth dropped open as she took in everything. Slowly, she turned to her husband.

"Yero, _how_-"

"I went back to Colwen Grounds, the garden was the only thing still standing. The flowers had died and the swing had broken, the ivy had overrun the walls. I managed to find a few flowers that had survived, and I dug them up and brought them back here. I had a swing built, I trimmed the ivy, and had the statues cleaned up. This used to be my grandmother's garden. I asked Mother's permission, and when I got it, I made it yours. Do you like it Dove?"

She looked around the garden again, slowly, walking among the crocus and lilies, stopping to bury her nose in the roses. She opened her eyes, glancing at her husband, her nose buried in a red rose. Giggling softly, she moved on, kneeling down to run her fingers through the water in the pond, gently cupping a water lily in her hand before getting up and going to the swing. Gently, she reached out, running her fingers along the wood.

"Would you like to try it?" She turned, seeing her husband behind her.

"Can I?" He nodded.

"Of course. That's what it's here for."

Slowly, she sat down, and he moved behind her, taking the swing and gently pushing. He pushed her for several minutes, until she reached out and tugged on his hand. He joined her on the swing, facing her, his back to the garden entrance. They swayed softly for several minutes, before stopping. Gently, she reached up, cupping his cheek. His hands tangled in her hair, causing the strands to fall out of her braid. Their breath mingled, and they stared into each others' eyes, communicating silently. Finally, she whispered,

"Thank you."

He leaned close, rubbing his nose against hers as their eyes closed. Slowly, she tilted her head, her lips gently grazing his. His fingers tightened in her tangled hair, and she sighed in appreciation, rubbing their noses together again, before stealing another kiss. They sat in silence for several moments, sharing gentle, slow, tender kisses, on the swing in the garden. Her hands cupped his neck, before reaching up to tangle in his hair. One of his hands detangled from her hair, and moved down her side, wrapping around her waist and pulling her too him. Slowly, her hand trailed down his chest, grabbing a fist full of his shirt. She leaned into his body, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

"I love you, Yero." She whispered, breaking the kiss and looking up into his eyes.

Her own eyes were glazed over with desire. A soft smile graced his features.

Eyes.

Those beautiful aquamarine eyes.

Eyes that had gone for almost four years without seeing.

Tenderly, he untangled his hand from her hair, bringing his fingers down to gently trace her jawline, carve the almond of her eye. Finally, he thumbed her bottom lip, his eyes going from her lips up to her eyes. His nose rubbed against hers, and he teased her, leaning down to brush his lips against hers before pulling away, a grin on his face. She smiled, before capturing his lips in a soft kiss. Then, he pressed his lips against her forehead, pulling her to him. As his hand tangled in her hair again, she pressed her head against his chest, resting just beneath his chin.

Softly, he whispered into her tangled raven hair the four words he felt summed up their life together- from their first meeting at her debutante ball, to their marriage, the fire at Colwen Grounds, Elphaba losing her sight, his riding accident, their first year at Shiz, her surgery, their withdrawal from Shiz, her pregnancy, Melena's birth.

He whispered the four words he'd meant from the moment they met in the library at Colwen Grounds.

Even though back then, he hadn't known it.

"I love you, Dove."


End file.
